All's Fair in Love and War
by xx-Mione-Fan-xx
Summary: WIP! Set in seventh year. Two students work to get two enemies together. It's as hard as it sounds. A story full of lies, betrayal, and hopefully love. Dramione. Ignore HBP and DH. Hiatus. XD
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the prologue of a story I'm working on.. I know I said I'd get it up when I was done Break Away. But I've got like 7 chapters written of this one and I'm tired of having it on my computer lol. Besides, I'm almost done Break Away. Anyway, this story takes place seventh year. I started writing it before DH came out.. and I have a good idea of where I'm taking it. It may be my best story yet. So ignore the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. This will be an eventual Dramione.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it.**

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Prologue**

"Do you think you're capable of doing it?" the older man asked looking at the dark haired boy who nodded.

"Yes sir, it won't be easy but I'm sure I can manage it," he replied. The older man nodded thoughtfully and looked at the boy's companion.

"And you're ready to help as much as possible? It'll be easier for you than for him but still quite hard," he asked the younger girl.

"Yes sir, I can help him. But I have a few questions first," she said. "Why do we have to do this? I still don't understand,"

The older gentleman's eyes sparkled. "You will see when the time comes," he replied mischievously.

She held back a sigh. "How long do we have to complete the task?" she asked.

"All year; or at least until the war begins," he said, stroking his beard.

She nodded and bit her lip nervously. "Can I tell anyone?" she asked hesitantly. He shook his head firmly.

"I'm afraid not, dear. This is between you and your assistant in the task. No one must know," he replied. She nodded in understanding.

"Right, so it's settled? Are we excused now?" the dark haired boy asked flippantly.

The old man nodded and the two teenagers left to begin their task. "This will be quite the year," he murmured to himself.


	2. Beginnings

**A/N: Edited Mar. 25th, 2011. Nothing major, just some wordings changed and descriptions added.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it..**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter One**

"Hermione, there you are!" the curly haired girl turned at the sound of her best friend Ronald Weasley's voice. "We've been looking all over for you," he continued.

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes, "And the library was the last place you checked?"

The redhead blushed and the raven haired boy next to him spoke up, "Yeah Ron said he was sure he didn't see you when he came in here but I figured we'd better check again." Harry Potter gave a lopsided grin, his words making Hermione smile too.

She looked at her two best friends curiously as she gathered her books. "Well what was so important that you had to look everywhere to find me?" she asked.

"Er –'' Ron paused, obviously trying to remember, "Oh right! It's dinner time!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked at Harry.

"Ron, you git," Harry said shaking his head in dismay. "No, Dumbledore's just announced that this year, in the seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, they're going to teach us specific war strategies. It'll basically be just like the DA club we started in fifth year only we'll be taught by two aurors! And you'll never guess who the aurors are!" Harry explained eagerly. Hermione gestured for him to tell her, "Tonks and Lupin!"

"But I thought Lupin didn't want to teach because of what happened in third year?" Hermione said with a frown. "And why didn't Dumbledore announce this at the feast last night?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess Dumbledore convinced him to come back. And they couldn't make the feast last night that's why. But guess what else? Tonks and Lupin are engaged!" Harry said grinning.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Hermione cried, happy for her favourite D.A.D.A. professor of all. Nymphadora Tonks, while extremely clumsy and a tad forgetful, would make a wonderful wife for him.

"Yeah yeah, it's brilliant. Can we go eat now? I'm starving!" complained Ron. Hermione and Harry laughed and together the three of them made their way to the Great Hall.

"This year's going to be brilliant!" a fifth year cried to a beaming Ginny Weasley as Hermione entered the Gryffindor Tower later that night.

"Why's that, Gin?" Hermione asked walking over to Ron's younger sister.

"Because Dumbledore's allowing us to have a ball! Isn't that great?" Ginny replied turning her smile to her brother's best friend. Hermione sighed.

"Sure," she said rather unenthusiastically. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It _will _be fun, Hermione," Ginny promised. "You and I will go to Hogsmeade and buy our dresses one weekend soon and we'll do our hair up really nice and we'll both look gorgeous! You'll see; it'll be so much fun!"

"Whatever you say," Hermione replied smiling at the overly excited redhead. "So when is it?"

"Sometime around Christmas," Ginny answered with a quick shrug. She was already turning back to her conversation with the other fifth year. Hermione smiled and looked around for Harry and Ron to see they were playing Wizard's Chess. She walked over to them, still wearing a soft smile.

"Hullo Hermione," greeted Harry while watching in despair as Ron's knight kicked over one of his pawns.

"Hey," Hermione said as she took a seat next to their table and grabbed her potions book from her bag to start her homework.

"Hermione, is there a prefects' meeting tomorrow night with the Heads?" Ginny called a few moments later wearing a frown.

"Yes, at eight o'clock," Hermione smiled in anticipation. It would be the first prefect meeting since she'd been named Head Girl. She was so proud. She'd wanted to be Head Girl since her first year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were proud of her as well though they didn't miss the opportunity to tease her endlessly about it. Terry Boot from Ravenclaw had been made Head Boy. He was smart but Hermione had never really gotten the chance to get to know him. As far as she knew he was nice though.

Harry and Ron finished their game, with Ron beating Harry as usual, and then took out their own potions homework as Ginny nodded.

"Hermione, can't we just copy off of you? You're practically done!" Ron whined, also typical. Hermione rolled her eyes and replied through gritted teeth.

"We've been through this, Ronald. You won't learn anything by copying my homework. We have our N.E.W.T.'s this year. D'you honestly want to fail them?"

Ron shook his head, "No but c'mon, just this once?" He was always prided on his persistence but it had yet to work on Hermione.

"No, Ron," she said firmly, keeping her eyes on her Potions essay. He pouted, his mouth curving unhappily.

"Well can you at least tell me the answers?" he asked. Hermione glared at him and he sighed.

"Do it yourself Ron, it's the only way you'll learn," she snapped.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he tried to ignore them, which was proving to be very hard since he couldn't concentrate at all on what he was reading.

"You guys, please. Ron she said no, drop it," he murmured quietly. Harry would, of course, have appreciated Hermione's help with his own Potions. Neither he nor Ron was very good with their school work but he knew better than to press their brilliant best friend. She was known for her temper when it came to them copying. Ron scowled and looked down at his text book while Hermione sent Harry a look of gratitude.

They finished their homework in silence and then parted, saying good night and going up to their separate dormitories.

Hermione woke up earlier than the rest of her dorm mates, as usual, and took a quick shower. She decided after a brief moment of consideration to leave her hair down and quickly tugged her brush through it. She changed into her school robes and checked the time. It was seven o'clock so the other girls were just getting up and breakfast was starting.

She headed down to the common room and was surprised to find Harry and Ron already awake and waiting for her. Normally they didn't come until seven-thirty.

"Morning," Harry said with a yawn. She smiled at them both, repeating the greeting.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" murmured Hermione and then led the way out of their welcoming common room. Ron complained loudly about getting up too early the whole way there.

Once in the Great Hall, they took their seats at the Gryffindor table which was already full of students starting their days.

"What class do we've first, Hermione?" Ron asked barely swallowing his mouthful of eggs before speaking. Hermione made a noise of disgust at him.

"Double Charms with the Slytherins," Hermione replied with a grimace. It was a well known fact that the Gryffindors didn't get along with the Slytherins.

"Dumbledore hates us," Ron griped sending a non violent glare up at said Headmaster. Almost as if Dumbledore knew what Ron had just said, the old professor sent a twinkling smile at the trio. Hermione grinned while Ron stuttered and flushed.

"C'mon, let's head to Charms," the curly haired girl said laughing a bit. Ron continued to complain on the way but both Harry and Hermione successfully ignored their best friend. They were well used to him after nearly seven years of knowing him.

"It's going to be a good year," Hermione murmured softly to them as they took their usual seats.

Harry grinned. "It usually is," he agreed sitting between her and Ron. Hermione sighed happily and barely noticed the Slytherins' arrivals, as absorbed in her thoughts as she was.

Professor Flitwick arrived soon after and she pulled herself from her thoughts to listen to small man's lecture.


	3. Heads Meeting

**A/N: Edited Mar. 25****th**** 2011.**

**Disclaimer: As I don't wanna write this for every chapter, let it be known now that I don't own any characters or the plot idea. It was JK Rowlings and I don't want to be sued or any other stuff like that.**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 2**

"Ooh I'm so excited!"

"Isn't this going to be great?"

"Professor Lupin was the best D.A.D.A. professor we've had in all of the years at Hogwarts! I'm so glad he's back!"

Hermione smiled as she listened to the chatter of excited voices surrounding her. She was standing outside the D.A.D.A. classroom waiting for Harry and Ron to show up. Her previous class had been Ancient Runes so she didn't have either boy in it. They'd had a free period and it was a rather long walk from the common room to the Defense classroom.

Needless to say it was at least another five minutes before the two boys managed to show up.

"Ron, we just had lunch," she heard Harry say in exasperation. She turned and smiled at Harry and Ron who were walking down the corridor towards her.

"Hey boys," greeted Hermione. "Excited?"

"Loads," Ron answered grinning broadly. Harry nodded in agreement. Before anyone could say anything else the classroom door swung open and a young witch wearing purple robes and bright pink hair stood in front of the excited group of seventh years.

"Hi there," Nymphadora Tonks said in her usual cheerful manner. She waved her hand and gestured everyone into the classroom where a middle-aged wizard with old robes and sandy coloured hair sat upon a desk.

"Take a seat please, anywhere is fine. It's likely we won't be sitting down much during this class anyway," Remus Lupin spoke smiling at the students. "Now before we begin, I'd like you all to meet my fiancée and teaching partner Professor Nymphadora Tonks – ''

"However, if you value your life you'll call me Tonks. No 'professor' and definitely no 'Nymphadora'," Tonks interrupted with a grimace. Hermione saw Lupin roll his eyes with a smile and she couldn't resist a small giggle.

"And I'm sure you all remember me; if not then I am Professor Lupin. This year you are going to be learning much more complicated defensive methods than your past years, for obvious reasons. Now, there will of course be the basic shields you will learn as well as more complex shields. You will need to learn more complicated spells to battle with, other than the basic '_Expelliarmus_' or '_Petrificus Totalus'_. If anyone thinks they will be incapable of learning anything in this course then I suggest you leave now."

A few people shifted in their seats but no one rose.

"Excellent. We shall now begin today's lesson. In order to defeat an enemy you must know their strategy. This means, if we want to defeat You-Know-Who we must know what his defensive plans are. This would be the first step in a war such as this. For now, I'd like to see what you all can do. So let's start with the basic '_Protego_' shield. Split into pairs of two and I'll call you up to try the shield." Lupin jumped off of the desk and stood into the middle of the room. Ron and Harry went together and Hermione went with Ernie Macmillan.

"Miss Abbott and Miss Bones, you two can come on up,"

Lupin went through the class and everyone did the shield wonderfully, especially those who were in the DA club back in fifth year as Harry had taught them to perfect that particular shield. He came to Harry and Ron.

"You first, Harry," Lupin said. Harry nodded and muttered the shield just as Ron's '_Expelliarmus_' got to him.

"Excellent Harry and now Ron, your turn,"

Ron managed to block Harry's spell just in time. His ears went red and Lupin smiled, "Very good, Ron. Hermione, Ernie. Ernie, go first please."

Ernie blocked Hermione's spell perfectly. Hermione, as figured, blocked Ernie's as well.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly and Harry and Ron learned a few more complex spells that they couldn't wait to try out – Hermione had read about the spells but had never actually done them before. Lupin also gave them some easy homework.

That was their last class of the day and so they went back to the Gryffindor common room to start their homework. They had gotten loads from McGonagall in Transfiguration.

"Snape gave us another load of homework for Potions!" Ron complained sulkily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's because our N.E.W.T.'s are this year, Ron," she reminded him for what seemed like the thousandth time since their seventh year began. Ron scowled.

"Yeah well, for what I want to be I don't need a NEWT in Potions," Ron replied matter-of-factly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you want to be?"

"A professional Quidditch player," he said smugly. Hermione resisted the urge to say that he needed to be good at Quidditch to do that.

"We'll see, Ron," Hermione muttered quietly, avoiding an argument. She finished the rest of her homework, stuffed her books into her bag and stood up.

"Ron, don't forget there's a prefect meeting with the Heads' in half an hour. Don't be late," Hermione warned him sternly and then left the common room.

She walked swiftly down to McGonagall's office to prepare for the meeting. It was the first meeting of the year and she didn't want to mess anything up. She was quite confident in herself, despite her nerves, but she needed to make sure she was absolutely prepared. However she was rather surprised to find Terry already there.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted and she smiled at him.

"Hullo Terry," she replied. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Same reason you are; to prepare for the first head and prefect meeting," Terry said, shrugging. Hermione nodded and smiled in agreement. "So what should the meeting be about?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking of the upcoming ball? Or maybe we could plan some other fun events to get everyone's mind off of the war. And we'll definitely have to arrange the duties to everyone," Hermione lifted herself onto McGonagall's desk, crossing her right leg over her left and positioning a clipboard on her lap.

"That sounds like a good start," Terry said. He then seemed to hesitate, "Um, Hermione, would you mind patrolling the corridors yourself, just this once? I – er – got a detention with Snape and I won't be able to come tonight. I'm terribly sorry," he ranted blushing fiercely. She smiled.

"Of course, don't worry about it. What'd you get a detention for anyway?" the Head Girl asked curiously.

"I made a joke in his class, and the class laughed but… apparently Snape didn't find it very funny," he replied sheepishly. Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Snape," she said in reply with a small sigh. Just then, the door opened and Ginny walked in with Michael Corner, the Ravenclaw sixth year prefect. Ron walked in sullenly behind her along with the other prefects from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Where are the Slytherin prefects?" Hermione asked when they had waited for another five minutes and they'd yet to show themselves. Ginny shrugged.

"Dunno, but Malfoy and that Zabini boy are the seventh years so they're probably not even going to show," the redhead replied coolly.

"All right then, let's start the meeting," Terry said eagerly. They all took a seat in the desks while Terry joined Hermione on McGonagall's desk.

"Okay, so this year as you all know there's to be a –'' Hermione was cut off as the door opened and Malfoy and Zabini walked in laughing.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boys and pursed her lips angrily. "Why are you late? The meeting started at eight," she scolded.

Draco Malfoy feigned an apologetic expression. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Please excuse me for my lateness, mudblood; I was too busy tormenting other mudbloods to care," he taunted as he sat on a desk at the back of the room. Blaise Zabini snickered from beside him, sitting as well.

"Whatever," Hermione snapped. She was a muggleborn and Malfoy took every chance he had to remind her of the fact. It wasn't like she cared – not anymore. The fact that he was a pureblood meant nothing to her. "As I was saying, you all know there's to be a ball this year around Christmas. We're the ones who are to be organizing it. Any ideas?"

"I reckon it should be a date ball," one of the sixth year Ravenclaw prefects said. The others nodded. Hermione shrugged and wrote it down.

"Okay, so you ought to have a date. Anything else?"

"Well, there'll have to be a refreshment table and some good music," Ginny suggested with a shrug, swinging her legs slightly as she perched on top of one of the desks.

Hermione smiled. "Of course," she said as she scribbled it down.

"So nothing else for now? We have at least 3 months to work on this," Terry said raising his eyebrows. The other students nodded. "Right, we were thinking of having some fun events during the year, y'know to get people's minds off of the war. Get away from reality a tad. Any ideas?" the Head Boy then asked the group.

"A day off to just relax and hang out with your friends?" suggested Michael Corner. Hermione nodded thoughtfully and wrote the suggestion down.

"A water balloon fight? It'd be kind of fun. Or a snowball fight in the winter," a Hufflepuff stated. Hermione wrote that down as well, grinning at the idea of pelting Malfoy in the face with a snowball.

No one else had any ideas. "Okay then, now on to the third thing tonight. The prefect duties need to be split up. You already know what your job as a prefect is but you need to know who's going to do what. Now, it's the Head's jobs to patrol the seventh floor and we'll give the Gryffindor prefects the sixth and fifth, Ravenclaws can have fourth and third, Hufflepuffs can have second and first and the Slytherins get the dungeons. You're to patrol these floors with your partner every night as to make sure there are no kids out of bed after curfew. No one, and I mean no one, is to be patrolling by their self unless they are a Head. Are there any questions?" Hermione finished, uncrossing her legs to swing them slightly.

The other students shook their head, except for Malfoy and Zabini who were leaning back in their chairs with amusement.

"Right then, I believe this meeting's over. You may all go and do your patrols before heading to bed yourselves," Terry said and they all rose quickly and left the room. Ginny stayed behind with Hermione and together the two of them walked out.

"Where's Terry off to?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"He has a detention with Snape; he said he couldn't get out of it," Hermione said shrugging. Ginny gave her a stern look.

"You're patrolling the seventh floor by yourself? Are you mad? What's Terry playing at anyway? You can't patrol by yourself! People have been known to go missing on the seventh floor!" ranted Ginny, her face turning slightly red.

"She has a point Granger that is rather dangerous. Who knows what could be lurking in those dark corridors," Hermione heard Malfoy drawl coldly as he passed her.

She sent a glare at him and then pointedly ignored the Slytherin. "Look, I'll be fine Gin. I can take care of myself," she said calmly.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can call Ron back and he'll patrol with you," Ginny insisted. Hermione shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't need Harry and Ron to be there for me all the time, Ginny. I'll be fine," she repeated. Ginny didn't look convinced but had to leave as the sixth year prefect was calling her.

Hermione shook her head and turned back to head up to the seventh floor, having her wand out and ready.

The Slytherins in this school were more dangerous than ever before as the majority of them were the sons or daughters of Death Eaters. Almost all of them hated Gryffindors and muggleborns and were mostly on the evil Lord Voldemort's side to get rid of the 'filth' of the world. The seventh floor was rumoured to be dangerous only because a couple of Gryffindors had been found hexed in the dark hallways. Hermione rolled her eyes. It wasn't like anyone would be able to take her on. She was considered the brightest witch of her age and wouldn't let any Slytherin ruin that reputation.

She heard a noise behind her and nearly jumped. She chided herself for the reaction but her thoughts had made her slightly nervous. She swallowed hard and swung her wand in the direction where she thought the noise had come from. Seeing nothing, she rolled her eyes again and continued patrolling, checking all of the classrooms for any students out of bed. She took her job very seriously.

_Darn it, Gin was right; I probably should have gotten Ron to come with me! Why must I be so stubborn?_ Hermione thought angrily, after imagining yet another figure jumping out of the shadows at her. She shook her head in disbelief at her stupidity. _Be rational, be rational, be rational… You're Hermione Granger… be rational. _

She was lost in her self-reprimands and soothing thoughts when she was suddenly pushed sideways and her back hit a wall. She let out a gasp and pulled up her wand to curse whoever was in front of her but the person was too quick and her wand was whipped from her hand and flown across the corridor. She mentally cursed.

So much for being the brightest of her age, she thought bitterly.

**Sidenote: I'd just like to point out that I know that Blaise Zabini is not the other prefect with Draco and that it should be Pansy Parkinson. Well... to be honest, I can't stand Parkinson. So I made it Blaise because frankly, he's cooler :)**


	4. Draco Malfoy and Muggle Pyschologists

**A/N: Edit: Oct. 17 2009. Minor changes. **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 3**

"You weren't fast enough, Granger," a hauntingly familiar voice said. Hermione mentally cursed again as she looked into the piercing grey eyes of one Draco Malfoy and glared.

She shouldn't have been surprised, what with that comment he had made to her after her conversation with Ginny. "Get out of here, Malfoy! You're supposed to be patrolling the dungeons with Zabini!" Hermione snapped angrily.

"But tormenting a mudblood sounds so much more fun to me," Malfoy replied, smirking. He stepped closer to her and pressed his wand against her throat. Hermione didn't even flinch. "So Granger, how strong are you without Scarhead or Weasel at your side to save your arse?"

"A lot stronger than you seem to think," Hermione lied. Truthfully, she was sort of terrified. She had no wand, whereas Malfoy had his and she was basically at his mercy. She couldn't do anything. Of course, she would never tell him that.

"Really?" He drawled, not losing his smirk at all. "Well, considering you don't even have your _wand_I highly doubt that," Malfoy sneered. Hermione barely hid a wince.

"You wouldn't dare do anything that would get you expelled, Malfoy," Hermione said, not entirely convinced of that.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you Granger?" He said, smirking. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, thinking hard. _How can I get away from him? Would he really hex me? Without a doubt, but is he capable? Maybe._

He stepped closer to her, removing his wand from her throat and instead bringing it to her stomach as he pressed himself against her. "You wouldn't _believe_what I'm capable of," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened. _Was he a Ligilimens?_

"Get away from me," Hermione hissed refusing to let him scare her. She still had to fight to keep her voice from shaky.

"With pleasure, Granger," Malfoy said coolly, stepping back and raising his wand to her throat again, his trademark smirk in place. Before he could do or say anything, however, there was a shout.

"Draco! What the hell? You said you'd be right back, and I come to look for you, only to find you assaulting Granger? Are you looking for death?! If Potter and Weasley find out you've come near her, they'll kill you! Worse, you could be expelled if Granger were to tell anyone!" Blaise Zabini ranted. Malfoy rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Granger _won't _say _anything_, will she?" Malfoy said and sent a menacing look at Hermione who was looking from Zabini to Malfoy with uneasiness. She really didn't need _two_Slytherins tormenting her. She realized Malfoy had spoken to her and rather than answer him, she sent him a glare.

"What were you playing at, anyway?" Zabini persisted, wearing a disapproving frown on his dark face. Malfoy glared at him.

"I was having some fun, Zabini, if you _must_know!" Malfoy sneered. Now Zabini rolled his eyes.

"More like looking for a death wish," Zabini muttered. "Listen, there'll be other times for fun; let's just go back to the Dorms, I'm tired and we've got to get up for classes tomorrow! You can torture the Gryffindors another time," Zabini protested. Malfoy sighed angrily and scowled again.

"Fine, Zabini. I don't know what's come over you lately, but you're not yourself. Let's go; sleep tight Granger," Malfoy said coldly. The two boys headed down the corridor and Hermione slid down the wall with a deep breath and closed her eyes. If Zabini hadn't of showed up, then Malfoy definitely would have hexed her. _Stupid, slimy Slytherins._

She took another deep breath and crawled across the floor to retrieve her wand, before standing up, finishing her rounds and heading to the Gryffindor Tower.

As soon as she walked in through the portrait, she was bombarded with questions from Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"Where've you been?! We've been worried sick about you!"

"What happened? You're rather pale,"

"Did someone hurt you? If they did, they're dead!"

"No, I'm fine; just tired is all," Hermione protested weakly. "I'm going up to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning. G'night," she smiled at them and then headed up the stairs. She crashed onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow with relief.

* * *

"Something happened," Harry said with a frown as he took up his spot in the armchair. Ginny and Ron nodded.

"Yeah but what?" Ron asked, sprawling on the sofa. Harry shrugged and the boys looked at Ginny, who remained standing.

"Yes, I'll try to get it out of her," she said rolling her eyes. "She's most likely to tell me." Harry and Ron both nodded.

"I swear, if anyone hurt her…" Ron muttered, trailing off dangerously.

Ginny couldn't help but sigh. Her brother could be a tad dramatic at times. "Well, she seems to be fine, just a little shaken up. Maybe she's had a fright," Ginny suggested and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Why was she patrolling by herself, anyway?" He demanded. Ginny looked flustered.

"I tried to get her to take Ron with her! I really did! But she said she was a big girl and could handle herself! So I gave up because Mary-Ann was calling me and I had to leave," Ginny cried.

"Maybe it's nothing; maybe she's just tired like she told us," Ron said, having calmed himself down. Harry shook his head.

"It's not nothing; something happened," he said firmly, still frowning.

"Right well, we'll just have to wait till morning to find out what it is. I'm too tired to even think right now," Ron mumbled, hiding a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed, night boys," Ginny said and went up to her own dorm. Harry and Ron quickly followed suit, Harry putting aside his worries for his other best friend so that he could get some sleep.

* * *

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room that same night with Blaise, still rather irked. He had had Granger at his mercy and then Blaise had the nerve to convince him to let her go.

Merlin, it felt brilliant to see the look on Granger's face when she believed he was going to curse her. He wouldn't have used a very harmful curse, of course, as he didn't need or want a year's detention. Granger was another one of Dumbledore's favourites, so Draco would have been punished severely. He plopped down on the common room sofa, glaring at nothing.

"Oh Drakie, where have you been?" Pansy Parkinson cooed, wrapping her long thin arms around his neck from behind. She started massaging him and he let out a moan.

"Prefect duties, Pansy," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Why'd you take so long?" She asked, sulkily.

"I harassed the mudblood for a little while," he replied. He could almost see Parkinson's grimace of disgust.

"Why do you waste your time on that thing?" She muttered.

"Because it's fun," he said, smirking. He shoved her off of him and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Night Drakie-Poo," she said softly. He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name. He and Pansy were never 'together', despite her wishes. She was just a good shag when he had no body else. Sure, he took her to the Yule Ball, but he never shared the feelings that she had for him.

Draco lay awake in his bed for awhile, thinking. Blaise had been really different over the past few days. He was more reserved, as though he were always in thought. It really bothered Draco; Blaise Zabini _didn't _think.

"I know you're awake, Draco," a sudden voice said and Draco nearly jumped in shock. Blaise had spoken from his bed beside Draco's.

"Yeah, what of it?" Draco drawled, scowling. Blaise sighed.

"What's bothering you? You're more on edge than ever," the dark skinned Slytherin said.

"Nothing that concerns you, Zabini," Draco snapped, angrily. What right did Blaise have to question Draco's every move? It was Blaise who was acting out of the ordinary.

"Whatever," Blaise muttered, and Draco heard Blaise's bed move as he turned over, away from Draco.

Draco gave an agitated sigh and closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep.

* * *

"So what do we do first?" She asked the boy standing in front of her. She yawned, quickly covering her mouth. It was really early in the morning and she hadn't wanted to get out of bed at all. However, he wanted to meet her to 'discuss' their task.

"Er- you see, this is going to be really hard for me. He's about as stubborn as a hippogriff. I don't even know how I'm going to do this," he said, clearly frustrated. She nodded in understanding.

"Yes but he told us we have to do this, and it seemed pretty important, so we've got to try as hard as we can. With me, it shouldn't be too hard," she said, shrugging.

"Well, I'll do my best to convince him and you do whatever it is you do best," he said. He yawned. "But as for now, I'm definitely going back to bed."

"What was the point of meeting now?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. He shrugged.

"I thought maybe you would be able to tell me how to talk to him," he said.

"And just _how_ the hell would I be able to tell you that?!" She cried in exasperation. He shrugged again.

"I dunno, g'bye," he muttered. She rolled her eyes and turned the other way without so much as a wave.

"Idiot," she mumbled under her breath, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

"C'mon, something happened last night. What was it? Did someone hurt you? Cause if anyone did, you know Harry and Ron will put them in the hospital wing for you," Ginny said soothingly to Hermione. The two girls were alone in Hermione's dormitory early the next morning. Hermione was sitting on her bed with her legs over the side of the bed, swinging slightly.

"I told you Gin, it was nothing important. I was just tired last night," Hermione insisted.

"That's rubbish Hermione. Why did you take so long on your patrol? You know very well it doesn't take that long," Ginny pursued, relentlessly.

"I … was walking slowly?" Hermione said wearily as she rubbed a hand over her face. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Tell me the truth, Hermione Granger," Ginny said placing her hands on her hips and looking very much like her mother, Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione and Ginny had never really been… best friends. Hermione only knew Ginny as Ron's little sister. Ginny shared her room with Hermione when she stayed at the Burrow, but they had never been particularly close. Sometimes during the summer, they would stay up talking late in the night, which was how Hermione found out Ginny could play Quidditch. It was also how Ginny had found out about Hermione's pierced belly button.

However, with the war fast approaching, and the constant threat of death looming over the girls' heads and their families, they had grown rather close over the last year. Hermione hadn't ever had a female best friend, and it was nice to be able to talk to someone other than Harry or Ron. Ginny was also the only one outside the trio who knew what Hermione had been through in the past six years. Needless to say, Hermione had found a best friend in the fiery redhead, and knew she could trust the younger girl with anything.

"I – fine. I had a run-in with Malfoy. That's it," Hermione said reluctantly.

"That's not _it_. You have 'run-ins' with Malfoy all the time. None of them leave you as pale and shaken up as you were last night. Now tell me the whole story," Ginny said sternly. Hermione had to laugh, but then sighed and told Ginny what had happened the night before.

When she was done, Ginny didn't say anything but pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well, aren't you going to say you want to kill him? Or are you going to go and tell Harry and Ron so they can?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not surprised that Malfoy did that. He likes to torture you, Hermione. He's been doing that ever since he's met you," Ginny paused and then proceeded to say her next thought slowly. "But I don't reckon he would have actually hit you with a spell, if Zabini hadn't of come then. I think he was just trying to scare you, see what your reaction was. He's not stupid. He would know that hexing you would get him a month of detention, or even worse expelled. He would also think that you'd tell Harry and Ron, and although he's not afraid of them, he probably knows that it'd be them two against just him. And they'd be angry. Oh, they'd be bloody pissed," Ginny finished. Hermione pondered this.

"I dunno, Gin. Malfoy is very capable of a lot of things. And Harry and Ron certainly don't scare him. He's a Death Eater for Merlin's sake," Hermione said and shuddered.

"D'you know that for sure?" Ginny asked her voice strangely quiet. Hermione hesitated. She had never questioned it; she just always assumed he was.

"Well – no, but its _Malfoy_. Why do you seem to be sticking up for him, anyway?" Hermione asked the redhead suspiciously. Ginny shrugged.

"Why would I stick up for Malfoy? I'm not. I'm just trying to… make you realize this isn't as bad as it seems," Ginny said slowly, watching Hermione's reaction closely. Hermione was puzzled but nodded along.

"Okay well maybe he's not a Death Eater – yet. But he will be; he's bound to follow in his father's footprints, Gin. We've known that since fifth year," Hermione pointed out. Ginny nodded.

"Yes – unless he just acts like that. Maybe his father is forcing all these ideas on him and he doesn't agree. Maybe he acts like he agrees so that his father won't punish him," Ginny suggested. Hermione thought about that but shook her head.

"I don't think so; I reckon he idols his father. He wants to be like him. I remember at the end of fifth year, Malfoy threatened Harry because Harry had gotten his father in Azkaban. So he obviously wanted to get payback for his father. Which means he can't completely disagree with what his father's saying. And then Malfoy is always boasting about his father's place in the ministry – so he's proud of him. And whenever something doesn't go Malfoy's way, he complains that 'his father will hear of it'. No matter what, he always goes running to daddy. Why would he pretend to like and honour his father so much?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Just because he doesn't agree with what his father says or does, doesn't mean he doesn't like his father. I'm just saying that maybe his father is forcing him to be a Death Eater when, really, he doesn't want to," Ginny said casually. Hermione was really beginning to get suspicious of the redhead. She had the irksome feeling that Ginny was up to something.

"Honestly, Ginny, it seems to me as though you're taking _Malfoy's _side in all of this," Hermione accused, raising her eyebrows again.

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione, you know I wouldn't do that. I'm only trying to say that I don't reckon Malfoy's all that he pretends to be. I think he hides a lot from everyone around him. I reckon that the reason he's always expressionless, mean and superior has to do with the way he gets treated at home."

"You sound like one of those muggle psychologists," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Muggle what?" Ginny questioned, her brows furrowing in confusion. Hermione shook her head.

"Never mind," She murmured. Ginny shrugged and knew the discussion was done. She left Hermione to ponder her words and headed downstairs to prepare for her day.


	5. False Promises

**A/N: Edited Oct. 17 2009.**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 4**

Ginny Weasley heaved a deep sigh as she headed down the girls' dormitory stairs. Should she tell Ron and Harry the truth of what happened with Hermione? Ron would only want to kill Malfoy for what he 'almost' did to their best friend. Which would be good, except that he would then get expelled and worse sent to Azkaban. But as soon as the boys saw her, they would surely question her on what Hermione had told her. So, should she make something up? In order to save her brother and boy she'd known since she was 10, from Azkaban?

Ginny really wasn't sticking up for Malfoy. She hated the slimy git almost as much as Harry, Hermione and Ron themselves. But she truly did believe that Malfoy wouldn't have harmed Hermione had Zabini not shown up at precisely that moment.

"Ginny! Did you talk to Hermione? Did she tell you what was wrong?" Ginny inwardly groaned and quickly made her decision as she faced her brother and his best mate.

"Yeah, she told me what was wrong. It was a slight problem that girls have every so once in awhile and she's asked me not to say anything to you two. But, I assure you it's nothing to be concerned about. No one has harmed her," Ginny lied, quickly thinking it up in her head even as the words left her mouth. Ron pondered this and seemed to believe her. Harry hesitated, looked at Ginny unconvincingly but then shrugged.

"Right well, I guess we didn't have much to worry about then, did we?" Harry said, chuckling and then looked at Ron. Ron grinned and nodded.

"So where is she?" He asked. Ginny smiled too.

"She's getting ready," she replied. The two boys nodded and the three of them sat on the couches to wait for their fourth friend.

* * *

Hermione looked quite the sight. She must have tossed and turned a lot in her sleep the night before, as her hair was more unruly than ever. She had barely-there circles under eyes and vaguely wondered why. She hadn't gotten that bad a sleep, had she? Hermione sighed as she turned on the shower valves and turned back to look at herself in the mirror. She checked her watch and saw that it was still early, and she wouldn't be late for classes, or breakfast. She briefly wondered if Ginny had told Harry and Ron about Malfoy. She doubted it.

Hermione smiled as she stepped into the shower stall and felt the warm water flow down her back, washing away the stress from the previous day. She quickly washed her hair and stood a little while longer under the comforting water, before stepping out and wrapping a towel around her body.

She cast a drying spell on her hair, and threw it up into a nice bun for the day. She then changed into her school uniform and robes and headed down to the common room, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted, grinning. Hermione smiled at her trio of friends, Harry Ron and Ginny.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Hermione asked, grateful that Ginny hadn't told the boys about Malfoy. She knew immediately because the boys hadn't gone to look for the blonde Slytherin.

Ron nodded eagerly, and led the way out of the common room, with the others laughing behind him.

* * *

"Hey Draco, have you talked to your father lately?" Theodore Nott asked, sitting across from the blonde.

Draco shook his head. "Why?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, according to my father, the Dark Lord has suspicions that someone in Hogwarts is telling information to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord is rather angry," Nott said casually but quietly in case of eavesdroppers. Draco smirked.

"I bet," he replied, slightly interested. Whoever it was had to be in Slytherin, as the majority of the Slytherins' parents were Death Eaters and the children would have the proper information that the Dark Lord wouldn't want Dumbledore to know.

"Oi, losers, what's up?" Blaise asked, sitting down next to Draco, across from Theodore.

"Nothing, Theo here was just telling me how apparently someone has been supplying Dumbledore information from the dark side. I wonder who it is, don't you?" Draco said turning to Blaise with his eyebrows lifted. Blaise shrugged.

"Whoever it is will surely be killed when the Dark Lord finds him or her," Blaise said evenly. He took a bite of toast and lifted his eyes as Weasley, Potter, Granger and Weaselette entered the Great Hall.

"You think Granger told Weasel and Potter?" Blaise asked Draco. His eyes narrowed.

"I doubt it; the two buffoons haven't come after me to threaten me away from their precious mudblood," Draco sneered.

Blaise nodded absently in agreement with his best mate. He noticed Granger looked rather tired. She took her seat next to Potter and across from Weasley. Weaselette went to sit with her sixth year friends.

Blaise too was pretty tired. He couldn't sleep at all the night before. There were just too many things going on in his life. His fifth step father had just been 'mysteriously' murdered. However, Blaise knew his mother had grown tired of the prat and killed him. His mother was like that. Blaise wasn't too upset about it. He knew his mother well enough to know she'd have another beau by the end of this week. Anna Zabini never stayed single. It had been like that ever since Blaise's father Antoine died when Blaise was seven.

"Hullo, Blaise? You there?" Theodore joked, waving a hand in front of his face. Blaise blinked and looked at the brunette boy staring at him.

"Wha-? Yeah, I'm here," Blaise replied quietly, lowering his eyes to his plate. He saw Draco giving him a look and lifted his eyebrows. Draco had been really moody lately, more so than normal. He'd get angry at the smallest things. Blaise really wondered what had gotten into him. He wasn't usually this snappy.

"Well – er, class is going to start soon. We'd best be going," Blaise said and rose from his seat. Theo stood up too, and with reluctance Draco followed the two boys out of the Great Hall.

The three Slytherins had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors first. Blaise inwardly groaned. Draco would be even more irritable, and would just complain about Potter, Weasley and Granger.

They walked into the empty classroom and took their seats, Blaise beside Draco and Theo sitting behind them.

The rest of the class slowly filed in and the three Slytherins glared at all the Gryffindors. Eventually, the Golden Trio walked in. Granger's face was red, and she had an angry expression on. Potter looked frustrated as he ran his hand through his already messy hair and Weasley looked ready to murder. It was clear Granger and Weasley had had a row and Potter got in between. Blaise rolled his eyes and Draco scowled.

* * *

Hermione was currently not talking to Ron – which wasn't that unusual. He had gotten mad at her because she _smiled _at Terry Boot. He had no right to get mad over that. She didn't belong to him. She could smile at whoever she wanted to. She wasn't even _dating _Ron. Neither of them liked the other that way. So what gave him the nerve to yell at her and send daggers at Terry?! Dear God, the boy was too overprotective of her.

"Hermione, McGonagall just walked in. Class is about to start," Harry said, snapping her from her ranting thoughts. She smiled gratefully at him and turned her attention to the stern teacher standing at the front of the class.

"Class, today you will finally be learning how to conjure objects or items from nowhere into existence. For example, if I needed a quill I would simply wave my wand and say clearly '_Inanimatus Conjurus'_. However, you must think hard of what it is you would like to conjure." She waved her wand at that time and said the spell; immediately a black quill fell onto desk next to her. "Repeat after me, please. _Inanimatus Conjurus,_" McGonagall said and the class tonelessly repeated the incantation. "Very well, you may practice this spell. You _must _be very clear when you say the spell, or else you may end up conjuring half of the item you mean to conjure. Do not forget to concentrate on what you're conjuring. We'll start with a simple quill. You may start,"

Hermione quickly focused her attention on picturing the quill, closed her eyes and waved her wand in the instructed motion, saying the spell. As she had hoped, she opened her eyes to see the quill sitting on her desk. Smiling happily, she turned to see if Harry or Ron had done it.

Harry still had his eyes closed, thinking of the quill. Finally, he said the spell and opened his eyes. He grinned and gave a soft cry of triumph at the quill sitting on his own table. Hermione smiled and quickly congratulated him.

Ron however, seemed to be too angry to really focus and so he flippantly waved his wand and tonelessly said the spell. He opened his eyes to see pieces of feathers all over their table. "Oops," he muttered, turning red.

"Mr. Weasley, did you not listen to anything I just said!" McGonagall scolded and the class snickered. "Clean that up immediately and try again."

"Yes, Professor," Ron grumbled, waving his wand and cleaning up the mess. After a few more tries, Ron finally got it.

"Cheer up mate, at least you got it," Harry said, grinning. Ron mumbled something incoherently and Harry dropped his smile and instead turned to Hermione.

"Shall we go to Potions?" He asked. Hermione nodded as she gathered her things together. He and Hermione walked out of the classroom, with Ron following sullenly behind them.

"Hey you lot, what's up?" Ginny said cheerfully, falling into step with Harry and Hermione. Hermione smiled at the redhead.

"Just on our way to Potions, then we've got a break. What about you?" Hermione replied.

"I've got a break till lunch. We should go back to the common room after you've done Potions and hang out till lunch," Ginny said enthusiastically.

"That'd be brilliant, we'll meet you in the common room after Potions," Harry said, grinning. Ginny smiled and then looked at Ron.

"What's been shoved up his arse?" She asked. Hermione shot a glance at the redhead and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, he's just being his usual self, the git," she said. Ginny nodded.

"I agree with that," she said. Ron glowered at the two girls but they skillfully ignored him.

They arrived in the dungeons and Ginny hurried off, telling them she'd see them later. The trio walked reluctantly into the dark and gloomy classroom and took their regular seats. Hermione sat next to Harry's right, and Ron on Harry's left.

Some Slytherins walked in and Harry groaned. "Why is it we're always stuck with the Slytherins? Does Dumbledore want to torment us?" He mumbled. Hermione grinned but shrugged.

"You're right; we are always with the Slytherins. I think we have one class together with the Ravenclaws and one with Hufflepuffs, the rest are with Slytherins," she replied, shaking her head.

Harry went to say something else, when the classroom door slammed open and the 'overgrown bat' as Ginny liked to call him walked in. The class immediately went silent.

"Open your textbooks to page 234," Snape ordered coldly. The class did so quickly. "Today, you will be learning how to make Veritaserum. Can anyone tell me what Veritaserum is?" Snape paused and ignored Hermione's hand in the air, instead looking around the class.

"Mr. Zabini?"

"It's a truth potion, sir. It was most commonly used in the Ministry during the First Great War for detecting whether a person was put under the Imperius curse or was lying and was really a Death Eater." Zabini smirked proudly throughout his answer.

"Excellent, Mr. Zabini, ten points to Slytherin," Snape said, and ignored the Gryffindors' protesting. "Everything you need will be in the cupboards, and all of the instructions are now on the board." Snape snapped his wand to the board so that writing appeared. "Follow them very carefully. Make a mistake and its ten points from your house. You will be testing your potion on a partner of my choosing in front of the class next week. Start now," Snape snarled.

Harry scrambled out of his chair, along with Hermione and Ron to get the ingredients listed on the board.

"It's illegal to test Veritaserum on each other during class," Hermione hissed to the boys as she placed the ingredients in her potion and followed the instructions on the board, stirring when it said to and adding ingredients in when she had to. She tucked a piece of hair that had fallen out of her bun back behind her ear and bit her lip as her potion turned clear. She quickly looked up to see that that was the colour the potion was supposed to turn and sighed in relief.

"Since when does Snape listen to the rules?" Harry muttered in reply a while later, grinning as his own potion turned the proper colour. He nearly jumped however when he heard Snape's cool voice sound behind him.

"Tell me, Longbottom. What does the first ingredient on the board say?" Snape said calmly. Neville looked ready to pass out, he was so white.

"D- Diced g- ginger roots," Neville replied, stuttering.

"Precisely, and when were you supposed to add them?" Snape questioned coolly.

"Er – after the horned toads," Neville said, turning red.

"And when did you add them?" Snape said, his voice slowly sounding angrier.

"Before the horned toads," Neville muttered glumly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped. "Follow the instructions next time, Longbottom." The Slytherins were heard snickering from the other side of the room. Hermione glared at Malfoy who had whispered something to Zabini about 'Longbottom' and 'pathetic'.

Neville groaned and hit his head on his table as soon as Snape had gone to the other side of the class.

"Don't worry, Neville. You'll get it eventually," Hermione said encouragingly, smiling at the defeated boy.

"I don't even know how I managed to get into the class, or why I even bothered to try for it," Neville murmured. Harry smiled sympathetically at the Gryffindor boy.

Class finally ended and the trio of Gryffindors headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"I can't wait to be finished Potions for good. In fact, I can't bloody wait until we're _done _school for good! Can you believe this is our final year at Hogwarts? No more classes, no more teachers, no more Malfoy, and no more Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed, sighing happily.

Harry nodded, but didn't look as happy. "I'm going to miss Hogwarts. It's been my home for so many years. And I'm not exactly looking forward to being away from it."

"Oh, right," Ron murmured; he had temporarily forgotten about the war going on. At the moment, Hogwarts was the safest place they could be.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll get through it," Hermione said purposefully trying to shove the melancholy out of the air. She linked her arms through Harry's and Ron's. Harry nodded, and forced a smile at her.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password, entering the portrait.

Hermione glanced around the common room, searching for Ginny. She spotted the redhead curled up in an armchair, arms folded across her chest, glaring at the floor.

Hermione frowned and led Harry and Ron towards the youngest Weasley.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked uncertainly. "What's the matter?"

"Yeah, what did the floor ever do to deserve such a glare?" Ron quipped grinning. Ginny glowered at her brother. He raised his arms in surrender.

"Bloody Zabini! I was on my way back to the common room when I ran into the git with Malfoy on his way to Potions. He made some joke about my family and only laughed when I threatened to hex him into oblivion! He thinks I don't have the skill! He's obviously never heard of my bat-bogey hex! Oh, I'll show him! Slimy sodding git," Ginny snarled, her face turning slightly red.

Hermione chuckled at Ginny's rant and smiled at the severely irate girl. "Calm down, Gin. He's not here, and can't see your glare. If he could, I'm sure he'd drop dead in fright."

Ginny took a deep breath but still didn't look very calm. The boys had started a game of Exploding Snap and weren't paying attention to the girls. Hermione plopped herself down on the sofa and started the fire. It was rather chilly in the common room, which was quite unusual.

Ginny sat looking out the window at the leaves currently falling from trees to the ground. It was early September and autumn was fast approaching.

It was silent in the common room except for the occasional cry of triumph or groan of despair from Harry and Ron when either one would win or lose.

"Hey Harry, when's the first Quidditch practice?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Er – probably Sunday. I have to hold the tryouts for some new beaters tomorrow. Davey and Adams quit last year," Harry said, absently. His mind was still on his game with Ron.

"Excellent," Ginny murmured. Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Why's that excellent?" She asked. Ginny looked up, she hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud.

"Er – because the Slytherins have their first practice this weekend too. I was thinking of jinxing Zabini's broom," Ginny said, smirking. Hermione sent her a reproachful look.

"Ginny, I know he made you mad, but purposefully hurting another student – Slytherin or not, could get you a week's worth detention. And as a prefect, you should know better," Hermione scolded. Ginny did her best to look sheepish. She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Fine, I won't do it," the redhead mumbled. Hermione smiled.

"Good," she said. "Now let's go to lunch."


	6. Ferrets and Pillars

**A/N: Edited Oct. 17 2009.**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 5**

"Bloody Slytherins," Ron mumbled scowling as a few sixth years shoved him out of the way on their way past.

"They think they own this school," Ginny added, glaring at their backs. "One day, we'll show 'em."

They entered the Great Hall and went to take their seats but were stopped by Malfoy, Zabini, Nott and Parkinson.

"Get out of our way, Slytherins," Ginny snarled. Her mood wasn't too good right then.

"Temper, temper Weaselette. What's wrong? Didn't have time to shag Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

Ginny glared and Harry flushed.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy," Hermione said calmly, holding an arm in front of Ginny before she could attack the Slytherins.

"Oh and you think I'm really going to listen to you, mudblood?" Malfoy snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't bloody call her that, ferret!" Ron growled in her defense.

"Ron, forget it. Malfoy's little words don't mean anything to me, especially coming from someone like him," Hermione said, still calm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy said indignantly.

"It means that I don't care what someone of your like says about me," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Malfoy scowled.

"Look Malfoy, we're hungry and don't want to play your little games. So how about you just bugger off, and get out of our way?" Harry said, beginning to get angry.

"Trying to be the hero again are you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. He didn't give up. This was so immature. Well fine, if he wanted to be immature then so could she. Taking out her wand, and ignoring Ginny's look, she whispered a spell.

Out of nowhere, Malfoy suddenly shrieked. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. When he saw what Malfoy shrieked at, he laughed. A ferret had been thrown at the git and was crawling on his head.

When Malfoy finally got the ferret off of him, Hermione said mockingly. "Wow, Malfoy, with that shriek it really makes me wonder about your sexual orientation."

"I have a penis!" He cried in his defense and the Gryffindors burst out into laughter, walking away from the blonde. For the first time in a long time, Draco Malfoy's cheeks reddened.

* * *

Bloody sodding Granger. That prank had her hands all over it. None of the other idiots would have known the spell to conjure an animal out of nowhere. He'd get her. She'd better watch her back, because he would get her.

"All right there Draco?" Theo asked. Draco scowled.

"Of course I'm not all right!" He snapped. "Granger just embarrassed me in front of the whole sodding school and you think I'd be all right?!"

Theo leaned back a bit, taken aback. "Okay mate, I'm sorry. I was just asking. You looked like you were going to murder the table so I had to ask."

Draco just scowled.

"That was brilliant, Hermione," Weasel said to the mudblood, as the Gryffindors finished their breakfast and headed outside. Today was a Saturday so there weren't any classes.

"I know," Granger replied, grinning. Draco glowered at her. Oh, if he could kill people with a look, she would so be dead.

Draco hadn't ever been this angry before. Ever. Not that he could remember, at least.

"Hey, uh, there's a party in the common room tonight, Draco. Are we going?" Crabbe asked him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You go if you want to Crabbe. I don't know if I want to go or not," he muttered in reply. Crabbe looked puzzled but shrugged and resumed eating his breakfast.

"Are you going to eat that?" Goyle asked, pointing to Draco's untouched potatoes. Draco shook his head and stood up, intending to head to the common room. Nott and Zabini came with him. Goyle, meanwhile, quickly devoured Draco's potatoes.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron ended up spending their Saturday morning relaxing by the Hogwarts Lake. Hermione lay on her back in the grass reading, while Harry and Ron sat on either side of her talking about Quidditch. Hermione sighed contently. She loved Hogwarts; she'd had so many fun times with Harry and Ron. Mind you, some of those times had been either dangerous, or they'd been sneaking off somewhere much to Hermione's dismay. But even still, those times helped make their friendships stronger. Hermione would do anything for Ron or Harry, and she knew without a doubt that they'd be there for her if something were to ever happen.

She didn't know what she'd do if something were to happen to either boy. She'd be heartbroken. But she knew it was possible that both boys could die; especially Harry. But she had to think positively; otherwise she wouldn't be able to properly enjoy her last year here at this wonderful school.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped. There was a hand waving in front of her face. She blinked and looked up at the owner of the hand, Harry. "What?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Sorry, but I happened to glance down and noticed that you hadn't flipped a page in at least five minutes. Is everything okay? You look sad,"

"No, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought is all," Hermione said and chuckled at herself.

"Oh," Harry said. "D'you guys want to go back inside? It looks like it's going to rain,"

Hermione looked at the sky. Harry was right. The clouds were a dark grey and more clouds were coming in from behind. Hermione and Ron nodded and the trio headed toward the castle. Sure enough, just before they got to the doors, a downpour had started and they had to run the rest of the way.

"This won't be good for the tryouts," Harry mumbled gravely. Ron nodded in agreement. The two boys rushed off to prepare for the tryouts that afternoon and Hermione headed to the library.

About an hour after Hermione had settled down to study, two fifth year Hufflepuff girls walked by, giggling as they gossiped. Hermione caught a bit of what they said.

"Did you hear that that hunk Blaise Zabini's broom went haywire? He's in the hospital wing now! The Slytherins are blaming Ginny Weasley who claims she didn't do it. I think she did though, but Zabini deserved it,"

Hermione's eyes widened. Ginny! Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed her stuff and headed to the Gryffindor common where she was bound to find the redheaded girl in hiding.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Hermione called as soon as she was through the portrait. She found Ginny huddled in a corner with another sixth year.

"Uh oh, gotta go!" Ginny muttered to her companion and raced up the girls' dormitory stairs.

"Ginny!" Hermione wailed. "I told you not to do it!"

"I couldn't resist! He deserved it! The slimy git," Ginny called, still running from Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed. "So what did you do?"

"I just made his broom fly into a pillar," Ginny said innocently.

"You're lucky you didn't get detention! Or worse, expelled!" Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"Oh if you had of seen it Hermione, you'd have laughed your arse off. It was hilarious. Then bloody Malfoy came after me, saying it was my fault. I just looked at him innocently and said, 'Who, me? How could I possibly know a hex that complicated? I'm only poor helpless Ginny Weasley!' You should have seen Malfoy's face. He was so angry! Even Harry was laughing and Ron was on the ground! It was so funny!" Ginny said, through her own laughter.

"Wow, twice in one day the Gryffindors have embarrassed the Slytherins. That must be a new record," Hermione said grinning.

"Definitely," Ginny agreed.

The two girls headed to the Great Hall for dinner later that same day. As they approached the Gryffindor table, Ginny got many high fives, and cheers for what she did to Zabini earlier.

"You sure showed him, Gin. No one messes with a Weasley, or a Gryffindor!" Dean Thomas exclaimed, grinning broadly. Ginny grinned and swiveled her hips in a dance of triumph.

"First, Hermione gets Malfoy and then you get Zabini! What a day!" Seamus Finnegan added.

"It was brilliant!" Neville Longbottom put in.

* * *

"Bloody Gryffindors think they're so great," Draco muttered angrily as he stabbed his dinner. Theo nodded in agreement.

"Poor Blaise though. I didn't even know the little Weasley girl had it in her. Blaise really shouldn't have messed with her," Theo said.

"Yeah well, I reckon we ought to give those Gryffindors a taste of their own medicine. That's twice in one day they've embarrassed us. I've had it. They deserve some pay back," a sixth year Slytherin named Jeremy Logan said angrily.

Draco raised his eyebrows at the light haired boy sitting across from him. "I like the way you think, Logan. Those Gryffindors deserve a lot more than pay back. And they're gonna get it; starting with Granger."


	7. Slytherins get Revenge

**A/N: Edited Oct. 17****th****, 2009.**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 6**

Hermione sighed, sitting outside by the lake alone the next day. She wanted to relax and told Harry, Ron and Ginny that she needed to be by herself.

She leaned back until she lay in the green grass on top of her robe, and then closed her eyes and let herself get lost in her own thoughts.

Draco sat on the other side of the lake with Theo, Jeremy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Blaise was still in the hospital wing recovering from his crash into the pillar.

"So what d'you reckon we do to the lil' mudblood?" Theo asked. Draco stared at Granger, thinking.

"Something bad, and extremely embarrassing. Something that will tell her not to mess with Slytherins," Jeremy snarled, glaring at the Gryffindor.

"We could start a bunch of rumours about her," Pansy suggested, twirling a piece of black hair around her finger eagerly.

"Not good enough," Draco replied, shaking his head. Pansy looked disappointed.

"We could rape her," Crabbe said dumbly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We want to embarrass her not get ourselves expelled and worse in Azkaban," Draco snapped. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath. Jeremy smirked.

"No, but imagine how badly we'd scare her? She'd be bloody terrified and scarred for life," Jeremy said a malicious glint in his eyes. Draco shook his head.

"We are not raping her," he replied firmly, allowing none of the disgust he felt to leak into his tone. _Logan was… disturbing_, Draco thought with an inward shudder.

"Well then what do you propose we do?" Jeremy growled angrily. Draco shot a glare at him and the sixth year looked away.

Draco smirked. "I think she's asleep right now," he said slowly, an idea forming. The others nodded in agreement. "How about we toss her in the lake? She's wearing a white blouse so when she gets out, her shirt will be see through."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded eagerly while Theo pondered it before he too nodded. Jeremy didn't think this was good enough but seeing as he was outnumbered he agreed as well. Pansy just did what the others did.

Silently, Draco, Theo and Jeremy crept over to where the Gryffindor Princess lay sleeping peacefully while Crabbe and Goyle stayed back and Pansy ran to alert the school so Granger would have an audience when she got out.

By the time the three boys had carefully lifted Granger in the air and prepared to toss her in the lake, Pansy had brought most of the Slytherins back with her; however there were also people from all of the other houses who came to see what the commotion was.

"One… two… three!" Draco called and they threw Granger into the lake with ease.

Hermione woke up with a shock as she felt cold water seep through her clothes and hit her skin. Spluttering, and getting a mouthful of water she tried swimming to the surface of what she could only assume was the Hogwarts Lake.

As her head broke the surface, she gasped for air. "What on Earth…?" She exclaimed and saw Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and a Slytherin she knew as Jeremy Logan laughing. Behind them stood most of the entire school.

Treading water, Hermione did her best to glare at the laughing Slytherins. She began to swim towards the shore when she felt something wrap around her ankle. Hermione shrieked as she was lifted out of the water and into the cold air by her ankle.

"Shoot!" She muttered as she realized her skirt had flipped up, revealing her cute pink underwear. She hastily tried to hold her skirt down while trying to figure out how to get away from the giant squid. The squid was tossing her around in the air and she was screaming so hard she didn't even notice a few tears had fallen from her eyes.

"HERMIONE!" She heard Ron yell as he, Harry and Ginny pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Ron saw the Slytherins and knew that they had done this to Hermione

"You bastards!" Ron shouted, whipping his wand out at Malfoy. Thinking of her own wand, she went to grab it only to remember that it was sitting in her robe which was still on the grass. She cursed and mentally promised to get Malfoy back for this as she knew it was his idea. _Why_ oh _why_ had she fallen asleep?!

Hermione screamed again as she was flung into the water and then picked up by her other ankle and she flew back into the air. It felt like some ride at a muggle amusement park, except this didn't have protective seats that secured you to make sure you didn't get killed. She _could _get killed here.

"Hang on, Hermione!" Harry cried. She had half the nerve to yell back at him. What the hell else was she suppose to do?!

She tried to flip her body weight around so she could get on the squid's tentacle, but found that didn't work too well when you were being held up twenty or thirty feet in the air by a giant squid.

Draco swallowed hard as Granger was swung around in the air by the Giant Squid. _This _wasn't supposed to happen! The squid was supposed to toss her back onto the shore! It did with the others who fell in the lake! Why wasn't it letting her go?!

Draco eyed Weasel's wand apprehensively. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Granger was just supposed to get out and be embarrassed because her shirt had gone see through. That was it. _This wasn't supposed to happen! _Although, she had clearly been embarrassed – as practically the entire school saw her knickers. However, Draco could be expelled if she was hurt!

Draco had stopped laughing when Granger was flung in the air. He had to hit Logan to make the git stop laughing. Jeremy now caught Draco's eye and Draco saw that he was as panicked as Draco was. Neither boy wanted to be expelled! This was just a stupid prank to get back at her! Nothing more.

"Harry! You've to do something!" The girl Weasley cried shrilly. Potter nodded.

"I know, I know!" Potter replied frantically, panicking. "Isn't there any way to freeze the Squid so Hermione can try and somehow jump back into the water?" Potter asked desperately.

"I'm not sure!" The Weaselette answered, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Hermione!" The older Weasley yelled. "What's the spell to freeze something?"

"AHH!" Granger screamed in reply as the squid swung her. "Um, _Petrificus Totalus_ won't work as the squid is too large! So, er, try '_Immobulus!_'."

Potter was about to say the spell when the Squid suddenly swung around and released it's hold on Granger, sending her flying into the air.

Hermione felt the pressure on her ankle release as she was suddenly flying through the air. She barely had time to scream before she felt her back hit the ground and everything went black.

"HERMIONE!" All three Gryffindors yelled and ran over to where she had landed on the ground. Her eyes were closed but her chest was rising and falling.

"She's unconscious," Ginny murmured, relieved.

"Harry, quick, we've got to bring her to the Hospital Wing," Ginny said and Harry quickly put an arm under Hermione's legs and another one around her back, picking her up off the ground.

The three of them rushed Hermione to the hospital wing. Upon entering it, Madame Pomfrey looked up from her magazine and her eyes widened.

"Oh dear, what has happened to Miss. Granger?" She asked immediately as Harry set her down on the bed Madame Pomfrey indicated.

"There was an accident, Hermione fell into the lake, and then the Giant Squid picked her up and swung her around a lot and – and – and then finally the squid threw her in the air and she landed on the ground hard and now she's unconscious!" Ginny cried, barely taking a breath. Ron pulled his sister into a hug.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Madame Pomfrey murmured as she quickly looked Hermione over.

"Nothing too serious… couple of broken ribs… possible concussion…" Pomfrey mumbled as she worked. She turned back to the three Gryffindors. "It doesn't seem too bad. Nothing I can't fix. However, if it is a concussion, which I suspect it is, then I'm not sure how long she'll be out. It could be a couple of days."

The Gryffindors nodded and Madame Pomfrey set to work mending Hermione's broken ribs. Ron, Harry, and Ginny stayed in the hospital wing for as long as they were allowed. Pomfrey finally shooed them out at dinner time, telling them they had to eat.

* * *

Draco would go to the hospital wing to visit Blaise, who was still there as it was taking awhile for him to make a full recovery. It had now been three days since Granger had been put in there and she still hadn't woken up.

Draco surprisingly hadn't been expelled as the three Gryffindors hadn't ratted him out, though he didn't know why. There were many witnesses who had seen Draco, Theo and Jeremy throw Granger into the lake. Draco suspected that the Gryffindors were too concerned about Granger to go to Dumbledore.

"So how's Granger doing?" Draco asked Pomfrey casually as he sat next to Blaise's bed.

"I'm praying that she'll wake up soon, which would indicate that her concussion wasn't too bad, however if she doesn't wake up at the end of the week, then I'll have to send her to St. Mungo's as she would then be classified as in a coma," Pomfrey replied nervously. She checked something by Granger's bed and then hurried out of the Hospital Wing.

"You shouldn't have pulled that prank on her, Draco," Blaise scolded gently for the fifth time in the past three days.

"I know, Blaise. But it wasn't supposed to happen like that. Normally, the squid would've picked Granger up and set her back on the shore. I don't know why it didn't do it with Granger. Honest," Draco replied sincerely. Blaise nodded and Draco swallowed hard as he watched Granger in her bed.

* * *

"…may wake up soon… if she doesn't wake up after today then… let's just hope she wakes up." Hermione groaned slightly as her eyes flickered open and she caught fractions of a conversation between Madame Pomfrey and someone.

"Oh, she's awake!" Hermione heard a voice she recognized as Ginny's.

"Gin?" Hermione said weakly. Her voice sounded hoarse and croaky. She needed a drink of water.

"Oh, Hermione! We've been so worried about you! We thought you weren't going to wake up!" Ginny cried, gently hugging Hermione.

"How long have I been out?" Hermione asked.

"A full week. Madame Pomfrey was just saying that if you didn't wake up soon then she doubted you'd wake up at all. It was horrible!" Ginny exclaimed, her brown eyes watering.

"Hermione! How're you feeling?" Hermione heard Harry ask, coming up to her bed and hugging her. Ron approached the bed to hug her next.

"All right, I suppose. My heads a little sore, but I'll live," Hermione said and smiled wearily.

Pomfrey handed her a glass of something and Hermione eagerly drank it. Her head stopped throbbing immediately.

"All right, you three. She has to rest so you can all come and fill her in later," Pomfrey ordered. "Miss. Granger, I'm giving you a dreamless drought to help you sleep better,"

Hermione nodded and took the potion. She bid good bye to the others and within minutes she was fast asleep.

Later that day, Hermione was awake again and the others had gone for dinner so Hermione went through her pile of homework that Harry and Ron had collected for her.

"How're you feeling, Granger?" Blaise Zabini asked from his bed across the room from her. She glanced up at him, surprised that he was talking to her.

"I'm all right. Tired, sore, but that's to be expected," she replied.

"Well I'm glad you're okay," Blaise said softly. Hermione smiled, shocked that a Slytherin would say such kind words to a Gryffindor.

"Thanks, Zabini."

"Y'know, I'm not trying to stick up for him or anything, but Draco really didn't mean for you to get hurt. It was just a dumb mistake. He didn't realize the squid wouldn't put you down like it does with everyone else who falls in the lake," Blaise said quietly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He was laughing his arse off at me, Zabini. He wouldn't have cared if that squid had killed me," Hermione muttered. Blaise shook his head.

"Draco's been my best mate for as long as I can remember, Granger. I know when he's lying to me, and when he's telling the truth. I know when he's angry, when he's sad and when he's happy. And when he was talking to me a few days ago about all of this, he was truly sorry for what he did. Trust me, Granger, I saw it in his eyes and I saw the remorse – though he tried to hide it - as he gazed at you. He _didn't _mean for you to get hurt. It was only a stupid prank to get back at you for embarrassing him," Blaise insisted. "He meant for your shirt to go see through so that everyone would see your bra and you'd be embarrassed. That's all. He never meant for you to get hurt."

Hermione avoided Blaise's eyes as she thought about this. "It doesn't matter. I still got hurt. And it was still his fault," she replied coldly. Blaise nodded and let her go back to her homework.


	8. Bloody Malfoy and Veritaserum

**A/N: Edited Oct. 17****th**** 2009**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 7**

Hermione remained in the hospital for another two days, against her will. She had wanted to get out the day after she woke up, but Pomfrey wouldn't allow her.

Glad to be back in class, Hermione sat in Potions with Harry and Ron.

"Well, Miss. Granger, glad you could finally make it back. You're just in time; the class is testing their truth potions today," Professor Snape said smoothly, smirking at the nervous students. "I'm partnering you up so listen carefully."

"Weasley, Goyle." Ron groaned and Jeremy Logan scowled.

"Parkinson, Longbottom." Pansy Parkinson pouted and then glared at Neville, who swallowed hard.

"Potter, Nott." Harry glared at Snape. Theodore Nott smirked.

"Zabini, Finnegan." Blaise Zabini shrugged and Seamus looked relieved that he hadn't gotten someone worse.

"Crabbe, Thomas." Vincent Crabbe frowned while Dean muttered something under his breath.

"Granger, Malfoy." Hermione's head snapped up and she glowered at Snape and then turned to glare at Malfoy. It was unsurprising that she'd get stuck with Malfoy.

"Well, go and sit with your partners! Hurry up now," Snape snapped. Hermione walked as slow as possible over to Malfoy's table. Malfoy scowled as she sat down and she glared at him.

What should she ask him? She had absolutely no clue. She could ask if he was a Death Eater. But would that be appropriate? She stood up to retrieve her potion, and Malfoy followed to get his own.

"D'you want to go first, Granger?" Malfoy asked her as the class filled with noise from other students asking each other their questions. She shrugged.

"Whatever you want, Malfoy," she replied, not looking at him.

"Right then, you're going first. Drink up," he said and smirked. She met his gaze and downed her potion.

"First question: What's your full name?" Malfoy asked.

"Hermione Jean Granger," she replied without a beat.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen,"

Malfoy seemed surprised at this. "You're eighteen?"

"I was born in '79,"

He nodded in understanding. "Who are your best mates?"

"Harry, Ron and Ginny."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child,"

"Who was your first kiss?" Malfoy asked, smirking.

"A muggle named David," Hermione replied, trying to stop the words from coming out of her mouth but they came unbidden.

"How old were you then?"

"Twelve,"

"Are you a virgin?" Malfoy smirked again. Hermione glared at him as the words came out of her mouth.

"Yes,"

"Do you fancy the Weasel?"

"No,"

Malfoy looked surprised again. "Who do you fancy?"

"No one,"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Why do you fight for the light side?" He asked this so softly Hermione was taken aback.

"Mostly for Harry, but also because I believe the light side is the good side. Voldemort has to be stopped before the Wizarding world is destroyed,"

Malfoy nodded. "Would you kill anyone?"

"If it was for self defense; otherwise I would refrain from it if possible," Hermione replied and felt in control of her mouth again, telling her that the potion was wearing off.

"Last question, do you trust easily?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "I guess so, yes."

"Okay, my turn," Malfoy said and drank his potion.

"Full name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy,"

"What's your mother's name?"

"Narcissa Eliza Black-Malfoy,"

"Why are you such a jerk?" Hermione blurted out. She hadn't meant to ask that but it had been at the top of her list of questions. He smirked.

"For fun,"

"How is it fun?" Hermione spat.

"To see people get riled up or sometimes scared. It entertains me,"

"Were you brought up like that?"

"You could say that,"

"Why'd you throw me in the lake?"

"Revenge," Malfoy smirked again.

"And what, you forgot about the squid?" Hermione snapped, her voice slightly rising.

"No, I thought it would set you back on shore." Malfoy shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why are Slytherins so heartless?"

"It's in our nature,"

"Prat," she muttered. She asked her next question quietly. "Are you a Death Eater?"

"Not yet," Malfoy replied, avoiding her eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"When do you become one?" She saw him bite his lip in an attempt to keep from answering, but the potion wouldn't allow it.

"December," he muttered reluctantly.

"Why?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Because it's what I want," he snapped. She shook her head.

"I have no more questions."

"Good, the potions beginning to wear off,"

"Stupid Snape," she growled under her breath. He just _had_to partner her with Malfoy.

"By the way, Granger," Malfoy began slowly. "Those were nice knickers. It's funny; I never would have pegged you to wear _pink_."

Hermione felt her face turn red. "Don't start, Malfoy," she warned, narrowing her eyes angrily.

"We were so lucky that you had been wearing a skirt that day," Malfoy continued, chuckling.

"Shut it," she snapped, clenching her fists.

"I mean, to have the entire school see your knickers. How embarrassed you must have been."

"I said _shut up_!" Hermione said loudly.

"Miss Granger, is there a problem?" Snape drawled as the classes' attention turned to Hermione and Malfoy.

"N-no sir," Hermione replied, flushing.

"Five points from Gryffindor for being loud," Snape snapped and Hermione inwardly groaned. _Jerk, _she thought angrily.

Class finally ended and Hermione stormed angrily from the classroom, purposefully hitting Malfoy with her bag as she stood. Harry and Ron followed slowly behind her.

"So how'd it go with Goyle, Ron?" Harry asked.

"All right I suppose. He made a couple of dumb comments about my family but I ignored him. He asked me stupid questions. I asked him questions about the war. Goyle's a Death Eater." Ron replied bitterly.

"Doesn't surprise me," Harry murmured. "What about you, Hermione? How was Malfoy?"

"A git, like always," Hermione snapped angrily. "But he's not a Death Eater; yet. He will be in December though."

"I see," Harry said. "Nott's a Death Eater at the end of November,"

The three of them dropped the subject and headed to the common room. Hermione was still silently fuming at Malfoy.

"Hey guys," Ginny said cheerfully as the three seventh years entered the common room. They had a break till lunch now so they intended to relax in the common room.

"Hi Gin," Harry replied, plopping into the armchair by the fire.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione mumbled, fighting to keep anger from seeping into her tone. She angrily sat down in the couch and crossed her one leg over the other, folding her arms across her chest.

"Go 'way, Gin." Ron joked to his sister. She stuck her tongue out at him and then glanced at Hermione.

"What's wrong, Mione?" She asked.

"Malfoy," Hermione began scowling, "is an idiotic, obnoxious, ignorant prat!"

"I hear you," Harry agreed, smiling. Ginny nodded in understanding.

The four Gryffindors sat and talked about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip on the following Halloween weekend. Then they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

"You were supposed to keep an eye on him! Making sure he didn't _pull _tricks like that! How the bloody hell d'you expect me to do this when she bloody wants to _kill _the git?!" She exclaimed angrily, glaring at the boy across from her.

"Well, how was I suppose to _keep an eye _on him in my condition?! _Which wouldn't have happened hadn't been for you!_" He retorted, his dark eyes glittering with rage. She narrowed her eyes.

"You had it coming! But even still, I can't possibly do anything with her now! Why does he have to be such a sodding jerk?" She demanded shrilly. "Ugh, why did he want us to do _this_? Doesn't he understand how hard it's going to be?! It's already October and we haven't made any progress at all!"

"I know, I know! And I'm sorry, but he's really very stubborn you know. And there isn't very much I can say without him wondering what the hell I'm up to!" The boy standing in front of her nearly shouted.

"Well, we've got to do something!" She cried. "The war will probably happen soon and it'll be too late!"

"Yeah, you're telling me. I think he suspects me," he said quietly. She groaned.

"This is rubbish, all of it." She scowled angrily. "I can't believe he expects us to do this! Why us? And why can't I get my friends to help me? I feel so… frustrated!" She cried.

"I know and so do I," he said. She groaned again and pulled her hair tightly.

"I've gotta run, g'bye!" She said suddenly and ran off, leaving him behind her with a puzzled expression on his face.

* * *

**A/N: I'm wondering, have any of you figured out who the girl and guy are yet? And what their mission is? I don't think it's that hard there.. lol ;)**


	9. Mohawks and Threats

**A/N: Edited Oct. 17****th**** 2009**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 8**

Hermione growled lightly under her breath. She, Harry, and Ron had been to see Dumbledore and told him about Malfoy throwing her in the lake. Dumbledore however, had said that there was nothing he could do to punish Malfoy because there were no teachers to witness the event. This angered Hermione because Malfoy got off scot-free for humiliating her in front of the entire school, not to mention almost killing her.

"Can you _believe _this?! It's rubbish! The whole school was there to witness Malfoy throwing me in the lake! He should be punished! It's not fair!" Hermione complained, as the trio walked to the Great Hall.

"You're right; the slimy git should be punished. But you heard what Dumbledore said, there's nothing he can do about it," Ron reminded her lightly.

"And there's nothing we can do about it either," Harry added. Hermione nodded solemnly before suddenly smiling.

"Except get revenge," she replied firmly, determination setting in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hermione…" Ron said slowly. "Are you feeling all right?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Never better!" She said enthusiastically.

"Right then, what's your plan?"

"You'll see," they entered the Great Hall and took their usual spots at the Gryffindor table joining Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean.

Hermione scanned the Slytherin table and spotted her prey immediately. The ego inflated blonde Slytherin was sitting near the end, smirking smugly at Zabini and Nott.

Hermione grinned evilly as she imagined how quickly she could make his smirk disappear. Taking out her wand, she aimed carefully at Malfoy's head and whispered an incantation.

She quickly turned back to her dinner and ate her potatoes with much more vigor. Seconds later there was some laughter from people around her and some shocked gasps from the Slytherin table.

* * *

"I heard Granger tried to get you punished for throwing her in the lake," Theodore said to Draco, smirking. "But there wasn't anything Dumbledore could do because there weren't any teachers to see it happen."

Draco smirked smugly as Blaise chuckled. Draco knew how lucky he was that Dumbledore couldn't punish him. He almost got Granger killed. That could've gotten him expelled had any teachers seen it. Yeah, Draco was pretty damn lucky.

As Draco cut a piece of his chicken, he heard a few fellow Slytherins gasp. He looked up and saw Theo and Blaise staring at him oddly. Gradually the Hall's eyes turned to him and people began laughing. Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What the…?

"What is it?" He hissed to Blaise, whose jaw was now slightly slack.

Blaise recovered from his shock quickly at Draco's impatient glare. "Er- feel your, uh, hair."

Draco slowly lifted his hands to the sides of his head and felt nothing but prickles. "What the bloody hell?!" He lifted his hands higher and felt spikes. He had a Mohawk!! What the fuck! How did that happen?! Conjuring a mirror, Draco looked at his reflection and let out a shriek.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN LOCKS! THEY'RE GONE! GONE!" Draco wailed dramatically. The Hall was laughing uncontrollably as Draco stared wide eyed at his hair in the mirror. He now sported a red Mohawk with gold tips.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Draco roared, his eyes glancing down the Gryffindor table. He knew it was a Gryffindor seeing as it was Gryffindor colours in his hair. As his eyes fell on Granger, he felt himself boiling with anger. He knew it was her. She was looking directly at him, challenging him with those dark eyes of hers.

Narrowing his eyes and standing up he stormed over to the Gryffindor table, stopping in front of Granger, whose eyebrows were raised inquisitively.

"Yes?" Granger asked, trying hard not to laugh.

Rather than yell and cause a scene, Draco bent close to her. "You'll pay for this," he whispered darkly. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief and he stalked from the Hall to fix his hair.

* * *

"You'll pay for this," Malfoy whispered darkly and Hermione tried hard not to shudder as she stared at his icy silver eyes which were currently blazing with anger. How he had known it was her remained unknown to Hermione, although the Gryffindor colours probably gave away that it was a Gryffindor.

Hermione had to admit to herself that it was a rather good prank. It could have been better, but Malfoy's dramatic reaction to it had been enough.

"That was brilliant, Mione," Harry congratulated quietly. Hermione grinned in satisfaction.

"Thank you Harry," she replied.

"He's going to get you back though," Ginny said worriedly. Hermione shrugged.

"What's the worst he can do?" She said unconcerned. "Throw me in a lake again?"

* * *

But days had passed and Hermione began to wonder when Malfoy really _would_get her back. She hadn't even seen him except in classes. He wasn't at dinners anymore and she was starting to think he had something big planned.

"Hey Gin, have you seen Malfoy lately?" Hermione asked Ginny in the Great Hall. The redhead shook her head, a frown on her pale face.

"D'you find that odd? I reckon he's planning something big Hermione. Better watch your back," Ginny said seriously.

Hermione murmured in agreement, deep in thought. She was beginning to worry. What if he was planning something big? What could it be? What could he possibly think of?

Hermione entered the common room later that night after her rounds with Terry and threw herself into an armchair, sighing.

"What's up, Mione?" Ron asked from the other armchair. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the sofa.

"Malfoy. I have the irksome feeling that he's up to something. And I'm starting to worry," she said.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Hermione," Harry said reassuringly. "I mean, seriously, it's _Malfoy_."

"Exactly," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

A few days later, Hermione spotted Malfoy during breakfast on a Saturday. She began to sigh in relief before Malfoy caught her eye. He winked at her. He winked! What the bloody hell?! Hermione panicked. She swallowed hard and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table.

"He's got something planned all right," she muttered to Harry and Ron as she sat down. She was breathing rather heavily and her eyes were wide.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and Ron raised his eyebrows at her. "Er - are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head and took a deep breath. "I'm panicking. What's he going to do?! Damn it Malfoy!"

"Hermione, calm down. He's probably not even going to do anything," Harry reassured her. "He just wants to get you riled up, I bet."

"Yeah, that's right," Ron added hastily. Hermione let out a breath and nodded, but still unconvinced.

"I'm not so sure," Hermione mumbled.


	10. An Accident in the Library

**A/N: Edited Oct. 17****th**** 2009 **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter Nine**

Weeks passed by quickly for Hermione and before she knew it, it was the end of October and she was walking with Harry, Ron and Ginny for the Halloween Hogsmeade trip.

Hermione pulled her red and gold scarf tight around her neck and snuggled into her cloak. It was rather chilly out for only October. "Think we might have an early winter?" Hermione asked the group.

"Probably," Ginny mumbled from deep inside her own cloak and scarf. "With this weather, it wouldn't surprise me. Can you believe it's already Halloween? Merlin, soon it'll be Christmas!" Ginny exclaimed, rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "So where do you guys want to head first?"

"How about Honeydukes? And then maybe we can split up and Ginny and I can go and get our dresses, as she's been nagging me all week and we can meet you boys at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer at lunch?" Hermione suggested.

The others agreed and soon they reached the wizarding village that was filled with other Hogwarts students. They headed to Honeydukes and Ron groaned at how packed the candy store was.

"What did you expect, Ron? It's the best store in Hogsmeade," Hermione said, grinning as the four reached the store.

Ron smiled innocently at Hermione, who narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Ron, why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Hermione, since it's _so _busy, you should go in and buy our treats for us," Ron suggested, still grinning. Hermione shook her head.

"No way, we're all going in there together," she replied.

"Please, Hermione?" Ron pleaded. "I'll give you… pumpkin pie?" He promised.

"I don't like pumpkin pie!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. Ron's face dropped.

"Fine," he said, sighing as the four of them entered the shop.

Once the four had stocked up on loads of chocolates, and enough sugar filled treats to last them a month, they left Honeydukes and said their goodbyes in the street. Ron and Harry headed for Zonko's Joke Shop while the girl's made their way to Gladrags Wizardwear.

Ginny and Hermione entered the rather small store and Ginny tugged Hermione over to the dresses side of the store. They sifted through the dresses there, neither of them finding anything appealing to them.

After at least half an hour of looking at dresses, Hermione was about to tell Ginny that it was hopeless until Ginny suddenly squealed in delight.

"Hermione! Look at these dresses over here!" Ginny called and Hermione made her way over to the redheaded Gryffindor. "They were hidden behind these ugly looking dresses but aren't they gorgeous?" Ginny continued, pulling out some of the dresses from the rack. Hermione had to admit, they were rather amazing gowns there that any girl would die to wear.

Ginny grabbed a handful and headed to the fitting room to try them on. Hermione took her lead and grabbed some dresses for herself that she fancied and followed Ginny.

There was only one fitting room so Hermione waited for Ginny to be done. First, Ginny came out in a bright pink gown that personally, Hermione didn't think suited her. Ginny agreed and tried on the next one, which was a deep red spaghetti strap. Hermione thought it was alright, but to try on the next one. Ginny came out of the fitting room and Hermione smiled in approval.

"Definitely that one, Gin," Hermione said enthusiastically. Ginny's dress was a one shoulder gown that was made of the finest silk and was a deep emerald green. Half of Ginny's back was exposed and the dress came elegantly down to just above her ankles. With a pair of black or silver stilettos, Ginny would look magnificent. Hermione told her so.

"Thanks, Hermione. I like it too," Ginny replied happily and glanced at the price of the dress. "But I think I'll get a different one," she said quietly and Hermione noticed the frown on her pale features.

"Why? That ones perfect," Hermione told her. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"I don't have enough for it," Ginny muttered, her face flushed. Hermione shook her head.

"Just get it. It's a wonderful dress and you deserve it. I'll pay for whatever you can't afford," Hermione offered, smiling at Ginny who shook her head.

"No, really Hermione, that's too much," she said but Hermione shrugged.

"Rubbish. Gin, I want you to have that dress," Hermione insisted. Ginny sighed.

"Oh all right," she mumbled and then grinned, hugging Hermione tightly. "Thanks so much, Hermione."

"Your welcome, now help me pick my dress," Hermione replied and began going through her pile of dresses. She tried on many different ones but didn't like any of them on her.

As Hermione was about to give up, she came out with her second last one and saw Ginny nod and grin. Hermione looked at her reflection and her jaw dropped. Hermione was wearing a dark red and black halter style gown that had a tight bodice that was engraved with silver jewels and crystals. The bottom part of the dress flowed out to her ankles and was folded with many different layers. The dress had a very enticing v-neckline that showed just the right amount of cleavage.

"It's amazing," Ginny said and Hermione grinned. She checked the tag and found it wasn't that expensive.

After the girl's had paid for their dresses and shoes, they headed for Three Broomsticks and saw Harry and Ron already sitting at a table.

"Hullo," the boys greeted in unison. Hermione and Ginny smiled and sat down across from them.

Madame Rosmerta came over and Ron flushed red.

"What can I get you?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"Er – four butterbeers p-please." Ron said, stumbling over his words. Everyone knew Ron fancied Madame Rosmerta, the attractive owner of Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta nodded and headed back to get their orders.

The shop's bell rang and Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Crabbe and Goyle entered. Hermione inwardly groaned and turned her back on the Slytherins.

Harry actually groaned out loud as Malfoy and his cronies spotted the four Gryffindors.

"Well, would you look at that? Scarhead, mudblood and Weasel. Fancy seeing you here," Malfoy said with fake casualty.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron muttered darkly. Malfoy adopted a shocked expression.

"Why, Weasel, I was only making small talk. The _least _you could do is return it; especially when it comes from a superior such as myself. You should be grateful when I talk to you," Malfoy taunted, smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Will you _ever _get over yourself, Malfoy? It's about time you learn that you're not so perfect. Just because your 'daddy' is rich doesn't mean you're King of England for God's sake," Hermione said coolly.

Malfoy's smirk grew larger as Hermione spoke. The Gryffindors knew he enjoyed getting them riled up but they couldn't help but be annoyed with him.

"Oh, haven't you heard? They're actually considering me as King of England," Malfoy said, and laughed at his own joke. The other Slytherins laughed along with him. Hermione shook her head at his stupidity. "Oh and by the way, Granger, don't think I've forgotten about your little prank in the Great Hall. Your payback is coming, don't you worry," Malfoy said in a quieter voice and Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

Hermione composed herself and then glared at him as he and his cronies stalked off to their own table.

"Oh I ought to give him what he deserves the bloody prat," Ron ranted angrily. "What right does he have to insult our –''

At that moment, Madame Rosmerta came with their butterbeers and Ron promptly stopped talking and turned bright red again.

The four got off the topic of Draco Malfoy as they drank their butterbeers. The atmosphere between them turned cheerful again and soon they were making their way back to Hogwarts.

However, Hermione was still rather worried about Malfoy's payback. It really bothered her that he hadn't done it yet. She had a feeling he had something big planned and it irked her.

"So Hermione, did you get that potions essay finished?" Ron asked casually, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Yes," she replied flatly, knowing where he was headed.

"Er- I uh forgot about it and since its due Monday, d'you think I could-''

"No," she replied firmly. "I will not let you copy my essay Ronald."

"I wasn't asking that!" Ron called defensively. "I was _going_ to ask if you could _help _me with it, but since you're being like that, I'll do it myself."

"Brilliant; you should be doing it yourself anyway," Hermione said brightly. Ron rolled his eyes and groaned.

They reached the school in silence and Ginny gasped. "I forgot about my charms essay! I'm supposed to do some research on the vanishing charm! I'll see you guys later. I'm going to run to the library. Bye!"

The others didn't even have a chance to reply before the redhead was off. Hermione smiled and the now three Gryffindors continued their way to the common room.

They sat on the sofas and proceeded to pull out their books to do some homework. They worked in silence until dinner.

* * *

Draco sat playing with his food at the Slytherin table. He wasn't very hungry, having eaten all those sweets from Honeydukes hours before.

"Why isn't Ginny at dinner?" Draco heard Weasel ask Potter from the Gryffindor table. He decided to listen in on their conversation. Just for fun.

"Dunno, she's probably still at the library working on her charms essay," Potter replied quietly. Weasel nodded, believing this was true and Granger didn't say anything. Well, how boring, Draco thought in annoyance.

"What's bugging you, Hermione?" Potter asked Granger who looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, I dunno. Well, Malfoy I suppose. It's really bothering me that he hasn't done anything yet," she replied thoughtfully. Draco snickered quietly.

"He probably doesn't even have anything planned, but is just trying to scare you," Potter suggested. Granger nodded. Draco smirked.

"Well, if that is his plan then its working I suppose," she said and Draco grinned. Stupid mudblood.

"Don't tell him that," Weasel said, chuckling. "Then he'll know he's succeeding and it'll only inflate the git's head some more."

Draco glared at Weasley but obviously didn't say anything.

Finnegan and Thomas leaned over to the trio. "Hey did you guys hear?" Thomas asked.

Potter shook his head. "Hear what?"

"About Ginny…" Finnegan said, trailing off. He and Thomas exchanged nervous glances. Draco was curious about this too.

"Er… Maybe you should hear it from someone else. Y'know a professor or someone," Thomas said and the boys moved away from the Golden Trio, who sat in obvious confusion. Draco was confused too. What were Thomas and Finnegan going on about?

"Lavender!" Granger called to a brunette seventh year Gryffindor, known for excessive gossiping. The brunette came over to the trio. "What's going on? What's happened to Ginny?" Granger demanded.

"Er- well G-Ginny's uh, in the hospital wing. She was cursed really badly by someone in the library and Madame Pomfrey doesn't know what curse it is. She just knows its dark magic. Ginny's unconscious," Brown said rapidly, playing with her long hair.

Weasley's face went white. Granger gasped loudly and Potter's eyes closed tightly. "Who did it?!" Weasley demanded angrily. Brown shrugged, moving away from the trio a bit. For some reason, Weasley, Potter and Granger turned to look at Draco who narrowed his eyes. It bloody well wasn't him! He had no reason to curse the Weaselette. Granger maybe, but not the Weasley. That's not to say that he wouldn't curse her if he had the chance, but he hadn't had the chance to that day.

Draco noticed Weasley had gotten up sometime during Draco's mental rant and was now heading his way. Uh oh… He thought as his eyes widened. Thankfully, before Draco had time to call for Crabbe or Goyle, Granger held Weasley back.

"No Ron! Let's go see Ginny! C'mon, we don't even know if it _was _Malfoy!" Granger said urgently. Weasley glowered at her.

"It probably was him and you know it Hermione. And I swear if he laid one single finger on my sister, I'll bloody kill him!" Weasley said, turning his glower to Draco, who tried not to shudder but glared back.

"I didn't touch your precious sister, Weasley. I've no idea why you're even blaming me. I do believe I said Granger has payback coming her way, not Weaselette," Draco replied, glancing at Granger who was still tugging on Weasel's arm. Potter was standing beside Granger, glaring at Draco. He was clearly trying to decide whether to hex Draco to oblivion or follow his mudblood's lead and go see the littlest Weasley.

"Ron, c'mon, we should go see Gin," Potter said quietly, placing a hand on Weasel's shoulder to calm him down. Weasley sighed angrily but turned sharply and left the hall. Granger let out a breath, Potter took her arm and the two of them followed their friend from the Great Hall.

Draco released a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

**A/N: Im not exactly sure when I'll have the next one up. Hopefully soon... but I can't promise anything. I've learned to stop making promises to you guys, cause I generally can't keep them. Hahha. xD Review.**


	11. Was it Malfoy or Harry?

**A/N: Edited Oct. 17****th**** 2009.**

_**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**_

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione and Harry rushed into the hospital wing after Ron. It was empty except for a petite red head occupying the bed furthest from the door. The trio walked over to their unconscious friend.

Her face was pale but peaceful and when Hermione took her hand, she felt how cold it was.

Madame Pomfrey came over to the trio. "Ah, so you've heard," she said matter-of-factly.

"What happened to her?" Ron demanded.

"The spell that hit her was dark," a new voice said and the trio turned to see the Headmaster. "A seventh year Ravenclaw found her just outside the library. It's clear that she was hit from behind. She didn't see it coming. I expect she was hit just before dinner, perhaps she was heading to dinner." Professor Dumbledore walked towards them with an unusually grave face.

"Who could have hit her?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Who do you think? Malfoy, of course. Who else would know dark magic?" Ron spat. Hermione hesitated.

"I don't think it was Malfoy," she said simply. Ron raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I think he was telling the truth when he said it wasn't him. He's not the only one who knows dark magic, Ron. There are loads of Slytherins whose parents would teach them."

"I'm afraid Miss Granger is right, Mr. Weasley. There is no way to know who attacked your sister until she awakes; even then, we do not know if she has seen her attacker," Dumbledore said grimly. Ron glared angrily.

"D'you know when she'll wake up?" Harry asked Pomfrey quietly.

"Soon, dear. I've been giving her potions that should wake her up. If she doesn't awake, then we'll have to send her to St. Mungos. They'll be able to figure out exactly what spell she was hit with and what it's done to her," Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances. Ron was glaring at the floor while holding his only sister's hand.

The three of them left the hospital wing a bit later, with Madame Pomfrey promising to send someone to get them as soon as Ginny woke up.

"Don't worry Ron, she'll be fine," Hermione said, wrapping an arm around him in a hug. He hadn't said a word since they'd arrived at the common room.

He shoved her away from him, scoffing. "Oh? And how do you know that, Hermione? It was _dark _magic! Pomfrey doesn't know what spell Ginny was hit with! Ginny may not wake up at all!"

People in the common room who were studying glanced over at Ron, whose voice was raised. Hermione winced.

"You're right; it was dark magic. But when has there ever been anything that Madame Pomfrey couldn't cure? C'mon Ron, Gin's strong. She'll pull through," Hermione replied firmly; she wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Ron or herself.

"Yeah, whatever," Ron muttered darkly. "I'm going to bed, g'night."

Hermione watched sadly as Ron stormed angrily up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She felt Harry pat her arm.

"He'll come around. He's just upset about Ginny is all," Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded.

"I know; I just wish I could have been more help," she replied sadly. Harry smiled weakly.

"You were. Ron just doesn't want comfort right now. He's too worried," Harry assured her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Harry. I suppose I should get to bed. It's been a big day and frankly, I'm tired. Good night," Hermione murmured, standing up and kissing his cheek.

"Night Hermione," Harry replied softly. Harry stayed awhile longer in the common room, thinking about Ginny. He really hoped she'd be all right. Not only because of Ron, but because Harry saw her sometimes as his own little sister.

He thought of who could have attacked their redheaded friend. Malfoy? No, Hermione was right. It wasn't Malfoy. Malfoy wanted revenge on Hermione, not Ginny. Of course, Harry wasn't saying that Malfoy wouldn't harm her if he had the chance, but Harry figured he wouldn't risk being expelled unless he was attacking Hermione, Ron or Harry himself.

He made a mental list of all of the Slytherins. Then he mentally checked off the ones he knew didn't do it. The list wasn't narrowed much for all he was able to check off were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Zabini was still in Hogsmeade when the attack on Ginny happened. There was Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Jeremy Logan, Kieran Rees, Kara McGowan, Daphne Greengrass, and Hannah Payne all of who were only in sixth or seventh year. There were still all of the Slytherins in the younger grades that Harry _didn't _know.

Sighing, Harry made his own way up to bed.

* * *

It was a few days before Ginny actually came back into a conscious state of mind and Ron was ecstatic. However when Ginny claimed not to remember anything except being in the library, all hope was lost to find out who had attacked her.

"I just don't understand why anyone would attack her; she hadn't made anyone mad lately. And surely no one hates her enough to attack her," Hermione murmured to Harry and Ron outside the hospital wing as they waited for Madame Pomfrey to let them in. It was their third visit to Ginny that day.

"Yes but with the Slytherins, they don't need to hate her to attack her. They're cruel blooded monsters. And they hate our family because we're blood traitors, remember?" Ron reminded Hermione dryly.

Hermione sighed. "Yes I remember. I just don't want to think that anyone could be so… ruthless to attack her."

"Hermione, look at it this way. They got her when her back was turned, they were absolutely quiet so she didn't even hear them approach her, and they used dark magic. Sound like a Slytherin to you?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Hermione didn't answer but Harry nodded. "Yeah, only thing is, which Slytherin did it?"

Ron shrugged. "Could have been any one of them,"

"I know who it was! I saw it all! Littlest Weasley being attacked from behind!" A voice said and then cackled loudly. Hermione groaned as she turned to look at the school's poltergeist, Peeves.

"Oh is that so? Who was it Peeves?"

"Ooh, Peeves can't tell you that. It would ruin the fun of knowing a secret. He has to keep it to himself!" Peeves did a somersault in midair, holding his stomach as he burst into laughter.

"Don't make Harry go get the Bloody Baron, Peeves," Hermione threatened softly. Peeves froze.

"All right! All right! I'll tell you!" Peeves wailed. "It was –''

"Who? Who attacked Ginny?"

"HARRY POTTER!" Peeves screamed and then disappeared, cackling hysterically.

"The bugger lied to us! Oh sodding Hell," Ron muttered.

"Who cares, Ron? It's Peeves. We should have expected as much," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know he lied? Maybe Potter did do it. I bet he was angry because the Weaselette's been sleeping around," Draco Malfoy said from behind the trio.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh shove off, Malfoy. You and I both know Harry didn't do it. He wouldn't harm Ginny if his life depended on it."

Malfoy smirked as he strolled away. Hermione rolled her eyes and saw Harry looked worried. "Harry, don't worry; we know you'd never hurt Ginny no matter what Peeves and Malfoy are saying."

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed, smiling slightly. Harry smiled back but Hermione knew he was still worrying about it.

Madame Pomfrey let them into the hospital wing just then and they saw Ginny was sitting up in bed. Pomfrey rushed over to her. "Miss Weasley, you need to rest!" Pomfrey pushed Ginny back down. Ginny sighed and Madame Pomfrey looked at the trio. "She's been trying to get out of bed all day, since she woke up."

"C'mon Gin, give Madame Pomfrey a break and stay in bed, will you?!" Hermione scolded, smiling. The redhead scowled.

"I don't need rest. I need to find out who attacked me!" Ginny mumbled angrily. Ron took his sister's hand.

"Don't worry, sis. We'll find him for you," Ron said reassuringly. Ginny nodded and the trio sat talking with her for awhile before leaving. Madame Pomfrey told Ginny she would be able to leave the day after tomorrow.

As Ron, Hermione and Harry headed back to the common room to relax until dinner, Hermione spotted her cat lurking in one of the hallways.

"Crookshanks! What're you doing out here?" Hermione demanded, picking her beloved cat up into her arms. The cat mewed in response and Hermione rolled her eyes, carrying her cat back with her to the common room and ignoring Ron's complaints of how ugly it was.

They entered the common room and Harry and Ron began a game of Wizard's Chess while Hermione pulled a novel from her bag.

* * *

"So who do you think put Weasley in the hospital wing?" Blaise asked Draco as the boys walked to dinner that night.

Draco shrugged. "The hell if I know. Nor do I care. All I know is that it wasn't me, and yet the Gryffindors' are still giving me shit about it. Especially Weasel."

"Clearly, they don't know you very well," Blaise said dryly. "If you'd have attacked her, you wouldn't have pointed the evidence to a Slytherin. And you wouldn't have just knocked Weaselette out with some 'dark spell'. You'd have hexed her."

Draco nodded in agreement. "It was a Slytherin though. Maybe Parkinson? She's dumb enough to do that,"

"Maybe; I don't think so though," Blaise said thoughtfully. Then he shrugged. "Oh well; it's just a Gryffindor. She deserved it anyway."

As they rounded the corner, only a little ways from the entrance to the Great Hall, Draco was thrown backwards and crashed into the wall.

"You bloody bastard! I'll show you for attacking my sister!" The voice of Ron Weasley said and Draco saw the redheaded Gryffindor in front of him, grasping the front of his cloak tightly.

"_Ron_!" Granger shouted in horror from behind the Weasel.

"I thought I told you I didn't touch your bloody sister, Weasel," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah? Well, then explain to us why we found _blonde_ hair on Ginny's robe?!" Weasley demanded.

"Ron, let go of him this instant. You're going to get in trouble," Granger said sharply. Weasel ignored her.

"I wouldn't know how it got on Weaselette's robe, but I can assure you that it wasn't my hair. Now, you'd better let go of me," Draco said calmly. Weasley glared at him and then, without warning, threw a punch into Draco's face.

"Oh hell," Draco muttered, grabbing his nose which was pouring blood. Draco glowered at the redhead in front him. "You'll pay for that one, Weasley," Draco spat and his own fist connected with the Gryffindor's jaw. Draco received another shot to the face and pushed Weasley to the ground hard. Draco felt a fist connect with his cheek and turned to give Potter a punch.

Hermione tried grabbing Ron's cloak to pull him away from Draco before he even threw the first punch, but her friend was far too mad and was too strong for her to stop on her own. It turned even worse when Harry joined in the fight.

"_Harry_!" Hermione shrieked as she watched Malfoy elbow Harry in the stomach hard, making Harry gasp. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as she watched the fight between the three boys. Zabini stood off to the side, not bothering to risk his arse to help Malfoy.

Hermione groaned and then pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Ron, "_Petrificus Totalus_! Sorry Ron," she muttered unapologetically after Ron fell to the ground stiff as a board. Malfoy and Harry were still fighting and Hermione muttered the same charm first to Malfoy then to Harry.

"You boys ought to be ashamed of yourselves," Hermione said in a stern voice to Harry and Ron, who were looking up at her with angry eyes. Malfoy's eyes practically burned a hole through her.

"Are you going to act calmly now?" Hermione asked, and saw Harry move his eyes up and now. She looked at Ron, and rather reluctantly, he also moved his eyes up and down.

"Very well then, _finite_," Hermione murmured pointing her wand at both boys and completely ignoring Malfoy. Harry and Ron got to their feet, with Ron still glaring at Hermione.

"You didn't have to petrify _us_, Hermione," Ron said coldly. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I do believe _you _were the one who started the fight, Ronald. You were too angry and couldn't act rationally. You really have to work on that, you know," Hermione said matter-of-factly and then absently waved her wand at both boys, clearing the blood from their faces. "Besides, if I'd have just petrified Malfoy, then you would still be going at him."

Ron rolled his eyes in irritation.

"C'mon then, let's get to dinner before you two get yourselves detention for a month," Hermione snapped and began walking swiftly away, unaware of Ron's burning gaze into her back.

"Forget it, Ron. She's just being Hermione. Looking out for us so that we don't get into trouble," Harry said quietly. Ron shrugged.

"It's not like _she's _so perfect. Remember when she hit Malfoy in the face back in third year? Where was her 'rationality' then?" Ron said mockingly.

"Yeah well, that was four years ago," Harry replied calmly. They entered the Great Hall and began eating dinner.

Blaise muttered the same charm Granger had used to undo the charm on Draco, who was livid.

"Fucking Granger, what gave her the right to petrify me?!" Draco spat as soon as he could move again. Blaise shrugged, also healing Draco's cuts and clearing the blood with his wand. He was too hungry to care for Draco's whining as he made his way to the Hall for dinner.

"One of these days, I'm _really _going to show her," Draco was muttering angrily, even though he knew Blaise wasn't listening to him. "I'm going to remove that stick from her arse and whack her in the face with it. That'll wipe that self-assured smile off her perfect face."

"Did you just call her face perfect?" Blaise asked in amusement. Draco ignored him and continued ranting.

"And fucking Weasley is going to get it bad too. I'll knock him right the fuck out. Rotten, foul, sodding moron," Draco grumbled as they entered the Hall. They passed the Gryffindor table and Draco smirked as he overheard Granger say something to Potter that gave Draco the perfect chance to get Granger back.

He would have a fun evening that night.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she left the peaceful common room an hour after dinner. She had to do her rounds that night, and both Harry and Ron had a detention for being late to McGonagall's class a week before. With Terry sick in the hospital wing, Hermione had to patrol alone again.

Harry suggested skipping his detention to come with her, but Hermione told him no. She would absolutely never allow him to skip a detention, even for her own safety. She told him she'd be fine, even as she remembered what had happened the last time she patrolled alone. This time's different, she reminded herself. Malfoy doesn't know I'll be alone tonight.

So Hermione began walking briskly down the corridors of the Seventh floor. It was pretty uneventful that night. She caught a couple of Gryffindor fifth years kissing in one of the classrooms and took points off, sending them to their common room.

"I never did get you back for the stunt you pulled in the Great Hall, did I Granger?" Hermione heard him even as she felt him pushing her into the wall yet again.

"Tell me, Malfoy; how did you get rid of the Mohawk? Surely you weren't smart enough to use the hair re-growth charm?" Hermione said smiling innocently. She knew it would be dangerous to get him angry but she couldn't resist.

"Shut it, mudblood. As it just so happens, that is how I got my hair back," Malfoy said coolly, raising his wand.

"Get out of here," Hermione said calmly. The only difference between this time, and the last time that he had cornered her was that she still had her wand. And she wasn't letting go of it as it was raised to Malfoy's chest.

"No, I'm going have fun," Malfoy whispered the last part as he stepped closer to her. Hermione swallowed hard as she tried to stand her ground, glaring into Malfoy's piercing silver eyes. Hermione took in his appearance. He wore a dark grey turtleneck sweater and black trousers. His blonde hair was tousled and his eyes were alive with amusement.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when Malfoy was suddenly directly in front of her, so close she could smell his cologne. Her wand had been pushed aside as Malfoy pressed himself against her. "W-what are you doing?" Hermione asked, aware of how shrill her voice sounded. She cleared her throat self consciously.

Draco didn't answer her, but smirked. He didn't exactly _know _what he was doing. He was just going with the spur of the moment kind of thing. He realized he was trying to scare her. His hand made its way to her hip, pushing her tight against the wall.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you, get away from me," Granger said and Draco noticed with pleasure that her voice was shaking.

"Are you scared of me, Granger?" Draco whispered in her ear. He saw her shiver and she shook her head.

"Absolutely not," Granger said, though from the way her voice was shaking, she wasn't very convincing.

"You should be," he replied smirking. He moved his lips from her ear to her throat and felt her shudder, making him smile maliciously.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"I told you already; I want to have fun."

"How can this be fun for you? How can terrifying someone and hurting them possibly give you any amount of pleasure, Malfoy? That's sick and inhumane," Granger said unaware that she had just admitted he was scaring her.

"I'm not hurting you," Draco replied calmly, lifting his lips from her throat to look at her. Her eyes opened.

"Yet," Granger whispered. Smirking, Draco leaned in and paused, his lips above hers. She stiffened immediately. He slowly slid his hand down her arm and easily slipped her wand from her hand.

He pulled back a few inches and resisted a grin at her apparent lack of knowledge of her missing wand. He felt rather smug. "You didn't honestly expect me to kiss you, did you?"

"Malfoy what the hell are you playing at?" Hermione demanded as he pulled away, holding her wand in between his thumb and index finger. She was still a bit shocked that he had toyed with her like that and was positively livid that he had gotten her wand so easily.

"Just having a little fun," Malfoy replied, smirking at her.

"Give me back my wand," Hermione said coldly, glaring at him. Malfoy shook his head and Hermione sighed angrily and decided to try a different tact. Remembering what Ginny had told her was possible with Draco Malfoy; Hermione said really softly, "Malfoy, do you honestly want to be a Death Eater?"

Draco was extremely taken aback by her question and didn't try to hide it. "What the hell kind of question is that?!"

She shrugged innocently. "I just wanted to know. To be honest, I don't think you do want to be one."

"Well you're wrong. Why wouldn't I want to be one? The power I could have is unimaginable and I wouldn't die when the Dark Lord wins this war. I could help rid the world of dirt like you," Draco said coolly and saw her wince.

"I don't think you're telling the truth," Granger said calmly. "I think you're pretending to want to be one; because of your father. Lucius Malfoy would kill you if he found out you didn't want to be a Death Eater."

"Look, Granger, you may be right about a number of things when it comes to class. And you may be a know-it-all bookworm, but you do _not _know me. Okay? So don't act like you do," Draco snapped coldly. Granger didn't flinch.

"Why would you want to be a Death Eater anyway? You'd have to be in forever servitude of Voldemort. You'd be a slave, too scared to put even a toe out of line so as you wouldn't get killed. You'd be living a coward's life."

"Shut up," Draco said his tone deadly. Granger didn't heed the warning. It was amazing how the tables could turn.

"No, Malfoy. You know I'm right. That's why you're getting so mad. And I won't stop until you admit it. Admit that you don't really want to be a Death Eater. Admit that you're only going to be one because it's what your father wants; that it's what you're 'destined' to do," Hermione continued, knowing she was going far but not caring.

She lowered her voice even more. "You don't have to do that, you know? You don't have to be a Death Eater. You could always go to Dumbledore and-'' Hermione couldn't finish for she was suddenly pushed back against the wall, with Malfoy's hands against her shoulders tightly.

"I would never go to your old man, Granger. The Dark Lord is so much more powerful than him. I want this; don't you understand that, you pathetic mudblood?" Malfoy snarled, glowering at her. Hermione felt his hands tighten painfully on her shoulders, making it hard for her to answer, but she still managed to.

"Voldemort will never be more powerful than Dumbledore, Malfoy," she whispered "Everyone knows that. Even your Lord."

"I'm warning you," Draco growled, angrily. She didn't seem so scared to him anymore and that made him mad.

"Go ahead and warn me. I'm not afraid of you," Granger said fiercely. Draco released her, clenching his fists.

"You're ridiculous Granger," Draco said suddenly and laughed. "You're so bloody loyal to your side that you would try to make even your own _enemy_ go to your side. That's pathetic,"

Granger rolled her eyes and smirked. "Was that what I was doing?"

Draco hesitated. What was she talking about? Of course that's what she was doing. Still smirking, Granger held up her hand and in it she held her own wand. What the hell? Draco asked himself. How the bloody hell did she get that back?

"No silly, what I was doing was _distracting_ you so I could get my wand back," Granger said coolly. "_Locomotor Mortis_!" Granger smiled as Draco felt his legs lock together, and he lost his balance, falling to the ground. "_Petrificus Totalus_," Granger called next. "Night Malfoy,"

Hermione was smiling as she walked away, leaving Malfoy unable to move on the corridor of the seventh floor. Someone would find him… eventually. She chuckled at her own thoughts.


	12. You Can't be Serious!

**A/N: Edited Oct. 17****th**** 2009**

_**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Oh honestly, give it _up _Ron!" Hermione cried. She sat on Ginny's hospital bed beside the currently sleeping redhead and glared at Ron on the other side of the bed.

"Why Hermione? You and I both know that it was Malfoy. And I would have gotten him to admit it too, if you hadn't of petrified me," Ron said darkly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really? I'm sure he would have been able to say he did it when his mouth was full of blood!" Hermione said sarcastically.

Before Ron could reply, Ginny woke up gasping.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Hermione asked immediately.

"It was nothing. Just a bad dream…" Ginny whispered, her breath gradually slowing down. "But I remember something,"

"What it is?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Before I was attacked, I was still studying in the library, thinking about heading to dinner. Harry, he came into the library and started talking to me. I can't recall what we were talking about but then he had excused himself and I started to pick up my books to get to dinner. That's when it went black,"

"That's impossible Ginny. Harry didn't go to the library at all the day you were attacked. He was with us," Hermione said softly.

"Well, he did leave for a bit, Hermione. When he said he was going to grab something from the dormitory. And he was gone for awhile," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we'd better talk to Harry about this before we get any conclusions," Hermione said hurriedly and was already walking out of the hospital to confront Harry. Harry had opted to stay in the common room while Hermione and Ron went to see Ginny because he'd wanted some alone time.

"Harry," Hermione said, spotting Harry in the armchair by the fire. He was sitting with his feet stretched out in front of him, staring ahead of him. He didn't look up when she said his name, so she said it again.

Shaking his head, Harry turned his green eyes on her. "What it is? Is something wrong with Ginny?"

"No," Hermione said softly, sitting on the sofa and clasping her hands together. "Um, Ginny remembered something. She says she spoke to you in the library the day she was attacked."

"That's not possible, Hermione. I was with you and Ron," Harry said.

"Are you sure? You didn't leave at all to maybe for some reason visit Ginny?"

"No, why would I?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Then, as he realized what she and Ron must be thinking, he frowned. "Hermione, I would never hurt Ginny. Ever. She's as much of a sister to me as you are. Why would I want to hurt her?"

"Oh, no Harry! I didn't think you attacked her! Not for a second. It's just that if you were in the library, you may have noticed a Slytherin around that could have been the one to hurt Ginny."

"Oh, well, no I swear I wasn't in the library that day."

"Okay, I believe you," Hermione said smiling.

"I don't," Hermione was on her way over to Harry to hug him when she heard Ron's cold words. She didn't even hear him come into the common room after her. She'd just thought he stayed with Ginny.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous! Why would Harry lie?" Hermione exclaimed. Ron walked over so he was standing behind the sofa and laid his hands on the back of it.

"Ask him. And while you're at it, ask him why he would impersonate Malfoy and attack my sister."

"Now that's a big stretch!" Hermione cried in disbelief.

"I never touched Ginny, Ron. I never would," Harry pleaded. "I would have thought that by now for sure you would have known that. You're always jumping to conclusions. Is this going to be a repeat of fourth year? You're not going to talk to me because of something stupid? You're so stubborn."

"Oh, is what happened to my sister just 'something stupid' Harry?"

"Honestly, Ron, why would Harry attack Ginny? You're overreacting," Hermione said. "And personally, I think it's dumb. If you're going to sit here and blame Harry for something he obviously didn't do, then go ahead. But I'm not going to listen to it, and Harry shouldn't have to either. Come on, Harry. I believe you."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry whispered wearily, taking her offered hand and letting her lead him out of the common room.

"I just can't believe Ron! Why on Earth would he actually _believe _that you, _you _of all people would attack Ginny?! That's like saying Dumbledore is going to shut down Hogwarts to all muggleborns!" Hermione ranted as she pulled Harry down the corridor.

"He's probably just going by what Peeves had said in the corridor and then adding it with what Ginny remembered. But Hermione, since it wasn't me in the library that day, who was it?" Harry asked, frowning. Hermione stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I think maybe someone tried framing you, Harry," she said slowly and then continued on in a more rapid pace. "If they'd been planning this long, then they could have gotten some Polyjuice potion and would have had plenty of time to get one of your hairs without you noticing. It was definitely a Slytherin. And we have to take into account the blonde hair we found. It wasn't really platinum, but it was blonde. So it doesn't mean it was Malfoy."

"Breathe Hermione, you're speaking way too fast," Harry said chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited. I've always loved a good mystery," Hermione said, giggling a little herself. "So who could have framed you?"

"Well let's make a list of all of the blonde Slytherins there are," Harry suggested.

"Right, but let's go to the library so we're not talking in the middle of the hall," Hermione said and quickly tore off for the library, leaving Harry to try and catch up with her.

Taking out a parchment and a quill, Hermione quickly began writing down some names. "There's Daphne Greengrass; Hannah Payne; does Theodore Nott have blonde hair? No, I think his hair is dark. And Jeremy Logan, the bugger who helped toss me in the lake. His hair is light blonde. Oh Harry there's a bunch of Slytherins with blonde hair, and tons who we don't even know the names of."

"Don't worry Hermione. We'll get this guy. What about Logan? He seems likely to have done it. I mean, he hates us – all of us. And he was really mad because we embarrassed the Slytherins. Maybe he got Ginny in revenge for Zabini?"

"That's a very likely theory. But unfortunately, that's all it is. A theory. We need _proof_. But I've no idea how we can get it."

"We could always ask and threaten Logan like Ron did to Malfoy," Harry suggested and grinned at the dark look he received from Hermione.

"That's a stupid idea, Harry. I still can't believe that Ron did that to Malfoy. You boys were lucky you didn't get a detention," Hermione replied bitterly. Harry chuckled.

"Relax, I wasn't serious," Harry said, and then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Ron," Harry said simply. "I really can't believe that after all we've been through, he would still think I would attack his sister. I mean, I was practically in love with Ginny last year! And now she's just as much my sister as she is Ron's."

Hermione sighed. "I know. He's being a real git. Sometimes, I wish we could just take a large stick and hit him on the head with it to knock some common sense into his thick head."

Harry laughed and Hermione gave him a tight hug. "Don't worry, once we find out the real attacker, Ron'll come around."

"I know, it just hurts that he would actually think it was me," Harry said pitifully and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut in pain for him.

"I think deep down he doesn't actually believe it, Harry. He's just confused. Surely, he knows it wasn't you. He can't honestly be that dense," Hermione said, trying to reassure Harry, though she wasn't so sure herself. Ron could be pretty dumb sometimes.

"I hope so, Mione."

* * *

However, a few days passed and Ron still wouldn't talk to Harry. He wouldn't even look at him. Hermione decided that if Ron was going to be a git and do this to Harry, then she wouldn't speak to Ron either.

Ginny had finally been released from the hospital wing a couple days after they had found out someone had framed Harry. When Hermione had told the redhead what her brother was doing, Ginny had been furious.

"As if Ron is still at it! I mean, honestly, we all know it wasn't Harry. Why is he dragging this on?!" Ginny exclaimed, glaring at her brother. She and Hermione sat with Harry in the Great Hall for dinner.

Ron was sitting with Seamus and Dean, talking excitedly about something.

"Who cares? If he wants to be a prat about it then fine," Hermione said, joining in with Ginny's glaring at Ron.

"I ought to tell mum. She'd set him straight for sure. Maybe she'd even send him a howler and embarrass him really bad," Ginny said, smiling wryly.

"Don't bother, he'll come around," Harry said quietly.

Ginny scowled. "You're too nice, Harry."

"Hey Granger, how'd your pumpkin juice taste?" Malfoy sneered as he and his cronies walked by just as Hermione set down her glass.

Feeling her heart leap to her throat, Hermione glared at Malfoy. "What did you do to it?" She called after him. He only sent her an innocent look over his shoulder.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's glass and stuck her nose in it. "It smells normal," she murmured thoughtfully. "How do you feel?"

"Normal, I guess," Hermione replied, frowning.

"He's probably just making you think he did something. I doubt he really did do anything. Besides, when did he have the chance?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. Hermione nodded, biting her lip nervously.

"Damn it Malfoy," she muttered and shoved her plate and pumpkin juice aside. Was it just her, or did he seem to be going after her a lot this year?

"Look! It's snowing out!" Ginny cried, pointing at the ceiling. Hermione looked up and smiled at the many snowflakes falling slowly down towards the enchanted ceiling.

"And it's the beginning of November. Wow, soon it'll be Christmas," Hermione mumbled.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Ginny said quietly, still watching the falling snow.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Hermione agreed, smiling softly.


	13. Zabini and Ron: Total Gits

**A/N: This must be a record for me. At least lately with this story. I got this one up the day after I updated the last chapter. I won't abandon you guys I promise. Here's chapter 12, and chapter 13 should be shortly afterward.**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Weasel's mad at Potter because he thinks Potter was the one to hex his sister," Theo told Draco as they sat in the Slytherin common room after dinner.

"Is he that dense? Obviously it wasn't Potter," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Everyone but Weasel knows that. Even Weaselette knows it wasn't Potter," Theo replied, smirking.

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asked suddenly, remembering that Blaise had been with them as they left the Great Hall. Theo shrugged.

"He left before we came here,"

"He's been acting very strange lately haven't you noticed?" Draco murmured thoughtfully.

"I dunno, he's just been quieter. He doesn't talk nearly as much as he used to," Theo stated. "It's probably because his new step dad just died."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Blaise has lost a lot of step dads. None have ever bothered him much before," Draco said. "He's been my best mate since we were kids and we've never held anything back with each other, but lately I reckon he's hiding something from me. And I think he's been sneaking around."

"Maybe he's got a thing going on with a Gryffindor, and he doesn't want you to know because you'd be angry," Theo suggested smirking.

"Highly unlikely, Theo," Draco snapped. "I've got a feeling it's more serious than that. He's sneaking around behind all of our –''

There was a noise and Draco saw Blaise enter the common room.

"Hey mates, what's up?" Blaise asked, jumping over the back of the sofa to land beside Draco on it.

"Nothing Blaise, where were you?" Draco asked slowly.

"Oh, I forgot something in the Great Hall and had to go back for it," Blaise said casually.

"I see," Draco said. "Blaise, I think you've been sneaking around a lot. And I think it's a problem. You've never hid anything from me and you've never lied to me. So what's going on?"

Blaise sighed. "I can't tell you,"

Draco felt his stomach drop in dread. "What is it? Tell me Blaise,"

"Well, I've been seeing this amazing girl and I didn't think you'd approve of her," Blaise said, casting his eyes downward.

"Why wouldn't I approve of her? Is she a mudblood?" Draco demanded.

"No,"

"Well then why wouldn't I approve? Is she a Gryffindor?"

Groaning, Blaise nodded tightly. Draco rolled his eyes. Theo laughed loudly.

"See? See Draco, I was right!" Theo managed between laughter.

"Shut _up_ Nott!" Draco growled, his pale hands gripping his knees tightly. "Who is it, Blaise?"

"Erm-'' Blaise hesitated, still looking down. "G-Ginny Weasley,"

Draco's jaw dropped. "The one who made you fly into a _pillar_? What the hell is wrong with you, Blaise?"

"Er- See? This is why I didn't want to tell you," Blaise managed to get out, wincing.

"Have you gone mad, Blaise? Why would you date her? Even if she is gorgeous, she's a _Weasley_ and a Gryffindor!"

Blaise looked very uncomfortable as he stared at his shoes. He shifted under Draco's glower and chanced a glance up at his best mate. "Uh, well, like you said she's gorgeous. She's uh, smart, and charming."

Draco sighed. "When did it happen?"

"Uh, the beginning of the year."

"I'm going to bed," Draco said abruptly and stood up to head to the boys dormitory.

"Draco? Please, for me, don't tell my mother," Blaise asked, staring his best mate in his steel silver eyes.

"Yeah whatever Blaise," Draco said and stormed up to his room.

"Well personally, Blaise I think she's pretty hot so I say go for it," Nott said to Blaise and then winked as he followed Draco up to the boys' dorm.

Sighing, Blaise got to his feet and smacked his head. "Fuck… why did I just do that?" He asked himself aloud. "Weasley is going to _kill _me."

* * *

"You did _what_?!" She shrieked angrily, her brown eyes blazing.

"I told him we were dating," Blaise said sheepishly.

"But we're NOT!"

"I know but he was on to me! I had to do something!" Blaise whined.

Ginny Weasley groaned. "If this gets around, Zabini, I'm going to hex you into _oblivion_. Do you know what my brother would do if he thought we were dating? He'd flip! He'd kill me. Understand? Your bloody pal _better _not say _anything_ or else!"

"I'm sorry! Would you rather me have told him the whole bloody plan?" Blaise countered, glaring at her.

"I suppose not but that's beside the point right now!" Ginny snapped and then took a calming breath. "Have you made any progress at all?"

Blaise shook his head.

"Have you tried?!" Ginny shouted, itching to slap him.

"Of course! You don't know how stubborn this boy is, all right? There's no way I can talk him into anything. And now I have to wait for him to talk to me again."

"This is not going at all the way he wanted it to. It's taking loads longer. Everything is going wrong. Oh, by the way, do you know who attacked me?"

"Well, I'm not positive, so don't quote me, but that light haired bloke Jeremy Logan seems pretty suspicious. He wanted revenge on you and all the other Gryffindors for a long time, so it may have been him. Be careful, and tell the other Gryffindors to be careful too, because Logan's dangerous. He won't settle for what happened to Granger in the lake or for what happened to you as his revenge. He'll want more."

"Okay, thanks for that."

"What's up with your brother, anyway? Why does he actually think Potter would attack you? Is he that pathetic?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "My brother is the dimmest, most pathetic, biggest git in the entire world!"

Blaise laughed. "I don't disagree with that."

Ginny chuckled and then switched to a glare immediately. "I'm still mad at you," she said shortly and shook her head before walking away from him.

Laughing Blaise made his own way back to his common room. Ginny Weasley sure was something.

* * *

"Ron this is ridiculous. Everyone knows it wasn't Harry! You even said yourself that it was definitely a Slytherin. Even _Ginny _knows it wasn't Harry. You have to get over this and apologize to Harry immediately. This is getting out of hand. It's been days and you haven't said a word to him. You guys are best friends and you should know without question that he would never attack your sister. Ronald, I mean it you had better… Are you listening to me?!"

"Hermione, shut up! You ramble way too bloody much," Ron snapped sitting in the armchair away from Hermione.

"Well I think this is really pathetic! You really need to grow up!"

Standing abruptly Ron turned to face her. "And I think you need to mind your own damn business!"

"Don't you dare yell at me, Ronald. And this is my business! You're hurting Harry by what you're doing. And this is the year that he needs you the most!" Hermione was angry. She just wanted to smack Ron right across the face.

Suddenly Ron glanced behind her and then laughed and Hermione felt her jaw drop. "What is wrong with you? I'm yelling at you! You're not supposed to _laugh_!"

Grabbing her by her shoulders, Ron lightly shook her. "Hermione, me and Harry are already talking again. I already apologized to him. I don't blame him. I was just mad and was trying to blame anyone I could for what happened to my sister."

Hermione's mouth was open still, but it formed a neat 'o' of surprise. "I… well… oh… I see," she murmured and heard another voice laughing behind her. "Harry! Were you here this entire time?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Hermione. Before you ran off a few minutes ago, I tried to tell you Ron was talking to me again but you were determined to yell at him. So I just followed you and listened to you shout at him."

Hermione groaned. "Boys…" she muttered as she shoved Ron's arm off of her shoulders.

"I'm going to talk to Terry about holding a Prefect meeting; I'll see you boys in a bit. I'm really glad you're talking again," Hermione murmured, shaking her head as she headed to the Ravenclaw common room.

She waited outside the common room until she saw a Ravenclaw come up to it and asked them to get Terry Boot for her.

"What's up, Hermione?" Terry asked as he came out of his common room.

"Nothing, Terry. I was just thinking about having a prefects meeting. We got a good load of snow last night and I reckon by Friday there'll be plenty more. We should talk to them and the professors about having a school snowball fight outside on Friday. We could let them out of classes for the day and just have a friendly time in the snow. Mind you, with Slytherins and Gryffindors it'll most likely turn into a war but I reckon it'll still be fun."

"That's a brilliant idea, Mione. I'll ask McGonagall about it first thing tomorrow morning and we'll announce the Prefect's meeting for tomorrow night. We can get announcements set up around the school and it'll just be a fun Friday. Hey, we should call it that! 'Fun Friday!' Ha ha. Good idea, Hermione," Terry said grinning and she nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow,"

"G'night," Terry replied and Hermione began to make her way back to her common room.

"Hey Hermione, why are you out here?"

Hermione met up with Harry before she could get to the common room. "Harry, you know why I'm out here. I went to talk to Terry, remember?"

"Oh, oh yeah. Right, I uh, must've forgotten." There was something strange about Harry, Hermione thought. His eyes were darker, and they glinted with a wild sparkle.

"A-Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, touching his arm.

Hermione gasped as with a snarl, Harry threw her to the ground.

**Don't hate me. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! I swear it. Okies?**


	14. Who's Framing Harry?

**A/N: Ta-Da! Two chapters updated within two hours! How DID I do it? Haha. Kidding. I did it cause this ones too short. But it's late and I felt really bad for leaving you guys with a cliffie. Heh heh. Lol. So read and review please!**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione cried out as she hit the hard ground. Her wand flew away from her outstretched hand. Groaning, she crawled to her feet and turned to look in confusion at the person who was obviously not Harry.

"Who are you?" She growled angrily.

"What are you talking about, Hermione? I'm Harry," the fake Harry snapped.

"No you're not and you'd better stop pretending to be him."

"What's the matter with you anyway, Hermione? You're acting very strange," 'Harry' said.

"Harry would never hurt me, and you're not him. So tell me, which Slytherin is it?"

"What are you talking about? I never hurt you. I would never hurt you, Hermione!" 'Harry' shouted. But then he smirked and pushed her hard against the wall. "Potter's too nice to do anything like that. But that's not what you're going to think after I'm done with you. I'm going to make it so that the only thing you remember is perfect Potter beating the living shit out of you," the fake Harry whispered in her ear and Hermione shivered because it sounded like Harry, except much more vicious.

"I would never think that of Harry, no matter what you plant inside my mind," Hermione snapped.

"We'll see, Granger," the Slytherin said and hit her across the face hard. Why am I always getting into trouble? Hermione asked herself as her attacker hit her in the face many more times. The Slytherin took her head and smashed it hard against the wall. Hermione moaned and felt her vision spin.

'It wasn't Harry. It wasn't Harry. It wasn't Harry. It wasn't Harry.' She thought this over and over again so that if she passed out, maybe it would be possible so that she didn't wake up thinking Harry had attacked her. 'Please, God, let me remember that it was a Slytherin. Let me have enough common sense to know it wasn't Harry.'

Hermione's world went black and she felt herself collapse.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up! Wake up Hermione!"

"Harry, we've got to take her to the hospital wing!" Ginny said. Harry nodded and gathered the unconscious Hermione into his arms.

"What do you think happened to her?" Ron asked quietly. Ginny shrugged.

"She's been hit loads of times. She shouldn't be hurt too badly though. No magic was used. She's likely just bruised so I'd say someone had a go at her. But she'll be fine," Ginny replied.

They got her to the hospital wing and as Madame Pomfrey was looking her over, Hermione woke up.

Groaning, the first thing Hermione saw was black hair and dark green eyes. "NO! Stay away! Get out of here!"

Her vision cleared and she saw Ginny and Ron standing beside Harry. It wasn't Harry. It wasn't Harry. "It wasn't Harry," she murmured aloud, wondering where that thought had come from.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny asked her, placing a hand on Hermione's arm. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. All I remember is Harry, and lots of pain," Hermione murmured softly, staring at Harry, whose head was shaking emphatically. "But it wasn't you, Harry. In my mind, I keep saying over and over again that it wasn't you and I don't know why I'm saying it."

"I was with Ron the entire time you were gone, Hermione. We got worried because you'd been gone for over a half an hour. So we went looking for you, and found you collapsed in the hallway," Harry explained. Hermione nodded.

"Someone is definitely framing you, Harry," Hermione said firmly. Harry looked relieved that she didn't believe he'd actually hit her and she smiled reassuringly at him.

Ron passed her her wand. "Here, picked this up after we found you."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said smiling.

"I think its Jeremy Logan," Ginny said suddenly. "He wanted revenge on all of the Gryffindor's. And I've been told he's really dangerous,"

"Yeah and he does have blonde hair," Hermione added, nodding. Madame Pomfrey gave her a potion and told her she could go back to the common room. All she had were bruises and they would heal given time.

The four of them left the hospital wing together, still trying to decide who had framed Harry.

* * *

"So yeah, McGonagall thought it was a good idea and she allowed it. So we're good to go," Terry told Hermione as they met in the Gryffindor's Head of House's office to prepare for the meeting.

"Wonderful. This is going to be so much fun!" Hermione cried.

"By the way, what happened to your face?" Terry asked, frowning.

"Oh, some stupid Slytherin attacked me on my way back to the common room last night. Maybe you should be warned. Some Slytherin is going around posing as Harry and attacking people. He or she did it first with Ginny and then with me."

"Wow, that's terrible, Hermione. You shouldn't really be going anywhere alone. What if it happens again?"

"Believe me; I won't be going alone anymore. Harry and Ron have both insisted on escorting me and Ginny everywhere," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Good, because they can't let anything else happen to you," Terry said smiling at her. She gave him a hug and thanked him for his concern just as the prefects began arriving.

"What's this meeting about anyway?" Draco Malfoy called from his spot in the back of the room.

"Oh shut it Malfoy," Ginny snapped. "Really though, Hermione, what is this about?"

Chuckling Hermione said, "Well Terry and I have decided that we should have an all day snowball fight this Friday. We can call it Fun Friday and the whole school will participate. Everyone will be let out of classes – McGonagall already said we could do this – and just have a sort of snowball war. We can have hot chocolate and tea available and extra hats and mittens for those who don't have any. It could be really fun. And I'm sure Slytherin would have fun attacking Gryffindor,"

As Hermione said that, Malfoy looked up and nodded eagerly. Zabini grinned.

"I think it's a brilliant idea!" Malfoy said loudly. "A good chance for me to whack a few Gryffindorks in the face with snow. Perfect,"

"That's enough, Malfoy. Now, does anyone else think it's a good idea?" Hermione asked and received many smiles and nods. "Right then, we'll need posters up to announce it and scrounge up some extra hats and mittens. Also, someone will need to alert the house-elves so they'll be prepared to make hot chocolate and tea for everyone on that day. Tell all your friends and be ready for Friday!"

"You guys can go start your rounds now," Terry said and the prefects raced for the door. Laughing Hermione left with Ron.

"That was a good idea, Mione. It'll be fun for everyone. Even the Slytherins. And hopefully I can get a few shots aimed at Malfoy's face too," Ron said and Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, it should be fun, Ron. I'm looking forward to it," Hermione said, grinning.

"Hey Granger, what happened to your face?" Malfoy asked as he walked by laughing.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped.

"I still think it's him, you know," Ron said, glaring at the back of Malfoy's head.

"Yeah well, it's not,"

"How do you know?"

"I just know, okay? I think Ginny's right; it's Logan."

"Yeah, well, we'll see Hermione. We'll see."

**I don't know when the next one will be up but I can GUARANTEE that there will **_**finally **_**be some Dramione romance in it. Finally. lol. It'll be the snowball fight. xD Hehe.**


	15. And The War Begins: Snowball That Is

**A/N: Here's chapter fourteen. Hope you like it. Like I promised, there is some Dramione romance in here. Read and review please.**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Wednesday and Thursday passed quickly and already Friday came. Many kids were excited about the Fun Friday and Hermione hoped it would be a really fun and relaxing day.

Hermione went down to the common room and saw Ginny sitting with her knees pulled up.

"Hey Gin, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, softly sitting down beside the redhead. Her shoulders were shaking and Hermione realized she was crying. Hermione put a hand on her friend's back and soothingly rubbed it.

"N-nothing Hermione. I'm just really frustrated and s-stressed out about something," Ginny's words were muffled through her knees and Hermione struggled to hear them.

"Well maybe I can help you with it,"

"No, I'm fine. Are you ready for today?" Ginny asked, sitting up and rubbing her face.

"Yeah, I guess. You're going to participate right?"

"And pass up a perfect chance to wipe out some Slytherins, I don't think so!" Ginny cried, grinning. Hermione hugged her.

"Great and you know you can come to me whenever anything is wrong, right?" Hermione asked, hugging her best girl friend tightly.

Ginny nodded and Hermione smiled. "Hey Seamus, can you go wake up Harry and Ron for me?"

"Sure Hermione, but if Ron gets angry, I'm sending him to you!"

Hermione only laughed.

Seamus jumped up the stairs and entered his dormitory cautiously. He hated sharing a dorm with Ron. That bloke could be very intimidating sometimes, given his unnatural height.

"Harry, Hermione wants you and Ron down in the common room," Seamus said, lightly shaking Harry's shoulder. The raven haired boy sat up and shook his head blearily, reaching for his glasses.

Seamus grinned; waking Harry up was always easy. Ron however…

"Hey, Ron mate, Hermione wants you and Harry down in the common room,"

Ron groaned irritably. "Go 'way mum!"

Seamus chuckled. "Ron! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes!" Ron mumbled sleepily.

"Ron, I'm not your mum! It's Seamus and you have to get up!" Seamus said and shook Ron's shoulders much harder than he had Harry's.

"Wha…?" Ron muttered, blinking. Then he glared. "What the hell, Seamus? I was having a damn good dream!"

"Hey, blame Hermione mate. She wants you and Harry down in the common room," Seamus said and quickly left the two boys.

"Hermione!" Ron groaned and turned over to go back to sleep.

"C'mon Ron," Harry said, already dressed.

Ron mumbled incoherently as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and jumped down. Then he brightened slightly. "Hey, today is the snowball fight!" He announced suddenly.

Harry chuckled and left Ron alone to get dressed.

"Hullo Harry! Excited for today?"

"Oh yeah, loads," Harry replied to Hermione who was sitting on the sofa beside Ginny. Harry sat down in the armchair and covered a yawn. "What time is it right now, anyways?"

"About quarter after eight. The fight starts at nine thirty," Hermione replied.

"Why'd you get us up so early?" Ron complained as he came down the stairs.

"So we'd have time to eat breakfast," Hermione said. "So c'mon then, let's get to the Great Hall," Hermione practically bounced out of her seat and skipped to the portrait.

Laughing, Harry and the others followed their friend to the Great Hall.

"Ready to get your arse whipped, Granger?"

"Oh not likely, Malfoy. You're going down," Hermione countered as she practically ran into Draco Malfoy on the way to the Great Hall.

"I highly doubt you'll get me once with a snowball," Malfoy challenged, smirking.

"We'll see Malfoy," Hermione said in a sing-song voice. Harry, Ron and Ginny chuckled as Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Well I'm glad you're happy today," Ron grumbled as Hermione grabbed a piece of toast. But Ron was still grinning.

"Oh admit Ron, you've been looking forward to this since I told you," Hermione accused.

"Yeah, well only because I want to hit Malfoy," Ron said, sticking his tongue out at her and then grabbing some eggs.

Hermione laughed. "Maybe we should have had teams or is it better every wizard for himself?"

"It's better that way. It would be hard to remember who was on your team, unless you did it by house which would just add to the competition. We want this to be fun," Harry said and Hermione grinned.

"Okay."

It was nine-fifteen by the time they were done eating and they hurried back to their common room to get dressed warmly.

Hermione grabbed her Gryffindor scarf, mittens and hat with the pom-poms hanging from it. Then she cast a charm on her jeans so that they would keep her warm and wouldn't get wet. She told Ginny, Harry and Ron the same charm.

She grabbed a pair of black boots, and her jacket last. "I'm ready," she called brightly.

"How'd you get ready so fast?" Ginny cried, struggling with her last boot. Hermione hurried over to help her.

"When I was younger, my parents and I always went and played in the snow, so I'm sort of used to it by now," Hermione replied grinning.

"I hate hats," Ron stated, playing with the pom-poms from his hat. Harry laughed at him and Ron shoved him.

The four of them made their way to the Entrance hall where they had arranged for everyone to meet. They saw people from all houses there, even Slytherin and some professors had shown up to join in the fun. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Sinistra and Madame Hooch were all there.

Everyone was bundled up warmly, with scarves, hats, mittens, boots and some even had snow pants. Hermione grinned and stepped up in front of the large group to talk, casting a '_Sonorus_' charm on her voice.

"All right! Is everyone ready?" Hermione asked and the group cheered. "Does anyone need mittens, or hats, or scarves?"

Colin Creevy and his brother stepped up and Hermione pointed them to Michael Corner, who had volunteered to look after the hats and mittens.

"Hot chocolate and hot tea will be served all day long, at the Entrance doors. Please, do be kind to the house-elves. All right, you guys can start," Hermione finished and laughed as she was pushed aside by students running past her and out the doors.

"Ready, guys?" Hermione asked laughing as she linked arms with Ginny and Harry. Ron had already taken off outside somewhere.

"Ready," Ginny replied, grinning. The three of them let go of each others arms and took off into the whiteness.

Hermione gasped as, immediately, she felt a snowball hit her in the back of the head. She laughed and made a snowball to chuck back at Harry. It hit him in the shoulder and she cried in triumph.

Snowballs were flying everywhere. Some students had really bad aim and were just throwing their snow. Hermione saw many grins and smiles on peoples faces as she ran past chucking snowballs at them and she was glad everyone was having fun. She saw Slytherins and Gryffindors, as predicted, having an all out war. They were cheating, using magic to multiply the number of snowballs they had, and pelting them at the enemy house. Hermione shook her head wryly, as she threw her own snowballs at random people.

She ducked out of the way as a snowball whirled past her shoulders but wasn't able to miss the next one, which hit her as she came back up. She cried out and chucked one in the general direction where the original snowball had come, hitting Draco Malfoy in the back of his blonde head. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth in laughter, as Malfoy turned around and spied her.

"You're going to get it, Granger!" He shouted and she tore off away from him.

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione saw Malfoy was chasing her and she shrieked and kept running.

Hermione was gasping for breath, and after looking around and not spotting the Slytherin, she paused to catch her breath. She put her hands on her knees and kept an eye out for platinum blonde hair.

_Guess I lost him,_ she thought triumphantly. "Ahh!" Hermione shrieked as she was suddenly tackled to the ground, landing on her back and staring into gray eyes. Hermione struggled, and wiggled trying to free herself but it was useless.

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed. Here she was, laying on her back in the cold snow, with Draco Malfoy straddling her, holding her arms above her head and a big white snowball in his free hand.

Draco frowned in confusion. Why is she laughing? She should be screaming, pleading with him not to hit her with the snowball. Draco realized she'd never laughed merrily with him before; it had always been amusing laughter, mocking laughter, or sarcastic laughing. Never merry laughing. He stared at her in half bewilderment and half fascination. Her cheeks were very red from the cold and her hair was wet from the falling snow, some curls sticking to the sides of her face.

Malfoy began leaning towards her and through her laughing, Hermione swore he was going to kiss her. What's going on? She asked herself. He leaned closer and just before their faces touched, she felt him grab the neck of her jacket and shove the snowball down it.

The blonde jumped off of her and ran away laughing. Hermione screamed and leapt to her feet, trying to shake the snowball out of her jacket.

"Ooh, Draco Malfoy, you're going to pay for that!" She hollered as he turned around a few feet away from her and stuck his tongue out at her. "Cold, cold, cold," she muttered, finally managing to get the snowball free from between her shirt and jacket.

"I'd like to see you catch me, Granger!" Malfoy called back, wiggling his eyebrows challengingly.

Hermione growled and tore off after him as he turned around and ran away.

"If you're so tough, then get back here and face me, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled and received a sarcastic laugh in return.

Draco couldn't believe how much fun he was actually having. He figured he'd go to this Fun Friday and hit a few Gryffindors in the face and then leave. But he was having a really fun time so far.

Draco was too busy reveling in how much fun he was having, that he didn't notice the snow-covered tree root before he had already tripped over it. He turned himself around in midair so that he landed on his back rather than his stomach.

"Oh no!" Granger cried as she too tripped on the covered tree root and landed on top of Draco Malfoy.

"Nice landing, Granger," Draco mumbled, smirking. Granger blushed but tried to hide it by shoving her snowball into Draco's pale face.

"Hah, I caught you," she whispered triumphantly and grinned. Her grin faded when she saw the look on Draco's face. He grabbed her by her elbows and flipped her over so that he was on top of her again.

"Only because of that damned tree root. Admit it, I'm way too fast for you," Draco replied, smirking.

"Maybe so, but you must admit too, Malfoy, that you underestimated me. I hit you twice with a snowball when you thought I wouldn't hit you at all," Granger said smirking a smirk of her own.

"You just got lucky, that's all," Draco muttered, frowning.

She laughed and shook her head. Again, he found himself fascinated by the sound of her laugh. It was so different from normal… so happy. She tried squirming and raised her knees trying to somehow kick him but it did nothing. He smirked. Her arms were pinned by his legs to her side so they too were useless.

"Malfoy! Get off!" She complained, pursing her lips.

"I'm actually having fun today. I didn't expect to,"

"Well I'm glad you're having fun, but can you please get off of me? You're rather heavy, you know," Granger stated and Draco surprised himself by laughing. She too looked taken aback by him laughing.

"Er – did you actually laugh? At me?" Granger asked and Draco hesitated.

"Yes, yes I believe I did, Granger," Draco replied, smirking. Granger wiggled beneath him, trying to free herself and he laughed again. "Don't bother; you're helpless beneath me."

"We'll see about that, Malfoy," Hermione said through gritted teeth as she continued squirming. Finally, she gave up. He was right; she was helpless. He was too heavy and she couldn't do anything without the use of her arms. Instead, she remained still, pointedly staring up at him while waiting for him to release her. As she found herself caught up in the silvery depths of his eyes, she realized she wasn't cold. Though she was lying in a pile of snow, the heat from Malfoy being on top of her was keeping her warm. At this realization, she was horrified to feel a blush creep up on her, and prayed that he wouldn't notice. Luck wasn't on her side.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked, tilting his curiously in a way that she couldn't help but find sort of cute. Her eyes widened in horror both at her thoughts and his words.

"I...it's cold," she muttered lamely as an excuse. His eyebrow lifted in disbelief.

"The...cold..." he said slowly, a smirk forming on his face. She nodded vigorously, unable to look away from his eyes despite her embarrassment. He chuckled. "All right, if you say so,"

* * *

"Do you see this? D'you?" Ginny whispered to Blaise as they hid behind a large tree trunk. They were both watching Draco and Hermione. Draco was literally on top of Hermione and it wasn't in a threatening manner. Ginny swore she saw him laughing a couple of times. And Hermione didn't seem scared. She was trying to free herself and Draco was laughing at her.

"I see it, and I can't believe it. They're flirting and they don't even realize it!" Blaise whispered back in excitement.

"Maybe this isn't completely hopeless. Why is he being like this with her?" Ginny asked, confusedly.

"I don't know; but I do know that he called her face perfect before."

Ginny shrieked excitedly. "D'you think maybe he fancies her?"

"A day ago, I would have said not a chance. But after seeing this, I'm not so sure."

"Oh my Merlin, look, look I reckon they're actually going to kiss! Look, he's leaning down… and she's not pushing him off, though I don't think she can but that's beside the point! She's not struggling!"

"Holy fuck; I never would have seen this coming. I think you're right. He is going to kiss her. Way to go, mate!" Blaise said, cheering his friend on quietly.

"I'll save you Hermione!" A voice said and a snowball was chucked at Draco, hitting him in the back. Draco jumped up and gathered a snowball to chuck back at Ron Weasley.

"Argh – my brother is a git!" Ginny groaned. "He just ruined it!" She slunk down to sit in the snow, dejected.

Blaise smirked and picked up a snowball. "Oh well, now that we saw them flirting with each other, there might be hope after-all, Weasley," Blaise said and then threw the snowball in the redhead's face.

"ZABINI!" Ginny hollered and tore after him into the snow.


	16. That Won't Ever Happen Again!

__

**A/N: Edited Oct. 17th, 2009**

xx-Mione-Fan-xx

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione stood just inside the entrance sipping hot chocolate. Ginny joined her, her hair slightly messy.

"Having fun, Gin?" Hermione asked her lips quirking up at the corners.

"Of course," replied Ginny through gritted teeth.

"I noticed you and Zabini having a – er – good time," Hermione mentioned casually, grinning.

"I could say the same for you," Ginny grumbled and Hermione grimaced. Ginny had seen her? Who else had seen it?

"I don't know what happened, Gin. One minute, I was running away from him and then I was underneath of him and laughing," Hermione explained sadly.

"You two looked like you were going to kiss," Ginny stated cautiously.

"I thought we were; I don't know what came over me. It must have been the cold, yeah, that it was it," Hermione said, feeling slightly better that she had found a reason for her strange behavior.

"It had nothing to do with the cold, Hermione. You and I both know that. It was Malfoy and his charm," Ginny said, loosening her scarf so that she could take it off and let it dry.

"But Malfoy didn't even do anything to 'charm' me! He was just being his usual self! Except, with more laughing…and not so much teasing," Hermione said, thinking.

"Face it Hermione, you were charmed by –''

"Charmed by who, Gin?" Ron asked as he came in with Harry, who thanked the house-elf for the cup of hot chocolate.

"Er – Victor Krum. We're talking about fourth year and how Hermione was totally charmed by him," Ginny lied quickly.

"Oh,' Ron said, not very interested anymore.

"It's been a fun day, Mione," Harry piped up, grinning. Hermione smiled.

"It has, hasn't it?" She agreed.

"That's right; Granger's in love with me!" Draco Malfoy boasted loudly as he walked through the entrance doors with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Jeremy Logan.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. "I beg your pardon?! Get _over _yourself, Malfoy!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh don't deny it Granger. We all know it's true. And you shouldn't be embarrassed; I mean, what girl doesn't like me?" Malfoy said, and chuckled.

"Oh honestly, why on Earth would I have _any _feelings for _you_?" Hermione said coldly, feeling her face boil.

"That tumble in the snow didn't say that sweetheart," Malfoy said patronizingly. "I do believe for a while, you were on _top_ of me." At this, both Ron and Harry's mouths dropped. So did Jeremy and Theodore's.

"Only because I was trying to shove a snowball in your face! Which, might I add, I succeeded in doing!" Hermione said violently, clenching her fists angrily.

"Temper temper Granger. Just because you're embarrassed that your secret is out doesn't mean you should get angry. There's nothing wrong with being in love with me. I could not possibly return the love, but I'm sure you understand and accept that."

Hermione didn't think. She was too angry. She whipped out her wand and shoved it in Malfoy's face. "Go ahead, Malfoy. Say one more word. I _dare _you," Hermione whispered dangerously. Ginny gasped behind her and Ron shouted gleefully. Harry touched Hermione's shoulder in an effort to calm her down. She shoved him off.

Malfoy's eyes flickered with fear for only a moment before he raised his eyebrows. "You don't have the guts. You're Head Girl; you could get expelled." Malfoy clicked his tongue, attempting to mock scold her. "What kind of Head Girl are you, anyway? Attacking innocent students out of a mere anger problem. I'm disappointed in you, Granger. You're setting a bad example."

"Oh please; save your breath and stop talking before I really do hex you," Hermione spat as she lowered her wand and shoved past him.

Malfoy smirked and nudged Zabini beside him as Hermione walked away.

"You're a git Malfoy!" Ginny snapped as she shoved her shoulder into Malfoy's and made sure to crash into Zabini purposefully too before walking past them.

"Hermione should've hexed you," Ron growled. Malfoy rolled his eyes. Ron and Harry left.

"Way to go, Draco. Two hot Gryffindor girls wanting to kill you in the span of five minutes. You're amazing," Blaise said dryly as the group of Slytherins made their way to their common room. Draco just laughed.

"Logan, Nott, don't you have somewhere to be?" Blaise asked coolly, looking back at Theodore and Jeremy. "I wanna talk to Draco; alone."

Grumbling, the two Slytherins went to their dorms.

"Out with it Malfoy, what were you up to?" Blaise asked as soon as they were alone. Draco raised his eyebrows infuriatingly. "With Granger! You already know I saw you today! You almost kissed her! What's up with that and what are you playing at?"

Draco shrugged. "Just messing with her head, Zabini. Nothing special,"

"It didn't look like that. You were flirting with her," Blaise accused. "I don't care if you have a thing for Granger, Malfoy. In fact, if you do then that's great! But I think you'd better be careful. Potter and Weasley are really protective of her."

"This coming from the bloke dating Weasley's little sister," Draco muttered sourly. "And I don't like Granger. All right? The truth is I don't know what I was doing out there. It must've been the cold," Draco added, unknowingly repeating Hermione's words.

"Yeah, I'm sure that was it," Blaise said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Look I don't have 'a thing' for Granger. She's a filthy mudblood who I enjoy tormenting very much. Today… Well, first I was chasing her to throw a snowball back at her and then suddenly she's laughing at me! I- I admit I was having fun with her but it was not because I thought she was hot or that she was worthy of me or anything. If anything, I wanted to play with her mind a bit. Y'know, make her think I fancy her or something."

"Then why did you purposefully claim she was in love with you?"

"To get her mad, of course. It's hilarious when she's mad. Today was terrific though, wouldn't you say? I even got her to bring her wand out," Draco said, smirking proudly. Then he frowned. "Look Blaise, today was a mistake. I don't know what happened with Granger but it will _never_ happen again."

"I don't know about that, Draco mate," Blaise said quietly. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're different, Zabini. Really different," Draco murmured and stood up to go to dinner. Blaise stood up too and the boys headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

"So, back to our conversation earlier Hermione, you were totally charmed by Draco Malfoy," Ginny said matter-of-factly. The girls sat on the redhead's bed in the sixth year dormitory after dinner.

"That's not possible. Not only is this _Draco Malfoy_ we're talking about, but he didn't _do_ anything to charm me! I don't know what happened between Malfoy and I today Ginny, but I can guarantee that it will never happen again," Hermione said firmly and then gasped. "It was sexual attraction! That's all! He was really close to me and I must have thought he was good looking. God only knows why I would think such a thing, but it's the only possibility."

Ginny looked skeptical. "Sure, if you say so," she said looking away from her friend.

"Okay, changing the subject, let's talk about Christmas. It's coming up so fast Ginny! What are your plans for it this year?"

"I suppose I'm going home to the Burrow again like usual. Are you coming with us this year?"

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to my parents. I love Christmas at the Burrow. It's like a second family to me." Hermione switched positions, laying on her stomach on Ginny's bed and swinging her legs in the air.

"Yeah you and Harry are like my mum's other children too," Ginny added.

"I have no idea what I'm going to get Harry and Ron and you all for Christmas. You should give me some ideas," Hermione said, grinning.

"Well, my brother was complaining about needing a warmer cloak for when he goes to the Quidditch practices," Ginny suggested. "And I've no idea what you could get for Harry. As for myself, well I don't really need anything Mione."

Before Hermione could reply there was a knock at their door and a sixth year entered it. "Uh, sorry to interrupt Ginny. But your brother is in the common room and he's really mad. He wants to talk to you right away."

Ginny sighed. "What could he possibly be raving about now?" Hermione headed with Ginny down the stairs. She immediately spotted Ron pacing in front of the fire as Harry sat in the armchair with his head in his hands.

As soon as Ron saw Ginny he started shouting. "What in the hell has gotten into you, Ginevra Weasley?!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Ginny cried, completely taken aback,

"Oh, don't act all innocent. What's this I hear about you getting along a little too well with a certain _Slytherin_?!" Ron spat angrily.

"What are you going on about now?! I haven't been getting along with any Slytherins, dear _brother_!" Ginny yelled back. "And even if I have, that's none of your concern!"

"Oh yeah? Then explain why I heard that you're dating Blaise Zabini?!"

Ginny paled. "Bloody Zabini and his pals are dead. It's all a lie! Zabini told Malfoy that to get Malfoy mad!"

"Well Malfoy didn't seem so mad when he told me!" Ron shouted.

"Oh sod off, Ron!" Ginny screamed and ran from the common room. Hermione went to go after her, but stopped. Ginny was probably going to find Blaise so she could kill him. "Crap, then I _should_ go after her!"

Hermione took off after Ginny.

* * *

Blaise was on his way back to the common room from dinner with Draco when he heard her shout. He looked around in confusion before he was suddenly tackled by a petite thing with red hair.

"Oof!" Blaise exclaimed as he fell to the ground. "What the hell, Weasley?!"

"You bloody arse! Stupid prat! I ought to hex you into oblivion!" Ginny screamed as she punched Blaise anywhere she could.

"What's all this about?" Blaise asked, ignoring Draco who stood laughing at his friend.

"Your stupid friend told my _brother_!" Ginny backed off a bit and then whaled a punch at Blaise's face. "He's furious!"

"Draco, what the hell?! You said you wouldn't say anything!" Blaise complained as Draco snickered.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it Zabini!"

"Ginny get off of him!" Blaise heard Hermione's voice as she rushed up to the two Slytherins plus Ginny. Hermione was panting hard, holding her side, and had a confused look on her face.

"Ginny, I've no idea what's going on, but you can't kill Zabini!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. Blaise mentally declared her his hero.

Ginny chuckled. "Okay, I'd much rather kill Malfoy right now anyway!" Ginny spat and then tackled the blonde who immediately stopped laughing.

Hermione groaned. "Ginny no!" Though, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the size difference between her redheaded friend and her blonde arch nemesis.

"C'mon, Weasley, get off of Malfoy. Let me have a shot at him," Blaise said, grinning. Ginny stood up, gasping for breath. Draco backed away from her, his hair tousled and a bruise already forming on his cheek.

"I would've loved to have seen Weasel's face," Blaise said quietly, snickering.

"Ginny, are you really dating Zabini?" Hermione asked. Ginny sent a murderous look to both Draco and Blaise before answering.

"Yes, Hermione, I am," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Hermione cried smiling. And then she frowned, glancing warily at Blaise. "Are you sure you should be dating a Slytherin? I mean, how d'you know you can trust him?" She asked, tilting her head not angrily but curiously.

"Oh, it's purely a physical relationship," Ginny exclaimed with a small smirk.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Well… if you say so," she said slowly. "So this must've been why you were so easy going about seeing Malfoy and – erm, nevermind," she belatedly remembered the Slytherins' presences.

"Yeah that's why," Ginny agreed with a grin while Draco frowned and Blaise smirked.

"Are you coming back to the common room?" Hermione asked her friend.

Blaise's 'girlfriend' grimaced. "Must I?" She muttered distastefully. "Will you help me avoid him?"

"You know I will," Hermione replied with a soft smile. "Let's go; I'll take care of Ron while you sneak up to the dorm."

"Right," Ginny said with a nod and both girls walked away without so much as another glance at the Slytherins.

Draco and Blaise stayed in their common room until they left to do their prefect rounds three hours later.

"The Quidditch match against Gryffindor is coming up, Zabini. What are you going to do about Weaselette? You'll have to play against her."

Blaise shrugged. "Oh well, whoever wins – us of course – wins. That's all,"

"Oh we will win, Blaise. We've been practicing for a while and we're pretty good. And there's no way that Potter is going to get the snitch first this time. It'll be me,"

"Yeah I know, Draco. We're ready this time. When's the next practice anyway?"

"Sunday aft-'' Draco stopped talking as they rounded the corner and spotted a bunch of Slytherin sixth years standing in a large circle.

"What's going on here?" Draco asked as he pushed some of them out of the way.

Blaise's eyes widened as he spotted the first year Gryffindor huddled in the corner. She was crying, and covered in blood. Her skirt was ripped and the buttons on her blouse had been torn off.

"This is low," Draco growled to the sixth years. "Even for Slytherins,"

"Why do you care?" snapped a boy with blonde hair. "She's just a mudblood. She deserved everything we gave her."

"Mudblood or not, she's five years younger than you. If you're going to attack someone, make sure it's someone your own age and size," Draco snarled.

"What's going on here?" Granger demanded as she made her way through the group of Slytherins and spotted Draco. Boot was right beside Granger and frowned as he spotted the girl.

"Oh my God! What did you guys do to the poor thing?" Hermione gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. She hurried forward and hit Malfoy hard in the chest. "This is cruel Malfoy! Even for you! She's only a first year!"

Hermione rushed over to the bleeding girl as Malfoy stood with his mouth open. "I-I didn't do this to her! Blaise and I were doing our rounds when we found them!"

"Shh, it's okay," Hermione said soothingly as she helped the sobbing girl to her feet. "Oh you poor girl," Hermione whispered. "Terry, can you deal with this while I take her to the hospital wing?"

"Sure Hermione," Terry replied and watched as Hermione walked away. "Explain yourselves," he demanded, turning to the Slytherins.

"We were just having some fun," mumbled a boy with dark brown hair.

"You call that fun?!" Terry snapped. "That girl is eleven years old. You boys are sixteen! That's low. That's degrading. That's pathetic! 50 points from Slytherin and you'll all be following me to the Headmaster's office." When no one moved, he yelled, "Now!"

"Granger actually blamed me!" Draco complained as he and Blaise continued their rounds. "You have to tell Weaselette to tell Granger that I had nothing to do with what happened to that girl."

"Why do you care?" Blaise asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrows.

"Because I don't want that type of rumour going around about me! What would all of the girls think?!" Draco whined.

"Fine, I'll tell Weas- Ginny," Blaise muttered and Draco smirked.

In the hospital wing, Hermione held the first year's hand while Madame Pomfrey examined her. "What's your name?" Hermione whispered.

"R-Rebecca," the girl whispered back nervously.

"Hi Rebecca, I'm Hermione. Can you tell me what happened?" Hermione asked, squeezing Rebecca's hand reassuringly.

Rebecca shut her eyes tightly. "They were calling me a name over and over again; mudblood. I don't know what it means, but it hurt. And they were kicking and punching me. And then one of them stepped up and he – he ripped my buttons off my shirt. I-I was so scared, Hermione."

"A mudblood is a mean name to call someone who was born into a non-magical family. The purebloods in this world, wizards who are fully magic, don't feel that people like you and me belong in this world. Just because our parents aren't magical," Hermione explained softly.

"So you're a m-mudblood too?"

"I'm a muggle-born. That's the right word to call us. But yes, I am. Just like you. And also, just like you, I was made fun of my whole time here by the Slytherins. But I proved myself; I put my head into the books and learned all I could about this world to prove that I too belonged here. And you do too, Rebecca. We both belong here as much as the purebloods here. Because of Professor Dumbledore. He makes sure everyone is welcomed here. He lets us know we all belong here," Hermione said smiling and squeezed Rebecca's hand again. "Now, those boys who attacked you are bullies. They're the type of people who I mentioned as purebloods. They don't think you belong here, Rebecca. But don't let what they think bother you. If anyone doesn't belong here, it's people like them; especially, after what they did to you tonight."

"Thank you Hermione for saving me. And I just want to let you know that that boy with the really blonde hair? He actually didn't do that to me. He got there just before you did and was yelling at the other boys. Just to let you know," Rebecca said quietly.

Hermione smiled and gave the girl a hug. "Remember what I told you Rebecca. Don't let them bother you. And get better soon,"

"Thanks Hermione," Rebecca called softly as she lay her head down to sleep.


	17. She's Not So Bad for a Gryffindor

**A/N: Edited Oct. 18****th**** 2009 **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 16**

Ron ducked as a gold coloured pillow flew over his head. He glared at the person who threw the pillow. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"You're being a git, Ronald," Hermione snapped. She was sitting on the couch with one leg crossed over the other. "Ginny is free to date whomever she pleases."

"But Zabini is a _Slytherin_!" Ron complained red in the face.

"So? He could also be a nice guy for all you know. How many times have you talked to Zabini? And just because he hangs out with Malfoy doesn't mean he's a bad guy."

"Zabini is just like Malfoy, Hermione. They all are," Harry interrupted softly. He was sitting in the arm chair staring into the fire.

"You don't know that, Harry. We don't talk to all of the Slytherins. Some of them are actually nice."

"How can you be so naïve?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. "Not everyone's as perfect as you think Hermione," he continued and went back to pacing the common room like he'd been doing for the last hour. Ginny had gone to bed, after a large argument with her brother. Hermione was going to go to bed too but decided to yell at Ron first.

"You think I don't know that? I've had my own run-ins with the Slytherins too, Ron. But that doesn't mean that they're all like that. I'm sure there are some in Slytherin who actually have a heart," Hermione protested.

"Oh yeah? Name at least one," Ron demanded, stopping to glare at her.

"Er, well there's Daphne Greengrass. She's never done anything mean that I've ever heard of."

"She hexed a Gryffindor third year last year because she was angry with us for winning the cup," Harry said grimly. Hermione grimaced.

"Crabbe and Goyle aren't that bad. They just do whatever Malfoy tells them. But only because they're afraid of him."

"Crabbe and Goyle are just too dumb to think on their own," Ron snapped.

"Give it up Hermione. All Slytherins are bad. I just don't understand why you're trying to defend them," Harry said firmly. "You're right; you've had your run-ins with them too. So why are you sticking up for them? You know what they're like. Every one of them."

"I'm not sticking up for them. I know the majority of them are prats. But so are some people in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I'm saying that by being prejudiced against them, you're acting just like them," Hermione said sharply.

Harry shook his head angrily. "We're not being prejudiced against them. We've encountered pretty much every Slytherin in our year and they all hate and torment us. Hell, they've all made our lives miserable since we came here. How can you ignore that?"

She glared at them both angrily and stood up. She headed for the dormitory without saying good night to either boy and crashed onto her bed. Rolling over onto her back, she thought about what Harry and Ron said.

She knew they were right in a way, but so was she! Yes, many Slytherins were evil, conniving prats such as Malfoy, but not all of them were. Sure, she couldn't think of any specific Slytherins who weren't jerks, but there were some who were just always quiet. Such as Zabini, he never insulted them. He would laugh along with Malfoy, but couldn't that be just because he didn't want Malfoy thinking he was soft?

She thought about that day she was in the hospital wing and so was Zabini. He didn't seem like a jerk. He didn't strike her as nice either, but he wasn't ever mean to her. Plus there was the night Zabini stopped Malfoy from attacking her the night of the prefect-heads meeting.

Groaning, Hermione realized she wasn't going to be falling asleep any time soon and decided to go for a walk. The next day was Saturday so she had no classes to worry about getting up for.

Cautiously entering the common room, she saw Ron and Harry must have gone to bed for the common room was empty. She made her way out the portrait and continued downstairs. She realized she was heading to the kitchens. Remembering it was past curfew, she was careful to be quiet and on the alert for any teachers.

Maybe she was being hypocritical. There were times when she hated all the Slytherins too. But she really shouldn't have hated them. Because not everyone in the world is evil. But she shouldn't be so trusting either, Hermione thought. Or else she'd be really vulnerable against an attack. She supposed Ron was right. She was being naïve.

She came up to the portrait of the fruit and tickled the pear. It opened and she entered it, sighing with relief that she hadn't run into any teachers.

"Miss Granger! Dobby is very pleased to see her here. Indeed, he is very pleased. Is there anything Dobby can do for nice Miss Granger?" The eager house-elf cried, grinning broadly at her.

"Er- just a hot chocolate, please Dobby," Hermione replied, smiling at the elf.

"Granger, what are you doing in here?" Hermione heard a cool voice from her right and expected to see Malfoy sneering at her. Instead, she saw Blaise Zabini. _How's that for irony?_ She thought to herself.

"I had trouble sleeping, so came down for a hot chocolate. What about you?" Hermione inquired back, looking at the dark haired boy.

"I was too worked up, and I needed something to calm me down. So I came here to get myself some chocolate," Blaise answered smoothly and she saw the chocolate frog and fudge he had in his hands.

"What were you so worked up about? If you don't mind me asking, that is," Hermione asked curiously.

"Malfoy," Blaise spat with a grimace. "No, I don't mind you asking. Malfoy and I got into an argument because he had told Weasel about me and We- Ginny."

"Oh," Hermione replied, frowning. "Can I ask you something, Zabini?"

"Depends what it is," Blaise answered with a smirk. Hermione smiled and waited until after Dobby had given her drink to her and left before asking her question.

"Are there any nice Slytherins?" Hermione asked and watched the dark haired Slytherin's reaction closely. He frowned, thinking.

"Well, a lot of us have the same views – about muggleborns, Gryffindors, the Dark Lord etcetera. But there are some of us who even though we grew up with these views, don't exactly follow them or listen to them. And then there are those of us who pretend to follow them. Those ones are the cowards. The ones who can't stick up for what they truly believe in. So, to answer your question, we're a bunch of cowards but there are some who are actually nice. There are some of us who care about things besides the Dark Lord and keeping our bloods pure," Blaise explained, still frowning.

Hermione cast her eyes to the ground, pondering what he'd said as she warmed her hands on her mug of hot chocolate. "Are you one of these people?"

Blaise smirked. "You don't need to know that, Granger."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you're right. Well thank you for actually answering that question, Zabini. And if you ask me, I'd say you are one of those people," Hermione said softly and thanked the house-elf once more for the hot chocolate. She made her way out of the kitchens before the Slytherin could reply.

Blaise chuckled to himself as the muggleborn witch left the kitchens. She really was a smart girl, he thought to himself. She could make Draco really happy – if only he and Ginny could actually get them together. Blaise decided at that moment that he rather liked Granger. The girl may ask a lot of questions, but she was a nice girl overall. She cared for her friends a lot and he had no doubt that if a Slytherin were injured, even though she disliked them, she'd help them.

Blaise nearly gasped out loud as the idea struck him. He sent an owl to Ginny Weasley, telling her to meet him in the Room of Requirements immediately and then made his way to the above mentioned room.

* * *

Ginny groaned as there was a soft pecking at her window. She sat up and opened the window for Blaise Zabini's owl. She took the note from it, fed it a treat and watched it fly away. Opening the letter, she mumbled a curse angrily as she read it and grabbed her cloak.

"How many times must you drag me out of bed? You'd better have a good reason this time," Ginny grumbled as she entered the Room of Requirement.

"Oh I do, Weasley. When you hear my amazing idea, you're going to be kissing me in your joy!" Blaise exclaimed, his dark eyes shining with glee.

"Highly unlikely," Ginny muttered, smirking. "C'mon then, let's hear it."

"Okay, so I met Granger in the kitchens tonight. We talked and I realized she wasn't that bad a person. She's nice, cares for her friends a lot and mainly people in general, right?" At Ginny's confused nod, he continued. "So I thought since she would even care for her enemies when they're hurt badly enough, then what a perfect way to get her and Draco closer?"

Ginny's dark brown eyes lit up. "Merlin, Zabini, you're a genius!"

Blaise smirked proudly. "I told you that you'd want to kiss me."

"I wouldn't go that far," Ginny teased. "But I'm going to hug you," she exclaimed and threw her arms around him in a hug. He was surprised and hid his embarrassment, but kept himself in control as he hugged her back.

Pulling away, Blaise said, "I don't exactly have a plan yet though. Just an idea,"

"So let me get this straight, so that we're on the same track. You're thinking of possibly injuring Malfoy and leaving him for Hermione to find, because Merlin knows she'll help him no matter how much she hates him. So that Malfoy appreciates her a little, if that's possible."

Blaise nodded. "But Draco can't know that it was me who hurt him. He's got to think it was some other Slytherin, jealous of him or something."

"Okay, we've got a rough plan. When can we do it?"

"Well it's already the middle of November. So we should do it as soon as possible," Blaise replied.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday. We should do it tonight," Blaise suggested and at Ginny's nod of approval, he asked, "So how badly do I injure him and how?"

"Well he's got to be bleeding, and in pain. Otherwise, she probably won't help him and he won't accept her help."

"I don't want to hurt him too badly. He's my best mate," Blaise protested weakly.

"Madame Pomfrey could fix him up," Ginny said and at his look she sighed. "Okay, what about that curse that creates small cuts, bruises and burns all over someone's body?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah we learned that in DADA."

"Okay, tomorrow night at seven. Now how do you get him out of his common room?"

Ginny and Blaise continued discussing it until early morning when they finally completed the plan. Now they just had to set it in action.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling dreadful. She should really apologize to Ron and Harry. She was being really hypocritical. They were just stating their opinions. And she'd done the same thing before. She shouldn't have gotten so angry with them. Though Ron was being a git about Ginny dating Blaise.

After getting dressed, she headed down to the common room to find it empty. She checked her watch. 9:17 in the morning; the boys should be up. Neville came down the stairs and Hermione smiled at him.

"Neville, are Ron and Harry up there?"

"No Hermione, they got up early today for Quidditch practice," Neville replied and Hermione could have smacked herself for forgetting.

She thanked him and then grabbed her winter gear before hurrying outside to the Quidditch field, surprised at how empty the castle seemed to be. She shivered as she was met with a blast of cold air and tightened her scarf.

She heard shouts as she neared the field and smiled. Harry was commanding the team to continue flying. It seemed they were complaining from the cold and Harry was getting frustrated.

It was unfair that they had to play in the snow. But the snow had started early this year and so they had to bear with it.

Hermione sat in the stands and watched the practice. Harry really was a good captain. He was talented, a good leader and was able to control the team so that they remained on task. However, he wasn't too pushy such as Wood had been.

After the practice was over, Harry and Ron began to walk out together and didn't see Hermione. So she called out to them. They both kept walking and she groaned. She hated when Harry was mad at her. With Ron it happened so often she didn't care. But when Harry was mad at her, she always felt awful.

"Harry, Ron, please wait!" She called, hurrying down the stairs in the stands. Harry glanced over his shoulder, raised his eyebrows but Ron kept walking. Harry did too. She felt like crying. "I'm sorry about last night!" She yelled; mentally cursing as she nearly stumbled. There were other members of the team walking in front of the boys and the team turned to watch the fight, clearly intrigued.

Harry paused, but Ron was too determined not to listen. And Harry seemed mad still too, for he started walking again. Dang those boys had long legs Hermione thought, as she finally reached solid ground and began jogging to catch up.

"I was being hypocritical. I should have let you guys have your opinions. If that was how you felt then fine. I didn't need to get mad at you guys over it. Please stop!" She begged breathlessly as she finally caught up with them.

Finally Harry stopped. Ron was still walking but stopped when he noticed Harry wasn't with him anymore. Ron rolled his eyes and then shot an icy glare at Hermione.

"I said sorry, I don't know what more you want from me, Ronald," Hermione said coming up in front of the boys feeling like her heart was going to explode. She hated fighting. "What are you all looking at?! Go away!" She snapped harshly. The rest of the team smirked and headed towards the castle slowly.

"I'm sorry you thought I was sticking up for Slytherin. I wasn't, and I'm sorry I got mad at you both over it. It was a stupid thing to get mad about and… Oh, I _really_ hate fighting with you," Hermione finished, running a hand through her messy curls in frustration.

Ron looked at her blankly. She looked at Harry but he appeared to be thinking. She sighed angrily and pushed past them. She wasn't going to get down on her knees and beg, for God's sake. What more did they want? "Forget it," she muttered. She didn't get far. Harry grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to him to hug her.

"I'm sorry too, Hermione. For getting mad with you. I was just upset from finding out about Ginny," Harry said softly. Hermione hugged him back, glad he wasn't mad at her anymore. She couldn't stand him being angry with her, even if it was for only a little while. He must have been upset, for he didn't usually get cross with her.

She pulled out of the hug and avoided looking at Ron. He was still mad, she knew. It would take him practically a day to get over it; even something as simple as this and even though she pretty much begged for forgiveness. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes.

Ron cleared his throat and to her surprise, pulled her into a hug too. "Its okay, Mione. I forgive you. You're right; it was a stupid thing for us all to fight about. It was just our own opinions."

Hermione smiled against him, still surprised. "I still think you're a git," she mumbled, grinning.

Ron laughed. "Yeah, maybe I am."

"We should go inside, it's cold," Harry said and Hermione pulled out of the hug. She smiled at her best friends and looped her arms through theirs.

"Harry I want to ask you something," Hermione began as the three of them entered the castle.

Harry shrugged. "Go ahead,"

"Do you fancy Ginny? I know you did last year, and I know you said you like her as a sister now, but be honest. Were you telling the truth, or are you still in love with her?"

Harry stopped and looked at her. "I thought I was in love with Ginny, Hermione. But I'm not. Honestly, with how long I've known her and everything we've been through, she's just like a sister."

Hermione felt disappointed that she'd been wrong but she smiled. "Just checking; I didn't want you to be completely heartbroken over her and Zabini."

Harry shook his head. "I just can't believe she's going out with a Slytherin," he replied.

"I was pretty shocked too," Hermione murmured and then changed the subject. "So what do you boys want to do today?"

"Exploding Snap?" Ron suggested, grinning.

"Charms essay finished?" Hermione asked, smiling. Ron nodded proudly and Hermione looked at Harry, who also nodded. Hermione squeezed their arms.

"Excellent, Exploding Snap it is," she said brightly.


	18. Take My Help

**A/N: Edited Oct. 18****th**** 2009; minor changes. **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Draco yawned loudly as he stretched. He checked his wizarding watch and saw that it was 10:34AM. Perfect, he thought. It had been a long time since he'd slept in and it felt brilliant.

Looking at the bed next to his, he noticed Blaise was still fast asleep. Hell, the Slytherin was passed right out. Draco frowned but shrugged and stood up, heading for the shower.

After he showered, he saw that Blaise was still sleeping and it was now five to eleven. Draco took long showers. Frowning again, Draco shook Blaise's shoulder to wake his friend.

Blaise groaned and shook his head. Draco shrugged. "Whatever, mate, sleep the day away."

Dressed casually in a light pair of trousers and a black tight t-shirt, Draco headed to the Great Hall to see who was up and about. There were some Ravenclaws' studying together, some Hufflepuffs' just hanging out. And sitting at the Gryffindor table were Potter, Weasley, and Granger playing Exploding Snap.

The two male Gryffindors were sitting with their backs to him, but Granger was sitting at angle so that he could see her face, but she could only see him if he made any sudden movements or if she looked over towards him. Draco took the opportunity to study her. Her hair was still as bushy as ever, but today she had clipped half of it back so that the rest fell over her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of light muggle jeans and a red turtleneck sweater. She only wore make up occasionally and today was not one of those days.

She smiled at Weasley and he noticed how white her teeth were. She had shrunk her beaver teeth after he enlarged them in, was it fourth year? He thought to himself. She must have felt his gaze on her because she turned her head and looked at him. He glared at her. Merlin, he hated her so much. _Why did she have to be so… so…_ He was certainly not going to finish that sentence. Granger wasn't _beautiful _per se; it was just that she had a natural glow to her rather plain looks that made her expressions so much lovelier. It was too easy sometimes for him to forget that she was a mudblood and just imagine kissing those – Draco cut his thoughts off with a scowl and left the Great Hall.

He was going soft on himself, he thought with a grimace. But there were times he wanted to Avada himself because of some of the things he'd think about Granger. He figured out a long time ago that it was just raw lust for her and it disgusted him.

He remembered that day in the snow and shook his head grimly. He didn't know what had come over him. It must have been the feeling of her underneath of him and her on top of him. It must have triggered his lust. He had liked the feeling but knew how wrong it was. Draco sighed and shook his head free of his thoughts. Grabbing his cloak from his dormitory, he made his way to the frozen lake.

At least he could be satisfied with the knowledge that he didn't fancy Granger or anything, he just liked the way she looked.

He didn't know whether if he did anything with Granger, if it would take his feelings of lust away. He would never find out though, because he'd never do anything with Granger. Not if his life depended on it.

* * *

Hermione shuddered. That was weird. She'd felt someone staring at her, and she'd turned to see Malfoy. When he saw her looking, he glared at her. And the look in his eyes had been terribly cold. Icy cold.

"What's the matter, Mione?" Ron asked, slightly distracted.

"Just Malfoy. He was staring at me, and I turned because I felt his stare, and when he saw me, he glared at me," Hermione murmured. Both boys shrugged.

"He was probably thinking how much he hated us or something," Harry suggested unbothered with it. But Hermione still had Goosebumps on her arms. Draco Malfoy was quite possibly the scariest Slytherin in the school.

Hermione shook her head and suddenly remembered something. Harry and Ron looked up at her gasp.

"The Christmas Ball is less than a month away!" She exclaimed in shock. "We have to get to work! There's still so much to plan! I've got to go find Terry!"

Hermione raced from the Great Hall and was aware of Harry and Ron chuckling as she fled.

"Have you seen Terry Boot?" Hermione demanded of practically every student she saw. She got a negative answer from all of them. Hermione had slowed down but was still walking a quick pace.

"Hullo, Susan! Have you seen Terry- oof!" Hermione had turned her head to call to Susan Bones when she ran into something hard. She lost her balance but an arm slipped around her waist, stopping her from falling.

"I- I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't paying attention and…" Hermione trailed off when she realized who she'd crashed into. A pair of silver eyes glared at her. It again gave her shivers. Why must he be so frightening? "Er- yeah, sorry about that Malfoy," she muttered and pushed herself away from him. He had clearly caught her out of instinct.

"You'd better be sorry. Now I've to change my clothes," Malfoy whined mockingly, folding his cloak over his arm.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Have you by chance seen Terry Boot, Malfoy?"

"Even if I had, I wouldn't tell you," Malfoy smirked and Hermione glared at him as he walked past her.

"Prat," she muttered. Malfoy turned and stuck out his tongue at her. "Real mature, Malfoy!" She shouted at him.

She finally found Terry in the library and when she'd reminded him of the ball, his eyes had widened to the size of saucers. "Oh shit, you're right! That's only a month away. We should probably hold a meeting, to get ideas. We need to pick a theme, games, music, and times to start and end at."

"Tomorrow after dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'll post papers up announcing it," Terry replied.

"Right then, see you around Terry," Hermione said.

"Take care, Hermione," Terry replied.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way back to the Great Hall.

* * *

During dinner that night, Ginny was all nerves. She and Blaise had found the perfect plan, and Ginny was wired. She didn't know if it would work or not. What if Draco refused the help? What if Hermione left him there? No, she wouldn't. Ginny knew she wouldn't. But she knew Draco was prideful, so would he let her help him?

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Ginny looked up and met a dark pair of eyes from the Slytherin table. Blaise raised his eyebrows at her, and she nodded, knowing he was asking her if she was all right.

"All right there, Gin?" Harry asked softly, looking at the redheaded girl. "You seem jumpy,"

"No, no I'm fine," Ginny replied, smiling at Harry.

"Oh, Gin, there's a prefect meeting tomorrow night. We need to discuss the ball," Hermione said as she sipped her juice.

"Oh, all right. I had plans with Olivia but she'll understand if I cancel them," Ginny said, nodding.

"Draco, you all right? You haven't touched your food," Blaise said.

"What? Yeah I'm fine Zabini," Draco muttered. "I got a letter from my father. It seems the Dark Lord knows who the traitor is. Father wants me to kill this traitor, when the time comes, to prove my loyalty. He didn't tell me who the traitor is yet though."

Blaise could barely hide his disbelief, sorrow and nerves. He was a bit relieved when Draco said he didn't know yet, but how long till his father told him? And the Dark Lord knew? Oh Merlin, Blaise suddenly lost his appetite.

"What's wrong, Zabini? Not hungry anymore?" Logan drawled, smirking. Blaise met Logan's cold eyes and glared at him.

"No Logan, just the thought of someone being a traitor to our Lord makes me sick," Blaise lied.

The rest of supper went by uneventfully and soon Draco and Blaise were walking towards the common room and Blaise groaned.

"What is it?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows as Blaise doubled over.

"I dunno mate. My stomach is just – oh- killing me. I don't think the food agreed with me at supper. I know it's not allowed, but we're Slytherins - we always break the rules, so would you mind patrolling tonight alone?"

Draco shrugged. "Yeah no problem, maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

"No I'm just going to go lay down," Blaise mumbled, feeling terrible for lying.

"Right then, see you later, Zabini," Draco said as he grabbed his cloak and left the common room. Blaise waited for a few minutes and then quietly followed him.

Draco walked slowly, not really doing a full patrol. He just poked his head in every room and kept walking. A few times, he caught a couple kids kissing or fooling around and he just walked past them.

Blaise smirked. Draco really couldn't give a shit. If Granger saw him, she'd be scolding him till morning. As Draco got to the spot where Ginny and Blaise decided to do it, Blaise took out his wand. They were far from the Slytherin common room and from Snape's corridors.

Blaise muttered the curse and hurried away to hide behind a pillar, just in case Granger didn't help him – which was unlikely.

* * *

Ginny checked her watch, saw that it was time and ran off from the other sixth year prefect, saying she'd be right back. She found Hermione heading back to the Gryffindor common room, being done her rounds.

"Hermione! Quick, something's happened in the dungeons!"

Hermione frowned in confusion but hurried to the dungeons.

* * *

Draco shouted as a wave of massive pain shot through his body. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Checking his body over, he saw he had bleeding gashes all over himself. Checking his stomach, he saw massive bruises there too. "What the bloody hell?" He asked himself. Someone had hit him with a curse!

He tried to stop the bleeding from the cuts, but there were too many of them. They covered his arms, his legs, and his chest, everywhere. Feeling blood drip into his eyes, he knew they were on his face too. And they were deep. He moaned and struggled to get to his feet, but fell back against the wall.

Hermione gasped in horror as she saw Malfoy lying against the wall. The blonde Slytherin had cuts all over him and his eyes were squeezed shut. His face was pale, and had blood leaking from many cuts.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Hermione cried as she ran to him and leaned down beside him, temporarily forgetting who it was.

Draco opened his silver eyes and grimaced when he saw the Gryffindor in front of him. Her face showed sincere concern but he glared at her anyway. "Leave me alone, Granger,"

"Malfoy, you need help. Tell me what happened," Granger demanded softly.

"Go away," Draco snapped and winced as pain shot through his stomach. He glanced down and saw blood was seeping through his shirt. He tried to ignore the pain and focus on getting the Gryffindor away from him. "I said go!"

"Let me help you. For once, just forget about everything - your pride, who I am, and let me get you to hospital wing. You need help, you're losing blood fast," Granger insisted firmly.

Draco sighed. "I'll be fine. I don't need to go to the hospital wing. I just need to stop the bleeding and get to the common room."

But Granger shook her head. "You need to see Madame Pomfrey. We don't need to tell her what happened. But you need the help, Malfoy,"

"I don't know what happened," Draco said quietly. "Someone cursed me from behind,"

Draco struggled to get up, swatting Granger away when she tried to help him.

Hermione sighed and watched him try to get up. Every time he failed, she'd try to help him but he smacked her away. Eventually, he gave up and Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"You can shower after you get back, but for now, take my help. Otherwise, you'll be here all night and you'll pass out from the blood loss," Hermione said softly.

Draco glared at her, and then finally relented. She was right. He needed help. But why her? He tried to get up and she grabbed hold of his arm so that she could help him. He pulled himself up, allowing her to help.

When he was standing, he put an arm around her small shoulders and felt her arm go around his back. He started walking towards the common room but she pulled him back.

"You've got to go to the hospital wing, Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey will sew up the cuts and fix those bruises. Oh God, are those burns?"

Draco grimaced and nodded. He was starting to feel really tired. His eyes wanted to close. "Er – Granger? I don't think I'm going to make it to the hospital wing. I- I feel like I'm going to pass out,"

"Um, we've to stop the bleeding then," she leaned him against the wall and took off her robe. "There are far too many gashes to just wrap my robe around," she murmured thinking. "Do you know the spell to stop bleeding?"

He shook his head and she groaned.

"I haven't read any healer books, and we haven't covered that in any of our classes. Maybe I can conjure enough cloths…" She waved her wand, and then tied the cloths around the major gashes on his arms and legs – which was awkward for her and him but both ignored it.

She wrapped her robe around his middle, to stop the bleeding on his chest and back. "All right, you should make it to Pomfrey," she said and he nodded weakly. "I hope," she added under her breath. The cuts on his face were still bleeding but there wasn't much she could do about that. She'd cleaned up the dried blood, so that he could see, but more still fell.

She ignored the fact that this was Draco Malfoy she was helping. All she knew was that he needed help badly and she had to help him. Putting her arm around his back again and letting him lean on her, she began walking to the hospital wing.

Draco could barely keep track of what was happening. He felt weak and many times his vision blacked and then came back. He was aware of Granger's arm against his back but he had no clue where they were anymore.

Hermione kept glancing at him to make sure he was still awake. They were almost to the hospital wing when he spoke.

"Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Thanks," he said and she nearly gasped out loud. He'd said it so softly she almost didn't hear him. He must be out of it, she thought to herself, shaking her head wearily.

"You're welcome," she replied, swallowing hard. They entered the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey immediately came over.

"Oh dear, what happened?" She asked, frowning as she saw Malfoy. Hermione leaned the Slytherin against the bed, and Madame Pomfrey helped her lift him onto it.

"He was cursed. He's got cuts, bruises and… burns all over his body," Hermione murmured. Malfoy's eyes were closed now and Hermione noticed how pale he was.

"I tried to stop the bleeding as best I could by wrapping cloths around the major cuts, but he's still lost a lot of blood. I'm fairly sure it was that ugly curse we learned in Defense, but I'm not positive and neither is he."

"That's all right, dear. I know what curse it was. He'll be fine by tomorrow. You should get to bed, Miss. Granger," Pomfrey said and Hermione nodded, surprisingly glad that he'd be all right. Hermione smiled wearily and made her way from the hospital wing to Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Oh my Merlin, it worked!" Ginny exclaimed to Blaise as they followed the pair to the Hospital wing. They were close enough to hear Draco's thank you and even Blaise dropped his mouth in surprise.

Draco had been stubbornly prideful at first, but after he realized he needed the help, he let Hermione help him. And of course, Hermione helped him.

"Yeah, it really did. I don't think Draco has ever said thank you to anyone. Ever," Blaise murmured, shocked.

"And Hermione was really concerned for him, despite the fact that it was Malfoy,"

"Yeah, I'm surprised it worked,"

"Me too," Ginny murmured. "What are you going to do about Voldemort?"

"Pray that he doesn't really know it was me," Blaise frowned. "I don't understand why they didn't tell Draco right away if they knew it was me. But then, I don't understand the Dark Lord at all."

"You should tell Dumbledore," Ginny replied.

"I will, tomorrow," Blaise said.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin parted ways.


	19. That's Impossible, Isn't It?

**A/N: Don't shoot! I'm realllly verrry sorry. Terrribly sorry. Absolutely, honestly sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait so long, but school started and and and im at a new school this year, and i've been bombarded with homework every night and im sorrry! Please forgive me enough to read and review xD Hope you enjoy.**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 18**

"Hermione, did you hear what happened to Malfoy last night?" Ron asked as Hermione came into the common room around nine Sunday morning. His blue eyes were shining in delight and he was leaning slightly forward on the plush red armchair.

"Yes Ron, I know," Hermione replied quietly, taking a seat on the couch beside Harry.

"How'd you know? You just woke up," Ron said, puzzled.

"I was the one who brought Malfoy to the hospital wing," Hermione answered slowly, uncertain of what Ron's reaction would be. The redhead's jaw dropped.

"You? But why Hermione? It's _Malfoy_!"

"So? He was badly injured and was loosing blood fast. I had to help him," Hermione cried defensively.

"And he actually accepted your help?" Harry asked in surprise, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, he didn't at first, but when he realized he would die without my help, he let me help him."

"I would have left him there," Ron said grumpily.

"He could've _died_!" Hermione cried in horror.

"So? That's one less Slytherin to worry about," Ron replied shrugging.

"No one deserves to die, Ronald. Not even Malfoy," Hermione said coldly.

"Hermione's right," Harry added softly. "I do hate Malfoy, but I wouldn't wish death upon him,"

"Yeah well I have many times before," Ron muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go to breakfast," she snapped and stalked from the common room, both boys following her.

When they were sitting at their table, Hermione felt someone tap her lightly on her shoulder. She turned to see Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin was actually looking a bit nervous. Hermione figured that was because he was approaching the Gryffindor table alone. Not too many Slytherins did so with the exception of Malfoy.

"Hey Granger, I've just been to see Draco and he's doing great thanks to you. I just wanted to thank you. And well, for a Gryffindor you're not so bad. You saved my best mate's life," Blaise said and flashed a genuine smile. Hermione blushed. Blaise turned to leave but paused and added, "Oh and even though he'll never say it, he truly appreciated your help Granger."

Hermione didn't bother to mention to Blaise that Malfoy had already shown her he appreciated her help. He had said thanks to her when he was low on blood and delusional.

"I told you Zabini wasn't that bad," Hermione muttered to the shocked Harry and Ron after the Slytherin was gone.

* * *

Ginny walked alongside Blaise after breakfast to their headmaster's office. Blaise had asked her to accompany her for support. He said the old man intimidated him sometimes. Ginny had rolled her eyes but agreed to come anyway.

"I thanked Granger right in front of Potter and your brother for saving Draco. You should have seen the look on her face. She even blushed," Blaise said, chuckling.

"That was nice of you to do. She already feels you aren't bad for a Slytherin, which is good because it gives her a more optimistic opinion of Slytherins."

"Well a while ago, when I was talking to her in the kitchens, she asked me if there were any nice Slytherins. I told her there were, sort of. I told her we all had our views but that some of our views were different. I also told her we were all cowards," Blaise said. Ginny laughed.

"That's true," she said smirking. Blaise adopted a hurt look. Ginny shoved him, rolling her eyes.

Blaise sighed. "Draco gets out of the hospital wing in a few hours."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "How do you think he'll act?"

"He'll be in a bad mood. Practically the whole school knows what's happened. He'll be mad that someone had the nerve to hex him when his back was turned."

They arrived at the statue of the gargoyle. "Gum drops," Ginny said and the gargoyle moved out of the way to reveal a staircase.

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore said when Blaise knocked on the door. "Ah, Mr. Zabini and Miss Weasley, what can I do for you?"

"Well sir, there's something I have to tell you," Blaise began. "I was talking to Draco yesterday and he said that his father had told him they knew who the traitor was. However, Draco also said that his father wouldn't tell him who the traitor is."

Dumbledore frowned. "That is very strange, Severus never mentioned Voldemort suspecting a traitor."

"Sir, do you think it's possible that Voldemort doesn't know who the traitor is at all but is just trying to see if the traitor is Malfoy?" Ginny asked, biting her lip.

"Why would he suspect Mr. Malfoy as being a traitor, Miss Weasley?"

"I don't know if he does, but he might just be testing Malfoy."

"But Draco said his father gave him orders to kill the traitor. Professor, what if Voldemort does know it's me? What happens when he tells Draco? Everything will be ruined," Blaise said worriedly.

"I do not think Voldemort would know you are turning to me. No one knows besides me, you and Miss. Weasley. I have not even told Severus," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "There is no way Voldemort could have found out it was you. I wonder however, if Voldemort now suspects Severus of being the traitor."

Dumbledore's face was grave. "How has your assignment been going?"

Ginny's face lit up. "A bit better sir, Hermione saved Malfoy last night. He was hurt and despite his pride he even let her help him!"

"That is wonderful, but it is not good enough I'm afraid. The final battle will be soon, Miss Weasley. Draco must be with Hermione when this time comes."

"Professor can't you tell us why?" Blaise asked.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Zabini. I'll give you a word of advice though. It would be wise to have Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger together by the time of the Christmas ball. Draco becomes a Death Eater at the end of December, correct?"

Blaise nodded.

"Then yes, by the time of the Christmas ball would be wise."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "But sir! That's less than a month away! How in Merlin's name are we to do that?!"

"Ginny's right sir, that's nearly impossible."

"It's not impossible though. I have faith that you two will accomplish it," Dumbledore said giving them a weak smile.

Ginny and Blaise left the Headmaster's office feeling hopeless.

"What are we going to do?!" Ginny cried, feeling very depressed.

"I don't know Weasley," Blaise murmured, frowning. "We have to get Draco and Hermione talking, on the way to friendship. Merlin just saying it makes it seem impossible!"

"I know what you mean. The whole damn thing is impossible," Ginny grumbled. "Wait, did you just call Hermione by her first name?"

"Er – I suppose I did."

"Why?" Ginny exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know; I never did like calling people by their last names."

"Then why did you?" Ginny asked.

"I was a Slytherin and it's what we did I guess," Blaise shrugged. "It just feels rude to call someone by their last name."

"Well you shouldn't do something you don't like, Blaise," Ginny smirked and began walking, leaving a shocked Blaise behind her.

* * *

_Vampires are very rare beings._ Hermione scribbled her essay down as she sat alone at a table in the library._They are only seen at night as the sunlight isn't very good for them. Vampires are not found around England. They are mainly in the Black Forest in Germany. It is uncommon for a vampire to bite a witch or wizard as they tend to go for muggles. The witch and wizard blood tastes bitter to them compared to the sweet taste of a muggle's blood._

Hermione sighed, putting her quill down. Professor Lupin had made them write a few essays in third year on vampires, covering the basic information. This year, he wanted basic information as well as details on why it is rare for a vampire to attack a witch or wizard. Hermione was finding it hard to get all of the information. Harry and Ron hadn't even started and the essay was due in three days! Hermione checked her watch and sighed in frustration again. It was already 3:45, she had an hour and a half roughly before she had to go for dinner then get ready for the heads/prefect meeting.

"What's the matter Granger? Running out of time?" Hermione looked up as Draco Malfoy approached the table. He looked a lot better than he had the night before - though he was still pale. But then again, he was usually pale.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said, looking back down at her essay. Malfoy didn't answer her so she looked back up at him. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes scanned the library, as though making sure they were alone.

Satisfied that they were, he spoke. "Why did you help me last night?"

"You were hurt. I couldn't just leave you there," Hermione replied, taken aback by his question.

"But you hate me. I hate you. You know that I would have left you if our positions had of been different," Malfoy's voice was cool and Hermione was surprised by his words. She had figured that he'd have left her there but to hear him say it hurt her.

She shrugged. "I'm not you; I can't leave someone to suffer and quite possibly die. I had to help you."

Malfoy stared at her, a frown upon his face. "You're strange," he said quietly. "And you're too nice. That'll be your downfall someday. It leaves you vulnerable – and that's dangerous."

Hermione met his eyes. "Why would you care, Malfoy?"

"I don't," Malfoy said narrowing his eyes. "See you around, mudblood." With a nod he turned and left. She had the vague feeling that he added the insult at the end just to prove that he didn't care.

Hermione shook her head. Malfoy was wrong. He was the one who was strange. With his mood swings, and coldness, and just plain evilness.

Finishing the last bit of her essay, Hermione headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

"Right then, obviously this meeting is about the ball, which is less than a month away," Hermione said to the group of students gathered in front of her. She sat perched on the desk, both jean clad legs swinging slightly.

"We had already decided that everyone must have dates. We need to pick decorations, music, food and drinks, and games," Terry added. Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Well music is easy – the Weird Sisters," Michael Corner said simply.

"For decorations, we simply _must_ have mistletoes!" A sixth year cried excitedly. Hermione mentally groaned but wrote it down.

"Food should be just munchies, like chips and stuff. For drinks same thing, some soda and punch," Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"For a game, can you consider the karaoke thing I mentioned? It's really fun," a sixth year said.

Hermione nodded. "We'll have something like muggle karaoke, except it'll be done with magic of course. But we won't call it karaoke – it'll just be a singing competition or something. You pick a song, sing it in front of the school and there'll be words for you if you don't know the song, and then at the end the best singer will get a prize or something."

"Last summer I went to a muggle dance and they had something called a dance-off. It was really fun and a lot of people participated. I think it could be fun to try. Basically you just have a song play and everyone dances and the best dancer wins," a fifth year said shyly.

Hermione smiled and wrote it down. That could be fun.

"What about if we have something where we could like throw pies at people or maybe even the teachers?" A sixth year suggested. Hermione grinned. That sounded like a lot of fun. And if it were the teachers, then a lot of people would play.

"Well we'd have to confirm that one with Dumbledore of course, but it seems like a good idea," Hermione said as she wrote it down.

"Hey what about a cake or pie eating contest!" Ron suggested grinning.

Hermione laughed. Leave it to Ron to suggest that one. She wrote it down.

"What time should it start and end at?" Terry asked.

"It should start around 7 at night and end around 12 or 1 at night."

Hermione agreed to that. "All right guys, the week before the ball, we'll have to get together and start planning what we'll do to the Great Hall. I need someone from all the houses to put these signs up in their dorms. It's just to remind people that they need to find a date and that the balls coming up."

She passed out the posters and the meeting came to an end.

* * *

Blaise had just left the classroom when Ginny tugged his arm and pulled him to an empty corridor.

"Blimey, I knew you liked me but aren't you a little forward about it?" Blaise teased smirking at the redhead. She rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, Blaise, but listen up. I have an idea," Ginny said smiling. She told him her plan and together they worked out the details and figured out when and where they would do it.

"I must say, for a Gryffindor Ginny, you're certainly brilliant," Blaise said smiling at her.

"I am, aren't I?" Ginny said grinning. Blaise laughed.

"You're more conceited than a Slytherin, though," he added and she laughed too while shoving him.

"You're not that bad for a Slytherin, Blaise," Ginny said her face serious now. Blaise flushed.

"I – uh, have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch so that we can see how everything is going," Blaise said and hurried off.

Ginny gasped as she realized she might actually fancy the Slytherin boy. But she couldn't help it; he was a charmer and a looker.


	20. Stupid Broom Closet

**A/N: Ook, now you're **_**definitely **_**going to hate me. I'm sorry for the cliffie at the end of this one, but I promise I'll have the next one up reallly soon. - I hope. Anyway, don't hate me too much not to review please.**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 19**

Hermione found herself doodling on her paper during History of Magic the next day. Snapping herself out of it, she tried to focus on Professor Binns' lesson.

Feeling Harry stir next to her she rolled her eyes. Both boys were fast asleep.

"Psst, Hermione!" Someone whispered from behind her. She turned to scowl at Seamus for talking to her during class. He smiled and passed her a note. "This is for you, Harry and Ron."

Hermione frowned and unfolded the piece of paper.

**Party!**

**Gryffindor Tower**

**Saturday November 17th**

**Be there!**

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. Today was Monday. Gryffindor parties were always fun as long as too many people didn't get too drunk and out of hand. She scribbled "We'll be there!" on the paper and passed it back to Seamus. She'd be there and without a doubt so would Ron and Harry.

"And that class is the history of 1812," Professor Binns ended just as the bell for the end of class rang. Hermione groaned. She had missed the end of the lesson.

Hermione tugged a piece of Ron's hair and nudged Harry to wake both boys up. Ron yawned.

"Class over already?" Ron asked sleepily. Harry blinked a few times and then groaned.

"Potions now," he muttered. Hermione sighed.

"Let's go then," she said and headed out of the classroom, both boys following her. "By the way, Seamus told me there's a party in the tower this Saturday. I told him we'd be there."

"Brilliant, I can't wait," Ron said grinning.

In Potions, Harry and Ron doodled while Hermione scribbled notes down about the Pepperup potion.

"Such a simple potion but it cures colds easily," Snape drawled. "Can anyone tell me who invented the Pepperup potion?" His dark eyes scanned the classroom. Hermione didn't even bother to raise her hand. He wouldn't ask her anyway.

"No one knows? Not even _you_ Miss. Granger?" Snape said coolly. Hermione looked up.

"Is that permission for me to answer, sir?" She asked innocently. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Are you mocking me, Miss. Granger?" The Gryffindors in the class chuckled.

"No sir, simply asking permission to answer your question," Hermione said and smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for? Answer the question," Snape snapped in annoyance.

"Glover Hipworth invented the Pepperup potion sir," Hermione replied matter-of-factly, returning her eyes to her paper.

"Wow Hermione, you've never stood up to Snape like that before," Harry said when class ended.

"What are you talking about Harry? I just asked if I could answer, since you know, he never allows me to," Hermione replied with a smirk. "I don't get him. All of the other teachers are fine with me answering questions. But Snape thinks I'm just a know-it-all bookworm. I'm not you know. Don't give me that look Ronald. I try hard for my own reasons. You wouldn't understand, you're a pureblood. People know you belong here."

"You do belong here, Mione. You're the smartest witch in Hogwarts and you're Head Girl," Harry said softly.

Hermione nodded. "I know Harry. It's just that, for the first few years, I had to try especially hard. I had to prove that just because I was born from a muggle and raised with muggles doesn't mean I can't be here. And now, well now I just want to get a good job. That's why I try so hard now."

The boys were silent and Hermione changed the subject. It was lunch so they were on their way to the Great Hall. "So boys, did you start looking for a date yet?"

Ron groaned. "Not this again!"

"I hate trying to ask a girl to the ball," Harry grumbled.

"Oh c'mon guys, you'll find someone. Loads of girls like you both. Ron you're the Gryffindor comedian. Lavender's had a thing for you for ages. And Harry, well there's no need to explain with you. I reckon practically every girl in this school has had a crush on you at least once," Hermione said laughing. Both boys turned red, which made Hermione laugh harder.

"Did you?" Ron asked, trying to make Hermione blush too. Which he succeeded in doing. Hermione giggled but her face still turned pink.

"Yes last year. But you liked Ginny so I never said anything," Hermione said, grinning. Harry's face turned even redder. Hermione giggled again. "Don't be so embarrassed. I don't like you like that anymore." When Hermione said that, Harry seemed relieved, which made Hermione start laughing again.

"Have you ever liked Hermione, Harry?" Ron asked smirking as Harry stuttered.

"Why are we talking about this again?" Harry managed to get out as the three of them sat down. Hermione laughed.

"Did you?" Ron pushed, grinning. Harry groaned and nodded. Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione felt herself blush.

"In second and third year, sort of," Harry said his face really red. "What about you Ron? Did you?"

Hermione felt really awkward all of a sudden. She didn't want to admit her crush on Ron in first, second, third, fourth and fifth year.

"Did I ever!" Ron exclaimed, his ears pink. "From first to fifth year, then I liked Lavender."

Hermione took the chance to change the subject off of her and Ron. "You liked Lavender? You should ask her to the ball! I just know she'll say yes!"

Ron smiled. "Maybe I will,"

"What about you though, Hermione? Did you ever fancy Ron?" Harry asked, smirking as he watched Hermione's face drop.

"Er – yes from first to fifth year too," she muttered under her breath. Ron's jaw dropped again.

"Merlin, you liked me at the same time I liked you!" He exclaimed, laughing. Hermione giggled.

"I suppose I did," Hermione said grinning. "My, what an awkward conversation boys."

"I think we're old enough now that we can admit all this stuff. Especially since we feel the same about each other now – Hermione being like a sister to me now and vice versa," Ron said wisely. Hermione nodded in agreement and so did Harry.

"I don't what I would do without either one of you guys," Hermione said softly, staring at the table. Harry squeezed her shoulder.

"Without you Hermione, both of us would fail Hogwarts," Harry joked. Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Hey guys, I need to steal Hermione," Ginny said as she came over and grabbed Hermione's arm to pull her out of the Great Hall.

"Ginny! What is it?!" Hermione cried as she was dragged away from the boys.

"Nothing, I just need to know your honest opinion about something," Ginny said nervously biting her lip. The girls began walking down the corridor.

"Shoot," Hermione said.

"What do you think of Blaise? Honestly,"

"I think he's really nice for a Slytherin," Hermione said slowly. "And he's pretty good looking, why?"

"Because I think I really like him," Ginny said.

"Well you are dating him," Hermione said, puzzled.

"I know," Ginny said distractedly.

"Where are we going Gin?" Hermione asked as she realized they were heading for a broom closet.

"Oh I uh, lost my charms essay in here and I have to get it. I have charms next," Ginny said blushing.

"What were you doing in a broom clos- oh," Hermione laughed out loud when she saw Ginny's face was as red as her hair.

Ginny bent on the floor and picked up a piece of parchment and Hermione didn't notice the redhead drop something else on the floor.

"Let's go back to the Great Hall now," Ginny said. "What class do you have next?"

"Transfiguration," Hermione replied. "Are you going to the party Saturday in Gryffindor Tower?"

"For sure," Ginny said grinning.

* * *

It was after her last class of the day, Charms that Hermione realized she was missing her golden bracelet that her mother had given her for her 16th birthday.

"I had it this morning so I must have lost it sometime during the day!" Hermione cried, biting her lip. Ginny nodded.

"Let's go check all of the classrooms to see if its there. If it fell off in one of the corridors then we might see it. Then we can check the broom closet, maybe it fell off in there when I went to get my charms essay," Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

The girls went and changed out of their uniforms before heading on the search. They checked all of Hermione's classes that she had that day but never found the bracelet anywhere. They made their way to the broom closet but Hermione had lost all hope of finding it.

"It probably fell off in the hall somewhere and someone picked it up," Hermione moaned, her eyes watering.

"Don't think like that, it might be in the broom closet," Ginny said, optimistically. Hermione nodded. Ginny checked her watch. "Oh, I've got to run Hermione. I'm sorry but I told Blaise I'd meet up with him. I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you find it!"

Hermione frowned as Ginny ran off. Hermione made it to the broom closet and opened the door. Just as she stepped in, the door closed loudly and made her jump. In the small, dark room she sensed that she wasn't alone and screamed when someone grabbed her shoulders. Hearing laughter, she noticed Draco Malfoy was in the closet with her.

"Oh my God Malfoy, don't _do _that!" Hermione cried, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She turned around and tried the door knob. It was locked. She pulled out her wand.

"Don't bother, I've already tried. Someone's locked us in here. The door can only be opened from the outside," Malfoy said calmly. Hermione felt her heart leap in fear. She was stuck in a broom closet with Draco Malfoy.

Noticing something on the ground, Hermione bent to pick it up. "My bracelet," she murmured, slipping it back onto her wrist. Turning back to the door, she pounded on it.

"We're on the bottom floor; do you really think anyone is going to hear you?" Malfoy drawled.

"Well whoever locked us in might still be out there," Hermione said defensively.

"The door was locked with magic. The person probably cast the spell as a prank and then left. We'll just have to wait until someone comes looking for us," Malfoy said. Hermione sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Malfoy had sat down with his back against a wall. His legs were stretched out in front of him and his arms folded across his chest. The broom closet was small so when Hermione slid down the wall too she was pressed between the door and him. He was pressed between her and the wall. Hermione drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, trying to ignore the strange urge she felt to touch him.

"So why are you in the broom closet?" Hermione asked, unable to stand the uncomfortable silence. Malfoy looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Me and Blaise were going to play Quidditch but he had to go meet up with Weaselette first - probably to snog her. So I came to get the brooms for us and then I was going to go flying on my own. For some reason, I couldn't find either my own broom or Blaise's," Malfoy replied quietly. "Why are you here?"

"I lost my bracelet in here," Hermione replied simply. At the look he gave her she flushed. "I was here with Ginny earlier because she left her charms essay here and it must have fallen off my wrist."

"Sure Granger," Malfoy said and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I never would have pegged you for snogging in a broom closet," Malfoy added smirking.

"I wasn't snogging anyone! Oh forget it," she muttered, feeling her face heat up.

Malfoy only chuckled.

Hermione was angry. Who the hell had the nerve to lock her in a broom closet with Draco bleeding Malfoy?! A broom closet! She was Head Girl. If she ever found out who did this, there would be hell to pay for. "Oh hell," she muttered under her breath. Malfoy heard her.

"Blimey Granger, never knew you to use such language. I thought you were all prim and proper?"

Hermione scoffed, trying to ignore the blonde Slytherin.

"Ignoring me won't work," Malfoy said still smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, but she still didn't say anything.

"I'll just keep bugging you. You know Granger, I'm pretty angry too. It was a really sad joke for someone to lock me in a closet with you. I mean, what if someone else opens the door? What are they going to think? That you and I were in here shagging, that's what," Malfoy said casually.

Hermione's eyes widened. Oh no, oh no, oh no! What if Harry and Ron found them? What would they say? She could just imagine their faces. Ron would flip. Harry would be so disappointed in her. Both of them would attack Malfoy. And never speak to her again. She wouldn't even have a chance to explain, not that they'd believe her anyway. "Oh my God, they can _not _find me in here!" Hermione cried and jumped to her feet. She began pounding on the door again and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Who can't find you in here?" Malfoy asked, obviously pleased to see her weaken again. "Oh of course. Potter and Weasley. Ooh, that _would_be hilarious. Just the look on their faces would be enough. I bet they wouldn't talk to you for ages, if ever. I would love to see that. Merlin I sure hope they fi-''

"_Shut up Malfoy_!" Hermione hissed, feeling her eyes widening with every word he said. The Slytherin smirked. Hermione rubbed her sore fists. What if Harry and Ron came looking for her, and Ginny told them she was here looking for her bracelet and then Harry and Ron found her here? They would never forgive her even though technically she never did anything. They wouldn't listen. Hermione's thoughts were beginning to jumble together. She took a deep breath to calm herself. And began pounding on the door more.

Draco watched her pounding frantically on the closet door. It wasn't like anyone was going to hear her. He loved seeing her so worked up though. Not that he was enjoying the situation, but well, he may as well enjoy it while he can, right? She began to slow down, her small fists probably sore. She slid down to the floor, leaning her head on the door.

"Relax Granger, Potter and Weasley probably won't find you. I mean, how would they know where to look?" Draco drawled. He didn't know why he was trying to calm her down, but he didn't like the way she was shaking and taking deep breaths.

"Ginny knows I'm here. Ron and Harry will ask Ginny. And then they'll come looking for me. And they'll see you. And they'll probably hex you. And never speak to me again. They won't even let me explain. They probably wouldn't believe me anyway," Granger said in a strangely quiet voice.

Draco shrugged and didn't say anything else. Granger wasn't looking at him. Her chocolate eyes were focused on a spot on the wall and he could tell her thoughts were racing.

Her fists suddenly clenched angrily and she turned to glare at him. "Why aren't you angry as hell? What would happen if one of your fellow Slytherins' found you?! They'd probably tell the entire school. Your precious reputation would be ruined."

"I am angry. I'm bloody pissed actually. This is the second time in one week that someone's tried to prank me somehow. Sure maybe this one doesn't involve any pain to me, besides my reputation, but still. But I'm not worried about it. We'll see what happens. There's no point in flipping out until it happens. Chances are one of your friends will find us. And when that happens, I can tell the rest of the school that I made it look like I did shit with you to piss off Potter and Weasley."

His last statement made her angry, he could tell. "How dare you?! Why wouldn't you just tell the truth? Oh, I know. Of course, you want to make my life even worse. So not only will Harry and Ron hate me but the rest of the school will think I actually snogged Draco Malfoy," she laughed with no amusement. "Like that would happen. But this school will believe it, just because you say it," she groaned.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy," Granger murmured quietly, burying her face in her knees.

Draco smirked. "And I hate you too, Granger. I'm glad we've come to terms with that." He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you such a jerk? I mean, really. Do you care for no one but yourself?" She said, her voice slightly muffled by her knees.

"Of course; why would you think otherwise? Do you not know me enough in the last seven years that you actually have to ask me that?" Draco laughed.

Granger sighed somewhat sadly and mused aloud, lifting her head to stare at the wall. "I don't know; I definitely don't know you. And you don't know me. The only thing that I can be sure about with you is that you're a prat, with a cold heart, you believe in all the pureblood rubbish. You're a follower of Voldemort. Or at least you will be eventually. And you hate me and my friends."

He nearly flinched at her words.

"Bingo Granger. You really are smart!" Draco exclaimed with mockery. "And I know you're a mudblood, you're smart, and you love your friends too much. Actually, you love people in general too much. You're really naïve, too kind, and emotional. And I reckon you hate me and my friends."

"You reckon?" Granger questioned, her eyebrows shooting up as she turned her head to look at him.

"Well you certainly don't seem to hate us. More so me," he explained thoughtfully.

"I do believe I just told you I hated you not even five minutes ago," she said dryly.

"Yeah but we all say things we don't mean," he murmured distantly. She frowned at his tone.

"So what makes you think I don't hate you?"

"Well that tumble in the snow-''

"It was the cold," Hermione interrupted firmly. She wasn't about to admit that she believed it was sexual attraction between them that did it. "I wasn't thinking properly," she added matter-of-factly. Malfoy just shrugged.

"Yeah, okay. Then there's the fact that you helped me, even though you knew I would never have helped you," Malfoy added sharply when he knew she was going to interrupt again.

"I told you, I couldn't just leave you there. Even though, being a Gryffindor and your enemy, I should have. But I would have felt just awful if you had of died. That's because I'm _human_, not because I don't hate you."

"Uh huh, and you're having a civil conversation with me right now," he smirked.

"And you're not? I do believe you're talking to me too, and you hate me," she fired back.

He pondered that. And then nodded. "Okay, last point. Why do you blush when I touch you?" He smirked as her jaw dropped.

"You would actually believe that _I _would _fancy_ you?!" She exclaimed in disbelief, shaking her head. "Oh my God. You're so arrogant!" She groaned in disgust. "I most certainly do _not_ blush when you touch me, Draco Malfoy."

He leaned over and placed his hand on her jean clad thigh.

She smirked. "I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are."

"What? I am not!" She cried indignantly.

"Are too," he said firmly.

"No, my cheeks must be red because I'm angry at you."

"Sure," he said, removing his hand with a smirk.

"Of course I hate you Malfoy. You've made my life hell. I've always hated you. Ever since first year, well to be more accurate it was second year."

He raised an eyebrow. He thought it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. "Sure you've never fancied me Granger?"

"I'm positive," she said firmly, glaring at him.

He chuckled. He was just trying to get her angry, of course. He didn't actually believe she'd once fancied him. Well, not that much. A part of him believed it. Or wanted to. She really did blush when he'd put his hand on her leg though. No matter what she'd said, he knew her cheeks weren't red before he'd touched her.

"Malfoy? Can I... Can I ask you something?" Granger said quietly after a long period of silence passed between them. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"If you're trying to ask me out, my answer is no Granger. So sorry," Draco replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes but he saw that she smiled.

"I'm heartbroken. Truly," she muttered. "No, that's not what I'm going to ask you Malfoy. That would be ridiculous." But she still looked kind of nervous.

"Well then, what is it?"


	21. Should Have Been a Hufflepuff

**A/N: Okay, see I got this one up within the same day. I wish the same could be said about the next chapter lol. I have no IDEA when I will be able to get the next one up. I'll be fairly busy over the next two weeks. So we'll see if I get time. Anyway, enjoy review please. By the way, this is definitely going to be my longest story yet. Heheee.**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 20**

"Are you afraid?" Granger blurted out.

"What? Afraid of what?" Draco started to laugh.

"The war," she said, not looking away from his icy eyes.

He frowned. Why would she ask him that? Him, of all people. "Well, I don't want to die, if that's what you mean."

She frowned now. "Aren't you afraid of losing those close to you? Your parents, Blaise, or any other friends?"

"Did you forget already Granger, that I'm heartless?"

"You mean to say you wouldn't be the least bit sad if your mother, father or any of your friends were killed?" She exclaimed in horror.

Draco rolled his eyes but shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you asking me all of this?"

She shrugged. "Seems like a good conversation when you're stuck in a broom closet," she muttered dryly. "No, it's just something I've wanted to know, is all." Her eyes flickered away from his to rest on the floor.

"Well you should already know," Draco snapped. "I'm a heartless bastard. I don't give a damn about anyone other than myself. All I care about is making it through this war alive," _and on the right side_, a voice in his head added but he pushed it away. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" He said coldly, watching as she met his gaze with unshed tears.

"I just wanted to know if you're afraid. Personally, I'm terrified," she said softly.

"Of losing your friends?" He sneered. She nodded.

"And of dying," she added so quietly he barely heard it.

"I think everybody except maybe Dumbledore is afraid of death Granger. Even Potter. Even the bloody Dark Lord is afraid of dying," Draco drawled.

She nodded and looked away from him again. "Why do you hate Harry so much?" She asked suddenly.

"My, my you're full of questions. Then again, aren't you always?" Draco said coolly, scowling.

"You don't have to answer. I'm just trying to pass time," she said with a shrug.

"Good, cause I'm not going to answer," he snapped.

"Do you think things would be different? If Voldemort didn't exist? Would there still be hatred between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, I mean?" She asked despite his refusal to answer her last question.

"Things would obviously be different. But you read Hogwarts: A History. You know Gryffindors and Slytherins have always hated each other. The Dark Lord didn't have anything to do with that. But, he did make the hatred much more intense. Because most of the Slytherins are children of Death Eaters. And the Gryffindors are mostly children of Aurors," Draco replied with a shrug. He wasn't sure why he even bothered to answer.

Hermione wasn't all that surprised that Malfoy had read Hogwarts: A History. He was a pretty smart student. He was much smarter than Harry and Ron combined together - though she would never tell Malfoy or her two best friends that.

Sighing, Hermione checked her watched - 4:02 PM. She was really getting hungry. "We're going to miss dinner!" She whined.

Malfoy frowned and let out a groan. "Whoever did this is going to pay badly."

* * *

Blaise and Ginny stood together behind a pillar close to the broom closet, listening to Draco and Hermione. Ginny felt like they were spying on them, but knew it was necessary in case the two enemies started hexing each other. So far they hadn't. Ginny was actually surprised at how well they were getting along.

Ginny had gotten Hermione's special bracelet off of Hermione's wrist on their way to get her charms essay, using magic of course. She knew Hermione treasured it, and would go mad when she found it missing. Hermione hadn't even felt it slip off her wrist though. Ginny placed it in the broom closet as she picked up her essay.

Blaise had hidden his own and Draco's own brooms and told Draco they must have misplaced them. So he sent Draco to go get some of the school brooms while Blaise went to meet Ginny. The boys planned to meet after dinner in the Quidditch pitch to go flying. Draco wanted to get some flying in before dinner, so he went to get the brooms right away. Then he followed Draco to the broom closet, and locked the blonde in there. Ginny ran off, luckily just as Hermione was approaching the closet. Blaise hid behind a pillar and when Hermione entered the closet, Blaise closed the door behind her.

"I think Draco was pretty suspicious when he couldn't find our brooms. He was sure it was another prank on him. He was really pissed. I managed to calm him down enough to send him to get new brooms," Blaise said quietly so that the two students in the closet didn't hear him.

Ginny nodded. "They're both bound to be suspicious. I don't think they'll suspect us though. When do we let them out?"

"Not yet, we'll wait till after dinner. They'll be fine in there till then. I'm actually surprised they haven't hexed each other yet," Blaise murmured.

"Me too," Ginny added.

* * *

"Do you think it's coincidental that both times someone's tried to prank you, I've been involved? Maybe the first time wasn't accidental that I was the one who found you. Maybe someone planned it," Hermione said suddenly, thoughtfully.

Malfoy's grey eyes widened. "I suppose that would be possible. But who would plan something like that? And why?"

"Well, all I can think of is Dumbledore. And to get us to befriend each other of course," Hermione replied simply.

"I can't see Dumbledore purposefully injuring a student for that," Malfoy said shaking his head.

"You don't know Dumbledore very well then. If the reason was important enough he would. And besides, he would obviously know that I would help you."

"But how could he plan all that? He would need help," Malfoy said. Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Dumbledore's a powerful man, whether you want to believe that or not. Anyway whatever, it doesn't matter I guess," Hermione said thoughtfully. She groaned as her stomach gave a quiet rumble. "I'm hungry!" She complained.

"Stop complaining," Malfoy muttered. "That's my job."

Hermione began to laugh and then caught herself. _Don't laugh at things your enemy says, Hermione, _an inner voice reminded her sharply. She avoided Malfoy's eyes, knowing she'd see amusement in them.

"What's wrong, Granger?" Malfoy asked, smirking.

"Nothing Malfoy," she replied, smiling falsely. "My God, when are we going to get out of here? I haven't heard anyone walk down this hall. Why did it have to be a broom closet on the dungeon?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Because that's the broom closet I would go to in order to grab a broom, since it's closest to my common room."

Hermione glanced at him. He was leaning against the wall with one leg stretched out in front of him and one leg pulled up close to his chest. His arm was resting casually on top of the knee of the leg in front of his chest. He had his head tilted back slightly, leaning on the wall. He wore a smug expression that she was very familiar with – it still pissed her off though. "That was a rhetorical question," she mumbled sourly.

Draco smirked. How he loved getting under her skin. Draco would only admit it to himself, and maybe Blaise, but Granger looked better than ever when she was pissed off. "Doesn't mean I can't answer it," he said lazily.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of all the people I could be stuck in a broom closet with, it had to be you."

"I think you already said that; can't quite remember though. But the feeling goes both ways Granger," Draco said and sincerely meant it. Except his reason wasn't because he hated her. His reason was because it was taking all of his self control not to just... do things he wouldn't normally do. At least, not with her.

She was sitting in front of the door still, with her back resting against it. Her knees pushed against her chest and she had her arms wrapped around them. Her curly hair was half pulled back that day, to relieve some of the bushiness. Her chocolate eyes were staring at the ground as she frowned.

"Yes, I'm betting it does Malfoy," she said wearily.

He frowned with confusion and then remembered his last words. He'd become so lost in thought that he forgot he'd spoken. "I'm bored," he whined.

"Poor baby," Granger muttered with no sympathy whatsoever.

"Indeed," Draco said, pouting. He checked his watched and sighed.

"You said you were going to be a Death Eater in December," Granger began suddenly making Draco look up sharply. "Does that mean you don't know when the war will be?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "Even if I did know, why in sodding hell would I tell you?"

She shrugged. "I can't believe you would want to be a Death Eater," she said quietly, as though to herself, but Draco heard it.

"Would you give that up already?" He muttered darkly. "Of course I want to be a Death Eater, Granger. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you'll be his slave forever, going on missions for him, killing and raping innocents for him?" She said fiercely. "What's going to happen if he wins this war, Malfoy? What do you think will happen to you? Sure you'll live. But really, what kind of life is it going to be? You won't be able to do anything without his permission. The wizarding and muggle world will be destroyed. No one will be able to stop him. It'll be hell for everyone except him."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You have no idea what will happen if and when the Dark Lord wins the war," Draco muttered. _And neither do I_, the thought came unbidden in Draco's mind and he nearly grimaced.

"No I suppose that's true. But I'm close and you know it. I just can't understand why you would want something like that to happen," Hermione murmured, watching as Malfoy met her warm eyes with his own cold ones. He seemed so angry, every time they had this discussion. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was a little bit right about all this.

"How about you just shut up, Granger? Drop the subject. You don't know the Dark Lord, you don't know me, and you don't know bloody anything," Malfoy snapped angrily.

"I know more than you think about your precious Lord," Hermione spat. "But you know what? I reckon you're a coward. That's why you want to be a Death Eater. It's the easy way out. It's less likely you'll die."

Draco's face flushed an angry red. Somehow the know-it-all had it the target. "You stupid little Gryffindor," he hissed. "You need to know when its time to shut your mouth. One of these days, you're going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person."

"I'm not afraid of you. So sorry to disappoint," Granger snapped back. "But I know I'm right,"

"You don't know anything," Draco repeated quietly, glaring at her. She glared back and then sighed, suddenly seeming void of all remaining anger.

"I know I want to get out of here," she said softly. "I know I want the war to come so we can get it over with. But then, I don't want it to come, because I'm terrified. I'm terrified of what will happen, how many people will die, and who will win."

Draco didn't say anything. He was too angry. He couldn't believe Granger had guessed the truth. She didn't even know him for Merlin's sake. He was hungry. He was mad. He just wanted to get back to the common room and be alone.

Hermione had the feeling she had been right about him being a coward, but felt she had gone too far when she had said it. She felt she should apologize but knew it wouldn't matter if she did. She felt too awful not to try anyway. "I..."

Malfoy looked at her sharply, making her lose her voice for a second.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," she murmured. "I shouldn't have called you a coward."

He raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe she was apologizing to him. From the look on her face, it appeared neither could she. "Merlin Granger, could you be any... nicer? You're so self righteous that you'll apologize to your least favourite person in the world, because you feel terrible. You really need to get some backbone. Who cares if you've hurt someone's feelings? You shouldn't. Especially if you know you meant every word you said. Which in this case you did."

Granger's jaw dropped. She didn't say anything. Draco knew it was because she didn't know _what_ to say.

"I didn't feel terrible," she finally said weakly.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You're a horrible liar, I hope you know that."

Granger laughed out loud. "So I've been told."

Draco smirked. "You really should have been a Hufflepuff, considering how naïve, kind and selfless you are."

"I'm not selfless," she murmured absently.

"Yes you are. You would put your own life aside if it meant saving Potter's, or Weasley's or Weaselette's," Draco said

"That's different," Granger protested. "They're my friends. I love them. I would do anything for them. That doesn't mean I'm selfless."

"Why are you arguing with me about it?" Draco exclaimed in disbelief and wonder. "Jesus Granger."

She shrugged and changed the subject. "It's six thirty. When are we going to get out of here?"

* * *

"Hermione's unbelievable," Blaise commented, shaking his head.

"Why?" Ginny exclaimed, in defense of her friend.

"Because she's arguing whether or not she's selfless!" Blaise said.

Ginny shrugged. "That's because she's Hermione. It's what she does. Are we going to let them out now?"

Blaise nodded and the two of them stepped towards the closet. "She's got to be here, Gin. Maybe the door locked when she went in and she couldn't get out or something," Blaise said as they approached the door. He made his voice sound worried. "I'm not sure where Draco is either. I was supposed to meet him out on the pitch after dinner, but he didn't show up for dinner," he added.

"Thanks for helping me look, Blaise. I'm really worried. She wasn't at dinner either," Ginny murmured, her voice just as concerned.

Ginny reached out and turned the knob. The door opened and Ginny saw Hermione sitting on the floor in front of her, with Draco sitting against the wall slightly in front of Hermione.

"What are you two doing in a broom closet together?" Blaise asked suspiciously. Hermione flushed a brilliant red and Draco smirked. Both of them stood up.

"Shagging," he said casually. Hermione threw a hard punch at his arm. She began talking so fast Blaise could barely understand her.

"...My bracelet. But when I went inside the door closed behind me and for some reason it was locked. I think someone locked us in. But we've been in there for three hours!" Hermione finished, taking a breath.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry Hermione!" Ginny replied hugging her friend.

"It wasn't your fault, Gin," Hermione said and Blaise smirked at the irony. "I'm so hungry," Hermione complained.

"Let's sneak down to the Kitchens," Blaise suggested, taking Ginny's hand to keep up a show. The two girls followed him as he began to lead the way. Blaise paused when he realized Draco remained at the closet door. "You're not coming Draco?"

"Er..." Draco seemed to hesitate and then shrugged. "Sure, I am pretty hungry."

Blaise released Ginny's hand and motioned for her to go on ahead as he talked to Draco. "What's up mate?"

"Just wasn't sure I wanted to be seen with two Gryffindors, is all," Draco replied.

"So, what happened in the broom closet? Did you really shag?" Blaise asked, his black eyes twinkling. Draco raised his eyebrows and glanced at the back of Granger, who was far enough ahead that she couldn't hear them.

"Yeah, we sure did, Blaise," Draco finally said, rolling his eyes. Blaise nudged him and Draco sighed. "Of course not you bloody idiot! We just talked, I suppose."

"You mean, fought right?" Blaise said.

"No actually," Draco said slowly. "I mean, we argued a bit. But some of the conversation was actually… sort of civil."

Blaise's eyes widened. Draco smirked. "Yeah, I know, surprising. We had a nasty argument though, shortly before you came in and Granger apologized to me. I was pretty shocked."

"She apologized to you? Since when does a Gryffindor apologize to a Slytherin?"

"She called me a coward, and I think she knew it made me bloody pissed. Out of nowhere, she just said she was sorry. She's too nice Blaise. That'll be her downfall someday," Draco muttered absently.

"And you care?" Blaise asked. Draco shook his head quickly.

"Of course not," he snapped. "I was just pointing it out." Draco had a feeling Blaise didn't believe him and Draco didn't blame him. He didn't believe it himself.

They reached the kitchen and went in. The girls were already sitting at a table talking. Blaise scooted in next to Weasley, leaving Draco no choice but to sit next to Granger. Both teens felt awkward.

"So I'm surprised that you're both still alive. I mean, three hours together and you didn't kill each other?" Weasley said smirking.

"We came close to it a couple times," Granger murmured. Draco smirked.

"That's for sure," Draco added.

A house elf made its way to their table. "What can Elsa do for you?"

"We need something to eat, Elsa. We missed dinner," Granger explained, smiling sweetly. "I'd like some potatoes and veggies please."

"I'll have the same, I suppose," Draco said, unable to make up his mind.

"And we'll have hot chocolate for everyone," Blaise added. The house elf nodded and hurried away.

"So you two are going to the ball together?" Granger asked, looking at Blaise and Weasley.

"I suppose so," the Gryffindor murmured, strangely distant. Blaise looked uncomfortable.

"You two are really very cute together," Granger continued, smiling at her friend. She didn't seem to notice Blaise's shifting in his chair or that the little Weasel was looking everywhere but at Granger. Draco noticed though, and frowned.

The house elf came over with steaming cups of hot chocolate. Draco watched as Granger wrapped her small hands around the mug. He accepted his and set it on the table.

"What's the matter, Blaise?" Draco asked coolly, raising his eyebrows. Blaise shook his head.

"Nothing; just can't seem to get comfortable," Blaise said. The Slytherin slid over closer to Weasley and slung his arm around her as he sipped his hot chocolate. "Have you decided who you're going to take to the ball yet, Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged. "I don't really care, to tell you the truth."

"Have you decided, Her- Granger?" Blaise said, only Draco seemed to notice his slip up.

"Not yet, Blaise. I'll just have to wait till the ball approaches, I suppose," Granger replied with a shrug.

"You mean you're not going with Potter or Weasley?" Draco asked, feigning surprise. Granger shot a glare at him.

"Ron and Harry and I are just friends. Actually they're more like my brothers. I don't know why you can't see that, Malfoy."

"Because I see the way they look at you, Granger. Don't tell me you don't see the looks?" Draco scoffed. Granger raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about but we all see each other the same. They see me as their friend, or sister, not anything else. Sure, I used to have a thing for Ron and even Harry once upon a time, but not anymore," Granger said and glanced somewhat warily at the Weaselette.

"You had a thing for Harry? I knew about Ron, but I never would have guessed Harry," Weasley said smirking.

"Yeah, it was short lived though. He was in love with you at the time," Granger replied wryly. "And with Ron, that was just confusion I suppose. Anyway, the point is we're just friends now. So drop it, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "If you say so, Granger."

"I can't wait till the ball. Everyone's going to look amazing," Weasley murmured to change the subject.

"How do you know that Gin?" Granger asked, grinning. "You don't know what they're going to look like."

"I know what you're going to look like. And I know what I'm going to look like. That's what counts," Weasley countered with a giggle. Granger smiled.

"You just know what my dress looks like; you don't know what I'm going to do with my hair or how I'll do my make up. For all you know, I'll look horrendous," Granger said jokingly.

Draco wanted to say something mean there, but the Weaselette didn't give him a chance.

"I know how your hair will look because I'll be the one doing it," the redhead quipped. Granger groaned.

"Someone save me. On the day of the ball, I'll be sitting in front of a mirror for hours while she makes me look like a doll," Granger mumbled.

"You won't look like a doll. You'll look wonderful,"

Draco managed to get a snort in there and received a glare from the youngest Gryffindor.

"She will, Draco Malfoy. Just you wait, you won't even recognize her. When you see her, you're going to be drooling," the youngest Weasley said firmly while Granger laughed.

"Please Gin, cut it out," she said, and Draco noticed her cheeks were slightly pink. "If anyone is going to be drooling, it'll be over you. I just know you're going to look absolutely glamorous."

Weasley grinned. "I can't wait," she said excitedly.

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes at Blaise, who was looking amused but wary with the conversation.

"I hope they hurry up with our food. I'm so hungry I can barely think," Granger complained.

"Same here," Draco muttered, as his stomach let out an angry growl at the mention of food.

The four students were silent and it wasn't one of those easy, comfortable silences, it was the awkward, what-do-we-say-now kind of silence. Draco had the feeling it was because he was there.

"So we never did get to go flying Blaise. What a pity," Draco said, just for something to say.

"Yeah, we'll have to go after classes tomorrow," Blaise said.

"This day seemed to go on forever," Granger murmured as she stifled a yawn. "I wonder who locked us in the closet though. It's really going to bother me."

Draco nodded. "I know; whoever did it is going to pay. That's the second time in one week that they've managed to prank me."

"You think it's the same person?" Weaselette asked, raising her eyebrows. Draco nodded.

"Definitely," the possibility that there were two people in the school with enough nerve to prank him was impossible to him. "I thought of Weasley and Potter at first. But they wouldn't have locked their precious Granger in a closet with me. They would be too worried that I would hex her or rape her or something," Draco said and laughed without amusement.

Granger rolled her eyes. "Of course they wouldn't lock me in a closet with you. They're not mental."

The house elf came carrying their food and put their conversation on hold for a moment.

"Yeah they wouldn't want to chance harm coming to Granger," Blaise said dryly.

"Obviously I wasn't in any danger though, or I don't think I'd be here talking to you," Granger added matter-of-factly, glancing at Draco who smirked.

"That doesn't mean you weren't in danger," Draco said coolly. Granger rolled her eyes.

"Please Malfoy, I told you already that I'm not afraid of you. And besides, if you were going to hurt me, you had plenty of time to do so in the broom closet," Granger replied immediately.

"Good point. I don't know why I didn't," Draco said with an evil smirk. He really didn't know why he didn't. It was a perfect chance.

"Because deep inside you know you would never hurt Granger," Blaise said smirking. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"That _must _be it," he said sarcastically. Blaise chuckled.

Granger sent a confused glance at her Gryffindor friend and took a bite of her potatoes.

The four were silent as Draco and Granger ate, and Blaise and the Weaselette drank their hot chocolate.

Granger finally couldn't seem to stand the silence any longer and said to Weasley, "Imagine if Harry and Ron walked in, what they would think."

"Yeah, seeing us not only with Blaise but with Malfoy?" Weasley replied smirking.

"I think they'd flip," Granger said dryly.

"Imagine if they had of found you in the closet with Malfoy?" Weasley said.

"Trust me, she did imagine that," Draco put in smirking. Granger flushed.

"I think that that would have been the end of my friendship with the two. There's no way they would have believed the truth. Well maybe, just maybe, Harry would have. Or he would have listened at the very least. But Ron? Forget it. I'm fraternizing with the enemy," Granger said bitterly.

"Just like he said when he found out about Blaise. But Malfoy would be worse. Because Malfoy is... Malfoy," Weasley said dramatically. Granger giggled and nodded.

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned the redhead, slightly indignant.

"You've tormented us since we were in first year. You've always been our arch nemesis. Hell, Ron got mad at me because I helped you the other night," Granger said with a tight smile.

"Potter didn't?" Draco asked, unsurprised about the Weasel being mad with her.

Granger shook her head. "Harry understood why I did it. Believe it or not, Malfoy, he would have done the same thing."

Draco grimaced. "Stupid compassionate Gryffindors," he muttered sourly, pushing his empty plate away. Blaise smirked. Weasley and Granger chuckled.

Both were finished eating, so the four saw no reason to sit around and chat anymore. Ginny and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor common room, the boys going back to their own common room.

"Well, that was sort of awkward wouldn't you say?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"For sure. I think Malfoy felt extremely out of place," Hermione said, smiling too.

"Yeah but you know what's weird Hermione? I think he was in the right place. I just had this weird feeling that Malfoy belonged there with us, talking and joking with us, no matter how awkward he may have felt," Ginny said, biting her lip.

"Wow that is pretty weird. Do you think maybe someday it could be like that?" Hermione asked, trying to be serious since she realized Ginny was. Hermione however didn't think it would ever happen.

"I don't know. It was just the feeling I got. I think I would like it to happen though. I know, I know its _Malfoy_. But, I don't know Hermione; I think things could be different," Ginny said in thought.

"Maybe they could Gin. Maybe they could," Hermione replied softly as they entered the common room. Hermione doubted that Malfoy would ever willingly be friends with the Gryffindors. Just because Blaise could do it didn't mean Malfoy could.

As if knowing what Hermione was thinking, Ginny said, "Blaise knows Malfoy really well Hermione. And he tells me that Malfoy's not all he lets on."

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said doubtfully but she actually could believe it. Malfoy seemed to keep a lot bottled up and secret, anyone could see that. "Good night Gin, I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"Night Hermione," Ginny replied and headed to the sofa while Hermione went upstairs. The redhead sat staring into the fire, wondering if what happened tonight was a good thing. Draco didn't hurt Hermione, which was definitely good. The two seemed to talk, even if some of it was angry words, they still had some nice words. And Draco even sat with them in the kitchens, even if he only came to eat dinner, he still came. And they didn't argue, except for a couple times. Once was between her and Draco, not Hermione and Draco.

"Maybe this will be possible," Ginny murmured aloud. "Maybe it will just take some time."


	22. You Were Wrong

**A/N: Not my favourite chapter to be honest. And I'd appreciate no flames xD Since it's a bad chapter. Lol but it's here. And I'm sorry it took so long. Read and review.**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 21**

Draco groaned as he awoke for a reason unfathomable to him. He squinted his eyes blearily and sat up, checking his watch. _Ugh, I hate getting up early…_

He didn't get a lot of sleep the night before, Granger and the broom closet dominating his mind. So needless to say, he truly didn't feel like getting out of bed, let alone going to classes.

Draco was aware of Blaise rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Nott grumbled something incoherently and shoved his face into his pillow. Crabbe and Goyle were fast asleep, both snoring loudly.

Sighing, Draco threw his covers completely off and jumped out of bed, shivering slightly as cold air hit his bare chest. He dug in his trunk for clean boxers, socks, and his uniform before waiting outside the bathroom for Blaise to come out.

After a quick shower, Draco and Blaise headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Both Slytherins laughed as Nott muttered a curse and crawled out of bed.

Granger was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her redheaded friend she-Weasley. Draco vaguely wondered where the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die and his faithful sidekick were.

"Pass the bacon, mate," Blaise mumbled sleepily. Draco passed it to him wordlessly.

"I hate getting up early," Blaise grumbled.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Draco agreed.

Both boys were silent for a while.

"I wonder where Harry and Ron are..." Draco heard Granger say to Weasley.

"Maybe they've slept in," Weasley murmured, shrugging.

"Maybe, but they haven't done that in forever," Granger said and Draco could tell the Gryffindor Princess was worried.

"Well everyone sleeps in once in a while," Weasley said unconcerned.

"I hope nothing's happened," Granger said and Draco saw her bite her lip. He rolled his eyes.

"Granger gets worried over everything," he said quietly to Blaise, in a bitter voice.

"She's a Gryffindor," Blaise replied with a shrug, as if that solved everything. He had also been listening to the conversation being exchanged between Weasley and Granger.

"Yeah well, she should loosen up," Draco said.

"Actually, I know some things about Granger that even you'd be surprised about, mate," Blaise said, buttering his third piece of toast. He and Ginny had decided ages ago that Blaise should tell Draco this if the chance arose. Ginny had felt dreadful for telling Hermione's secrets but they thought it may come of use.

Draco's pale eyebrows rose in interest. "And what would that be?"

"Ginny told me. Y'know, pillow talk I believe they call it," Blaise said with a wink. Draco grimaced. "I made a comment of how uptight Granger is and she told me the Gryffindor know-it-all has her belly button pierced."

Draco tried to hide his surprise as both boys rose and headed to DADA. "Do Potter and Weasel know?"

"Apparently not. Granger didn't want them to know. _And_ according to Ginny, perfect Granger has gone rather far with a bloke. Farther than me or you could ever guess. Ginny wouldn't tell me how far though. Said something about Granger's personal life."

"She's a virgin," Draco said abruptly as the two sat at the back of the class.

"How do you know that?" Blaise asked, genuinely surprised.

"She told me during Potions when we were partners for the truth potion," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Merlin, you asked her that?" Blaise exclaimed, stifling a laugh.

"Of course I did," Draco said chuckling. Lupin and Tonks came into the room just then, cutting off further conversation.

* * *

Hermione sighed in aggravation. Where _were_they? She thought worriedly. Harry and Ron still hadn't shown up and it was already fifteen minutes into class.

"So just to remind you, your essays are due tomorrow..." Lupin was saying. "I'm not going to accept any late ones this –" The doors opened and a redhead and raven haired boy slipped in.

"Where were you?" Hermione hissed as Harry sat down next to her.

"Slept in," Harry muttered without elaborating.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, why are you late?" Lupin asked turning to the boys.

"Slept in, I'm afraid. Sorry sir," Ron murmured.

Lupin sighed. "That'll be five points each from Gryffindor, boys," Lupin said smiling wearily.

"Could've been worse," Ron mumbled with a shrug as Lupin began teaching again.

"So why did you sleep in? That hasn't been happening very often lately, since I got you both that wizarding watch with the alarm clock on it," Hermione said quietly when Lupin gave them a spell to practice.

Harry shrugged. "I was too absorbed in my dream to hear the alarm, I suppose."

Ron smiled sheepishly. "I accidently broke that watch,"

Hermione sighed. "How?" She demanded.

Ron laughed nervously. "Well, it wasn't exactly an accident. I was half asleep. And it went off. And I was mad, so I chucked it out the window. So I didn't wake up today till I heard Harry screaming,"

"Screaming? Harry, you had a nightmare?" Hermione asked in surprise, momentarily forgetting Ron's confession. Harry hadn't mentioned anything about nightmares since fifth year.

Harry nodded, avoiding her eyes.

"Was it about Voldemort?" She asked softly.

"Isn't it always?" Harry said bitterly.

"You haven't been getting much sleep lately, Harry, have you? You've been having a lot of nightmares," Hermione said quietly.

Harry shrugged.

"Yeah I've noticed you thrashing about sometimes." Ron added thoughtfully.

"They're just nightmares, all right?" Harry snapped.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, glanced at Ron, and then wisely changed the subject, until later. "Did you both finish your essay?"

* * *

Hermione groaned loudly as she scanned the Dailey Prophet at lunch later that day.

"What's happened?" Harry asked wearily.

"'_Seventy-eight muggles brutally killed in mass murdering late last night in downtown London. Death Eater's gave no mercy as they burnt buildings, and broke into homes, killing innocents._' That's the second time this week!" Hermione cried sadly.

"Well, Voldemort's at large, Hermione. It's to be expected," Harry said bitterly.

"I know, but it's so awful. All of those innocent muggles killed so horribly."

"He'll be stopped eventually," Ginny put in quietly. Hermione nodded, sighing. But will he? Her thoughts added. What if Harry dies? What if Voldemort wins? Then what happens?

--

Later that night, Hermione was working on her homework while Harry and Ron played wizard's chess.

Harry felt Hermione's eyes on him and he looked at her questioningly.

"Have your nightmares been the same ones, Harry?" She asked softly, and he inwardly groaned. He didn't want to talk about them.

"I guess so," he muttered, his eyes on the chess game.

"D'you think it could mean something?" She continued. Harry wished she would drop it.

"I dunno, Hermione. I don't like to think of them,"

"Well, they could be important," She insisted quietly. "What happens in them?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Dunno, Voldemort shows up. He kills you guys, and is about to kill me before I wake up. Nothing important, really, they're just dreams," Harry said, leaving out the awful details.

"Don't you think you should go to Dumbledore about them, though?" Hermione pressed, completely ignoring his last statement.

Harry groaned. "Just drop it, Hermione, really. They don't mean anything,"

"But they could Harry!" Hermione cried. "They did last time,"

"This time it's different. They're nightmares, is all. I think I'd know if I were seeing the future or something," Harry said his voice slightly harsh.

"I know, but –"

"Then drop it," Harry snapped. He really didn't want to talk about them anymore. They were so painful to even think about. And he knew they were just nightmares. Nothing more.

"I'm just worried for you, Harry. You know that," Hermione said quietly.

Before Harry could say anything else, the girl had left the common room. He sighed. He felt bad, and figured he'd apologize later.

"She gets on your nerves, huh?" Ron mumbled. He'd been silent for the argument. Harry just shrugged.

"She's being Hermione, Ron. She's just scared," Harry replied quietly. Ron rolled his eyes, watching as his knight knocked Harry's bishop over.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she opened the outside doors, ignoring the coldness against her face. She hadn't bothered to grab a cloak, not realizing she was going to go outside. She knew she had been pushy towards Harry, but she was concerned. His dreams were serious in 5th year, they could be again, especially since Voldemort is more powerful now then ever.

She was so afraid of what was to come. There was no way they could win. She knew she should have faith, but how could she? Voldemort was the most powerful wizard alive, and even if they did win, how many would they lose? Who would die trying to save the wizarding world? What if they all died in vain? _What_ was going to happen? She hated not knowing. She hated feeling hopeless. She hated thinking about it at all.

She realized her face was colder than before and lifted a hand to brush away the tears that had fallen.

"Trouble in paradise, Granger?"

She hadn't heard him approach. "Go away, Malfoy," she mumbled, turning to face him.

"You're not really dressed for the weather," Draco said, noticing her thin sweater and jeans. She shrugged. Her cheeks were bright red from the cold already.

"I never bothered to grab my cloak," she murmured absently.

"You ought to go back inside before you catch something," Draco drawled.

"Why would you care?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I don't," he narrowed his eyes, feeling they'd exchanged these words before.

She shrugged. "Good night Malfoy," she said and walked away from him, heading towards the frozen lake. Draco frowned. Was she trying to get hypothermia? He followed her.

"Where're Potter and Weasley?"

"They don't go everywhere with me, you know," Granger replied, stopping beside the lake. She took out her wand, cast a warming spell, and anti-dampness charm on her jeans and sat down. She rubbed her arms slightly before casting the charms on them too.

"Really? Well, they're always nearby," Draco muttered. "Watching you. Making sure you're 'safe'." He spat the word.

"That's not true, Malfoy," Granger argued, watching as he leaned against a tree.

"Sure, if you say so," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you here?" She snapped.

"I was bored, so I came out here to think." Really, he'd been completely restless. "Since you're here, I may as well stay and have some fun."

"Yes, why would you pass up a chance to annoy the mudblood?" She mocked sarcastically, rolling her own eyes. "Why _do _you hate me, Malfoy? Just because I'm Gryffindor, muggleborn and friends with Harry?"

"Something like that," he said smirking. She sighed and glanced at the brightly shining moon.

"Why aren't you in your cozy common room with your boyfriends, Granger?"

She shrugged, and didn't answer.

"Uh oh, has there been a fight?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione snapped. Malfoy didn't heed her warning, as always.

"What happened? Did Weasley find out you were shagging Potter?" He smirked.

"Shut _up_ Malfoy! Why do you always bring that up? It's not true, it never has been. I don't see why you can't accept that we're just _friends_. Just leave us be," Hermione cried, turning to glare up at him with watery eyes.

"Hey just curious. Tell me, Did you ever shag Weasley and then go and shag Potter right after? That'd be pretty disgusting, y'know?" He seemed to be in a bad mood; he wasn't usually this persistent in his cruelty.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She got to her feet and glared at Malfoy's cool, handsome face. She noticed his eyes were glinting with amusement.

"You're a prat. A real jerk. Why can't you just stick with your Death Eater pals, and leave me and my friends alone? Honestly," she snapped, watching his eyes darken dangerously. She turned away from him to go back to the castle.

Draco felt his face heat up. He grabbed the Gryffindor by her wrist and pulled her back to him. She gasped as she crashed against his chest. He held her arm by her side and grabbed her other wrist as well before she could grab her wand.

Her eyes were wide with surprise and slight pain. "Malfoy, you're hurting me," she murmured, glancing down at her wrists. "Let go," she cried.

Draco turned her around so that her back hit the tree he'd just been leaning against. She winced slightly. "You need to watch what you say Granger. You have a habit of saying the wrong thing to the wrong person."

His voice was dangerously soft in her ear. She shivered.

He loosened his grip on her wrists but didn't let go. Instead, he rubbed his thumbs on the inside of them. She kept her eyes on his.

"The same could be said of you. Perhaps, you should think before you speak," she responded angrily.

"One of these days, Granger, someone's going to get you for all of the things you say," Draco whispered, lifting her hands to his face. He pushed back the sleeves of her sweater to expose her bare skin. An light pink imprint of his fingers were on either wrist.

"I'm not afraid of you Malfoy," Granger said softly as he stared at her wrists.

"You should be," Draco replied, pressing himself against her and still holding her wrists. "Besides, who said it would be me?"

He transferred her one wrist to his other hand so that he held both of them in one hand and then held them above her head. He trailed a long finger down her face.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, closing her eyes in an effort to ignore his body against hers as well as his touch.

"I'm angry," he replied simply as he watched his finger resting on her slender throat. "By the way, Granger, don't you know to _never _turn your back on your enemy?"

Hermione opened her eyes to meet his piercing ones. "I didn't expect you to get so angry," she murmured and he smirked. She tried experimentally to free her hands but it was no use. She lifted her leg to knee him but he was quick and caught it. "Let me go, Malfoy," she said quietly.

Malfoy smirked. "_Why_ would I do that?"

"Because... deep down, you're a good person," she said wryly.

He scoffed. "Nice try, Granger. Keep dreaming," he muttered. She sighed.

"I suppose I'll have to," She sensed somehow that he was all right now. Malfoy had calmed down and was now probably just having his idea of 'fun'. So she knew it was all right to revert to joking with him. "This is rather uncomfortable though," she said thoughtfully. He smirked.

"You were wrong Granger," he whispered in her ear.

"W-what?"

He didn't answer her.

"Wrong about what, Malfoy?" She asked quietly.

"About why I hate you," he said and brushed his lips against her throat, just below her ear. "I don't hate you _just_ because you're a Gryffindor and Potter's best friend."

He released her wrists, and walked away, leaving her puzzled.

"Then why do you hate me?" She called after him. He ignored her. She sighed, and absently lifted her hand to the part of her neck that was still burning from his lips. For some reason, she wasn't cold anymore.

* * *

"And he just left?" Ginny asked her eyebrows lifted in surprise. Hermione nodded. It was Wednesday afternoon and both girls were sitting in the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione had told the other girl about her encounter with the Slytherin the night before.

"It was weird Gin," Hermione said softly. "I didn't exactly feel scared, except for at first. He got so angry,"

"That's strange," Ginny murmured thoughtfully. "Malfoy's very strange," she added.

Hermione nodded and unconsciously looked at the blonde's table. She spotted him right away. He sat beside Blaise but didn't appear to be listening to anything his friend said. His grey eyes were fixed on his plate of food. Blaise was scowling.

Hermione sighed and looked back at her redheaded friend. Harry and Ron had run to the common room to grab their brooms as they all had a break right after lunch and the boys were going flying. Harry had apologized that morning for last night as did Hermione.

"Don't worry about him, Hermione. He's very confusing, I'll say," Ginny said. _Very confusing, indeed_, Ginny added in her mind. "Aren't you excited for the party?"

"Loads," Hermione replied with a smile.

* * *

"Did he tell you what he said to her?" Ginny asked Blaise early Thursday morning during their usual meeting. The Slytherin shook his head.

"We Slytherins' don't talk about casual stuff like you Gryffindors' do," Blaise said with a smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"This isn't casual," she muttered under her breath. "He told her he didn't hate her _just _because she was muggleborn and all that rubbish. But he didn't say anything else."

Blaise's eyebrows rose. "What's he playing at? Maybe that was why he was so distracted all day yesterday. He hardly listened to a word I said!"

"Maybe he regretted what he said. He's probably angry with himself for saying it. And if that's the case, why did he say it? Why would he tell her that? Is it the truth? Is there just a simple answer for it, such as that it's also because she's a Gryffindor? Or a know-it-all as he calls her? Ugh, why is he so confusing?" Ginny groaned.

"We have to get them alone together again," Blaise mused aloud. "They have to talk. I have a feeling the reason he said it is as important as the answer is. And I think you're right, I think he's bloody pissed he said it."

"We're running out of time, Blaise!" Ginny cried, running her hand through her long hair.

"I know, but what can we do? This isn't exactly an easy task," Blaise muttered. Ginny straightened up.

"We can do this," she said determinedly. "I know we can."

Blaise looked at her and sighed, shaking his head. "What's with you Gryffindors?"

"Shut up – have faith. We'll do it."

"If you say so," Blaise said wearily but doubtful.

* * *

Hermione sighed. "Gin, are you almost ready?"

The redhead poked her head out of the bathroom, and held out two shirts. "Red or green? Oh wait – or the blue halter?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Red clashes with your hair. Green looks nice, but you don't wear blue nearly enough. Wear the blue halter," Hermione replied. Ginny grinned. "Thanks!" She called and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she returned, dressed in the blue shirt, with white jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail.

"You look gorgeous, can we go downstairs now?" Hermione asked, in exasperation as Ginny looked in the mirror once more. Ginny blushed.

"I'm going to be seeing Blaise after the party, so I want to look my best," she murmured. Hermione chuckled.

"You always look beautiful, Gin. Why didn't he come to the party too? Or is that a stupid question?" Hermione asked, with a laugh.

Ginny shot her a look. "Slytherins wouldn't be welcome, we all know that."

Hermione nodded. Students were coming with dates from other houses, but not too many people in Gryffindor dated Slytherins. In fact, Ginny was the only known one.

Ginny glanced at Hermione and sighed. "Come here; let me fix your hair."

Hermione jumped away from the girl. "My hair's fine!" She whined. It was half pulled away from her face, and the rest fell around her shoulders.

"There's just a few frizzes, let me fix it!" Ginny cried and Hermione sighed, standing in front of the redhead.

"Let's go now!" Ginny said cheerfully when she was done. "I like your shirt, by the way."

Hermione laughed. She was wearing a thin light purple v-neck sweater and dark blue jeans.

"Hey girls," Harry greeted as they entered the room full of people.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said smiling. "Wow there're a lot of people here,"

The Gryffindor tower was full of people from all years, as well as people in other houses. She noticed Seamus coming over to greet them, holding a tray of Fire whiskey.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione. Would you like a drink?"

Ginny accepted it gratefully and Hermione shook her head with raised eyebrows.

"C'mon Hermione, a drink won't hurt you," the Irish boy said and Hermione noticed he already seemed slightly drunk. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Head Girl, Seamus. You really can't expect me to drink," Hermione said. Seamus grinned, shoved a bottle into her hands and hurried away. She sighed and passed the bottle to Ron who rolled his own eyes.

"Seamus is right, Hermione. Head Girl or not, a drink won't hurt you."

"I don't think so, Ron," she muttered. "I am thirsty though; please tell me there's been something set up without alcohol in it?"

"I think Seamus managed to get some Pumpkin Juice here over in the corner by Luna and Corner," Ron said smiling. Hermione murmured thanks and began walking away.

"Hermi-" Harry began but stopped as Ron jabbed his elbow into Harry's stomach. Harry shrugged.

Hermione poured herself a glass of the juice rather absently.

"Hullo Hermione," Luna said casually from beside her. Hermione smiled at the younger girl.

--

Ginny could almost hear her heart racing as she searched the entire tower, looking for Hermione. She couldn't find her anywhere. She saw Harry standing with Ron and Neville and walked over to them.

"If you'll excuse them for a moment, Neville, I have to talk to them," Ginny muttered as she pulled her brother and Harry away.

"What's up, Gin?" Harry asked.

Ginny glared at them both. "Apparently Fred and George are here. The Pumpkin Juice has been spiked. I can't find Hermione."

Ron shrugged. "She's probably passed out somewhere, if she drank enough of the Butterbeer, which I'm sure she did."

Before Ginny could say anything else, she was lifted off of her feet. She squealed and tried to kick Fred Weasley. "Put me down you git!"

"Hullo to you too, darling sister," Fred drawled, setting her back on the ground.

"Yes, what a lovely greeting," George muttered in agreement.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Who invited you two?"

"Ron did, of course," Fred said, grinning.

"It wouldn't be a Gryffindor party without us here!" George said cheerfully.

"Did you have to spike the Pumpkin Juice?!" Ginny wailed. Fred's grin grew.

"We can't have anyone sober at a party, little sister!"

"Hermione Granger doesn't drink," Ginny said shortly.

"She does now," George said, smiling. Ginny sighed.

"She's going to kill you both," she muttered and grabbed Fred's Firewhiskey, taking a long drink.

"Hey! Give that back!" Fred cried after her as she laughed and walked away.


	23. Fred&George

**A/N: Edited Oct. 19****th**** 2009**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 22**

"She is, isn't she?"

"What should we do?"

"We can't let a chance like this pass, boys,"

Draco exchanged a glance with Blaise as the two boys rounded the corner and saw three sixth year boys. Draco and Blaise were on their way back to the dungeons from a late Quidditch practice when they heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked as they approached the Slytherin sixth years.

Matthew Stark smirked when he saw the two older students coming towards them. "Nothing, we found a mudblood Gryffindor out here,"

Draco heard a giggle and raised an eyebrow. "Is that –" he pushed past the sixth year and his jaw dropped. "Granger?"

Granger was leaning against the wall, her hands clasped in front of her. "Hullo Malfoy!" She sang out. Draco's eyes widened. He looked at Blaise, whose face would have been priceless had Draco not been so shocked himself.

Draco looked back at the sixth years who were smirking. "Is she... drunk?" He exclaimed. They nodded. He muttered a curse.

"I thought you didn't get drunk, Granger?"

Granger's eyes widened. "I'm not drunk!" She said with another giggle.

"She's totally drunk," said Matthew Stark.

"What were you guys going to do, take advantage?" Blaise said coolly. Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah!" He said. "Why wouldn't we?"

Draco laughed without amusement. "Cause we're older and we're telling you to get lost."

The boy's mouth dropped. "What? I don't think so."

"I do," Draco said coldly. The boys looked at each other and then glared at Draco. He glared back and they groaned.

"What do you want with her? You hate her," Matthew grumbled as the boys all walked past them.

"Er – what are we going to do now?" Blaise muttered, hoping his friend didn't have the same idea those other boys had.

"I don't know exactly," Draco said under his breath. Granger was humming something. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Would you look at that? Perfect goody-good Granger is drunk," Draco murmured in amazement.

"I told you, I'm not drunk!" Granger cried and came towards him stumbling a little.

"She's loaded," Blaise said and Draco nodded.

"Should we leave her here?" Draco asked, and Blaise's eyes widened.

"Are you mad? Ginny will kill me," Blaise said.

"How would Weasley know? And besides, I'm sure Granger can find her way back to the common room, can't you?" Draco looked at Granger, who was attempting to walk still.

"Ugh, why is everything spinning?" She muttered angrily. "Sorry, what?"

"Can you find your own way to your common room?"

"Er – sure! I think..." Granger frowned. "I'm in Gryfferin, I mean, er, Gryffindor. So my common room is... erm...uh…I don't think I know where my common room is!" She cried, horrified.

Draco rolled his eyes, and smirked. "I say we leave her here," he said, loving the idea.

Blaise shook his head. "She'll remember it tomorrow and then she'll tell Ginny. And Ginny will kill me."

Granger slid down the wall. "That's wonderful; I think I'm just going to sleep here. Yeah, the floor's pretty comfortable," she murmured.

"She's going to pass out," Blaise muttered, sighing.

"D'you even know where their common room is?" Draco asked wearily.

"Yeah I know where it is, I've walked Ginny there before," Blaise replied. "Are you going to help me then?"

Draco groaned. "Yeah I'll help you,"

Blaise was surprised. "Why?" He asked bluntly.

Draco frowned. "Because I'm going to, all right?" He snapped. "Let's just get this over with,"

"C'mon Granger," Draco said, glancing at the sleepy Gryffindor. She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes and he sighed and grabbed her arm. He lifted her to her feet.

"I told you, I'm going to sleep here," she murmured.

"Why can't we just leave her here?" Draco whined, as he struggled to get the girl to remain standing. "She's so drunk she won't remember,"

"She'll probably remember," Blaise said, watching as Granger struggled to stay standing. She kept wobbling and Draco was forced to put an arm around her waist to keep her on her feet. Blaise tried not to laugh. He was tempted to just let Draco do all the work, as it was nice to watch, but he walked over and took the Gryffindor's other arm.

They headed out of the dungeons, and Draco suddenly asked, "How'd she end up all the way down here, anyway?"

"Haven't the foggiest," murmured Blaise. "Maybe she wasn't down here to begin with. Maybe the boys brought her down here. She's so drunk, she'll go with anyone."

"I'm not drunk," Granger murmured sleepily. Draco rolled his eyes.

They walked in silence, and Blaise noted Draco was walking rather closely beside the Gryffindor. He still had his arm around her waist. Blaise had a hold of Hermione's forearm, helping her keep her balance. She stumbled a lot, and would have landed on her face, had Blaise and Draco not been there.

"What are we going to say?" Draco asked, as they were on the Grand Staircase. They paused to wait for a staircase to move and let them go further.

"Erm – that we found her, and I didn't want Ginny to get mad at me for leaving her there?" Blaise suggested with a shrug. Draco groaned.

"This is going to be so humiliating," he said as they began walking again. "Is she asleep?" He asked as he realized they were practically dragging her.

"I reckon so; I knew it wouldn't be long," Blaise said, and smirked, watching as Draco tried unsuccessfully to wake her up. The blonde tapped her cheeks, but it was a hopeless cause. "I suppose we'll have to carry her up the stairs,"

Draco moaned. "I reckon I leave the rest to you," he muttered.

"No, I need your help. I can't very well show up by myself with Granger in my arms. The only one who would believe I didn't do anything to her would be Ginny."

"That's going to happen anyway!" Draco said in exasperation. Blaise sighed.

"Actually, if I show up there alone carrying Granger, Ginny might just believe I _did_do something!" He said worriedly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"So what are you suggesting?" He said.

"That you carry her," Blaise said, with a smirk.

Draco's eyes widened. "You're not serious! This is _Granger_! There's no _way_ I'm going to carry her!"

"C'mon Draco, you know I can't. Ginny's a very suspicious girl. If she sees you carrying Granger then she'll be more likely to believe the truth then if I were carrying her."

"Why are you even with this girl?!" Draco said, asking himself mentally why he was even bothering to help Blaise. But he knew it was because Blaise was his best mate, and he should help him. Since when had he become such a loyal friend though?

Draco sighed as he picked Granger up into his arms, wincing. This was so humiliating.

Blaise hid a grin and said, "It's not like you have to carry her for very long. Or that she's at all heavy."

Draco had to agree with that. "But it's embarrassing," he complained.

Blaise chuckled. "Why did you force those boys to leave?" He asked Draco.

Draco shrugged. "I have no idea why," Draco muttered honestly. Blaise frowned but didn't say anything else.

They arrived at a portrait of a Fat Lady and Draco groaned. "We don't know the password,"

"So we knock," Blaise said, as he stepped forward and knocked on the portrait loudly.

"They're having a party," Draco said dryly. "D'you really think they're going to hear you?"

Blaise shrugged, and then smirked as the portrait opened.

* * *

Ron had been standing near the portrait with Fred and George when they heard the loud knock on the door. Ron frowned and Fred opened the door.

"Great Merlin, what are you two doing here?" Fred exclaimed loudly and Ron peered over his shoulder, feeling his jaw drop as he observed the two people standing outside the portrait. His jaw dropped even further and his eyes widened when he saw Hermione. In Draco Malfoy's arms.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her?" Ron shouted, drawing the attention of everyone else at the party.

"Nothing Weasley," Draco snapped. "We found her in the dungeons,"

"And I insisted we bring her back here," Blaise added, sensing Draco might say something he'd regret. "Is Ginny here?"

Ron flushed angrily at the mention of his sister.

"Oh this is the Slytherin bloke that's dating our darling sister!" Fred said loudly. George popped up beside his brothers to see Blaise too.

Ginny hurried to the portrait when she heard that. She pushed past Fred and George and froze, feeling the colour drain from her face.

"_This _is what you call harmless?!" She exclaimed, turning angrily to her brothers. "You're lucky that my _boyfriend_ found Hermione, otherwise who knows what could have happened!"

"Relax, Gin. How were we supposed to know she'd bloody leave the common room?" George said calmly.

Ginny groaned. Ron hurriedly took Hermione from Draco's arms, glaring at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you coming Gin?" Ron asked as they made to close the portrait. Ginny shook her head. Ron hesitated and then closed the portrait.

"Thanks Blaise," Ginny murmured.

"I gather your brothers got Granger drunk?" Blaise said. Ginny nodded.

"I wondered why Granger was drunk," Draco muttered.

"They spiked the Pumpkin Juice," Ginny said darkly. Draco laughed and then caught himself.

Ginny grinned. "Thank Merlin you two found her, or rather, thank Merlin Blaise found her."

"Hey, I had to carry her all the way up seven floors," Draco said indignantly.

"I just meant that if it hadn't been for Blaise, you would have left her there," Ginny said, chuckling. Draco scowled. "Why did you carry her? Why didn't Blaise?"

"Because he was complaining that you were suspicious and would think –"

"Never mind," Blaise said hurriedly. Ginny laughed, seeing what Blaise had done. Draco saw too.

"Hey! Zabini are you telling me that you just said that so I would carry her?!" Draco exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. Blaise laughed nervously.

"Well night Draco, I think Gin and I are going to – er, hang out for a bit." Blaise said grinning.

"Oh, you're in for it Zabini. Just you wait," Draco said dangerously. Blaise smirked.

"Good night, Malfoy," he muttered. Draco rolled his eyes as he turned around and headed to the dungeons to his own common room.

Blaise and Ginny burst out laughing as they walked to the Room of Requirement. When they were safely inside, Blaise told Ginny about Draco telling the sixth years to get lost.

"Fred and George are definitely dead. Who knows what those boys would have done to Hermione!" Ginny murmured. "I'm surprised Malfoy stopped them from doing it though. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know and apparently neither does he. But I have a feeling it has to do with what he said to Granger the other night," Blaise said quietly. "Or maybe he felt he owed it to her from when she saved him that night,"

"Or maybe it's just that you were there and he knew you would stop the boys anyway, since he figured I'd kill you if you didn't," Ginny suggested dryly. Blaise chuckled.

"That could be it I suppose," Blaise muttered. "He complained the whole time though. Merlin, Hermione was so drunk."

Ginny grimaced. "She doesn't get drunk very often. I don't even know if she's ever been drunk. I suppose she may have, with her muggle friends. But I still doubt it,"

"She's very different when she's drunk," Blaise said musingly.

"Isn't everyone?" Ginny muttered.

Blaise chuckled. "Definitely,"

* * *

Hermione groaned. Her head felt like it was splitting in half. Her stomach was doing somersaults. _Why _was she feeling like this?

"You may want to take a hangover potion," a voice said, making her head ache even more.

"Oh damn," she mumbled and then looked towards where the voice came from. She saw Lavender and Parvati sitting on Lavender's bed. They had heard her wake up.

Hermione frowned and instead went to the shower. After a hot shower and change of clothes – she had noticed she was wearing the same thing she'd been wearing the night before – she went down to the common room. She found it empty except for a couple of third years.

Hermione sighed and tried to remember what had happened the night before. She didn't recall drinking. As far as she knew, all she had drunk was Pumpkin Juice.

She remembered talking with Luna. She remembered feeling funny, and leaving the common room, though she couldn't remember why. She met up with a few boys whom she couldn't remember the names of, when she'd gone past the library. She followed them down to the dungeons, for reasons unknown to her.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini showed up. She was walking somewhere with them, and that's the last thing she remembered.

Hermione frowned and checked her watch. It was just after nine o'clock in the morning. She went to breakfast, almost moaning as the sound of people eating and talking reached her ears. She found Ginny already there.

"Gin, you wouldn't happen to have a Hangover Potion on you?" Hermione asked dryly as she plopped down beside the redhead.

Ginny grinned and picked up her shoulder bag to dig through it. She handed Hermione a small bottle and Hermione drank it gratefully. "Thanks,"

"No problem, so do you remember what happened last night?"

"I don't remember drinking, that's for sure," Hermione muttered.

"You didn't," Ginny said and hesitated. "Fred and George showed up and spiked the Pumpkin Juice."

"Oh for God's sake," Hermione groaned and threw her head into her hands. "I'm going to kill them. So what happened that you know of? I only remember bits and pieces."

"Well you left the common room, and apparently met up with three sixth year Slytherins, who led you down towards the dungeons. Malfoy and Blaise found them before they did anything to you. And surprisingly it was Malfoy who told them to leave," Ginny paused to gauge Hermione's reaction. The girl just raised her eyebrows. Ginny continued. "You kept denying you were drunk. They managed to help you walk and were bringing you back to the common room, on Blaise's insistence. You apparently passed out as they reached the stairs. So Malfoy carried you back up here."

"_WHAT_?!" Hermione shrieked her eyes wide. Ginny shushed her, as it drew the attention of people in the Great Hall, including Malfoy and Blaise. Malfoy smirked, as if he knew exactly what the two girls were talking about.

"Yeah Fred and George haven't left yet, just to let you know," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Oh I am going to _kill _them!" Hermione growled fiercely as she threw the last piece of toast into her mouth and got to her feet. "Where are they do you know?"

"Still sleeping, I gather. Wait up, I'm coming with you," Ginny hurried after her.

In the common room, Hermione spotted a third year Gryffindor boy and called him over. "I'll pay you if you run up to the seventh year boys' dormitory, and wake up Harry Potter, Ron, Fred and George Weasley. You need to tell them that they'd better get their arses down here if they don't want their brooms set afire." Hermione figured the twins were sleeping on the dormitory floor as she hadn't seen them on the couches.

Ginny was trying extremely hard to hold in her laughter but gave in as she saw the four boys rushing down the dormitory stairs. Hermione stood at the bottom of them, her hands on her hips and a murderous look on her face.

Fred and George laughed nervously. "Well, time for us to be going I reckon,"

"Yes for sure. Nice seeing you all again. Great time at the party I must say,"

"Oh no you don't," Hermione snapped. "You two are dead. I swear, of all the horrible things you've done, this is definitely the worse in my opinion. I was carried by Draco bleeding Malfoy!" Hermione glared at them.

"Now now Hermione, that wasn't particularly our fault."

"Not at all; you see, we didn't know you would drink the juice. We just spiked it."

"Harry and Ron however knew that it was spiked and I do believe Ron told you to drink it. And even told you it had no alcohol in it." Both twins smirked.

Ron and Harry swallowed nervously as Hermione turned to glare at them.

"I tried to warn you, but Ron elbowed me!" Harry cried, taking a large step away from the redhead.

"I hate you all," Ron muttered darkly and then turned to smile sweetly at Hermione. "You see, I figured it wouldn't hurt for you to get drunk once in a while. I didn't expect you to leave. Fred and George assured me that you were probably up in your room sleeping. And then Malfoy showed up with you, and well... I'm sorry!" Ron finished weakly.

Hermione groaned. "You guys are unbelievable. Honestly, I ought to hex you all."

"But you won't because love us ever so dearly," Fred said with a grin. Both twins came over and hugged her and Hermione felt herself relaxing. She sighed and hugged them back.

"You're lucky that's true, otherwise you would find yourselves dreadfully hexed," Hermione muttered.

"Oh Hermione, you give in too easily. I would have hexed them for sure," Ginny said dejectedly. Hermione laughed.

"I never said I'd stop you," she said with a grin and Fred and George sent her twin looks of horror. Ginny grinned and pulled out her wand. The twins rushed from the common room with a yelp as their youngest and only sister followed them.


	24. Dares&Regrets

**A/N: Oook. So. Uhm. I'm dreadfully, sincerely, truly, honestly SORRY. I know it's been a long time, and to make up for it, I put Dramione in here. Hope it's enough. I am really sorry. Things just get so.. busy. I don't know when the next one will be.. But I have to tell you guys, this story's not even CLOSE to being finished. I have the last chapter of this story written though! You guys won't like it much. But there's going to be a sequel to this story. xD Hehee. Anyway, reviews would be lovely. Not that I'm begging, of course. ;P You guys astound me! :)**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 23**

"I think I'll ask Luna to the ball," Harry said suddenly. He was sitting in the Common Room Sunday evening with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The four of them were surrounding a secluded small table.

"That's a great idea Harry! Oh she'll be thrilled!" Hermione exclaimed, her smile lighting up her face. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I hope so," he murmured. "Are you going to ask Lavender, Ron?"

Ron blushed. "I was hoping to."

"Go for it, Ron, I have a feeling she'll say yes," Ginny said with a smirk. "Oh look, there she is!"

Lavender and Parvati sat on the couches.

Ron grimaced. "I can't right now. She's with Parvati,"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why are you boys so afraid of a girl's friends?" She muttered. "Just ask to speak with her alone,"

Harry clapped Ron's back. "C'mon Ron,"

The tall redhead sighed in defeat. Hermione smothered a giggle.

They saw him walk over to the brown haired girl chatting with her friend. He spoke quietly to her and she had to ask him to repeat himself. Hermione smiled, watching Lavender blush and follow the redhead from the common room.

It was a few minutes later that Ron finally walked back in, a huge grin on his face. "She said yes, can you believe it?" He said cheerfully. Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other and nodded. Hermione kept her smile on her face but felt a stab of small pain. Ginny and Blaise. Harry and Luna. Ron and Lavender. Would Hermione find someone in time for the dance to go with? Perhaps she could ask Dean or Seamus, or even Neville.

Terry Boot had a girlfriend. There was always Ernie MacMillan, Hermione thought and then corrected herself. He was dating a fifth year Ravenclaw.

"You should ask Dean, Hermione. I don't think he's going with anyone," Harry suggested, as if reading her thoughts.

"I might," Hermione murmured.

"Actually I heard he was going with some sixth year," Ginny said rapidly, lying. Hermione couldn't find a date. Blaise and Ginny had to get her to somehow go with Draco.

"Oh, well, there's always Neville," Ron said. "I'm sure he hasn't got a date,"

"Leave Neville alone, Ron. He's a better dancer than you'll ever be," Ginny said hotly. "Anyway, he's going with Madison Hillsong in fifth year."

Ron flushed at Ginny's insult but let it drop.

"Forget it, guys, I'll find someone," Hermione said with little hope.

"Hey maybe Fred or George can come down and be your date," Ron said cheerfully. Hermione laughed without amusement.

"Certainly not," she snapped. "Those two are the last people on Earth we need at this dance. They've caused enough trouble this year."

"Yes Professor McGonagall," Ron mocked, and continued, ignoring Hermione's glare. "Well I don't know of anyone else who will be willing to go with you – I mean, on such short notice."

Hermione angrily got to her feet. "You're the worst Ronald,"

"You're just jealous because I've got a date," Ron snapped back. Hermione scowled.

"You're right. I am so unbelievably jealous of you," she muttered sarcastically.

"See, I knew it!" Ron said triumphantly, not catching the sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the common room, to bed.

Hermione refused to speak to Ron the next day. She walked to breakfast with the two boys in silence, wondering where Ginny had gone off to.

"I thought you didn't get drunk Granger?" Draco Malfoy drawled as they passed him and his gang of Slytherins on their way into the Great Hall.

Hermione scowled. "Drop it, Malfoy."

He smirked. "Y'know, you're not so bad when you're drunk. You're a lot more... carefree, we'll say."

The Slytherins around him dropped their jaws in surprise.

"Right well, thanks for saving me from those sixth years, Malfoy. I appreciate it, truly," Hermione said sweetly, smirking at the horrified look that passed across Malfoy's face as he glanced quickly at his fellow Slytherins.

Malfoy quickly composed his face back into a scowl. "Yeah you said that Saturday night too, Granger. Only it was a bit more sincere. You tried to show me your gratitude,"

Hermione's eyes widened. "W-what?"

The Slytherin shrugged. "Of course, I turned you down. I mean, c'mon, Granger, you know I can't shag you."

_He's lying. He must be. There's no way I..._Hermione sent a panicked look at Ron and Harry who shrugged and shook their heads with a frown.

"That's rubbish and you know it Malfoy. I would never try to shag you," Hermione snapped and pushed past him, Harry and Ron following behind her.

"Deny it all you want Granger but I'm not lying. Don't worry, I'm sure you would have been a good shag," Malfoy called after her. Hermione didn't turn around. She didn't want to see the smug look on his face that she knew he'd sport.

"Don't worry, Mione. I'm pretty sure you didn't try to shag Malfoy. Drunk or not, you're not stupid," Harry said, trying to reassure her. Hermione nodded, but didn't release her lip from between her teeth.

She glanced at the eggs Ron was piling onto his plate and suddenly felt nauseous. "Er- I... I'm going to head to class. I don't feel for breakfast,"

Neither boy acknowledged her so she hurried from the hall, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Classes went by dreadfully slow. Hermione could practically feel the time ticking away. She found herself thinking of Christmas, which was approaching fast. She hoped everyone would have a good time at the ball. She wished she didn't have to go, but since she was the Head Girl, she had to.

"All right, Hermione?" Harry asked quietly as she headed back to the common room with them Monday evening.

"Just fine, Harry. Have you seen Ginny at all today?" She asked as they sat at a table in the common room.

The raven haired Gryffindor shook his head. Hermione sighed. She really didn't feel like being around the boys today. Not that she was mad at Harry, just Ron. But Harry wasn't Ginny. She needed some girl time. Or maybe she just needed time away from Harry and Ron.

"Erm – look Hermione, I'm, er, sorry about last night," Ron began awkwardly. Hermione just nodded. "It wasn't... I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't trying to say that you couldn't get a date, that you weren't good looking enough or anything, honest, that's not what I meant..."

Hermione sighed. She couldn't take any more of his rambling. She got to her feet and could have screamed with relief when she spotted Ginny's vibrant red hair on one of the sofas. "Right Ron, just forget it. I'm going to talk to Ginny,"

Hermione made her way over to her best girl friend. "I don't think I can take any more of your brother," she said dryly as she plopped herself down next to the redhead.

"Try living with him, plus six others," Ginny muttered darkly, sending a glare over at her brother.

"How _do_you cope?" Hermione murmured.

"I don't. They're slowly driving me nutters," Ginny said with a chuckle. "What did he do this time?"

"Well you heard what he said last night," Hermione began and shot a particularly vicious glare at Ron. "He tried to apologize, but just ended up sounding like a bumbling idiot."

Ginny sighed, shaking her head. "He's pathetic, honestly. Why don't you come to the Room of Requirements with me? You could bring your homework,"

Hermione frowned. "Why the Room of Requirements?"

The redhead shrugged. "I'm meeting up with Blaise." At Hermione's face, she added rather indignantly, "I thought you liked him!"

Hermione sighed. "I do, I just don't fancy hanging around with a Slytherin."

Ginny laughed. "You'll get used to it." _Especially if Blaise and I succeed,_ Ginny thoughts added wryly.

"All right then, let's go," Hermione said quietly, sending another glare at Ron.

* * *

Blaise sighed quietly as he walked through the nearly empty Slytherin common room.

"Where're you off to, Zabini?" a voice drawled coolly from an armchair. Blaise stopped and waited for the blonde to reach him.

"The Room of Requirements," he replied softly. Draco was still mad at him for Saturday night.

"What for?" Draco asked, though he probably knew the answer.

"To meet up with Ginny," Blaise said in a low voice.

"Care if I join you?" Draco asked quietly and Blaise's eyebrows shot up.

"Why would you want to?" He asked slowly. Draco shrugged.

"I'm bored," he said simply.

Blaise hesitated, wondering what Ginny would say. "All right," he said finally and the boys left the common room.

* * *

One thing Hermione definitely did not expect to see upon entering the Room of Requirements was Draco flipping Malfoy. She felt her eyes widen and she shot a horrified look at Ginny, who looked just as surprise.

The Room of Requirement was set up to look like some sort of comfortable common room. There were two sofas facing each other, with a small table in the center. Off to the side of the sofas was an inviting and warming fire. Hermione noticed a bookshelf along one wall, and a large window on the other wall, where she could see snow falling outside.

Blaise sat on one sofa, and Ginny went to sit beside him. Hermione eyed the other sofa, where Malfoy sat staring at her and then she glanced at the door. Should she make a run for it?

She heard Ginny sigh. "Come sit, Hermione."

Hermione snapped her eyes back to the sofa. Malfoy had turned to watch the fire. Hermione groaned softly, knowing without a doubt that she was going to regret this. She walked slowly over to the couch, like she was being forced off the plank on a pirate's ship into the shark infested waters.

Without looking at the blonde Slytherin on the other end of the sofa, she carefully sat down, but didn't get comfortable. She'd take the first chance to escape.

Unable to resist any longer, she glanced at Malfoy from the corner of her eye. He was leaning casually back against the sofa, his gaze fixed on the flickering flames of the fire. His hair was flat to his head, as though he had recently showered. He was wearing light trousers and a dark coloured sweater. His arm was thrown casually over the back of the couch.

Hermione held back a shiver and looked at Ginny and Blaise. No one said anything for a moment and it was Blaise who finally broke the silence.

"Er – Draco wanted to come with me tonight," he muttered to Ginny.

"I invited Hermione to come because my brother was being a prat."

Malfoy snorted rudely. "What else is new?" He muttered in irritation.

Hermione shot a glare at him but forced herself to relax. It was true. Ron was being a prat. But she didn't like Slytherins insulting her friends.

She sighed and looked away from the blonde and into the fire. Moving off of the sofa, she knelt on her knees in front of the orange flames, relishing in the warmth it threw.

She saw from the corner of her eye that Blaise and Ginny were having a silent conversation. Ginny's eyes were wide and Blaise gestured at Malfoy. Hermione turned her head so that she couldn't see the couple, feeling awkward. She absently lifted her hands to tighten the ponytail her hair was currently pulled back in.

"Let's play truth or dare," Ginny suggested suddenly, a devilish tone in her words. Hermione snapped her head around to glare at the redhead.

"I don't think so, Gin. I know what always happens with that game," she said bitterly, remembering when she had played with Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Ginny over the summers. She unconsciously placed a hand over her pierced bellybutton which had resulted from a game of truth or dare with her muggle friends one summer.

"Oh, c'mon Mione, what's the worse that could happen?" Ginny insisted, saying words that Hermione hated.

"One Ginny, do you not remember all of those summers with your brothers and Harry?" Hermione asked, shuddering. She had been forced to kiss at least every single one of the boys. "Well I guess it wasn't so bad for you, considering you couldn't very well – erm never mind." She was going to point out that Ginny couldn't kiss her brothers, but stopped when she remembered Blaise and Malfoy. "Two, these are Slytherins. I shouldn't have to tell you what the 'worse that could happen' is."

"I resent that," Blaise said jokingly.

"I don't; well said, Granger," Malfoy said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't worry so much Hermione! Relax a little," Ginny cried, grinning. Hermione sighed and stood up, resuming her position on the sofa.

"Oh all right, but I just know I'm going to regret this," Hermione muttered. Ginny laughed.

"Right you will," Malfoy said slyly. "I thought you were supposed to be clever Granger?"

"Shut up, you," Hermione grumbled.

"So, I'm assuming we just dare each other. But what's truth for?" Blaise asked.

"You can ask the person a question and the person is forced to answer truthfully," Hermione replied with a shrug. Malfoy's eyes lit up in excitement. Hermione inwardly groaned. She just _knew _she was going to regret this.

"Hang on," Ginny said. "There's more. I'm going to change the rules a little, and do a few charms that I got from none other than Hermione, to make it so that no matter what the dare, you can't change it and you can't get out of it. If the dare involves another person, than that person must do whatever it takes so that the person with the dare can accomplish their dare. And you have to tell the truth no matter what. If a person is lying, or if they do not do their dare, they'll get a feeling rather like they're being zapped. Understand?"

"I'll go first," Malfoy said rather eagerly. "Granger I dare you to –"

"That's not how it works!" Hermione said in exasperation. He frowned and Hermione continued. "You have to ask the person 'truth or dare'. That person gets to pick."

"Oh," the Slytherin said, sounding very disappointed. "Very well then, truth or dare Granger?" He asked grudgingly.

"Truth," Hermione said cheerfully, barely resisting the urge to childishly stick her tongue out at him.

"Chicken," he muttered and then he smirked and she felt her smugness drop immediately. "What's the _worst_ thing you've ever done?" He said in a dramatically low voice.

She sighed. What should it be? Hexing Snape in third year in the Shrieking Shack? Getting her belly button pierced? Playing with time? Breaking numerous school rules with Harry and Ron?

"School wise or in general?" She asked for clarification. Ginny giggled.

"Whatever you consider to be the worst thing you've ever done, Granger," Malfoy said impatiently.

Setting up the DA? Kissing Fred behind Ron, Ginny and Harry's back? No definitely not that one.

"It's a tie between when I hexed a teacher and when I got my belly button pierced," Hermione said reluctantly with a wince.

"What teacher?" Malfoy demanded. _Oh no,_ Hermione thought. _Definitely not going to answer _that _one, Mr. Malfoy._

"It was Snape," Ginny said gleefully when she realized Hermione wasn't going to answer. Hermione shot a glare at her.

Malfoy's grey eyes flared. "No!"

Hermione sighed. "Yes. Third year. But I had no choice! He would've had us expelled!" She insisted.

"You've got your belly button pierced?" Draco asked, pretending to be clueless.

Granger nodded.

"I don't believe you," Draco challenged with a smirk. The Gryffindor shrugged.

"I couldn't care," she said.

"C'mon Granger, show us!" Draco said still smirking. Her eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!" She cried in disbelief.

"Oh but I am. Don't be such a prude!" He said. He'd never seen a girl with her belly button pierced before and he also rather enjoyed the blush on Granger's face.

"There's no way I'm going to show you my stomach Malfoy," the brunette said firmly.

"Oh yes you will," Draco said, pulling out his wand.

"You wouldn't dare, Malfoy!" She snapped, her eyes narrowing. Draco scoffed.

"Of course I would!" He said with a smirk. She held onto the bottom of her red cotton sweater with all her might, staring at him in shock.

Blaise chuckled and softly nudged Ginny who winked at him discreetly. This was perfect.

The targets of his and Ginny's mission were locked in a staring contest. His blonde friend's eyes were glinting with amusement. He casually twirled his wand, watching the tense Gryffindor.

"All right! Fine!" Hermione mumbled in exasperation. She grumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'bloody ferret' and stood up. Her face was as red as Ginny's hair as she quickly tugged her sweater up to reveal only her stomach and belly button.

Draco smirked, tremendously glad that he'd won, and leaned forward to examine the sparkling ring through Hermione's belly button. He concentrated on the jewelry and not on her wonderfully tan stomach.

"Did it hurt?" He finally asked.

She had taken an uneasy step backward and was still staring at him in disbelief. "Like you wouldn't believe," she admitted, her voice slightly shaky.

"Then why'd you get it done?" He asked his eyes still on her stomach. As if realizing she was still exposing her skin to her enemy, she shivered and hastily pulled the material down to cover her stomach, before sitting back down.

"My muggle friend dared me to," she muttered absently.

"Why do you keep it then? I mean, can't you just take the, er, jewelry out and be done with it?" He asked curiously. She shrugged.

"What would be the point in that? I went through that pain, I may as well keep the piercing," she said logically.

"Blimey, Granger, never thought you had it in you," Malfoy said with another smirk.

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly. "Er- right, my turn is it? Gin, truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously!" Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione smirked. "I dare you to tell Ronald," she spat the name. "tomorrow morning that you and Zabini are getting married."

Ginny's jaw dropped and she spluttered. "B-but we're not!"

"Exactly," Hermione grinned evilly.

"Ooh Hermione Granger, you're going to pay for that one," Ginny said darkly. "He'll kill me I hope you know."

"Oh no, not you. He'll only kill Blaise here," Hermione said pleasantly.

"Granger, you… you witch!" Blaise cried good-naturedly. Hermione laughed.

"Excellent, it appears it's _my _turn!" Ginny said with a sly smile. Hermione expected Ginny to ask her but to her surprise, the redheaded Gryffindor turned to Malfoy. "Truth or dare, Malfoy?"

"Hmm… tricky question, that," he said with a smirk. "It'll be dare of course."

"Brilliant choice, dear Malfoy," Ginny said wickedly. "I dare you to go to the Christmas ball with Hermione,"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"What?" Malfoy snapped. "No bloody way. Give me another dare!"

"Not possible, I'm afraid," Ginny said in a solemn voice.

Hermione finally found her voice. "Are you mad Ginny? That's absurd. I'd rather go to the ball with a blast-ended skrewt then go with _him_. I absolutely refuse."

"Ahh, but you know that's not allowed, Hermione. He must be able to accomplish his dare no matter what, which means you have to agree," Ginny said smugly. Hermione sent her a look that plainly said _How-could-you-do-this-to-me?!_

"Sorry, Mione darling, but how does that saying go? Oh right, payback's a bitch!" Ginny said, far too pleased with herself.

"But what will we tell people?!" Malfoy said, his normally composed, neutral face momentarily gone, as horror sunk in.

"The truth. It's just a dare," Ginny said with a shrug. "Or you could just tell them you're madly in love. Maybe you could even tell them you're getting married!" Ginny snapped venomously.

Hermione desperately wished she had a time turner so she could somehow go back and stop herself from giving Ginny that dare. "Ginny!"

"Way to go Granger!" Malfoy said bitterly.

"Oh this is _not_ entirely my fault Malfoy! _You _picked dare!" Hermione spat.

Malfoy only glared at her before looking at Ginny again. "There must be some way out of the dare!" He said pathetically. The redhead just shook her head.

Blaise looked between the two enemies on the other couch in amusement. Both sat as far away from each other as possible. Both were leaning forward and very tense. Hermione's elbows were on her knees and her head was propped up by her hands. She was mumbling under her breath.

Draco's hands gripped his knees. His knuckles were turning white.

"I hate you Ginny!" Hermione wailed. "How could you?! _I can not go to the dance with Draco _sodding _Malfoy!"_

"Oh lighten up Hermione. It isn't the end of the world," Ginny said, smirking.

If Blaise had ever doubted the redheaded Weasley's intelligence before, he certainly wasn't now. This was a brilliant idea and a big step in their plans.

Draco let out an agitated sigh and then shook his head, visibly seeming to suddenly relax. He leaned back against the couch, still tense, but not as outwardly angry. He glanced at the still upset Hermione beside him and smirked. This could be fun. "Very well. My turn again, correct?"

Ginny looked shocked that he had composed himself so quickly.

Hermione didn't lift her head from her hands but let out a soft curse under her breath.

Blaise only grinned.

"Zabini, truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"Dare mate," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Kiss Weaselette."

Blaise stiffened but looked at Ginny. Her brown eyes widened. He knew Draco had given that dare on purpose. He was suspicious of their 'relationship' and wanted proof.

Blaise smirked. Well, he would give his friend proof all right. The dark Slytherin leaned towards Ginny, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her and then crashed his lips onto hers. She gasped.

Hermione had raised her head at Draco's dare. She realized then that she'd never seen the couple kiss. Watching now, it seemed like their first kiss. Ginny's slender arms slowly rose to wrap around Slytherin's neck, pulling herself closer to him. Every movement seemed timid.

After what felt like hours Hermione glanced at Draco in annoyance, who rolled his eyes. Finally the couple pulled apart, both breathing rapidly. Ginny smiled and pecked Blaise's lips again before turning to face a smiling Hermione and disgusted Draco.

"Granger, truth or dare?" Blaise said his voice slightly hoarse. He cleared his throat.

"Erm – dare," she said meekly. What was the worse he could do after Ginny's horrifying dare to Draco?

"I dare you to answer every question that a teacher asks you wrong every day for the rest of the week," Blaise said, cutting into her thoughts.

She gasped. "No!"

"Yes!" He mocked her, smirking.

"But I… I-'' She broke off abruptly, firmly clamping her mouth shut. _Bloody Slytherins…_ "Does everyone remember me saying I knew I would regret this?" At their nods she added dryly, "Good, I do."

Ginny chuckled and Blaise smiled. Malfoy only smirked.

"Well its 9:30, we'd best be getting back," she said, after glancing at her watch. Ginny and Blaise looked at each other.

"Er – you guys go on. We'll see you in the morning," Ginny said slyly. Draco gagged and Hermione smiled. "Do you need me to walk you to the common room?" Ginny added, glancing at Hermione.

"Of course not, Gin. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself,"

"I know that, but it's late. Anything could happen. Remember last time you were alone?"

Hermione sighed. _Boy, did she ever remember._ But she shook her head in protest again and Blaise spoke before she could say anything.

"Draco can walk her there, I'm sure. Right mate?"

Malfoy snorted rudely.

"Oh she'll really be safe with _him_?!" Ginny snapped. Hermione couldn't help but agree, casting a dark look at the amused blonde Slytherin.

"Relax Gin, he'll –''

But Hermione quickly cut him off. "Look I don't need an escort!" She nearly shouted.

"Yes you do Granger. There are dangerous people in this school," Blaise said seriously, casting a look at Ginny. Hermione had half the nerve to snap, _yeah including your so called friend_. But she kept her mouth shut.

"C'mon Granger, you'll be safe with me!" Malfoy said mockingly. She rolled her eyes.

"She'd better be there when I get back!" Ginny cried. Malfoy just smirked. Hermione sighed and left the room, the Slytherin following behind her.

"Think it'll work?" Ginny asked Blaise dryly. He nodded.

"Y'know, I'm almost positive it will. I don't reckon he'll hurt her at the very least."

"Why not?"

"Because I think he feels he sort of owes her. You know, for when she saved him. Even if he won't admit it, he won't consciously hurt her."

Ginny pondered that. "We can probably use that to our advantage," she said and Blaise smirked. "Probably," he agreed.

Hermione walked quickly, slightly ahead of Malfoy. "How old do they think I am? I don't need a bloody escort! Especially not Malfoy!" She grumbled. But she did remember the last time she was out alone. When 'Harry' supposedly attacked her.

But then, was she truly supposed to feel safer with Malfoy with her?! He could have been the one who bloody attacked her in the first place! Even as she thought that, she somehow doubted it.

Why'd he even agree? She whined in her mind. He's obviously planning something.

"You do need an escort, Granger," Malfoy said, suddenly at her side. He had no trouble keeping up with her swift pace.

"Then why'd you agree?" She snapped.

He smirked but didn't answer her. She sighed angrily and rolled her eyes. "You're planning something, aren't you." It was more of a statement then a question. She pulled her wand from her robe, but kept it at her side.

He looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "What makes you think that?"

"You agreed without complaint to walk me 'safely' to my common room," she said dryly.

He stopped walking, but she kept her pace. "You're right, I did. I reckon I've gone mad. G'night Granger,"

She spun around, stopping in her tracks with a gasp. He was gone. He had disappeared into the blackness of the dark corridor, leaving her alone. She felt the hair at the back of her neck prick up in unease. She swallowed nervously.

"Malfoy?" She called in a shaky voice. _Pull yourself together Granger and get to the common room._

She turned around and began walking quickly. It unnerved her slightly to realize that she had indeed felt safer with Malfoy with her, even if he was a pain. Now she felt the darkness around her and kept imagining cloaked figures jumping out of nowhere. Shivering, she kept walking.

She was almost at the end of the long corridor when she heard a footstep and a whish of material, that could have been a cloak swishing around as someone walked. She caught her breath, and turned her lit wand on the corridor behind her, waiting for someone to pop from the darkness. No one did. _I've gone mad, that's all._

She mentally cursed herself for being jumpy and started walking again but she hadn't gotten very far when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind. She screamed. And heard laughing.

"Malfoy!" She wailed.

"Scare you, Granger?" He drawled, holding her back against his chest. Her arms were pinned to her sides by his strong hands.

"Not at all; you just startled me," she said, trying to calm her pounding heart, for she was positive he could hear it.

"Sure," he said, his voice slightly taunting.

"Let me go," she said, struggling against his iron hold. He chuckled and she felt his breath hit her neck. She froze for a minute, attempting to hide her shiver.

"I don't think I will…" he said and she could practically _hear_the smirk in his voice.

"Malfoy!" She complained. She fumbled with the wand still in her hand, and wiggled in his arms, trying to free herself. Why did she always find herself in this position or similar with him? And why wasn't she scared?

Even as she thought the question, she knew the answer. He wasn't angry. His grip was strong enough so she couldn't escape but it wasn't hurting her. His tone of voice was teasing, not harsh or cold. It was still smooth, but it sounded liked he was truly enjoying himself.

"What are you playing at?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Granger," he said innocently.

"Your sense of humour is horrid, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said dryly. "Let me go!" She demanded and surprisingly, with a small chuckle, he did.

"It was fun while it lasted," he murmured solemnly. She frowned as she turned to face him.

"You…" she sighed. "You're strange,"

His lips quirked up. "Why?"

"Your moods for one. You can go from absolutely livid one moment to calm, even happy the next. And, you're most certainly the most – erm, never mind." She broke off abruptly.

"Most what?" He asked, extremely intrigued.

Hermione shook her head. She was not going to tell him that she believed him to be the most frightening student in the school. No way.

"C'mon Granger, do tell," he said with another smirk.

"No," she murmured, wondering why he was behaving so… friendly.

He took a step towards her and she involuntarily, uneasily, stepped backwards. He followed her and her back hit the wall.

Not looking away from her, he asked in a quiet voice, "What were you going to say?"

Hermione blinked. How had he cornered her so easily? She sighed. "You're the most frightening student in this school, of all the Slytherins," she admitted in a whisper. His eyebrows shot up.

"You really think so?" He asked, acting as though she had just complimented him. She rolled her eyes. "But I thought you weren't afraid of me, Granger?"

"I'm not. I can handle you. But that doesn't mean you're not frightening," she said with a frown.

"You can handle me, can you?" His grey eyes narrowed. She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I can," she replied haughtily. He stepped closer to her, so she could smell a wonderful blend of spices from whatever cologne he wore.

Hermione raised her hand, which still had her wand in it, and pressed the tip of the wand against his solid stomach. His eyebrows lifted slightly but he didn't lose the smirk.

"You're wrong; you can't handle me," he whispered seductively. Before she could say anything witty back, he had turned and walked away from her, continuing down the corridor.

"Malfoy?" She asked, following him. He looked back at her. "Last week, out by the lake, what did you mean when you said you didn't _just_ hate me because I'm Gryffindor, muggleborn, friends with Harry and all that rubbish?"

She thought she saw him wince but he looked away. When he looked back at her, his smirk was in place again.

"Perhaps another time Granger,"

She opened her mouth to reply but something brushed against her leg. She glanced down and gasped. "Filch!" She cried in horror as Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat hurried off to alert her master of the students out after curfew.

Hermione looked back at Malfoy, whose eyes had widened at the sight of the cat.

"We have to hide!" He snapped.

"There's no time!" She cried back. Sure enough, before she even finished the last word, Argus Filch rounded the corner ahead of them.

"Hey! What're you two doing out this late?!" He growled.

"Er- we were just on our way back to our common rooms, sir!" Hermione squeaked nervously.

"Sure you were. I do believe your common room is in the dungeons, Malfoy!"

"I'm walking her to her common room," Malfoy drawled coolly.

Filch's eyebrows rose. "She's a Gryffindor,"

Malfoy shrugged. "And I'm doing her the courteous thing by making sure she gets to her common room safely."

"Slytherins don't do courteous things," Filch said flatly and Hermione couldn't help but agree. "Detention, both of you. Tomorrow night, in my office. Get to your common rooms."

Filch stormed off and Hermione groaned. "This is awful! Now I'm stuck in a detention with you!" She cried.

Malfoy scowled.

They continued walking in silence for a bit before Hermione broke it. "Ugh, now you know where our common room is."

"I already knew," Malfoy said, looking at her with raised eyebrows. "From Saturday night, remember?"

"Er, right," she said, refusing to admit that she'd forgotten about that. "Be honest with me, did I _seriously_try to _shag_ you?!"

He only smirked. "Of course you did. I mean, who wouldn't?"

She rolled her eyes, but took his answer to mean she didn't actually try. She gave a small sigh of relief.

They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, who looked at them in obvious interest. Hermione awkwardly turned to face him. "Er – thanks I suppose. For y'know, walking me here," She mumbled, registering that she was thanking the enemy with a grimace.

"Right," Malfoy said with a smirk. "See you tomorrow night!" He added cheerfully.

She glared at him as he turned and walked away.

**A/N: Revieeeew? I'll give you a teaser! :)**

_"Ron, I swear to Merlin, if you so much as lay one hand on him I will hex you into oblivion!"_

_"Don't worry Ginevra. I'm a wizard for a reason."_


	25. Interesting

**A/N: Edited Oct. 19****th**** 2009. **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 24**

The next morning, Hermione decided to wait for Ginny. She had stayed up to wait for the redhead the previous night, but finally got too tired and went to bed. So she didn't get the chance to tell her what happened.

Harry and Ron came into the common room. Harry waved at her, which she returned with a weak smile but she only sent a small glare at Ron. They both continued to the Great Hall.

Ginny came down shortly after and Hermione briefly described what had happened the night before.

"Blimey, Hermione, he was _flirting_ with you!" Ginny exclaimed in excitement as the girls walked to the Great Hall.

Hermione was surprised to feel her face grow warm. "C'mon Gin, that's not what he was doing."

"Of course it is!" Ginny insisted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why would you be excited about that?! This is _Draco Malfoy_!" Hermione said quietly.

"Now, now Hermione don't be so dramatic," Ginny scolded with a smile. "I don't reckon Malfoy's as bad as we thought."

"You're mental then," Hermione said bluntly. "Look, Gin, he's tried to kill me numerous times!"

"Oh please Hermione. The time in the lake was an accident and you know it. And he's never tired to _kill _you; just scare or embarrass you."

They entered the Great Hall and Hermione didn't say anything to that statement. She changed the subject instead, looking at Ginny with a large grin. "Your dare, Ginny darling," she whispered.

The redhead paled and swallowed hard before storming over to her brother. She heard Hermione laugh behind her. This ought to be a very dramatic morning, she thought to herself. Not that Ginny was scared of her brother, though he did have a very sour temper, but she was rather worried about the scene it was likely to cause.

"G'morning, Ron. Harry," she greeted quietly. The boys nodded, concentrating on their breakfasts. Ginny swallowed nervously again.

"Uh oh, Zabini. Looks like Weaselette's doing her dare," Draco warned his friend, his eyes on the Gryffindor table. The female Weasley stood, red faced, in front of her brother and his black haired friend. Granger stood slightly behind the youngest Weasley, with her hand over her mouth to smother her giggles.

The Weasel's eyes suddenly snapped up to his sister's.

"Brace yourself," Draco mumbled with a smirk. He had never thought Granger clever, despite that she was top in their year, but now he had to hand it to the Gryffindor that it was a brilliant dare.

"_WHAT?!"_

The yell was so loud that all chatter in the Great Hall cut off abruptly. All eyes flicked to the Gryffindor table. Most people were used to the frequent, angry outbursts of Ronald Weasley, since he was usually in a bicker with Hermione Granger, and they were always fun to watch.

Weasel's face rivaled his hair. Potter's eyes were wide, resembling a house elf. Weaselette was glaring at a smiling Granger.

Blaise mumbled, "Oh shit, I knew I should have skipped breakfast. Bloody Granger! I'm so glad I got her with that dare! She really deserved it – Great Merlin! I think I'd better go!"

The Weasel had stood up already and was coming toward their table quickly, giving Blaise no time to run.

"Ron! Don't you dare!" His sister shouted after her brother, as she tugged on his arm.

"Don't get yourself a detention Ron," Granger added, from the Weasel's other side. Her tone was slightly worried, but she still wore a smile. Potter walked on Granger's other side, casting a dark look at the Slytherin table.

"Sod off," Weasel muttered darkly to the two girls. He pushed his sister away from him, his eyes focused on a fumbling Blaise.

"Bloody Weasley. Bloody Granger," Blaise was still muttering.

"Ron I swear to Merlin, if you so much as lay _one_ hand on him I will hex you into oblivion!" Weaselette snapped.

"Don't worry Ginevra, I'm a wizard for a reason," Weasley spat back, drawing his wand. Granger's eyes widened. Draco's smirk grew. A duel in the Great Hall with Potter and Weasley sounded excellent to him.

"Now, now Weasley, there's no need to do anything rash," Blaise said calmly, sending a glare at Granger.

"RON!" Weaselette wailed as her brother leveled his wand at Blaise.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to propose to my sister Zabini!" He snarled angrily, grabbing the Hall's attention quickly. The young Weasley reddened.

"Yeah, y'see, about that…" Blaise began awkwardly. "It was a dare…"

"WHAT?! You were dared to propose to my _sister_?!" Weasley nearly screamed.

"No! No…" Blaise hastily held up his hands as though in surrender.

Draco couldn't help it. He snickered. Blaise glared at him. Weasley lost it.

He waved his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Granger cried quickly, disarming the angry Weasley.

The Weasel however didn't realize in his anger that his wand was gone and shouted a hex at Blaise. The Great Hall burst into laughter. Weasley's ears went slightly pink in embarrassment while the rest of his face paled.

Hermione gasped as she realized she'd embarrassed her best friend in front of the entire school. "Ron, I'm sorry! But I'm Head Girl, you know I can't allow you to hex another student! Be logical!" She cried, trying to calm him down before he flipped on her. He glared at her and stormed passed her.

"Yeah Hermione, I know being Head Girl is more important to you than your friends," he called scathingly over his shoulder.

"That's not true, Ronald," Hermione defended herself angrily. How could he even say that? But Ron had left the Great Hall, and Harry followed after him. Hermione sighed.

"Thanks a lot, Granger," Blaise said sarcastically. "That was all your fault I hope you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please Zabini," she muttered. But she bit her lip. She really shouldn't have given Ginny that dare.

"Forget it, Hermione," Ginny said when Hermione opened her mouth to apologize. Ginny smiled. "My brother's a git. Besides, you've got it coming to you," she added with a smirk, glancing at Malfoy who heard that and scowled.

Hermione grimaced. "Let's go eat," she mumbled and the girls headed back to their table.

Hermione realized she still had Ron's wand. She sighed. She'd have to give it to him in transfiguration.

Halfway through breakfast, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a nervous fifth year prefect.

"Hi Hermione," the girl said with a smile. "I had an idea and I wanted to know if we could do it,"

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously. The girl blushed.

"Well I thought it could be funny if for the whole month of December, we could decorate the school with Mistletoes to catch unsuspecting people with."

Hermione smiled. "That's a great idea. I'll talk to Terry about it, and then we'll see Professor Dumbledore. We should be able to do it," she said, but inwardly groaned. With her luck, she'd get caught under it with some Slytherin.

The fifth year hurried off and Hermione finished her breakfast and rushed to transfiguration before she was late.

Ron sat at their normal table with Harry and the boys had gotten Ernie Macmillan to sit with them, so that Hermione couldn't. She rolled her eyes and walked over to set Ron's wand on his desk. He didn't acknowledge her. She looked around the class and groaned when she saw that there were no other empty spots, except for beside Draco Malfoy.

Sending a glare at Harry, she grudgingly walked over to the desk and sat down, not looking at the Slytherin.

"What's wrong, Granger, Potter and Weasley not save you a spot?" Malfoy drawled.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione snapped, glaring at him.

"Well you didn't expect them to, did you? I mean, after what happened in the Great Hall it's obvious that Potter would side with Weasley. Good one, by the way. I would pay to see the look on Weasley's face over and over again."

"Stop it," Hermione murmured, feeling even worse. Not only had she embarrassed Ron in front of the entire school, but also in front of his worst enemy.

"Oh don't tell me you're feeling sorry? Please Granger, he deserved it," Malfoy said smugly. She rolled her eyes.

"I swear to God if you don't shut up I'm going to hex you," Hermione said vehemently. Malfoy smirked.

"In the middle of class, where you could get detention, or worse expelled?" Malfoy mocked in a very convincing tone that was similar to Hermione's.

She narrowed her eyes at him but McGonagall started talking, cutting off whatever insult Hermione planned to throw. She sighed and turned to listen to the lesson.

"You're going to practice multiplying charms. So take your quills out and I want you to double the quill so that there are two instead of one. Does everyone understand?"

Hermione felt a shock throughout her entire body. She frowned in confusion before remembering her dare. Dang it. "Er – no I don't professor," she lied.

McGonagall's eyes rose in surprise. The top student not understanding a basic lesson? Impossible. Hermione winced.

"I believe it was a very simple explanation, Miss. Granger. Tell me, what is the spell needed to multiply an item?"

Hermione inwardly groaned. She knew the answer but she had to give the wrong one. "_Multiplus dublio_?" She answered, feeling like a complete idiot.

McGonagall frowned at her. "No, Miss Granger, that's incorrect. Are you feeling all right?"

Hermione nodded weakly as the class broke out into whispers. Malfoy snickered beside her.

"Does anyone know the correct spell?" McGonagall asked and Malfoy's hand rose, mimicking Hermione. She glared at him.

"_Multi_ _duplicas_," he answered smugly, glancing at Hermione from the corner of his eye.

"Excellent, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin,"

Hermione groaned and threw her head into her arms on the desk.

"You may begin."

Hermione lifted her head from her arms, pulled out her quill and waved her wand at it, murmuring the spell. Another quill appeared on her desk. Satisfied, but still embarrassed, she put her head back on her desk.

Draco smirked when he did the charm just as perfectly as the Head Girl. He looked at her. Her face was buried in her arms. He knew she was embarrassed. He would be too. But that was her fault.

"Looking forward to detention tonight, Granger?" Draco said loudly, attracting the attention of Potter and Weasley, exactly as he'd been hoping.

Granger raised her head to look at him. "That's all your fault."

"My fault? Granger, please, it is not my fault that you can not lie," Draco said with a smirk.

"We wouldn't have run into Filch if you hadn't of pulled that stunt!" Granger cried, momentarily forgetting the rest of the class. Draco had also been hoping for that.

"You liked it," Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're a prat, Draco Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"Miss Granger, is there a problem?" McGonagall asked, hearing their argument.

"No Professor McGonagall," Hermione lied with a false smile.

The Head of Gryffindor walked passed them. Hermione sent a glare at Malfoy.

"Why do you have a detention Hermione?" Harry asked from the desk across the room from Hermione and Malfoy. The Boy-Who-Lived seemed to forget that he was mad at Hermione in his curiosity.

"Erm…" Hermione hesitated. She couldn't very well admit to the whole class that she had been walking back to the common room late at night with Draco Malfoy.

"She was with me after curfew," Malfoy answered for her and Hermione felt the colour drain from her face as she turned to glare at him. He smiled innocently.

Anyone who had been listening to the conversation, which included most of the class, gasped. Harry's eyes widened and Ron glowered.

"It's not what you think," Hermione said quickly to Harry. "Malfoy had been in the Room of Requirement with Blaise. I went with Ginny to meet up with Blaise. I didn't expect Malfoy to be there," she explained. Harry raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Well why were you with him after curfew?"

"We left the Room of Requirement together and Filch spotted us," Hermione said, leaving out the part about Malfoy walking her to the common room. She silently prayed Malfoy would keep his mouth shut this time.

"What 'stunt did he pull' that made it his fault you got caught by Filch then?" Harry said. Hermione inwardly sighed. She should have expected Harry to catch that detail from a few minutes earlier.

"He was insulting me on our way out of the Room of Requirement, which made us late," she quickly lied, sending a warning glare at Malfoy. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hmm…" Harry said and Hermione had the feeling he didn't quite believe her. She bit her lip and thanked God when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

She quickly gathered her stuff up and fled the room before Harry could further his questioning, and before Malfoy could say anything to prove her a liar.

The rest of the day went by too fast. Snape had embarrassed her immensely by choosing that very day to ask her questions. She had been forced to answer every one wrong, and managed to lose 20 points from Gryffindor. She thought it seemed likely that Snape had known about her dare, and taken advantage of it.

Needless to say, she was in a foul mood when she headed to her detention after dinner that night. Malfoy was already in Filch's office and ignored her when she entered the cluttered room.

"Good, you're here. You can start polishing those trophies. Give me your wands, no magic," Filch growled and both students handed over their wands grudgingly.

He handed them a bucket full of soapy water and two dish rags. Hermione grimaced and took a trophy off of the large shelf and began to wipe it.

Filch left the room, mumbling that he'd be back shortly.

"This is rubbish, this is. Making us polish trophies like a bloody house elf," Malfoy grumbled under his breath.

"Aw, heaven forbid Draco Malfoy should have to actually do something without magic," Hermione cooed mockingly. He glared at her.

"Shut up Granger," Malfoy snapped. "I bet you're used to this type of filthy work."

"Well of course I am," Hermione replied. "And there's nothing to it. Sure it's easier to use magic, and much faster, but the job still gets done if you have to do it by hand."

Malfoy scoffed.

"I reckon you don't even know how to cook, do you Malfoy?" Hermione taunted.

"That's muggle stuff, Granger. We have magic for a reason,"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "All right then tell me, do you even know any good cooking charms?"

"Of course not," Malfoy snapped.

"Then how do you expect to live once you're on your own?" Hermione asked smugly. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"I'll have house elves," he said, looking at her like she was the dumbest creature on earth.

She scowled. "Yes I bet you will. Y'know Malfoy, muggles aren't complete idiots."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Sure Granger,"

"They aren't. They've got loads of good ideas and new technology that enables them to have just as easy a life as us wizarding folk," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Right," Malfoy said. "And Snape has suddenly discovered happiness and gave us all cookies."

Hermione snorted. "That'll be the day,"

Draco smirked, picking up another trophy. He groaned. There were still loads of trophies left. He glanced at the one in his hand. James Potter – Head Boy, Gryffindor Seeker. He snickered. "It's Potter's dad's trophy."

Granger snatched it from his hands, her eyes running over the name plate. "I can't believe he got Head Boy," she murmured absently and passed the trophy back to Draco.

"Yeah wasn't he supposed to be a master rule breaker or something?" Draco asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, he and his three best friends were the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts till Fred and George," she said. Draco frowned.

"Fred and George, you mean the Weasley twins?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Blimey, why's Potter so uptight then if his dad was the greatest prankster at Hogwarts?"

"Believe me Malfoy, Harry's not 'uptight'," she murmured rolling her eyes. "And even if he were, you would be too if you'd been through what he has."

Draco scoffed again. "Yes because he's been through _so_ much."

"You don't know anything about what he's been through," Granger snapped angrily.

"He's not as much of a hero as everyone seems to think. I mean, so what? He survived the killing curse. He fought off the Dark Lord. Big deal," Draco muttered in irritation.

"You're just jealous, Malfoy. I bet you couldn't do half the stuff Harry can," Granger said fiercely. "You wouldn't even have the courage."

"Come off it," Draco spat. "All Potter has is luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Hermione argued, even though Harry himself believed most of it was luck. "It has to do with how brave he is."

"I told you you were in love with him," Draco said with a smirk. Granger sighed in frustration.

"I'm _not _in love with Harry! He's my best friend! That's all," she said in exasperation.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm sure, Granger. Don't lie to yourself. You practically dote on him, you get bloody pissed if I so much as say one bad word of him, and you treat him like you're his mother."

"I care about him. He's my best friend. He's practically a brother to me. I get mad because I don't like you insulting my friends," she said through gritted teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that," Draco said nonchalantly.

"You're insufferable!" She groaned and threw her wet rag at him. He smirked, catching the rag in his hand and throwing it back to her. She glared at him as she was splattered with soapy water.

"Oi! No talking, you two!" Filch snapped as he came back into the room.

The rest of the detention was spent in silence and was mainly uneventful, with Granger sending glares at Draco every few moments. He would only chuckle quietly and even winked at her once which made her even madder.

When they were finally done, and Filch dismissed them, it was eleven o'clock at night.

Hermione covered up a yawn as they left the classroom. "Night Malfoy," she muttered, beginning to walk to her common room, already envisioning her warm, comfy bed.

"Don't you want me to walk you to your common room again, Granger?" Draco said teasingly. Granger shot a glare at him and kept walking. He laughed and turned to go to his own common room.

He loved how easy it was to make her mad. And it always cheered him slightly when she was mad. Because then he could laugh at her.

Draco smirked as he thought of the previous night. He realized it was more fun to rile Granger up than it was Potter or Weasley. She was so much more entertaining. He lost his smirk however when he thought of Ginny's dare. Why did she have to dare him that? He knew she had only done it to get even with Granger. She knew Granger would be horrified to have to go the ball with Draco. And he knew that the redheaded Weasley girl didn't care that Draco would have to suffer too.

Draco sighed as he reached his common room. He fleetingly wished he had walked Granger to her common room despite her glaring her answer at him. He didn't want to be alone right then. It only made him think of everything. And he didn't fancy thinking about that.

He was surprised to see a familiar owl resting on his bed. He recognized the owl at once and felt his heart pace increase nervously. He stroked his family's owl once and then took the letter from it. It pecked his hand when he didn't feed it a treat and he shooed it away. It hooted indignantly at him but flew away.

_Draco,_

_The Dark Lord has decided to postpone your initiation. Instead of having it on December 28th, it will be on June 1st.__This is because he has a new mission for you that he wants you to complete before your initiation._

_This mission will not be very hard, but it will be embarrassing to the Malfoy name. You will have to try and get close to Potter and his friends, in order to gain information for the Dark Lord. Even though he has Severus retrieving information for him, he would like more knowledge on Potter's life. Who he's close to, what his weaknesses are – even though we mostly know that stuff. But we want the weaknesses of his friends as well._

_It would do you well to get close to the mudblood Granger. She would likely give you whatever you want to know, if you became close to her. I mean emotionally close. Even if you have to date her, we want any information concerning Potter's life. Understand?_

_Do not worry, my son. It will not be for very long, and you will be given the privilege of killing her once this is over. But do not disappoint Draco._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco couldn't believe it. He felt a grin crawling onto his face. He didn't even care that he had to try and get close to Granger. The only thing that mattered was that he didn't have to get his dark mark until the end of the school year. This was the best news he'd received all year.

Besides, that part of the task should be easy anyway. He was already going to the ball with Granger. It wouldn't be very hard to convince her to trust him. He smirked. This year had just gotten a lot more interesting.


	26. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**A/N: Next chapter! Wooot. And the next one shouldn't be too long, since one: I know whats going to happen two: it's already been started and finally: it's CHRISTMAS BREAK. Chyeaaa! :) Haha. So expect it soon I suppose. Not sure exactly WHEN though, and if it does take a bit long, I can not be held accountable.... Just kidding. Lol. Anyway please lemme know how I did on the quidditch section of the chapter. As I'm not exactly sure how good it is. Be kind please, I think it's the first time I've ever written a match. Uhmm.. oh right read, and review! Enjoy! :)**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 25**

Every single night of the whole bloody week she spent in the library. Not that this was unusual for the Gryffindor bookworm. No, she normally spent every waking hour, all year long in there. But the circumstances this time were a bit abnormal. She was only using the library and NEWTs as an excuse to hide from Potter and Weasley's glares.

Her two best mates still haven't forgiven her, and she was avoiding them at all costs. She'd spend all of her free time in the library, studying for NEWTs and only left when Madam Pince forced her out at curfew.

He smirked as he scanned book titles in the aisle next to her table. Picking one he liked, he walked over to her table, and dropped the book loudly onto the spot across from her. Her eyes snapped up to him angrily.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" She snapped as he sat down and opened the book.

"Reading," he replied innocently with another smirk. She glared at him and began to pack her things up.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously. She didn't look at him as she stuffed a potions textbook into her bag.

"Away from you," she spat. He gasped, placing a hand over the left side of his chest.

"Ouch – Granger, my heart!" He exclaimed feigning hurt. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't have a heart, Malfoy, remember?" She said dryly.

"Touché," he murmured, still smirking. He watched as she walked away from the table, her bag slung over her shoulder. Waiting a few moments, he stood up and followed her.

"So what are you going to do now, Granger? Go back to the common room, wince when you see Potter and Weasley who will probably glare at you, and then you'll run to your dormitory where you'll study some more, and not sleep at all?" He said, his voice slightly taunting.

"Go away," she grumbled, clearly displeased with his accuracy of her daily life.

"What, you don't need someone to walk you to the common room? Potter and Weasley are obviously doing a foul job at it. What if you're attacked?" He asked, still mockingly.

She rolled her eyes again. "Please Malfoy, the only one I should be worrying about being attacked by is the person offering to walk me to my common room in the first place," she snapped.

"And who would that be?" He asked with a playful smirk. She looked at him in disbelief. "Just kidding, Granger," he said wryly. She shook her head at him.

"Have a good night," she said with mock sincerity. He chuckled.

"Try to sleep Granger!" He called back in the same tone. She glared at him over her shoulder and he knew he had been right about her not sleeping at all. He could tell from the shadows under her eyes.

Hermione sighed as she walked away from the blonde git. She had no idea how he had managed to get her daily routine exactly correct. She frowned. She'd tried apologizing to her friends numerous times but they mostly ignored her or cast her scathing looks. It was ridiculous really, this fight. Ron couldn't really have expected her to overlook the fact that he was about to curse another student, Slytherin or not, when she was Head Girl could he?

She reached the common room and saw Ron and Harry sitting at their usual table. She winced when she saw them, exactly like Malfoy had predicted, and continued up to her dormitory. She paused in the sixth years', just to see if Ginny was there, but the dorm was empty. She hurried to her own, and was relieved to find her roommates were gone somewhere as well. It was Friday evening, so they were probably in the common room.

Heaving another sigh, Hermione sat on her bed and took her books and parchments back out of her bag, spreading them around her. It didn't matter that NEWTs were months away, they would approach fast and Hermione needed to be ready for them. The fact that she'd been studying since fifth year ended meant nothing to her. She didn't feel ready, and therefore she wasn't.

She didn't know how long she'd been studying, but she must have fallen asleep because she woke abruptly when Lavender and Parvati stumbled into the dorm, giggling like mad. She glared at the two giddy girls and moved to collect her stuff, shoving it off of her bed.

"Oh Hermione, we didn't think you'd be up!" Lavender exclaimed, covering another giggle.

"Yes, well, I wasn't until you two came in. What're you all giddy about, anyway?"

Lavender blushed, which made Hermione's eyebrows rise.

"She was just with Ron," Parvati explained with a giggle. "He's asked her out!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, not particularly caring at the moment. "Right, I saw that coming. Do be quiet so I can get some sleep please," she murmured to the girls and rolled over on her side. She shivered and quickly pulled her covers out so she could slide under them.

However, Hermione found sleep wasn't coming back to her. She checked the time on her watch. Nearly midnight. Sighing, she rolled over onto her back.

Ron and Harry couldn't be cross with her forever. Surely they'd come to their senses soon. They just _had _to. They couldn't remain fighting for very long. Not this year. This was the only time the trio had together before they would have to go out into the real world. The world where Voldemort and his Death Eaters lurked. They'd have to start fighting the dark wizards, away from the safety of Hogwarts.

The trio needed all the comfort and support they could get this year. Especially Harry. Hermione sighed softly. Harry, who had so many terrible things happen to him, and so much more to happen in the future. It really was such an awful ordeal for any seventeen year old wizard to have to deal with. But Harry was a magnificent wizard and Hermione truly believed in him. She knew he'd pull through.

Hermione knew she wasn't getting any sleep, no matter how much she tossed and turned. And despite how tired she was, her mind simply did not want to sleep. So she threw back her covers and grabbed a warm robe before taking a book and angrily making her way down to the now empty common room.

She curled into the corner of a couch, watching the dying flames of the fire for a moment before opening her book to read.

* * *

Draco cursed softly under his breath, checking the time on his watch. It was after one in the morning and he hadn't slept at all. He knew he had to sleep. The Quidditch match against Gryffindor - which was supposed to be at the beginning of November but had been postponed due to many terrible snow storms - was the next day and he just wasn't tired. He had too much stuff on his mind. Like his father's letter. And his new initiation date. Or his new task.

At least his task would be easy. Getting close to the mudblood couldn't be that hard. Gathering information from her might be though. She was loyal and it didn't matter how much she cared about someone, she would never betray her friends. She was a Gryffindor, and a bloody stubborn one.

Draco did have a problem with the fact that he might have to date her to get the information from her though. As his father had mentioned, it would certainly be an embarrassment. But it was something he would have to get over; after-all, he didn't want to disappoint his father, or the Dark Lord. Draco involuntarily shuddered.

He hated that he was so afraid of the wizard; he hated that he was such a coward. He truly wished he didn't have to become a follower of the powerful man. Not because he didn't believe in his ways, but because he didn't want to live his life in fear. For Draco had no doubts that Lord Voldemort would win the war, and that Potter would die. The Dark Lord was really very powerful, as Draco had so kindly told Granger.

When the Lord won, Draco had no idea what would happen. But he was afraid. He didn't think he wanted that to happen. Sure, he wanted the power that the Dark Lord's victory would bring, but he didn't want to live every day hoping that he wouldn't fail his new mission and be cursed or killed. He didn't want to serve a master he was terrified of.

Draco certainly couldn't deny it. He was bloody terrified of the Dark Lord. He'd met him only once, and he had had to try so hard to keep his voice from shaking when he was forced to answer a question in front of the dark wizard.

Draco rolled out of bed, pulling a pair of trousers and a sweater on and grabbed a cloak before making his way out of the dorm. He planned to go outside. He went there often to calm his mind and sort out his thoughts. He grabbed his broom along the way, thinking he might go for a fly around the grounds.

* * *

Harry awoke sharply at seven that morning. He groaned and shut off his alarm. Glancing over at Ron, he saw the red head pull the covers over his head, grumbling.

"C'mon mate, you've got to get up," Harry murmured sitting up and grabbing his glasses. He began to get dressed. Ron only mumbled some more. "Ron!"

"It's Saturday!" Ron complained.

"Quidditch match today remember?" Harry reminded his friend dryly.

Ron cursed and threw himself out of bed, stumbling groggily. "Against Slytherin, right?"

Harry only nodded, pulling a warm sweater over his head. Ron followed suit, grabbing a pair of trousers.

"Hey, Thomas, get your arse out of bed, we've got a match today. Biggest match of the year!" Harry snapped, chucking a pillow at Dean Thomas' sleeping form. The Gryffindor chaser groaned.

"Bloody hell, Potter, you didn't have to hit me!" Dean whined as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Harry just grinned. Ron was dressed, and Harry ran a hand through his hair trying unsuccessfully to tame it. The boys headed down to go to breakfast.

Harry sighed when he saw Hermione curled in the corner of the couch. Her eyes were closed and a book was hanging limply in one of her hands. She had fallen asleep reading. But she hadn't been there last night before Harry and Ron went to bed which meant she'd come down sometime during the night.

He looked at Ron, who had also noticed her and Ron must have seen the question in Harry's eyes for he shook his head. "No Harry,"

"Ron, it's been a week," Harry said. "Can't you just talk to her?"

"I'm not ready to forgive her."

"Well what d'you expect her to do? She's already apologized. Surely you don't want her to get down and beg?" Harry said in slight exasperation. Ron only sent the sleeping girl a dark look. Harry shook his head.

"Not yet, Harry. I'm still mad," was all Ron said and Harry didn't reply, walking out of the common room. Ron followed behind him.

The boys walked to the Great Hall, and Harry dropped the subject of Hermione, instead talking of strategies for the match.

They ran into Malfoy on the way.

"Ready to lose, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Harry scoffed.

"Yeah right, Malfoy. We've never lost to you, and we're sure as hell not going to start now," he snapped. Malfoy smirked.

"Don't be so sure about that," Malfoy replied gleefully.

"We're ready to kick your arse, Potter," another Slytherin spoke from beside Malfoy.

"Come off it, Harry'll catch the snitch way before Malfoy," Ron said firmly. Malfoy wiggled his eyebrows in a challenge.

"We'll see, now won't we Weasley? By the way, where's the mudblood? Has she finally seen how much of a loser you are? Had enough of your temper tantrums, is that it?" Malfoy taunted. Ron's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Shove off, Malfoy," he snapped.

"Or have you two just realized you didn't need filth like her around?" Malfoy continued, and Harry knew he had gone too far. Ron quickly took out his wand. Just because he was mad at Hermione, didn't mean he wasn't ready to stick up for her.

Malfoy clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "You're pathetic, Weasley, really." But the Slytherin drew his own wand. "Why do you always stick up for her? Even when you're angry at her? Can't say I blame you for being mad with her though, after-all she did _humiliate _you in front of the entire school. Sure gave us a laugh though, didn't it boys?"

The Slytherins around him nodded and snickered. Ron's face reddened and he glared at Malfoy. He shouted a hex.

Malfoy's face held surprise as he tripped over nothing and fell on his face to the ground. But he quickly composed himself and jumped to his feet, shooting a different hex at Ron.

Ron went flying. Harry whipped out his wand, intending to come to Ron's aid but a voice stopped him.

"Oh, what're you two _doing_?!" Hermione groaned as she came into view behind Ron. She tried to help him to his feet but he angrily shoved her away. Hurt flashed in her eyes before she looked up at Harry. He grimaced.

"Harry! Put your wand away!" She said in a reprimanding tone. He smiled sheepishly.

"Malfoy started it, Hermione," Harry said, knowing he sounded childish but not particularly caring.

"That doesn't matter Harry! You could get detention!"

"Go away Hermione. We don't need your help," Ron said coldly. She glared at him.

"Yes you're absolutely right. I don't know why I even bother. I should just let you two get expelled," she snapped. "Did it even occur to you two that you shouldn't be fighting with Slytherins on the day of your big match? That calls for disqualification from the match, you know."

Harry rolled his eyes but finally put his wand away. She smiled gratefully at him and then sent another glare at Ron. "You shouldn't be picking fights, Ronald. It's going to get you in trouble some day."

"I wasn't picking fights, if you _must _know," Ron snapped. "I had a perfectly good reason for attacking Malfoy,"

"Oh? And what was that?" Hermione mocked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy insulted you, Hermione," Harry explained, knowing Ron wasn't going to. Hermione's eyes widened.

"And you care?" She asked with disbelief. "He insults me all the time!"

Ron didn't say anything and Harry shrugged when her brown eyes turned to him. Hermione sighed. "You're both impossible," she muttered and looked at Malfoy. "As are you, Malfoy. Can't you just leave them alone?"

Malfoy smirked. "Where's the fun in that Granger?"

"I can't wait for Harry to catch the snitch and wipe that self assured smirk right off of your face Draco Malfoy," Hermione snapped and Harry felt a stab of pride shoot through him at her words.

"Well you'll be waiting for a long time, Granger, 'cause that's not going to happen," Malfoy replied with a scowl.

"We'll see," she spat and pushed past two Slytherins to continue to the Great Hall. Harry glanced at Ron and muttered, "Ready to forgive her yet?"

Ron only glared at him and followed Hermione's path.

* * *

Hermione angrily poked at her eggs. She felt Ginny sit down beside her, looking very energetic.

Hermione spared her a glance. "Excited about the match, are you?"

Ginny nodded as she began to pile food unto her plate. "Loads, we're going to win."

"Isn't it going to be awkward for you? Playing against Blaise, I mean?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head, attempting to swallow a mouthful of her scrambled eggs before answering.

"Whoever wins, wins. He doesn't really care. He's not all that into Quidditch to begin with, he just plays because it's fun. And he's not really the competitive type, surprisingly."

Hermione wasn't surprised by that however. She cast a glance over at the Slytherin table, her eyes finding Blaise Zabini. He didn't strike her as competitive. He was so laid back and mellow. Hermione glared at the blonde sitting beside Blaise before turning her attention back to Ginny.

"I have to go now, Mione. Harry wants us all on the pitch a bit early to prepare," Ginny said swallowing the last of her breakfast.

"See you, Gin," Hermione murmured as the redhead got to her feet. "Good luck!" Hermione called after her friend, smiling.

She knew Gryffindor would win. They always did. Harry was a brilliant seeker, and always caught the snitch before Malfoy did. And the three chasers, including Ginny, were magnificent. And Ron was doing a fine job as keeper, though he'd had a rocky start.

Hermione finished her breakfast and then hurried back to the common room to bundle up warmly before heading down to the pitch.

When she was ready, she met up with Neville and Seamus and the three of them headed to the match together.

* * *

"YES!" Seamus cried jumping up and down from beside Hermione as Ginny's quaffle flew through the Slytherin hoop.

"That's 70-30 for Gryffindor!" Zacharias Smith exclaimed.

Hermione saw Harry grin even as his green eyes scanned the pitch for the glint of gold. She saw Malfoy let out a curse, also searching for the snitch.

Blaise now had the quaffle and was flying towards the other end of the pitch, to shoot it through Ron's goal posts. But he was intercepted by Dean Thomas, who tackled him and managed to steal the quaffle from the Slytherin.

"Thomas now has the quaffle and he's passing it to Weasley! She's taken off for the Slytherin side of the pitch! She shoots… she _scores_! That's 80 points for Gryffindor!"

Hermione cheered loudly, clapping her hands. Malfoy sent Blaise a dirty look. "Get a move on it!" He yelled to the rest of his team.

Draco scowled, keeping an eye on Potter while still searching the pitch himself. He didn't want Potter to find the snitch first. He _had_to catch the snitch this year. He wouldn't let Potter beat him, again.

The Slytherin keeper angrily threw the quaffle to another chaser and the game was back in motion. Ginny managed to steal the quaffle again. A bludger came flying towards her and Ginny narrowly dodged it, but the next one caused her to almost fall off her broom. The quaffle was taken by Blaise who sent her an apologetic look as he sped off toward the Gryffindor goal posts.

"Zabini's got the quaffle now; he's aiming towards the goal and Weasley misses it! Slytherin scores! That's 80-40 for Gryffindor!"

Hermione groaned. It was all right, they were still in the lead. Malfoy sent a smug smirk at Blaise, who rolled his eyes.

Slytherin managed to score once more after that. Ron looked angry. He threw the quaffle to Dean and the three Gryffindor chasers flew to the other end of the pitch, tossing the quaffle between them.

A bludger hit by Goyle knocked the third Gryffindor chaser, a fifth year named Marissa Hilt, off of her broom. She fell to the ground quickly. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game paused.

"Will she be okay?" Harry asked, dismounting. Madam Hooch checked the girl over.

"Her shoulder will be giving her a lot of pain for the next few days, but she should be able to still play, if she's willing."

Marissa nodded. "I can handle it, Harry," she said, grimacing. Harry frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Slytherin can't beat me that easily."

"That's the spirit," said Ron encouragingly. Ginny grinned at the younger girl and held out a hand. Marissa took it and Ginny pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go kick some Slytherin arse!" She said enthusiastically.

"We're almost there, team. Slytherin's going down," Harry said with determination. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game started back up.

Slytherin had gained another twenty points after that, putting the score at 80-70. Hermione bit her lip.

"C'mon Harry!" Seamus suddenly yelled and Hermione's eyes sought out her black haired friend to find him flying quickly after a small glint of gold. Malfoy was right behind him.

Hermione shrieked with glee as Harry gained speed on the snitch. Malfoy was an incredibly brilliant flyer, Hermione noticed, but Harry was quicker. His hand outstretched and closed around the tiny ball, ending the game.

"POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Smith yelled and Hermione grinned as she made her way down to the pitch to congratulate the team with Seamus and Neville.

Draco cursed loudly as he flew to the ground and dismounted. "Bloody perfect Potter,"

The rest of his house booed his team as they passed and he quickly shot a cold glare at the stands.

"Better luck next time, Malfoy!" Weasel called after his back. Draco glowered but kept walking.

"Damn it!" Draco shouted angrily when he entered the changing rooms. He chucked his broom at the wall and tore off his Quidditch jersey.

Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend's temper.

"Why didn't you get the snitch Malfoy?" Jordan Pucey, Adrian's fifth year brother asked angrily.

"Because Potter got it first you dolt!" Draco snapped.

"Well you should have seen it first, if you're so brilliant!" Pucey persisted, glaring at Draco.

Draco glared back and whipped his wand out. "I'd watch your mouth right about now Pucey!"

The chaser looked like he wanted to say something, but his eyes flickered warily to Draco's wand and he turned away throwing off his own jersey.

Draco scowled and continued getting dressed, ignoring the rest of the team.

"It's just a game, Draco, let it go," Blaise said when at dinner Draco still refused to say anything.

"It was our last game against Gryffindor, Blaise. The last chance I had to beat Potter," Draco said coolly. Blaise nodded, understanding.

There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindor table and Draco scowled more deeply. He saw Granger stand up with the youngest Weasley and the two girls left the Great Hall, laughing.

Blaise hurriedly stood up from beside Draco. "Where're you going?" Draco snapped. He knew he wasn't being very friendly, but he was in a really foul mood due to the team's loss.

"Er- to see my girlfriend?"

"You're going to congratulate her aren't you?" Draco said in a low voice. Blaise winced.

"Bye Draco," he said quietly and left the Great Hall. He mentally shrugged. He didn't see the big deal. Ginny was supposed to be his 'girlfriend' and he was supposed to 'fancy' her a lot, so yes he was technically doing the right thing by congratulating his 'girlfriend' on a game well played. Right? Blaise frowned. This was beginning to get confusing.

"Ginny, wait up!" He called spotting her red hair. Both girls turned.

"Hi Blaise, you're not going to be a sore loser are you?" She taunted smiling at him. Hermione laughed beside her.

"Of course not," Blaise said with a smirk. "I've come to congratulate you."

"Really?" Ginny asked in slight surprise, raising her eyebrows.

"Er- I'll see you back at the common room, okay Gin?" Hermione asked with a smile. Ginny shook her head.

"No I'm coming with you,"

"I'll walk you both there," Blaise said smirking again. Ginny sent him a dark look but obviously didn't say anything.

"So, that was a brilliant game. As I've said congratulations," Blaise said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes it was brilliant, wasn't it? I felt bad for Marissa of course, but she pulled through. Her shoulder will be fine," Ginny said.

"I thought that the Slytherin team actually played rather well today Blaise. Considering there's usually a whole lot of dirty tricks played against our team, today was good," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Dirty tricks? Granger, we always play fair," Blaise said indignantly, but not unkindly.

"There's always a lot of foul play in your games, Zabini, don't even deny it," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaise said sniffing. Hermione laughed. Ginny playfully punched her 'boyfriend'.

They arrived at the Gryffindor common room and Hermione hurried inside, allowing Blaise and Ginny a moment alone. Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, but reminded herself that Hermione didn't know they weren't really dating.

"Any progress?" Ginny said quietly, in case of eavesdroppers.

"Something is on his mind. I'm not sure what, but he's been very preoccupied lately. He isn't sleeping, and he's really moody lately. But I know that their detention went rather well,"

"Yes Hermione mentioned it. But they did have a rather nasty row about Harry. Malfoy insulted him or something,"

Blaise nodded. Draco had said something about that.

"Try to find out what it is that's preoccupying him," Ginny said absently.

"I will," Blaise said.

"Bye then," Ginny murmured, and went to turn but Blaise stopped her.

"You truly are magnificent on a broom, you know that?" He whispered. She blushed.

"Thanks Blaise," she said quietly. Blaise took her hand and with a smirk he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes snapped wide open in surprise before she let them flutter closed.

"Night Ginny," he murmured against her lips before pulling away.

Ginny sighed, opening her eyes and shook her head slightly to clear it. "Night Blaise," she replied and disappeared into the safety of her common room.

Hermione noticed her flushed face immediately and grinned. "You two are quite cute together you know," she commented. Ginny's face reddened even more.

"Thanks," she muttered. _Too bad we aren't actually dating_, she found herself thinking wryly.

More people began to enter the common room and Hermione knew it was going to be a long night. The Gryffindors were wound up from the excitement of the match.

"Who wants some firewhiskey?" Seamus called uncorking a bottle. There were many cheers. Hermione noticed Ron and Harry come into the common room to a round of applause and she made her way over to them.

"Congratulations," she shouted to be heard over the noise, to Harry. He nodded.

"Thanks," he replied, giving her a one armed hug. Ron ignored her. She rolled her eyes and joined the celebration for awhile before it became too loud and she had to escape. Knowing her dormitory wouldn't block the sound she sneaked out and headed to the library instead.

**A/N: Oook, so if you haven't already noticed, I think I'm putting in a double .. romance pairing in here, yes? Haha. With Blaise/Ginny. I should probably mention that in my summary, or would that give away who the two planning to get Hermione and Draco together are? Since you guys technically don't find out till later in the story, though I'm positive you've probably known since the beginning! :P Hah. Anyway reviews would be lovely! I'll do my BEST to get the next one up soon. :)**


	27. Drama

**A/N: Sorry! I meant it to be up faster, but things got busy. Uhm, so I'm not sure how much I liked this particular chapter, as I'm not sure I like where I took it but well, I'll just have to suck it up now won't I? Lol. Anyway enjoy and please review. I've been lacking in reviews these last few chapters (big thanks to the ones who are reviewing though) It makes me so happy when I check my email to see a review, you know, so if you could just click that little button at the bottom, and just tell me how you liked the chapter, I'd be forever grateful! :) Hehe. Enjoy. A belated Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! I wish you all the best in 2009! xD**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

**Chapter 26**

Draco had gone outside again. He was still really angry that they had lost. He knew Gryffindor was probably having a huge celebration inside their comfy common room, and it only made him angrier. So he had gone outside for some fresh air to calm himself down. It had worked a little bit and now he was heading reluctantly back to his own common room.

He had just passed the corridor alongside the library when he heard a startlingly familiar voice. He had figured she'd be in her common room joining in the celebration.

"Get away from me, Logan," Granger's voice carried through the corridor. Draco quickened his pace but paused before turning the corner at the end of the hall. He poked his head around the corner and saw Granger backed against the wall, with Jeremy Logan standing menacingly in front of her.

"What's the matter, mudblood? Not scared, are you?" Logan sneered and Draco heard Granger gasp.

"It _was _you, wasn't it?!" she suddenly demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Logan said, with false innocence Draco could tell.

"_You _were the one who attacked Ginny, and who posed as Harry and attacked me! Weren't you?!" she said fiercely.

"So you're not the cleverest witch of your age for nothing," Logan said mockingly. Draco raised his eyebrows with a smirk. He had figured it had been Logan. Then he frowned. The bloke was an idiot for admitting it. Granger would obviously go to Dumbledore.

"As if you actually thought I would believe Harry would attack me," Granger said tauntingly.

"Yes, I had rather hoped you would think your precious Potter had attacked you. Unfortunately, you seemed perfectly fine with him the next day," he said sounding disappointed. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Potter's not here to save you now is he Granger? Since your bodyguards are both mad at you, I doubt they'd care anyway. They sure don't care enough that they've left you to walk alone every night."

Logan stepped closer to her. She held up her wand. "I'm warning you Logan, don't come near me."

"Or what, mudblood? What can you possibly do?" Logan said and when Granger shouted a hex, he deflected it. She glared at him and shot another curse from her wand, this time doing it non-verbally. Logan still managed to block it and he shot one at her. She deflected it easily and sent a particularly nasty hex at him that he had been unable to block. The Slytherin ignored the warts developing on his face and sent three different disarming spells at Granger, who managed to block the first two but sent her wand flying from the third.

Logan smirked, healed his face, and stood in front of her carrying her wand smugly.

Draco frowned. He probably _should _help her. After all, she had saved him that one night not so long ago. Also, there was his task to think about, which he still rolled his eyes at.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Logan had moved directly in front of Granger now, and had his wand pressed against her throat. Draco made his decision. Moving silently down the corridor towards Logan's back, he drew his wand and knocked the other Slytherin unconscious.

Hermione's eyes widened as Logan fell to the ground. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and then took in the profile of Draco Malfoy standing in Logan's place. "Erm, thanks for that," she muttered as she bent to retrieve her wand, glaring at Logan.

"Right well, I owed you," Malfoy grumbled grudgingly. She smiled ruefully.

"That you did, Malfoy," she murmured, deciding not to comment on his confession that he would never have helped her if their positions had been reversed. She didn't see the need to point that out at the moment.

"You should get to your common room, you know, before Logan wakes up," Malfoy said nonchalantly. She nodded, casting a slightly fearful look at the unconscious boy.

She began to walk, and frowned as Malfoy walked with her, instead of continuing the other way towards the dungeons. "What are you doing?" she asked. He smirked.

"What's it look like? I'm walking with you to your common room," he said, glancing sideways at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Well, it would be rather pointless if I let you walk back to your common room alone, and you were attacked yet again when I have just rescued your arse," he said quite rudely in Hermione's opinion.

"I knew it was Logan," she said, changing the subject. Malfoy smirked.

"I figured it was him. The bloke is mental," he said darkly.

"I gather you don't care for him much?" she asked curiously. He glanced at her and then shook his head.

"Not particularly," he replied reluctantly. It was his turn to change the subject. "So why aren't you in your cozy common room enjoying the party that I'm _sure_is taking place?" he asked with a scowl. She smiled at his bitter tone.

"You're not being a sore loser, are you Malfoy?" she asked teasingly. He sent a glare at her and her smile grew.

"Shut it Granger," he said coolly. She chuckled.

"It got a little out of hand so I decided to escape while I still could. I went to the library but Madame Pince forced me to leave. I met up with Logan on my way out," Hermione explained, grimacing at the mention of Logan.

"Are Potter and Weasley talking to you yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't see why it concerns you, but Harry sort of is and Ron isn't." She sighed and said under her breath, "Stubborn git,"

"I riled him up today on purpose you know," Draco stated, surprising himself. He hadn't intended to admit that to her.

"Don't you always?" she asked, slightly confused. Draco smirked.

"Well yes, but that's not what I meant. I purposely insulted you, knowing he would stick up for you. I'd figured that he would start talking to you."

"Why would you care?" she asked, sounding absolutely bewildered.

"I like the drama," he said looking at her with a wink. She shook her head.

"I don't understand," she murmured weakly. He shrugged. He didn't expect her to. He didn't even realize those were his motives for getting Weasley angry that morning. He just did it.

"Good," he said glancing at her. "I don't see why you waste your time on the idiots anyway Granger."

"They're not idiots Malfoy," she said defensively. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes they are. They would both be completely lost without you. Potter never would have made it as far as he had and the Weasel would probably still be in first year."

Hermione frowned, unable to believe her ears. "Are you… _complimenting_ me?"

Malfoy smirked. "Of course not. I'm merely proving my point."

"Well, your point is wrong. Harry would have done perfectly fine without me and Ron - well Ron would have been all right too," she murmured, not entirely convinced of the last part. She inwardly grinned. "Yeah Ron would've been fine too," she added, more confidently.

Malfoy scoffed. "If you say so,"

"They would have!" she insisted.

They arrived at the common room, and Hermione could hear shouts coming from inside. She rolled her eyes and then turned to face the Slytherin. "Thanks Malfoy," she said quietly. He rolled his own eyes.

"I wasn't doing it to be nice you know. I owed you," Malfoy said grumpily. She smiled.

"I know," she said and shook her head. "Night,"

"Sleep tight!" He mocked, but only received a wry glance in return before the Gryffindor entered her common room. He glowered when he saw the amount of people awake and partying. Bloody Gryffindors. He turned and sauntered off to his own common room.

Hermione was pulled off of her feet in a tight hug the moment she entered the common room.

"Mione! We've been looking for you!" a voice slurred in her ear.

"Er – hello Ronald," Hermione murmured awkwardly as she was set back on the ground.

"Where've you been?" Harry asked, coming up beside Ron. He cast a glance at the redhead, and Hermione knew that Harry wasn't nearly as drunk.

"Library," she replied. She would tell them about Logan in the morning, when they were sober and could remember the conversation. "I'm going to bed now,"

"Party pooper!" Ron called after her and broke into a fit of laughter. She rolled her eyes and entered her dormitory, casting a silencing charm around it so that she couldn't hear the noise from downstairs.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sunlight shining painfully into her eyes. She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, shoving her face into the pillow. Today was Sunday; she didn't _have_to get up right away.

She heard Lavender mutter an obscenity as she picked up her wand and waved it at the shutters in the dormitory, making them fly closed over the windows and plunging the dorm back into darkness. Hermione had never before been so grateful to the overly giddy girl.

Rolling back over, she checked the time and nearly gasped. It was nine in the morning! On a Sunday! Hermione rarely ever slept so late. And she had a meeting with Dumbledore at ten! She threw her covers off and hurried to the shower.

Exactly twenty minutes later, dressed and with slightly wet hair, she rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She met up with Terry at the doors to the Great Hall. "Did you know about the Heads meeting with Dumbledore at ten, Hermione?"

She nodded frantically. She had forty minutes to eat and get to the Headmaster's office! "I'll meet you here after I've finished breakfast," she told Terry in a rapid voice and then made her way to the Gryffindor table.

She pointed her wand at her hair, hating that she had to use magic on it, and cast a heating charm so that warm air came out of the tip. It would take absolutely forever to dry her hair if she let it dry natural and she didn't want to appear unorganized in front of Professor Dumbledore.

She quickly finished her breakfast and then spotted Harry and Ron half way down the table. Slightly surprised that they were awake so early – especially after the previous night – she reluctantly headed to where they were sitting.

Harry acknowledged her with a smile. Hermione knew he was over what had happened the previous week. Oh how she loved that boy. She returned the smile.

Ron however glared at her. She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to point out that he didn't seem so mad at her when he was drunk, and then shifted her bag to her other shoulder.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me right now," she began, ignoring Ron's scoff, "But I've found something out that you _may _find interesting."

Harry gave her his full attention, setting his fork down and looking at her. Ron tried to pretend he wasn't listening but Hermione knew better.

"Logan _was _the one who attacked Ginny and framed Harry," she elaborated, keeping her voice low in case of eavesdroppers.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Bugger. I _knew _it was him."

Ron sent a glare at the Slytherin table, quickly spotting the light haired Slytherin beside Daphne Greengrass.

"Hang on," Harry said slowly, furrowing his eyebrows. "How did you find out for sure?" Hermione hesitated. She hadn't planned on telling them that part.

But she didn't have to worry about telling them, for Harry figured it out from her hesitation.

"He attacked you didn't he?" The raven haired boy's voice was quiet. She avoided his eyes but nodded.

"When?" Harry asked wearily.

"Last night," Hermione murmured, collapsing on to the bench beside Harry.

"You shouldn't have been alone," Harry said guiltily. That had been precisely the reason she didn't want to tell him. She smiled dryly.

"It wasn't your fault. I'd been going to the library all week and I figured I was fine. I can take care of myself you know," she added rather defensively, ignoring the fact that that had been the third - or was it the fourth? - time she'd been attacked by a Slytherin. She couldn't keep track.

"I know you can," Harry said dismissively. "What happened?"

"Logan cornered me outside the library. I accused him of framing you. He admitted it. I tried to hex him, and he disarmed me. Malfoy showed up and stunned him," she said briefly.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded.

"He owed me."

"God Hermione, I'm sorry. We said we wouldn't let you go anywhere alone and then with the row last week…" Harry trailed off looking frustrated. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Harry, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to escort me everywhere. I can handle myself. I've just been unlucky lately is all," Hermione said, cracking a small smile.

Harry shrugged. "We should have been with you."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation and stood up.

"Where are you off to?" Harry asked immediately.

"I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore," she replied.

"You're not going alone," Harry said standing too. Hermione sighed and gently pushed him back down.

"No, I'm going with Terry," she reassured him.

"Good, I don't want you to be alone anymore Hermione. You seem to be a good target for the Slytherin's this year," he said grimly. Hermione smiled. She couldn't have asked for a better friend. "Me and Ron will be with you whenever you have to go somewhere from now on."

Hermione grimaced at that and then looked doubtfully at Ron, but he was nodding.

"That's right Hermione. It's the second time Logan's attacked you and it's not going to happen again," he said firmly. He suddenly winced as though in pain and sent a glare at Harry, who was looking at him pointedly. "Er right, let's just forget about last week."

Hermione grinned. "You two are the best," she murmured and seeing Terry waiting for her at the entrance, she hurriedly kissed both their cheeks. "See you later," she mumbled and rushed off.

"What should we do about Logan?" Harry asked. Ron smirked, his blue eyes falling on Jeremy Logan's back.

"Ever heard the saying fight fire with fire, Harry?"

"Hermione won't like it," Harry warned.

"She doesn't have to. Logan's hurt both my sister and my best friend one too many times," Ron said darkly. Harry nodded in agreement, even though he knew it was the wrong thing to do.

* * *

"I'll see to Mr. Logan Miss. Granger. Thank you for telling me," the headmaster said thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded. "About the mistletoe, sir?"

"Ah yes, a brilliant idea. I see no problem with it. However, I'd like them to be strategically placed throughout the school and of course one must be placed in the entrance to the Great Hall." Blue eyes twinkled merrily. Hermione sighed.

"Yes Professor," she said and Terry grinned.

"You two are dismissed. Have a good day,"

"Bye sir," they replied in unison. The two of them walked back to the Great Hall, chatting about the ball.

"Back so soon?" Harry asked as she sat down beside them.

"Yeah, there wasn't much to talk about. I told Dumbledore about Logan though."

"What'd he say?"

"That he'd take care of it."

"I hope he's expelled," Ron said gleefully. Hermione nodded, silently agreeing.

Their Sunday passed uneventfully. The three Gryffindors discussed the party and the previous match for a while before going to the common room. Finally, Hermione pulled out her homework while the boys continued their discussion on strategies for the next match of the year.

The two boys sat at the table and with twin sighs, they both grabbed their own textbooks to begin their homework.

* * *

The rest of the week went by uneventfully, but the trio had received a ton of homework. December came upon them quickly and as everyone began to grow excited for the ball, and Christmas holidays, the teachers decided to pile the work load on. Ron complained endlessly.

"I just don't see why they have to give us so many bloody essays so soon before Christmas. Couldn't they wait till after the break?"

"We have N.E.W.T.'s this year Ron. They're just trying to prepare us," Hermione said patiently for the millionth time. Ron scowled.

"NEWT's are months away," he muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And procrastination will get you no where in life," she scolded, still lightly. She didn't want another row again when she'd just gotten him back as a friend. He scoffed.

"Seriously, Hermione, we have half a year left before we have to write the bloody things," Ron whined. Hermione ignored him, furiously scribbling the last of her potions essay down. She tucked the parchment into her bag and was out of her chair before Ron could even ask for her work.

"I'm off to the library. See you later boys," she said and Harry immediately shook his head.

"Not by yourself you're not," he said and Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Harry, honestly, I don't need a bodyguard. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and you know it," she insisted.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh? That's why you've been cornered by a Slytherin so often this year?" he asked, in mock surprise.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I've been unlucky is all. Really, you don't need to follow me everywhere. I doubt Logan will attack me again any time soon, and Dumbledore is going to take care of him. I'll be _fine_," she pressed. Harry sighed.

"I just don't want anything to happen," he said quietly. Hermione hugged him.

"I know, I do. But don't worry so much. I _can _take care of myself, you know. Logan's just managed to surprise me. But I'll be ready for him the next time. You'll see," Hermione said determinedly. She couldn't believe how many times she'd been caught and rendered defenseless by the Slytherins this year. She was supposed to be the brightest witch of the generation!

"All right, but make sure you tell us if anything happens again," Harry said. Hermione nodded and hurried from the common room.

"Hey Ron, you wanna take a break from our homework?" Harry asked in a low voice as soon as Hermione was gone. Ron looked up at him with his eyebrows raised and smiled.

"What have you got in mind?"

"Well, I reckon we get my cloak and map, and keep an eye on Logan. He's not going to hurt Hermione," Harry said firmly. Ron grinned.

"Let's go!" he said enthusiastically and the two boys hurried upstairs to get the before mentioned items. They came back to the common room and Harry took out the Marauder's Map.

"All right, so its 7:30, Logan should be in his common room. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." Harry quickly scanned the map. He found Malfoy with Zabini in the Slytherin common room. Hermione was in the library already - she must have practically ran there, Harry thought in amusement. He looked for Logan and finally found him out on the grounds.

"What's he doing outside?" Ron asked curiously. Harry shrugged.

"Flying?"

"Maybe. What do we do now?"

"Keep an eye on him. Make sure that he doesn't go anywhere near the library while Hermione's there."

"I've a better idea," Ron said darkly. "Let's go out there and beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"As much as I like that idea, you know Hermione won't like it," Harry said gloomily. Ron rolled his eyes.

"She won't even know. Harry, the worst he'll get from Dumbledore is an expulsion, maybe just a detention. He deserves loads worse than that for all the rubbish he's done," Ron said vehemently. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah all right, let's go see what he's up to at least!"

**A/N: Uhm, so when I originally started this story – practically two years ago! – I hadn't planned on it being this long :S Honest. Haha. It just turned out that way. The only thing about this story that was planned, besides the Dramione romance, is the ending. But anyway, there are still a lot more chapters to come.. as Draco and Hermione haven't even become a couple yet, and I assure you that they will. And I want a lot of fun completely Dramione chapters before I end this story. And may I remind you yet again, that there**_**will**_**be a**_**sequel**_**. There's going to have to be with how I'm leaving this :P Ahaa you guys are going to hate me! LOL. Review please! I'm as greedy for reviews as any other author and I just love feedback! Next chapter will come… uh, when I finish it! Sorry! :) Lol.**


	28. Stolen Bacon & A Dream

**A/N: .. I am sooooo terribly sorry. You guys must hate me. I have such lonnnng updates. But, my excuse this time is that I, uh sort of had ... writers block. Lol. I had nooo idea what to do. But I hope you like this. Uhm. It's a bit.. angsty at the end. I'm sorry. And theres not much of Draco in this one. He'll be in the next one though. Sorry for the long wait. Really. Feel free to yell at me. Heres some chocolate chip cookies. xD Enjoy, and please review. You guys spoil me with all your reviews.**

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 27 **

"Please, please, _please_ tell me you _didn't_!"

Ron and Harry both gave her dumbfounded looks as she stormed into the Great Hall during breakfast.

"Er – we didn't?" Ron said dumbly. Hermione glared.

"What didn't we do, Hermione?" Harry asked with a frown. Hermione groaned.

"You know very well what you did! Don't deny it! I know you did it!" She said wildly, plopping into the seat beside Ron, across from Harry.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said, still frowning.

"Logan is in the hospital wing!" She said through gritted teeth. "Apparently, he's been hexed thoroughly and won't be out for the next week!"

"Oh that – ow!" Harry grimaced, like he was in pain. Ron shot him a glare.

"Well, I'd like to thank whoever hexed him. Bloody git deserves it." said Ron. Hermione sighed in frustration.

"You two are lucky you haven't been expelled yet. Honestly, how do you manage to get away with everything?" She asked, shaking her head. The boys sent lazy smiles at her.

"We have you," Harry said with a wink.

"How very fortunate of you," She said dryly. She threw a roll at him and it hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow, Hermione!" He complained and she rolled her eyes.

"You deserved it." She said, and received a piece of scrambled egg in the face. Her jaw fell open.

"Harry!" She cried. He chuckled.

"Well, don't throw food at _me_." He said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I didn't throw _eggs _at you!"

"So? That roll hurt!" He grumbled.

"Good!" She said grinning as she threw another one at him.

"Hey, don't waste food!" mumbled Ron through a mouthful. Hermione grimaced at that and then grabbed a piece of his bacon, popping it in her mouth.

"Don't steal my bacon!" Ron said, shocked.

"What are you going to do about it, _Ronald_?" She taunted, as she took another piece and began to walk away. Harry and Ron exchanged evil glances.

"I believe it's time Hermione gets what she deserves, Ron. D'you agree?" Harry asked with a smirk. Ron glared at Hermione and nodded.

Hermione let out a scoff, raising her eyebrows at the boys as she walked backwards from the hall, watching them instead of where she was going. "Oh yeah? Like you can catch me, Harry!"

Both boys stood simultaneously and Hermione shrieked. At the same time, she crashed into something solid that made her stumble forward.

"What the hell, Granger?!" Malfoy snapped. She sent him a glance, but as Harry and Ron started towards her, she just shrugged at him. With an innocent grin at the boys, and a giggle, she tore off out of the Great Hall.

Draco scowled as the Golden Trio raced from the hall, the boys running after Granger for Merlin knows why. Or, maybe they were in another fight. Draco thought with a smirk. That could be interesting. He turned on his heel and followed after them, hoping there'd be a duel and Granger would win. Her two dolts deserved to get their arses kicked by a girl.

He ignored the fact that all three of them had been smiling as they exited the hall.

"You'll never catch me, Harry!" He heard Granger yell from way ahead of him. A second later there was a thud, as something hit the floor. He hurried forward and found Granger on the ground, a scowl on her face. Potter was just standing up, a triumphant grin on _his _face.

Draco quickly hid behind a pillar before they could see him, feeling sneaky but not caring. He was a Slytherin after all.

"I do believe I caught you," Potter said smugly.

"You got lucky," Granger said haughtily. Weasley laughed.

"What should we do, Harry?" He asked. Potter seemed to be thinking. He held out a hand to help Granger up. When she accepted his hand, he pulled her to her feet and then brought her arms behind her back.

She gasped. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Quick, Ron, she can't do anything!" Potter said. Draco huffed. This was disgusting. And so immature. He would have to intervene soon.

Weasley smirked and began tickling Granger's sides, who immediately began to shriek with laughter.

"No – no Ron, don't! Honestly, stop! I…can't breathe!" Granger gasped through her laughter. Weasley just grinned.

"Are you sorry for stealing my bacon?" He asked. Granger nodded, tears falling down her face from laughing so hard. Draco snorted quietly. This was because Granger _stole _his _bacon_?! So typical of a Weasley.

"I am. Honest." She said. "Just stop!"

"And for throwing rolls at me?" Potter said with an identical smirk to Weasley's.

"Yes! For God's sake, just stop!"

"Say: Harry Potter is the greatest wizard in the world." Potter said, grinning now. Granger said it, breathlessly. "Now, say: Hermione while the cleverest, is no match for Harry Potter."

Granger said that too and finally Potter released her. She doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

"That's really sick," Draco said, coming into view. The three of them whirled around. Granger rolled her eyes.

"Jealous that you don't have that kind of friendly relationship, Malfoy? Surely Crabbe and Goyle would be happy to fulfill your needs." She said, smiling pleasantly. Draco scoffed. Okay, so he was a little jealous of their close friendship. But they would never know that.

"Actually, they'd probably kill you if you stole _their _bacon." She added as an afterthought and the idiots beside her burst into laughter.

"Oh ha ha, Granger. Where _do _you get your wit from? Surely not your muggle parents?"

"C'mon, boys, we ought to get to class." Granger said calmly, ignoring his remark.

They began to walk away, and Draco heard Granger say to Potter, "By the way, Harry, my fingers were crossed when I said all of that before. _You _are no match for _me _Potter."

And with a laugh, he heard her take off running. He found himself wondering what put Granger in such a good mood. He'd never seen her so carefree. Well, except the night she was drunk.

Another strange thing was that he found himself _liking _that carefree Granger. Better than the know-it-all, serious, stick-up-the-arse Granger anyway.

**oOo**

_"Did you do it?" He rasped. _

_"Yes, my Lord." The hooded figure said. _

_"Excellent, I've wanted that fool dead for a long time." He said pleased. "You've done well, Lucius." He reached out and pulled Lucius Malfoy's hood down. He trailed a long finger down the side of the man's face and then stepped away. Malfoy's face went slightly green. _

_"Soon, Dumbledore and Potter will be out of the way. And then, my humble servants, we will rule the wizarding world." He said and the room burst into cheers. _

Harry woke up with a gasp. Checking his watch, he saw that it was just after seven in the morning. "Ron! Ron, wake up!"

"Wha…?" Ron mumbled sleepily.

"Ron, someone's been killed!" Harry hissed impatiently. Ron sat up.

"You had a dream?" He asked, and Harry nodded.

"C'mon," Harry said as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Ron did the same and they headed to the common room, with Harry praying Hermione was awake.

Thankfully, she was just coming down the stairs at the same time that they entered the common room.

"Morning boys, you're up awfully early!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hermione, someone's been killed." Harry said and she gasped. He quickly explained his dream, and when he finished Hermione's hand was over her mouth and Ron's eyes were wide.

"Who d'you think it was?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, Voldemort never said." Harry replied.

"Let's go to Dumbledore." Hermione said and the three of them left the common room.

"Guys," Ron said slowly, a disgusted look on his face. "You don't suppose… that is, d'you reckon You-Know-Who is _gay_?!"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, annoyed.

"Well, think about it. You heard what Harry said about him touching Malfoy's dad. And he's never had a girlfriend or anything, not that anyone could possibly _want _to be with him."

"Oh my God, Ron, you have a point!" Hermione murmured and Harry grimaced in disgust.

"Merlin, Harry… what if that's why he keeps going after you?" Ron cried eyes wide. Hermione huffed in frustration.

"You don't mean…?" Harry began. Ron nodded solemnly.

"He thinks you're sexy." He said with a straight face. Harry couldn't help but feel disgusted, but at the same time he burst into laughter.

"_Really_, Ron is this the time?" Hermione snapped, looking slightly disgusted herself. Ron grimaced.

"Sorry." He said. Harry sobered up. Hermione was right of course. Someone was dead, and here he was laughing at a joke. He quickened his pace.

"M-maybe it's not too late." Ron said nervously. "Maybe what Harry saw hasn't happened yet."

Hermione scoffed. "So he's a seer now, is he?" She said impatiently and then she sighed. "Sorry. But it's highly unlikely that Harry had a vision. Surely what he saw was the same thing from fifth year. But, what I don't understand… that is, Harry, haven't you been managing to keep Voldemort out of your head?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, but whenever Voldemort is feeling… especially pleased or angry about something, it happens."

"Hmm…" said Hermione thoughtfully. She bit her lip and practically snapped the password to Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning, students. What brings you here so early?" Professor Dumbledore asked as they entered his office. Harry noticed he didn't sound like himself. He seemed sadder. He conjured extra chairs but none of them sat down.

"Its Harry sir," Hermione began.

"I've had a dream, professor. I think… I think someone's been killed." Harry said quietly.

Dumbledore's face grew grave, and he looked a hundred years older than he normally did. "Yes, Harry, someone has indeed been murdered."

"Who?" Hermione gasped.

"I'm afraid it was-" But he was cut off as his office door burst open again and Professors McGonagall and Snape stormed in.

"Albus, the Weasleys' are on their way; would you like me to wake the Weasley girl and oh! Mr. Weasley, there you are. But where's your sister?" McGonagall exclaimed, slightly out of breath.

"W-why is my family coming to Hogwarts?" Ron asked nervously.

"To take you and Miss. Weasley home for a while." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Why?" Ron asked again, at the same time that Hermione cried, "No!"

"Mr. Weasley… Ron… your father… he was killed last night." Dumbledore said sadly and Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach. There was no way… Not Mr. Weasley… Harry loved him like his own father. It couldn't happen. He couldn't die. He –

Hermione let out a sob and Ron sank into a chair, his face ashen. Hermione dropped to her knees beside him and took his hands. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. But Ron didn't say anything. He just stared at the floor, his blue eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Minerva, if you could, please go wake the youngest Weasley up and bring her here. Do tell her what's happened on the way too," Dumbledore said.

"No," Ron suddenly spoke. "No, don't tell Gin. I should tell her. I'll go get her."

"Do you want us to go with you, Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head.

"I think I'd like to be alone," He muttered. She nodded and Harry squeezed his shoulder. The redhead quietly left the office.

"Harry, Hermione, you may have the day off if you want it. And you have permission to leave school to attend the funeral as I know how close you are to the Weasleys." Dumbledore said. They both nodded. "Very well, you are dismissed."

"Thank you sir," They replied in unison. They left the office. Hermione was still crying but clearly trying to pull herself together before they saw the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Should we go to breakfast? I'm not very hungry but… we should probably eat something." Harry said quietly. Hermione sniffled and nodded. He put his hand on her arm and led her to the Great Hall.

**oOo**

"I reckon it was the Weasel and Potter who did it. I mean, they obviously wanted revenge for what Logan's done to the Gryffindor princesses." Draco heard Daphne Greengrass say quietly to Pansy Parkinson, who nodded eagerly.

"It probably was," Blaise muttered dryly under his breath so only Draco heard him.

"Yeah well, the bloke deserved it. I can't stand him." Draco spat. "He's a moron. Honestly."

Blaise snorted. "Half of Slytherin are morons, Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "Pity, isn't it? They're supposed to be the sons of great Death Eaters, but half of them can't even tell the difference between a blast-ended skrewt and a flobberworm."

The other Slytherin laughed. "How can they even remember any of the dark curses? Sometimes I wonder how they managed to _get into _Slytherin. I mean, aren't Slytherins supposed to be clever?"

"We're supposed to be cunning and devious. And loyal apparently. But I doubt if anyone in here is loyal. All Slytherins care about are ourselves." Draco said matter-of-factly, but still quietly enough for only Blaise to hear.

Potter and Granger walked in just then, with Potter's hand on Granger's arm. Granger's eyes were red, like she'd been crying.

Draco snorted. "Where's the Weasel? D'you reckon Granger asked him out and he rejected her? I expect she's turned to Potter now."

"Something must've happened. I doubt Granger asked Weasley out, Malfoy." Blaise said with a smirk. "She wouldn't have the guts, and the Weasel would never have rejected her, you know that."

"True," Draco replied, chuckling. Neither Potter nor Granger seemed to be eating. Draco strained to hear what they were saying.

"…You need to eat, Hermione. We need our strength in order to face the Weasleys." Potter's voice broke slightly on the last word. Granger just shook her head. Potter sighed.

"How could this have happened, Harry? Why him? Why would Voldemort want him dead? He never did anything wrong!" Granger's voice was hysterical. Potter shrugged.

"I dunno why. Maybe he knew something to threaten Voldemort?" Potter said.

Granger sniffled. "I doubt it, Harry. What could he possibly know? He didn't work anywhere that would supply him any information. Oh, I don't know if I can see them. I'll burst into tears. And they certainly don't need that."

Potter rubbed her arm. "Don't worry. They won't care if you cry, Mione. They'll be upset too."

"Oh I know. But we need to be strong. We need to help them through this. Oh poor Ginny."

Draco looked at Blaise, who shrugged. The dark Slytherin was frowning though and Draco knew the mention of Weaselette had worried his friend. He mentally rolled his eyes. Stupid lovesick fool.

The doors opened and two redheads came in. It was the Weasley twins.

"Hullo Harry," one twin, Draco couldn't tell which one it was, said gloomily. "Hullo Hermione,"

"Fred, George." Granger cried and jumped up into one of the twin's arms, hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry," She murmured.

"Yeah, me too." The Weasley muttered as Granger pulled away. "Mum sent us to fetch you both. She's in Dumbledore's office with the others. Gin's distraught. Mum thought you'd be able to calm her since you're so close to her, Hermione. And you're both welcome to come home with us for the… funeral and stuff."

Draco had never seen either twin upset. He'd seen them mad. But this was different. The twins seemed…dead. They were so lifeless, not their usual enthusiastic selves.

Granger nodded and then bit her lip, casting a glance to the Slytherin table. She caught Blaise's eye and then looked back at the twins. "Give me a minute," She said and began walking towards the boy's table. Draco raised his eyebrows.

The twins frowned, as did Harry but none of the Gryffindors said anything as Granger made her way to their enemy's table.

"Blaise," She said quietly as she came to a stop in front of Draco and Blaise.

"What's going on, Granger? Is Ginny all right?" Blaise asked, frowning still.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her yet. She'll be gone for awhile. Not sure how long. But I thought you should know what's going on, seeing as how you two are… dating." Granger paused, staring at the Weasley twins as she continued. "Ginny's father was killed last night."

Draco felt his eyes widen. There was a surprise. He didn't care, really. He didn't like any of the Weasleys, including their muggle loving father. At least that was one less Weasley to dirty the world.

Granger looked back at the Slytherins and suddenly glared at Draco. "Wipe that smug look off of your face, Malfoy, or I'll do it for you. It wouldn't surprise me if it were _your _Death Eater father who killed Arthur Weasley." She snapped and Draco narrowed his eyes. Stupid mudblood. What gave her the right to say that?

"I'll have you know my father had nothing to do with the pathetic muggle lover's death." He lied. His father probably _was _involved, but he would never tell Granger that.

"Anyway Blaise, I thought perhaps you'd like to be there for Ginny right now? Mrs. Weasley seems to think I could calm her down, but I know how she feels about you, and I reckon you'd do a better job than me." Granger said, ignoring Draco's remark.

Blaise nodded, to Draco's surprise. "I'll come. Draco, tell Snape where I am."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're going to a room full of Weasleys? Alone? Are you mad? They'll kill you!" Draco exclaimed, eyes wide. Granger scoffed.

"A bit dramatic, aren't you Malfoy?" She sneered.

"Just speaking the truth, Granger." He said calmly, smirking at her. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I happen to be dating their daughter/sister, Malfoy. I doubt they'll kill me." Blaise smirked and stood up, following Granger back towards Potter and the Weasleys. Draco sighed. His friend was going to the sharks. Willingly. Moron.

**oOo **

"Thanks for doing this Blaise," Hermione said as she and Blaise walked over to where Fred, George and Harry stood waiting. Harry raised his eyebrows at Blaise but didn't say anything.

"Before you say anything, he is Ginny's boyfriend and Gin cares for him. At a time like this, he needs to be there for her. And he has a right to know what's going on. I happen to think he'll do a better job comforting her than I can."

"We weren't going to say anything, Hermione," said Fred quietly. Hermione just nodded and the four of them headed to Dumbledore's office.

"So what happened, exactly?" Blaise asked Hermione, but it was one of the twins who answered.

"Dad was just leaving work. They got him before he could disapparate. Right at the Ministry of Magic and all. Dumbledore suspects the ministry's been infiltrated."

They arrived at the headmaster's office in silence and Hermione murmured the password.

"Harry, dear, how nice to see you." Molly Weasley said shakily, pulling Harry, and then Hermione into a hug. Her face was blotchy and her voice hoarse from crying. "You too, Hermione."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said holding back tears. Ron sat in a chair, his head in his hands. Mrs. Weasley was standing by the door. Dumbledore sat behind his desk. Ginny was curled on the floor, her knees to her chest. Percy, Bill and Charlie stood silently against the wall. It was rather crowded in the office, needless to say.

Blaise walked over to Ginny and sat next to her, pulling her to his side. She seemed startled that he was there, but Hermione heard him say her own name and then Ginny nodded. Ginny curled into his side, clutching his robes tightly. Hermione stood by Ron, rubbing his back soothingly. Harry stood on Ron's other side.

"Well, shall we get going?" Mrs. Weasley said, clearing her throat. The other Weasleys nodded and one by one they floo'd to the Burrow until just Mrs. Weasley, Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were left.

"I'm afraid I haven't met you young man, but I'm Molly Weasley. I believe you're dating my daughter?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Blaise.

"Yes ma'am." Blaise said and stuck out his hand. "Blaise Zabini. I'm terribly sorry about your husband."

Mrs. Weasley shook his hand. "Well I daresay my Ginny will need your support through this ordeal. You're welcome to come to the Burrow if you want to."

With that said, Mrs. Weasley floo'd home.

"You don't have to come home with me, Blaise," Ginny said, sniffling. Blaise put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

"If you want me to come, I will, Gin." He murmured. Hermione glanced at Harry and they both nodded.

"We'll see you guys later," She said, squeezing Ginny's hand tightly. She stepped into the fireplace with Harry and they both floo'd away.


	29. Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measu

**A/N: Hmm.. This one is shortish. :S Lol. Uhm, but it's up quicker than normal! :) You're welcome. Hehe. Annnd omg. Just over a hundred reviews :) That's a record, guys. Thank you soo much. Hope this chapters good. Sorry about the many different character perspectives, but I like to give what both Hermione and Draco are doing/feeling. And as promised, there is more Draco in this. On with the story! :) Enjoy, and review! March Break sooon! (March 13th, to the 23rd for me) so you know what that means! More time to write! Wooooot. **

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 28 - Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures**

Draco waited. And waited. But Blaise never showed up for any of the classes for the rest of the day. And when Draco arrived in the common room later that night, it was to find it lacking his dark skinned friend.

Did that mean Blaise had gone to the… Weasel household? Why? Merlin, Zabini was such a fool. Why would he _do _such a stupid thing? Draco refused to believe that he would actually go to a Weasley's funeral, because of his girlfriend or not. Blaise wasn't that much of a pansy.

Draco shook his head wearily. He was thinking too much. Blaise probably just wanted to get in the Weaselette's bed. That was all. And so he was playing a lovesick fool and all to make her think he was a nice guy. Because Draco and Blaise had been friends for a long time, and Draco knew that Blaise certainly wasn't a nice guy.

"Hey, Malfoy. Where's Zabini?" Nott asked as Draco sat on a couch. Draco shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care." He said, leaning his head back.

* * *

"Potter, Granger," Mad-Eye Moody said gruffly, nodding to them as he passed them during Mr. Weasley's wake. Hermione nodded in return and Harry murmured a greeting.

Mrs. Weasley was busy greeting the guests at the Burrow, which was uncomfortably packed with people. Ginny was accepting hugs and passing out food in silence, with Blaise at her side and his hand resting on her waist.

Hermione hadn't seen Ron since the funeral and assumed he was in his room. The twins were outside in the garden, gloomily tossing snowballs at each other. Bill and Charlie were conversing with Tonks and Lupin, who had taken some time off to attend the funeral. Dumbledore had attended as well, but he had to leave before the wake to return to school.

Mrs. Weasley was coping extremely well. All through the funeral, she had barely cried, instead just holding each of the twin's hands tightly. Hermione had cried a lot already, so much so that she didn't reckon she had any tears left. Ron was locking himself away.

Hermione, Blaise and Harry were going back to school the next day. Hermione didn't want to miss any more school, and Blaise and Harry wanted to give the rest of the Weasleys time to grieve their missing family member.

"I'm going to go and find Ron," Harry whispered into her ear and she nodded. He quietly left her side and made his way upstairs. Hermione began to walk over to Ginny and Blaise, but changed her mind when she saw Blaise holding Ginny. She left them to themselves and headed outside to see the twins instead.

"Hullo boys," She murmured as she sat on a cold bench near them. They stopped their lifeless snowball war and came to sit on either side of her.

"Splendid afternoon, Hermione." Said Fred with a small smile.

"Not too cold, I hope?" George added and Hermione took their hands.

"No, I'm fine. How are you two?"

"Simply marvelous," Fred murmured with another wry smile. Hermione smiled in return, squeezing their hands.

"As can be expected, I suppose," George elaborated. Hermione nodded.

"But we'll get through it. And we'll-"

"Never forget him," George finished. Hermione's heart swelled at their words.

"We'll get our vengeance," Fred said, suddenly vehemently. "You-Know-Who has it coming."

"That he does," Hermione said in agreement. The three of them sat in silence, with Hermione grasping their hands and both boys staring at the slowly falling snow. _Goodbye Arthur Weasley… _Hermione thought sadly. _Forever will you be missed._

* * *

Draco groaned. It had only been two days since Blaise had left, and all Draco had had for company was two bumbling idiots. Sometimes, he really did wonder how they passed every year.

"Did you see that first year? Did you Draco?" Crabbe said dumbly, grinning as the scared first year Hufflepuff hurried away in fear. Goyle roared laughing while Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you're asking me if I saw you scare that boy so much so that he pissed in his pants, then yes I saw that Crabbe." Draco spat. Honestly, they were both pathetic. He was feeling _almost _desperate enough to turn to some Gryffindors for company. Almost.

Crabbe didn't notice the sarcasm. "Ha, and next time I see him, I'll hex him so that his underwear rides up his arse all day. Won't that be funny?"

Draco sighed. "Moron." He muttered and walked away from the large, but brain dead fool. To his dismay, the two gorillas followed him.

"So Draco, what do you wanna do today? Now that classes are over with? D'you wanna torment some Gryffies? Too bad Potty, Weasel and the mudblood are gone." Goyle, the smarter – though not by much – of the two, said in his gruff voice.

"No thanks. How about you two go, and I'll just go to the common room?" Draco snapped. The two boys shrugged and walked the opposite way. "Finally," Draco whispered in relief. Instead of going to the common room he accio'd his cloak and went out to the courtyard. He didn't feel like being cooped up in the dungeons for the remainder of the evening until dinner.

He sat down on a bench and drew his cloak around himself, damning the cold air.

December fourth. That gave him seven months to complete his mission. This also meant seven months until he had to receive the Dark Mark. Would he be able to think of a way out of getting it in seven months? He sure hoped so. Not that he planned to become traitor. But he wasn't exactly looking forward to being branded. He hadn't heard it was a pleasant experience.

He sighed inaudibly. His last year of freedom. How morbid. He suddenly felt like getting drunk.

"Hey mate, miss me?"

"Zabini," Draco said, turning as the cloaked figure approached the bench. "Well, I won't say I missed you, but you sure are better company than bloody Crabbe and Goyle."

Blaise chuckled. "I reckon so,"

"Did you really stay at the Weasel's then?" Draco asked and Blaise nodded. "How was it? Was it pathetically small? Did you have to sleep in the same room as the Weasel? Or did you _all_ sleep in the same room? Oh, did it smell?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "It was… really sad. Everyone was crying. No, it wasn't that small. I slept on the sofa, you dolt. And no, it didn't smell."

Draco snorted. "Are they all back? Granger, Potter, Weasel and the little Weasley I mean?"

"No, Potter and Granger are back, that's all though."

"I expect Granger didn't want to miss too much school." Draco said with a scoff and Blaise nodded.

"Anyway, dinner's going to start. Are you coming? I'm starved," Blaise said.

"Yeah sure," Draco said, standing up. The two of them made their way to the Great Hall, with Draco wanting more details on the Weasel's home – to tease him about later of course.

Draco found his eyes wandering over to the Gryffindor table out of habit as he and Blaise entered the Great Hall. He spotted Potter's unruly black hair, beside Granger's mop of curls. The two members of the Golden Trio were picking at their food. Granger was rambling about something, and Potter didn't appear to be listening. Hell, Granger didn't look like she was listening to herself.

Draco smirked, and as he passed them, he called, "Where's the Weasel? You can't very well be called the 'Golden Trio' without him, can you?"

Granger looked up in surprise, and Draco swore he saw relief pass over her face. But that didn't make sense, did it?

"Oh it's you. Why don't you go fix your hair or something, Malfoy?" Granger sneered. Draco's smirk grew as he lifted his hands to his hair in mock panic.

"Why? Does it look bad? Oh, Granger, I didn't know you noticed." He said, raising his eyebrows in a challenge. She laughed harshly.

"It always looks bad. Maybe you should wash it? That might help," She said with a fake, pleasant smile. Draco narrowed his eyes. He showered every day. His hair was _not _greasy. Who did she think he was? Snape? Ugh. Draco mentally shuddered.

"Please, the day I _don't _wash my hair and look like Snape, will be the day you actually put a brush through _your _mess of hair." Draco snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say," She murmured dismissively. "Run along now, Malfoy, you're ruining my appetite."

"What appetite?" Draco heard Potter mutter and Draco silently agreed. It wasn't like either of them had even touched their food.

"Ouch Granger, you shouldn't speak such lies. You know you think I'm gorgeous. It's okay, really. _I _don't mind." Draco said with another smirk. She scoffed and shook her head, lifting a fork of potatoes to her mouth. He scowled and walked to his own table, feeling slightly hungry himself.

**

* * *

**

Hermione inwardly grinned. She really needed that. A spat with Malfoy, that is. At least then she could feel something other than pain, and sadness. Malfoy made her angry. He challenged her and made her try and think of insults for him. And that gave her something to do other than mope and think only of Mr. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley's.

She knew she had won that quarrel. Even though he had had the last word, she knew it drove him crazy when she didn't respond to an insult. Or when she dismissed it. Draco Malfoy didn't like being dismissed. Especially by someone he considered 'lower' than him.

She sighed, took another bite of her potatoes and then pushed her plate away. Harry sighed too.

"I just can't eat. I want to be with the rest of the Weasleys. I feel so bad, being here when we should be there for them." Hermione said softly. Harry nodded in agreement.

"It's better this way though. They should be with just their family right now, even though they consider us family too, it's not the same. We didn't lose our father." Harry murmured.

"It feels like it though." Hermione mumbled and Harry nodded again.

"I know. It really does." He agreed.

"Anyway, I'm finished." Hermione said and Harry pushed his plate away too.

"D'you wanna head back to the common room?" He asked and she nodded. They left the Great Hall together, and Hermione missed Ron more than ever. It felt strange to be at Hogwarts without him. Sure, there had been times where he had been in the hospital and it had just been Harry and Hermione, but she'd still known he was there. Now… he wasn't even at school with them.

It was odd being without Ginny too. The two girls had grown close over the years, as Hermione was always at the Burrow and Ginny welcomed the female company.

"I hope this all ends soon," Hermione whispered as she and Harry entered the common room. Harry squeezed her arm.

"Me too," He agreed. Hermione gave him a hug and decided to go to bed.

"See you in the morning, Harry," She murmured. He nodded.

"Ron and Gin will be back in a couple days. It'll go by fast, you'll see." He said quietly.

"Yeah I sure hope so." Hermione said and went up to her dormitory.

* * *

Damn. She knew she should have had something to eat. She knew this would happen. It was like… one in the morning, and she couldn't fall asleep because her stomach was growling. Figures.

With a sigh, she pulled on her robe to cover her nightdress and crept silently from the empty common room.

She headed to the one place that wouldn't fail her. Well the second place. The other place being the library. But this time, she needed food and the kitchens had plenty of food. Oh, she dreaded bothering the house-elves at this hour, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She normally would have laughed at the cheesiness of that thought, but she was too hungry, not to mention too busy concentrating on not getting caught by any teachers.

She tickled the pear, and made her way into the kitchens. One house-elf came over to her, smiling largely with it's big eyes wide.

"What can Penny do for Miss?" It asked, bowing slightly. Hermione smiled, thinking back to her days of S.P.E.W. – which she had not given up on, no, she merely realized that things were out of her control at this time. But once she was out of school… Well, things would be different then.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you Penny, but I was wondering if I could perhaps get something to eat?" Hermione asked, smiling in apology. Penny beamed.

"Penny would be glad to be of service to Miss. Very glad indeed!" The house-elf said and hurried away to prepare some food.

Hermione sighed sadly, watching the small elf before walking over to a small table. She sat down, and rested her head on her arms. She was so tired. But she never could sleep on an empty stomach.

She thought of the day's event; waking up at the Burrow, and then having a delicious breakfast with the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley had been trying very hard to make sure everyone was fed, and having a good time, despite the circumstances. She tried to get them all to go and play a game of Quidditch in the cold, but no one - especially not Ron - felt up to it.

After breakfast they had sat in the sitting room, watching a very boring chess game between Harry and Fred. Harry had lost. Not even Ron had cheered when his brother won.

Ginny had spent most of the day with Blaise. The two had been outside for the majority of the day. Fred and George had gone to their rooms after the chess match. Ron, Harry and Hermione had stayed in the sitting room, none of them saying anything.

"Miss? Your food?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione cried, jumping up and rubbing her eyes. She must have fallen asleep. Penny smiled and set a plate of steaming food in front of Hermione. It smelled delicious. Potatoes, chicken and vegetables. "Thank you so much, Penny." She said, her stomach growling quietly in anticipation.

"Guess you should have eaten dinner,"

"I know, I just – wait, what're you doing here?" Hermione said, turning to look at the Slytherin. **(A/N: Yes, I know, you saw it coming. Too predictable. But oh well. You know you love him. And this _is _a Dramione**** :) ) **She hadn't realized it was him when she heard him speak.

"Felt like a hot chocolate. You're out of bed late Granger. And you're Head Girl. You should be ashamed of yourself." Malfoy mocked, sitting across from her. "Get me a hot chocolate," He demanded of the house-elf, and Hermione glared at him weakly.

"_Please_," She corrected, even as Penny hurried away and Malfoy rolled his eyes. Hermione covered a yawn. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," She murmured with a shrug and small smile at her repeated words.

Malfoy scoffed. "That was lame." He muttered, and Hermione laughed, surprising him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Er – I was thinking the same thing," Hermione explained quietly. Malfoy nodded, looking at her like she was a bit mental. She probably was. "So why aren't you asleep?" She asked as she speared a piece of her chicken.

He shrugged. "Wasn't tired," He muttered.

"Hmm… I'm tired. But I'm hungry. I can't sleep on an empty stomach." Hermione murmured, just for the sake of talking. Malfoy looked at her strangely.

"Neither can I," He said finally. She figured he was probably wondering why she was being civil. She was tired. She was bored. And he was there. Why should she waste what little energy she had arguing with him?

"So, can I ask you something?" She said.

"You just did," He said dryly and she shot him a look.

"You know what I mean, you prat." She said. He smirked and then shrugged. "Okay, well I was wondering… do you _like _being cold? That is, the Slytherin common room must be freezing, since it's in the dungeons, and I know Snape's classroom is always cold."

He frowned. "That's the weirdest question anyone's ever asked me."

She laughed. "Yeah probably. Just answer it. I'm curious."

"You're always curious." He smirked again. "Maybe I should let you stay curious. After all, a little mystery never hurt anyone – especially not you."

Oh how wrong he was about that. Hermione had had plenty of mystery over her years at Hogwarts, and none of it had led her anywhere pleasant. "Oh c'mon Malfoy. Answer me." Hermione said, pursing her lips in irritation. She _had _always wondered if the Slytherins liked the cold. Like snakes. Cold blooded.

"No I don't like the cold, but I'm used to living in it so it doesn't bother me anymore." Malfoy said finally, accepting his hot chocolate from Penny without even a thank you.

"Hmm…" She murmured thoughtfully. That had surprised her. She had expected him to fancy the cold. Just like the snake that he was.

"That surprised you?" He asked, sounding surprised himself.

"Well, yeah, I mean… I just thought you would like the cold. Dunno why," She lied. She didn't feel like making him angry and getting in a row with him, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Right then, now may _I _ask _you _something?" He asked, his eyes slightly confused. Hermione nodded, swallowing her potatoes. "Why the _hell _are you being civil to me?"

"I'm tired. I have no energy to argue with you," She said simply, sticking a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Well, can you go back to hating me? This is slightly scary," Malfoy said, smirking. Hermione grinned.

"In that case, I'll be nice to you more often." She joked with a laugh. Malfoy just stared at her. "I'm kidding!" She cried. "Jeez, take a joke. And I do hate you."

He shook his head. "You're insane. Are all Gryffindors this mental?"

She actually had to think about that. Finally, with another grin, she nodded.

He looked at her, incredibility showing on his pale features. "I don't like you when you're nice." He said bluntly.

"Thanks for that," She said sarcastically, but still grinning. She was rather giddy when she was half asleep. She finished her dinner, and pushed her plate aside. "Penny? Can you get me some hot chocolate please?"

The elf smiled hugely and immediately came over with a steaming cup of chocolate. "Thank you so much," Hermione said, taking the cup gratefully.

Malfoy scoffed. "Why do you waste your breath? They don't care if you're polite with them. My parents' house-elves would get mad at me when I said thank you when I was little." As the sentence came out of his mouth, he seemed to regret it.

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. "_You _actually said thank you to the elves? You mean you were actually _nice _to them? _You_?!"

Malfoy winced. "I was young. I didn't know better," He muttered, not looking at her.

"Uh huh…" Hermione said, shaking her head in amazement. She never, ever would have seen that coming. Not from Malfoy.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal of it. It's not like I'm going around making a program like spew and giving out badges," He said scornfully. She rolled her eyes.

"First of all, it's S.P.E.W.! And I didn't just make _badges_; I knit hats and other items of clothing for them too." Hermione said haughtily. He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Oh of course you wouldn't understand. But don't talk about it in here; the elves seem to get rather upset. They're brainwashed, they are." Hermione added under her breath.

Malfoy laughed shortly as Hermione took a drink of her hot chocolate. "They are not brainwashed, Granger. They _like _serving us. Sure, you get a few wizards and witches who are really cruel to them –"

"Like your family," Hermione interjected quietly. Malfoy ignored her.

"But they really do like it. It's what is natural for them," He finished with a shrug. Hermione gaped at him. "What?" He said.

She wrinkled her nose. "That's what everyone else has been saying too. Well I don't care. I'm going to free them some day. You'll see,"

"Sure. Whatever you say," Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Hermione finished her hot drink and stood up. Before she could say a short good night, he started snickering. "What?" She asked immediately, her eyes widening. He smirked.

"You have hot chocolate on your chin." He said pleasantly. She rolled her eyes.

"You're immature, I hope you know," She muttered as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her chin. "Good night, Malfoy." She said coolly as she turned away from him.

She heard him chuckle. "Thought you had no energy to argue with me?"

"Shut up," She called, flashing a smirk over her shoulder.

"Glad you're back to normal," She heard him mutter as she left the kitchen. She grinned.

As she was walking carefully back to her common room, she noticed something. The whole time she had been in the kitchens, with Malfoy, she hadn't once thought of the Weasleys or Mr. Weasley's death. It was a relief to escape her worrying. She mentally thanked him; she would never say it to him aloud, unless she absolutely had to.

But the fact that Malfoy was capable of making her forget what else was going on – was that a good or bad thing?


	30. Kiss with the Devil

**A/N: Well heres the next chapter. Hope it's long enough. Hope it's good! Next chapter, SHOULD be the ball. Depending on how far I get in the writing. And the chapter after that will be the Christmas break. Draco's and Hermione's relationship is on the move guys! I'm so proud. :) Hehe. Enjoy, and please review. Thank you guys so much for all of your wonderful reviews. You keep me going. Really. Thanks so much. **

_**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**_

_**All's Fair in Love and War **_

**Chapter 29**

Despite the sadness engulfed by Hermione and Harry, Christmas remained in the atmosphere at Hogwarts. Decorations were put up, mistletoes were placed strategically around the school, and the Christmas Ball demanded attention.

Hermione sighed. She had just ended a Heads-Prefect meeting with Terry that had lasted for over an hour and all it had been about was the ball. She knew as Head Girl, she had to make the ball perfect, but how could she when all she could think of were the Weasleys?

It had been a week, and Ginny and Ron were coming back today. Hermione looked forward to seeing them but knew Ron would be in an awful mood.

"Hey, Hermione how'd the meeting go?" Harry asked as she entered the common room. It was Saturday afternoon, and so there were no classes.

"Dreadful." She muttered. "We still have so much to do! And the ball is two weeks away! Oh, what are we going to do?"

Harry smiled. "You guys will think of something. When are you planning to decorate the hall?"

"The day of the ball. It's on the Saturday before Christmas break, and it doesn't start till seven. So we have plenty of time."

"Speaking of the break, what are your plans for it?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not too sure. Mrs. Weasley has invited us to go to the Burrow. My parents want to go to America for the whole break though. They want me to go, but I think I'm going to refuse. And I don't think I want to intrude on the Weasley's Christmas this year. I'll probably stay here for once."

Harry nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. I'm definitely not going back to the Dursleys'."

"Well, it's three o'clock, shall we go meet Gin and Ron?" Hermione asked, glancing at her watch.

"Sure," Harry said and they headed to the entrance hall.

Hermione threw her arms around her redheaded best friend as soon as she spotted him. He returned the hug but without so much enthusiasm. Ginny on the other hand hugged Hermione tightly.

"I've missed you both," She murmured to Hermione and Harry, hugging him as well. Harry clapped Ron on the back.

"Good to see you, mate. How is everything?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"Best as can be expected. Mum's coping extremely well for everything that's happened. Bill and Charlie are already back at work. So are the twins." Ron said quietly.

"C'mon, let's go to the common room." Hermione suggested but Ron shook his head.

"Do you mind if we go sit by the lake? I don't feel much like going to the common room…" He said, looking away from the other Gryffindors. Hermione squeezed his arm.

"Of course, let's go." She said.

The four of them spent their afternoon outside, casting constant warming spells upon them in the wintry air. Hermione caught Ron and Ginny up on the preparations for the Ball, and warned them of the various mistletoes placed throughout the school.

They had just entered the entrance hall again, shortly before dinner when Hermione was stopped by Anthony Goldstein. He asked to speak to her privately. She shrugged but followed him down the corridor, sending a confused look at her friends.

Anthony's friends stood a little ways away, and Hermione noticed they were snickering. She frowned. Anthony was in her year, and was a Ravenclaw prefect. He was a little stuck up, but was usually nice to her and the other Gryffindors.

"Hullo Hermione, how are things?" He asked quietly.

"Never better, and you?" She repeated politely, still confused as to what he might want. Maybe he had a question about the plans for the ball.

"Er- I'm great." He shot a dark look at Michael Corner, who had snorted loudly. Hermione pulled her shoulder bag further up and then crossed her arms.

"Is there something you needed from me, Anthony? Do you have a question about the planning? Or your shifts? Though I'm sure you could have just asked Terry." Hermione said, vaguely noticing Malfoy and Blaise coming up behind Anthony's group of friends.

"No, no I don't need any clarifications or anything. Actually, I was wondering, if you'd care to – erm, go to the ball with me?" He muttered, looking at the ground. He seemed angry. Hermione frowned. Anthony was nice, sometimes, and very good looking, and rather smart. She couldn't believe he was asking her to the ball though. He rarely ever talked to her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Anthony, but I can't go with you. I'm already going with… someone else." Hermione said, resisting the urge to grimace. Anthony looked up in surprise. Anthony's friends laughed harder, causing Anthony to flush and glare at them angrily. Hermione saw Malfoy smirk smugly and she resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Who?" Anthony asked rudely, turning back to her. Hermione frowned again. He shouldn't be acting so upset about his friends laughing. It was his choice to ask her in front of them after-all. Clearly he didn't expect her to reject him. She remembered his question.

"Er, just someone…" She said lamely, not really wanting to admit to going with Malfoy. "I don't really want to say, since Harry and Ron don't know about it yet, if you know what I mean."

Malfoy snorted quietly, but Hermione heard him. He and Blaise had clearly stopped to listen when they heard Anthony's question. Hermione glared at him in annoyance. This was his fault.

"I bet you're not even going with anyone. You're just making it seem like you're unavailable. Why must girls always play hard to get? Besides, who else would want to go with you?" Anthony sneered.

Hermione flinched slightly in surprise. Anthony had always been nice to her before. Why the sudden anger? "Excuse me?"

"Oh you heard me. You know, this was only on a dare, since those gits over there wanted me to get my arse kicked by Harry and Ron for having the nerve to go after their precious bookworm." Anthony said grumpily. "And that's my point. You clearly don't have another date, unless it's Harry or Ron themselves, because the idiots are so protective of you. And Ginny. Though, I'd be that protective of my sister too if she were that much of a whore."

Hermione felt so angry that she had to take a deep breath before she could speak, without yelling that is. She glared at him. "One, this was a dare?! Two, Ron and Harry _are not idiots_! Three, neither of them are my dates, you prat. And four – don't you _ever call _Ginny Weasley a whore _ever again_! I'm _glad _now that I have a date as an excuse not to go with you, you arse. But even if I _didn't, _I'd still say no!"

Anthony took a step backward, clearly afraid she'd pull out her wand. "Now, now Hermione, I didn't mean any offense."

Hermione let out a harsh laugh. "You've got some nerve, Goldstein. Haven't you heard of Ginny's bat bogey hex? And Ron can throw some mean punches, as you may soon find out."

"Not to mention Granger knows about ten times as many curses as you do," Blaise added coldly, obviously angry that his girlfriend had been called a whore. Anthony flushed, not realizing the two Slytherins had been there.

Anthony's friends stared in surprise at the unintended compliment towards Hermione that had come out of Blaise's mouth. Hermione saw Blaise nudge Malfoy so hard the blonde winced.

"Er – _what_?!" Malfoy snapped, glaring at Blaise, who shot him a pointed look. "Oh bloody hell, no." Malfoy muttered and then cursed. "Actually, Goldstein, it just so happens that that's _my _date for the ball that you just asked out and insulted when she rejected you."

Hermione groaned softly. That moron. Why would he _do _that? She didn't want people to know she had to go to the ball with him! "Oh Malfoy," She muttered angrily under her breath.

The other students gaped at Malfoy, and then at Hermione. "_What_?!" Anthony finally managed.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Oh get over it. It's not like we _want_ to go together. We got roped into it."

Hermione nearly slapped her forehead in exasperation. _Thanks Malfoy_, she thought sarcastically, _because I certainly wanted _that_ going around the school_. But she assumed he was just protecting his reputation. And maybe hers as well.

"How?" Anthony asked with a frown.

"None of your damn business, Goldstein." Malfoy replied acidly. Anthony turned to Hermione, and she just glared at him. He grimaced.

"Okay, okay, see you around, Hermione. Sorry about my temper," He muttered and walked away, his group of friends going with him.

"I don't know whether to thank you or to hex you." Hermione snapped. She didn't know why he owned up to being her date.

"I reckon he'd prefer the thank you," Blaise said with a chuckle.

"I think I prefer the hex, actually," Hermione replied, causing Blaise to outright laugh. Malfoy glared at her.

"Listen here-"

"He did it out of the goodness of his heart, Granger," Blaise interrupted whatever Malfoy was going to say. Hermione scoffed.

"Rubbish. He did it to embarrass me, and cause me to have a fight with Harry and Ron." She retorted.

"Oh, haven't you told them?" Malfoy asked, mockingly sweet.

Hermione glared at him and then huffed. "No."

"What if I told you he really did do it to save your honour?" Blaise asked, and Malfoy smirked.

"I'd still say rubbish. I'm not a fool, you know." Hermione said keeping her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Well why else would he have done it?" Blaise said.

"Zabini, will you _please _stop talking about me as if I'm not here?! Rather annoying you know. And stop speaking lies. I said that because you glared at me, and hit me hard in the bloody ribs might I add, and because I knew it'd piss her off." Malfoy snapped.

"Cut the crap, Malfoy. I know exactly why you did it. Admit it, you were angry at Goldstein." Blaise argued.

"Because Goldstein is a stuck up moron!" Malfoy said, wrinkling his nose rather girlishly. Hermione laughed and Malfoy looked at her. "What?"

"For once, we actually agree on something Malfoy. Listen, whatever your reasons were, I suppose I should thank you." She figured he _had _unintentionally protected her honour, despite the fact that she didn't need it to be protected. "But I don't appreciate the whole school now knowing I'm going to the ball with you. Guaranteed, Goldstein will tell everyone and then Harry and Ron will know…" And Hermione would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh poor you. Well it's not like I told them we were secretly dating and in love or anything," Malfoy said, his tone verging on whiney. Hermione rolled her eyes, and shuddered at the words.

"So? You think they won't twist the words around? Make it seem like that's exactly what we're doing?" She said bitterly, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"Christ, they're not Brown or Patil. They're bloody Ravenclaws. You know, all they care about is school. Not gossip. Besides, blokes don't gossip." Malfoy said rather indignantly.

"Please, they gossip just as much or maybe even more than girls do sometimes!" Hermione argued. "And Michael Corner was there, and he's a Gryffindor."

"Hmm… well Gryffindors are just idiots." Malfoy said with a shrug. Hermione glared at him.

"Fine, _Corner _is an idiot. Happy?!" Malfoy said rolling his eyes and Hermione saw Blaise grin. "Why weren't you in Ravenclaw, anyway?"

Hermione frowned at the random question. "I had wanted to be actually. But I guess I'm more of a Gryffindor than anything else." She shrugged.

Malfoy muttered, "Bloody Gryffindor," under his breath and Hermione shook her head.

"I'm off to dinner. See you guys later, I suppose." She murmured, wondering why she was even bothering with a goodbye. She assumed it was because she rather liked Blaise.

"Hey, Granger?" Malfoy called as she walked away. She looked at him over her shoulder, tucking a stubborn curl behind her ear. "You're welcome," He finished with a smirk. She smiled slightly and nodded, before continuing to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Well that went well. Barely any insults." Blaise said with a grin. Draco glared at him.

"What are you playing at anyway? Why do you seem to like it when Granger and I get along?" Draco asked.

"Maybe I have a secret plan to get you and Granger together so that you can double date with Ginny and I. Wouldn't that be fun?" Blaise asked mockingly. Even though Draco knew he was joking, he still stared at him in disgust.

"Merlin, I was kidding! Don't look at me like that!" Blaise said, chuckling.

"Uh huh…" Draco said, shuddering. "Bloody wanker." He muttered.

Blaise just smirked. "Anyway, dinner?"

"I guess so; I am getting rather hungry." Draco said and the two Slytherins headed to the Great Hall. Draco thought of Granger on the way there. How she had looked just before she'd rejected Goldstein. For a minute, Draco thought she was actually going to say yes! He frowned, remembering how angry he'd felt. She couldn't just skip out of the dare that easily.

But she'd rejected the idiot, and Draco had been unexpectedly relieved. Then, when Goldstein had made fun of her, claiming her to be a liar, Blaise was right. Draco _had _been unreasonably, and irrationally, angry.

Draco smirked as he remembered Granger's flushed face, and rant towards Goldstein when he had insulted her friends. Draco was surprised though that she didn't mention her own talents when threatening Goldstein. He inwardly respected that from her. He never would have expected her to be modest. Since she was such a show off and everything.

Goldstein had some nerve. First, asking the Gryffindor princess to the ball, knowing about Potter, and mainly Weasley's temper? That took bravery – or stupidity. And _then_, insulting Granger and her friends?! Merlin, he was calling for a death wish. Draco himself did that every day, but only because he liked to rile Granger up. But it was more of a game to him – and he had paid for it a few times. Goldstein, however, had really made her angry. He could tell by her face.

Draco wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. He received a weird look from a couple of Hufflepuffs when he nearly collided with them. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him curiously but Draco just shrugged as they entered the Great Hall.

He would have to start working on his mission. He debated on whether to tell Blaise or not. But decided he'd resort to Blaise if he had used up everything else. After-all, Blaise had connections.

Draco supposed he should start with being nice to Granger. Or semi-nice, since he didn't think it was possible to be _nice _to her. But he'd flirt a lot with her, use his charms. He sat down at the table, and mechanically piled food onto his plate. Granger wouldn't know what hit her.

He supposed this was a good way to get rid of those… sexual tensions he felt towards her. Since he basically had his father's and the Dark Lord's orders to date her. This could actually be fun, he thought with a slow smirk as he took a bite of his chicken, his eyes falling on Granger's face.

She felt his stare, and looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He winked discreetly. She rolled her eyes and he chuckled quietly to himself.

Draco quickly finished his dinner and had decided he'd better go to the library to finish the last bit of his potions essay. He had just walked passed the Gryffindor table, when he heard Weasley exclaim to Granger, "Are you sure you don't want to come to the Burrow for Christmas, Hermione?"

"No, it'll be good for me to remain at Hogwarts for the break, Ron. I can finish up any extra work I have and study some more for N.E.W.T.s."

Draco slowed his walk down, a smirk adorning his features now.

Weasley scoffed. "Please, you know all the textbooks frontwards and backwards by now."

"Still…" Granger said, shrugging.

"But you'll be all alone. That'll be no fun,"

"I won't be alone; Harry's staying too."

Draco's smirk turned into a grin as soon as he was out of the Great Hall. This was perfect. He would owl his father and tell him that he was staying at Hogwarts for the break in order to work on his new mission. He'd have two weeks free of other students to get closer to Granger. And that'd be right after the ball, so he'd be one step ahead in the mission anyway.

He didn't lose his grin as he continued to the library.

* * *

"Harry, you're not coming to the Burrow this year?" Ginny asked in surprise. Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to keep Hermione company while she's here, so that she won't be alone on Christmas." He lied slightly. He also didn't want to intrude on the Weasley's first Christmas without their father.

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, we'll owl you plenty."

"You'd better," Ginny said with a smirk. "And try not to study too much over the break, Mione. It _is _Christmas after all."

Hermione laughed. "I won't make any promises, except that I promise not to study or do any homework at all on Christmas Day. In fact, I solemnly swear not to."

The other three Gryffindors laughed. "Good." Ron said.

"I'll make sure she relaxes over the break, guys." Harry said, smiling. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't see why you guys are making such a big deal of this. The N.E.W.T.s are this year! We only have months until we'll have to write them. I have to be prepared."

"You _are _prepared!" Ron said in exasperation.

"Yeah, since O. in fifth year were over, you've been prepared." Harry added. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We've learned loads of new stuff since fifth year guys. The N.E.W.T.s will be way harder. And you know what? I'm going to go study for them now. See you tonight," She said grinning as she pushed her plate away. The others all sighed but bid her goodbye.

She threw her bag over her shoulder and hurried out of the Great Hall. She wasn't as worried about the N.E.W.T.s as she let on but she _did _want to get more studying in. You could never study too much. And she wanted to do as well as possible on the exams.

She stopped at the common room first to pick up her DADA text book as she didn't have that book on her right then. After quickly grabbing her book, and exchanging hello's with fellow Gryffindors who hadn't gone to dinner, she finally made it to the library.

Hermione had gone into the library doors at the same time that Malfoy had been leaving through the doors. She didn't even glance at him, but kept walking – or tried to. Something held her back, preventing her from going any further.

"Oh no," She whispered in dread, knowing exactly what kind of magic this was. She heard him curse.

"Whoever's idea it was for these bloody mistletoes was completely and utterly mental!" He muttered.

Hermione bit her lip, folding her arms over her chest protectively. Both students looked at each other, without saying anything.

Finally, Draco broke the silence with a sigh. "All right Granger, I just want to get back to my common room, and would prefer to not stand in the entry way of the library all night. So let's get this over with."

She swallowed hard, wanting to argue and stomp her feet and refuse. But she knew he was right. The mistletoe wouldn't let them go until they… kissed. She released her lip from between her teeth. She had studying to do. So she uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to him, giving him permission.

He grabbed her forearms to close the distance between them, pulling her towards him, and leaned down, smashing his lips onto hers forcefully. He hadn't been prepared for the rush of heat to course through his body. Neither had she.

It was supposed to be a light, haste kiss. Enough to get the magical mistletoe to allow them to part. Nothing deep, and nothing sensual. But Draco's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved from her arms to her hips, pulling her small frame flush against him. He had never felt so alive as his lips moved with hers.

It was Hermione's soft cry as his hand untucked her shirt and landed on her bare back that brought her to her senses. She jumped away from him in shock, remembering who exactly it was that she had been kissing – and enjoying it.

His silver orbs flew open in surprise, but he recovered quickly. "Bloody mistletoes," He muttered, staring at her face.

Hermione couldn't find her voice. She knew her face must be red. She felt so embarrassed. So instead of saying anything at all, she shoved passed him and into the library.

She vowed to lose herself in her studying and try to forget what had just happened. _I just kissed Draco Malfoy, and _liked _it…_

_A/N: One reviewer specifically asked for a kiss.. I had already been planning this one.. I dunno if that's what you wanted or not, but that's what you got! :) Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it finished. Sorry if it's awhile. I'll try and get up ASAP, but I'm not making any promises. Did you like it? Please review. _


	31. The Christmas Ball

**A/N: This has got to be my longest chapter I've ever written. 6,753 words! Amazing. :) And it's up a day after my last update. Aren't you proud?! Hehee. I am. So I hope you guys are happy with the length of this one. Aha, this chapter drove me crazy. I kept trying to finish it, but I just kept writing aha. And as promised, the ball is in this chapter. Thank you all who reviewed last chapter to give me your thoughts on the kiss! I'm glad you all liked it! :) Read, enjoy, and review! :) **

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

**_All's Fair in Love and War_**

**Chapter 30**

Hermione heaved a sigh, closed her potions textbook and decided to go back to her common room. It was after all, nine-thirty at night.

She had successfully blocked out the… incident with Malfoy from a few hours earlier. But now that she had no more studying left to do, she had nothing to keep her thoughts safely away from her kiss with the Devil.

She hurried to the common room and was surprised, but glad to see Ginny was still awake. The boys must've gone to bed, for they were no where to be seen. In fact, Ginny was the only one in the common room besides another sixth year who was studying by himself in the corner.

"Gin, I've got to talk to you." Hermione whispered plopping onto the sofa beside her redheaded friend. Ginny put her homework down and gave Hermione her full attention.

"What is it?"

Hermione hesitated, biting her lip. "I… erm that is… I got caught under the mistletoe with Malfoy!" She said quietly.

"Draco Malfoy?!" Ginny gasped her eyes wide.

Hermione moaned into her hands. "That's not even the worst part. It wasn't just a quick kiss to get rid of the darn mistletoe! It was…unbelievable. And I _liked _it Ginny! I'm going mad! Really!"

"Well, I've heard Malfoy is a really good kisser," Ginny said with shrug. "Anyone would've liked a kiss from him."

"But not me! He's my enemy! I hate him! Okay, I don't hate him. Hate is a strong word. But I dislike him a lot. And he hates me! But he seemed to be enjoying it too, because it was me that had to pull away!"

"Calm down. Just forget about it. It's not like it meant anything. Act like it didn't happen." Ginny advised and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She murmured and Ginny smiled.

"So I've been waiting for you to get here," Ginny started, losing her smile. "On the way back to the common room, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner came up to us. Michael told Ron and Harry about you and Malfoy going to the ball together. Harry and Ron are really mad. Er, they wouldn't listen to me when I explained that it was a dare."

Hermione sighed. "Great. Yeah, Goldstein asked me to the ball apparently on a dare, and didn't take it so well when I told him no. He demanded to know who I was going with, and called me a liar when I said I couldn't tell him. Malfoy and Blaise were there. Goldstein made fun of Harry and Ron, and you. Blaise stuck up for you, and made Malfoy stick up for me. So, Malfoy admitted to being my date to the ball."

Ginny giggled and Hermione glared at her. "Sorry! But it is rather funny!"

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, guess it is."

Ginny yawned. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning, Mione."

"Goodnight, Ginny." Hermione stayed in the common room for a while more, trying unsuccessfully to stop thinking of the day's events. She couldn't believe she had enjoyed kissing Malfoy. Even now, as she remembered it, she couldn't bring herself to think it was disgusting or any other words associated with Malfoy.

_It's not that big of a deal_, she told herself. _Stop thinking about it. _She and Malfoy _had _been getting along a lot better lately anyway, with few arguments and mere insults thrown just for the fun of it. But that didn't entail her to enjoy a kiss from him!

With a sigh, Hermione forced herself to go to bed. After-all, she should be well rested for the argument bound to happen between her, and Harry and Ron the next day.

* * *

Draco groaned and threw the covers back. He wasn't getting any sleep any time soon. Not with Granger on his mind at least. So he pulled a pair of trousers on and grabbed a shirt before getting his winter gear on.

He grabbed his broomstick, and sneaked outside, successfully managing to avoid any teachers. As he flew up into the air, his thoughts came back to Granger, and that kiss a few hours ago. He smirked. At least she had clearly enjoyed it. That brought him one more step ahead in his damn mission. The only problem was - _he _had enjoyed it as well!

Draco huffed and flew back to the ground, dismounting quickly. He decided he'd act like nothing had happened when he saw Granger the next day. He'd act the same around her. If she acted different, he'd act like he had no idea what her problem was.

Or, maybe he'd wait and see how she was going to act. And _then _he'd decide what to do. If she acted awkward around him, avoiding his eyes and blushing, then he'd tease her; probably flirt with her, just to embarrass her more. If she ignored it, and acted like nothing had happened, he'd do the same.

He crept back through the castle, to his dorms and this time when he laid down he was able to fall asleep.

The next morning, despite being tired, he still woke up around ten. It was Sunday, and thankfully that meant no classes. Blaise was still sleeping, so Draco left for breakfast without him.

He entered the Great Hall, and to his dismay, his eyes immediately searched for the Gryffindor bookworm. Fortunately, he didn't spot her. _Un_fortunately, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting at their table, and when they saw him, both immediately stood and came towards him.

Oh great, did Granger tell them about their kiss or something? Like it was his fault! He didn't put the mistletoe there. Then, he remembered what had happened before the kiss – with Anthony Goldstein and crew. And he suddenly knew why Potter and Weasley seemed angry. Damn, where was Granger?! Not that he was scared of dumb and dumber but Granger would calm them down before a fight began, and Draco wouldn't be forced to fight back and get detention.

"Morning, Potter, Weasley. What's the matter? Girlfriends ditch you? Weaselette ditched you for a Slytherin Potter. How's that make you feel?" Oh you idiot, he berated himself. Why did he always open his mouth and provoke them?!

"What gives you the right to force Hermione to go to the ball with you, Malfoy?!" Weasley snarled, completely ignoring Draco's remark, as both boys came to a stop right in front of him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What's wrong, Weasley? Jealous because you don't get to go with her? Guess you should've asked her sooner." Okay, he was definitely a moron.

Weasley's face became an angry red, even his bloody ears. Draco smirked. Weasleys' always let their temper get the best of them. They were incapable of thinking rationally.

"Piss off Malfoy! She would never willingly go to the ball with a bloody Death Eater! You've forced her into it!"

Draco glared at him. He was _not _a Death Eater. Not yet, anyway. "Hate to break it to you _Weasley_, but maybe she would go willingly with me! Not that _I _would ever go willingly with her, you moron. It's a dare, dolt. She's not being forced into anything. Well, I suppose she is, but so am I. In fact, we're both being forced into going together by your sodding sister."

Weasley and Potter continued to glare at him. "Ginny would never dare Hermione to do such a thing! You're such a liar!" Weasley snapped.

At that moment, Granger and the Weaselette themselves came running into the hall, looking panicked. "Ron, I'm going to the ball with Malfoy on a dare. Not because he's confunded me or anything!"

"That's it! He's confunded you!" Weasley exclaimed. Granger groaned.

"Oh for God's sake, Ron. You've made a scene. Come sit down, and leave Malfoy alone."

In her panic, Granger seemed to have forgotten what had happened the day before between her and Draco. At least he thought so, but when her eyes finally met his, she quickly looked away.

"I can't believe you're sticking up for Malfoy!" Weasley cried. Weaselette sighed angrily.

"Ron, you're pathetic. Go sit down now, before I hex you. Or worse, tell mum who really threw the quaffle through the upstairs window last summer and broke the flower vase Auntie Phoebe gave her."

Weasley glared at his sister. "You wouldn't. You promised!"

"Watch me." The fiery redhead snapped.

"You'd better watch it, Malfoy. We'll get you back for this." Weasley threatened, and both boys walked away. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Grow up, Weasley!" He called after him, and received a rude gesture in return.

Granger sighed. "This is going to be a long day," She murmured to Weaselette.

"I tried to tell them last night that it was a dare. But they were dead set against Malfoy. Kept saying he'd forced you into going with him. Though I didn't tell them that _I _was the one who gave the dare!" With that, Weaselette sent a glare at Draco, who was still standing there.

He shrugged. "How else would they believe me?" He muttered. "They're idiots, honestly."

"Shut it, Malfoy." Granger muttered and then flushed when he looked at her. "C'mon Gin," She squeaked. He smirked.

"Watch out for any more mistletoe, Granger." He said with a wink. She paled and sent a weak glare at him. Weaselette giggled, making Draco inwardly grin. So Granger had told the younger Weasley.

Draco had just sat at his table when Blaise came in and sat next to him. "Hey idiot, you just missed Weasley and Potter's moronic freak out. They accused me of confunding Granger into going to the ball with me."

Blaise snickered. "Dolts,"

Draco smirked, and then realized he hadn't told Blaise about the mistletoe. So in a low voice, he quickly said what had happened, leaving out the fact that he had enjoyed it.

Blaise's eyebrows were raised in shock. "Blimey mate, how's she acting around you now?"

"Embarrassed as hell," Draco said gloatingly. "She won't look at me and blushes when she does."

"Brilliant," Blaise said grinning. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure," He said. The two boys finished breakfast and headed to their common room.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quickly and before Hermione knew it, it was the day of the ball. All of the prefects, teachers, and the two Heads were in the Great Hall. The Hall had been blocked off for student's uses. The students had their food brought to their common rooms for the day instead.

Hermione was currently telling fifth year, Georgia Hendricks where to place the streamers.

"Are we going to set up a coloured mist, Hermione?" Michael Corner asked her. Hermione nodded distractedly.

"We don't have to do that till just before the ball though, Michael." She said and waved her wand to move the refreshment table to the side of the room. All of the house tables had been removed, leaving space for a large dance floor. There were small tables and chairs to the right of the room, for people to sit in if they didn't care to dance.

Hermione smiled, knowing that that's where Ron and Harry would spend the majority of their night. There, and at the refreshment table where sweets and snacks would be set up.

"Would you lot get off your arses and help?!" Hermione heard Terry snap. She looked to see Malfoy and Blaise sitting in the chairs with the younger Slytherin prefects. She rolled her eyes.

"Sod off, Boot, I don't even want to be here!" Malfoy spat back.

Hermione walked over to them with a sigh.

"Well you're here now so you may as well work!" Terry yelled in frustration. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Malfoy, can you guys set up the area where the Weird Sisters will be playing please?" Hermione asked Malfoy, though she looked pleadingly at Blaise. The dark skinned Slytherin smiled at her and nodded. Malfoy scoffed.

"Sure thing Granger. Do you want a small stage area?" Blaise asked her. Malfoy shot him a surprised look.

"Yes, that'd be great Blaise. It's where the students will be performing the singing competitions too, so a stage will be perfect." Hermione said.

"You've officially gone mad, Zabini." Malfoy snapped, but Blaise ignored him. Terry turned to her.

"Did you talk to Dumbledore to confirm the Weird Sisters coming?" He asked her.

Hermione nodded, turning back to the decorations, and waving her wand in complicated motions. "Yes, he said they'll be here at seven."

"And you took care of the prizes right?" Terry asked, wringing his hands together. Hermione smiled at him.

"Don't worry Terry. It's all taken care of. Tonight will be great."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Terry said, still looking nervous. Hermione shook her head.

It was surprising of Terry to be worrying. That was usually Hermione's job. Hermione wasn't worried though – she knew everything would be perfect.

"Malfoy you did that on purpose!" Terry suddenly yelled, outraged. Hermione whipped her head around, losing concentration on the spell she was doing. The lighting she had been fixing turned bright purple instead of the green and red she had been going for. Dang.

But more importantly, Malfoy had 'accidently' messed his charm up and instead of conjuring a stage, he'd enlarged the refreshment table so that it hit the ceiling. Hermione groaned as all of the sweets that were on the table got squished, and the glass bowl containing the butterbeer was smashed into pieces.

Terry's face was a brilliant red.

"I did no such thing! My wand slipped and I missed the area meant to be the stage." Malfoy said innocently with a shrug. Terry looked ready to hex him – or strangle him.

"Its okay, Terry! We can fix it!" Hermione quickly said, running to his side. She glared at Malfoy. "Try to be more careful with your spells from now on Malfoy. Never would have thought you'd be incapable of performing a simple enlargement spell. Perhaps you should let Blaise do it this time?"

"Oh ha ha, you're so funny." Malfoy sneered sarcastically. Hermione smiled, and waved her wand at the table, shrinking it so it was back to its normal size. She waved her wand again to clear the mess left by the broken glass and squished food.

"Can someone ask the house-elves to bring some more sweets and butterbeer in please?" Hermione called. A fifth year quickly ran from the Great Hall. "See? All better Terry. Deep breaths. Everything will be okay. Trust me."

"I know; just the Slytherins make me so…" Terry trailed off, glaring at Malfoy again. Hermione nodded.

"Try to ignore them – it works for me." She murmured with a small smile. "All right everyone, we're almost finished! Great work!"

The other prefects cheered, clearly glad to be almost done so they could prepare for the ball themselves.

Draco scowled, watching Granger move around the room fixing lights and instructing prefects. He had to admit, she was good at the whole Head Girl thing though. She handled all of the problems that had occurred that day very well. Boot, on the other hand would surely have hexed Draco if it hadn't been for Granger. Draco smirked at that.

He lazily waved his wand at the area of floor in front of him and the ground rose about four feet, creating a small stage at the front of the Hall, where the teacher's table normally sat. He gazed proudly at his work. He obviously hadn't messed up the first time. It had been done on purpose – because he was so mad at Boot. Immature? Certainly, but Draco didn't care.

Frowning, Draco remembered that that night was the ball, and he'd have to go with Granger. But, he'd have to remember to flirt with her as much as possible – for his mission of course.

Another twenty minutes went by before Granger happily clapped her hands together. "Excellent work you guys! The Hall looks brilliant! We're all done! So you can all go get ready, and I sincerely hope you have a magnificent time at the ball tonight! You certainly deserve it!"

Draco scoffed. He'd be glad when the night was over."This is going to be a long night," He muttered to Blaise.

"Cheer up, mate. It won't be so bad." Blaise said with a grin and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Says the bloke who doesn't have to go the ball with Hermione Granger, know-it-all Gryffindor bookworm." Draco said sourly. Blaise sent a look over at Granger who was gathering her stuff up and going over last minute details with Boot.

"Lighten up. It isn't the end of the world. I reckon she'll give you a great time." Blaise said. Draco shot him a skeptical look and Blaise laughed.

"This will be the worse night of my life." He said, not exactly telling the truth. As his eyes fell on Granger again, he figured the night may actually be kind of fun. He wouldn't say that out loud though. But he found himself looking forward to the night, and wondering how good Granger would look.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione wailed pathetically as Ginny tried yet another hairstyle. "We have to go! Malfoy and Blaise will be waiting!"

"One second, this one will be perfect." Ginny said confidently. "Ooh Draco Malfoy is going to _drool _when he sees you Hermione!"

"Lovely image," Hermione said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh fine, but he'll be speechless," Ginny corrected, giggling.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hermione muttered.

"Get over it. It's not like you have to kiss him or anything."

"That's already happened, remember?"

"What?"

"The stupid mistletoe! I have the _worst _luck with it."

Ginny laughed, ignoring Hermione's glare. "All right, you're ready."

* * *

"Why do we have to meet them at Gryffindor tower? Couldn't we have just arranged to meet at the entrance hall?" Draco complained wearily as he and Blaise finally made it to the seventh floor and made their way to wait at the Gryffindor portrait.

"I told Gin I'd meet her at her common room, Draco, and since you decided to come with me, not to mention that Hermione will be with Gin, suck it up." Blaise said exasperatedly.

Draco grumbled, "Bloody Granger," under his breath just as the portrait finally opened. Weaselette stepped through first and Draco had to admit the redhead looked good. Her long hair was in an extravagant up do behind her head, with a few strands left out to frame her face. Her dress was an emerald green made of gorgeous silk and she wore silver strappy heels to match. The dress left most of her back exposed and clung to her petite figure.

Blaise whispered something in her ear and she smiled at him. The three of them waited a few moments. "Er- where's Hermione?" Blaise asked. Weaselette sighed.

"Come _on _Hermione! You have to come. You're the Head Girl; you can't just skip the ball." Weasley said in exasperation. Granger's voice came muffled through the portrait.

"I don't care! I can't go!"

"Don't make me send Malfoy in there to drag you out," Weaselette threatened. He heard Granger gasp and he smirked as he imagined the scene.

"You wouldn't _dare _Ginevra Weasley!" Granger exclaimed in horror.

"Oh yeah?"

Granger groaned and a few seconds later the portrait opened again. The Gryffindor Head Girl came through, wearing an uncharacteristic pout on her face.

Draco must have known in his subconscious mind somewhere that his jaw had fallen open in surprise and he looked like a blundering idiot but at that moment he was too shocked to do anything about it. She looked… amazing. His eyes went from her red stilettos up her slim legs and took in her dress. The dress was a black and red halter style, so that most of her back was bare with an enticing neckline giving him a nice view down –

Granger coughed loudly and he brought his eyes back to her face. He composed his own face into a smirk at her glare.

"You clean up well Granger," He said, seeing her eyes widen at his compliment. Weasley giggled from beside Blaise.

"Er- you don't look so bad yourself." She mumbled her cheeks red. Her frizzy hair was tamed, by Weasley he assumed, and half of it was pulled away from her face, leaving the rest of the now soft ringlets to fall around her bare shoulders.

Deciding to play a gentleman, he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She rolled her eyes, but accepted his arm and he hid a shiver from the pleasure her contact with his arm gave him.

"I _told _you," he heard Weaselette whisper to Granger.

"Oh hush," Granger muttered. Weasley chuckled. Blaise wrapped an arm around her waist and let Draco and Granger lead the way.

The four of them chatted idly as they walked to the Great Hall. Well, Draco remained silent, but Granger, Weasley and Blaise talked.

* * *

"The Great Hall looks amazing Hermione," Hannah Abbott murmured to Hermione as she entered it with Malfoy. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Hannah, it took a lot of work."

Terry Boot came over to her and the two Heads made their way to the front of the Great Hall.

"Welcome to the Christmas Ball everyone!" Terry began his speech. "We spent a lot of time to make this a perfect evening for you all and we've got loads of games, and snacks set up for you!"

"So without further ado, we sincerely hope you have a wonderful time tonight! Don't eat too many sweets!" Hermione finished, grinning widely as Ron froze with his hand on a tart. The students applauded and music began to play. The Head Boy and Girl had to open the dancing so Terry took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

----

"Wow Hermione you look great," Harry said as she joined him and Ron at one of the tables.

"Thanks Harry, so do you." She said with a smile.

"Hall looks brilliant," Ron muttered through a mouthful of food. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Ron. Don't forget your dates this time. They'll want to dance, you know." She said with a scolding look. Both boys flushed, remembering the last ball. Lavender was currently gushing over the ball with Parvati while Luna was looking dazedly around the Hall.

Hermione smiled, stole a piece of fudge and sat down beside them.

* * *

"You two are the only people here who came as a couple and aren't dancing. Everyone else is dancing, even Potter and Weasley." Blaise said to Draco. Draco shrugged and took a drink of his butterbeer.

"She'll say no if I ask, so what do you want me to do Zabini?" Draco complained.

"You don't know that she'll say no. Ginny's talking to her right now, trying to get her to ask you to dance."

Draco smirked at the idea of Granger asking him to dance. He pictured the look on her face if he said no. "Fine, she can come and ask me."

"Oh come off it Draco. You know she won't. Just get your sorry arse over there and ask her."

"Why should I? We only came together as a dare. Dancing wasn't a part of the dare." Draco snapped.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "So you want to be here all alone for the entire night? A lot of fun that'll be."

Draco huffed angrily in response.

"Go on and ask her. I'm going to dance with my girlfriend." Blaise said firmly. Draco watched him go, and then watched him walk back to the dance floor with his redheaded girlfriend, leaving Granger alone. The Gryffindor pursed her lips and then turned to sit at a table.

Draco sighed in defeat. One dance wouldn't kill him.

He walked slowly over to where she was sitting and placed a smirk on his face. She looked up at him with a scowl.

"What d'you want Malfoy?" She asked.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, keeping his voice as calm and polite as he could. She raised her eyebrows.

"With you?" She asked in surprise. He rolled his eyes.

"No, with the Bloody Baron of course." He said sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Why would you want to dance with me?"

"Because I'm madly in love with you." He said, using more sarcasm. "C'mon Granger, we're the only two people not dancing and frankly, I feel like an idiot."

"The dare didn't require me to dance with you Malfoy." She said haughtily. He took that to mean she didn't want to dance with him. He frowned. No one rejected a Malfoy. Not even her.

She gasped as he reached down and closed his hand over her wrist, pulling her to her feet.

"You're going to dance with me Granger, whether you like it or not." He said pulling her backwards to the other dancing couples. He knew she wouldn't make a scene. She narrowed her eyes at him angrily. He placed her hand on his chest and then took her other hand in his, while his free hand went to the small of her back.

"You're a prat," Hermione hissed as he began to move to the beat of the music with her. He smirked.

"I've been called that before," He said calmly, pulling her closer. "But I'm also devilishly good looking, rich, smart, oh and did I mention handsome?"

"You're an arrogant, rude, conceited git." She argued.

"But it's so easy to ignore all that when you put it together with my charming wit and good looks."

"Would you drop it with the good looks?" Hermione muttered irately.

"Do you admit it?" He insisted, twirling her. She scoffed.

"Of course not," She said but he knew she was lying by the colour in her cheeks. He chuckled.

"Liar," He declared as she came back into his arms. She rolled her eyes.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are about as handsome as a house-elf."

"Ouch," He murmured, pouting. She laughed. He found himself smiling. "I like that," He said without thinking. She frowned.

"Like what?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing," He mumbled. She tilted her head, still frowning.

"What do you like, Malfoy?"

Stupid prat. Why did he say that? He didn't mean to. It just slipped out. "_Nothing_, drop it."

"Hmm… you're weird." She said with a small chuckle. He almost laughed too. "You know, you're not that bad a dancer either."

This time he did laugh. "I'm glad you think so. I suppose you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks," She grinned. "At least you don't step on my feet like Harry and Ron," She added.

"Like this?" Draco said with a smirk as he purposefully stepped on her foot. She gasped and pushed him lightly.

"Yes, like _that_!" She said with a laugh.

Leaning closer to her, he whispered into her ear, "_That's _what I like, Granger."

She pulled back slightly, frowning. "My laugh?"

He didn't answer her, choosing to twirl her again instead, as the song came to a close. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Granger, even though you were so reluctant to give it." He murmured as she came back into his arms.

She rolled her eyes, pulling out of his embrace and stepping away from him. "Yes and you were so nice dragging me onto the floor against my will," She muttered.

He smirked. "You liked the dance too, admit it."

"Yes it was a nice dance, Malfoy. But don't expect me to thank you for it," She said, aware that she wasn't angry anymore but was only teasing.

"Never would I expect that," He said rolling his own eyes.

"And Malfoy? You are better looking than a house-elf." She grinned and spun around before he could say anything else. It was true – Malfoy was very good-looking for a Slytherin. And he looked simply smashing in his clearly expensive dark dress robes that were lined with silver.

She made it to the refreshment table and spotted Harry. "Hi Harry!"

"Dance with me, Hermione?" She smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

Draco found himself momentarily speechless. Granger had just admitted he wasn't ugly! He wanted to laugh, the thought was so funny. But it was so unexpected of her.

He watched as Potter led her onto the dance floor. She was grinning broadly, even as Potter accidently stepped on her foot. Draco rolled his eyes.

He went to the refreshment table and was soon joined by Blaise.

"How was the dance?" His best friend asked immediately. Draco shrugged.

"It went all right. She called me handsome," He added thoughtfully. "Well not in those words, but she said I was better looking than a house-elf. And that counts for something."

Blaise laughed. "I expect it does."

"You know, surprisingly, she isn't that bad a dancer." Draco said, still watching as she danced with Potter.

"I see that. Can't say the same for Potter, however." Blaise said when Granger winced.

"I pity Granger's feet," Draco said with a smirk. Blaise laughed and nodded.

A few songs later, Blaise had ditched Draco again to go find his girlfriend, leaving Draco alone.

Surprisingly, Draco found himself wanting to find Granger and ask her for another dance. He wondered if she'd actually say yes willingly this time. With a mental shrug, he figured he may as well ask her again – since they did come to the ball together. So he set off, and eventually found her sitting at a table with Potter, Lovegood and Brown. He knew Weasel had gone to get more refreshments.

"Hullo again, Malfoy," Granger greeted him as he came up to her. He smirked.

"Evening Granger. Potter, Lovegood, Brown." He said nodding to each of them. Potter glared at him suspiciously.

"Hello Draco," Lovegood said happily. He remembered she was always a bit crazy.

"Hi Draco," Brown said, blinking at him. He mentally rolled his eyes. What a whore.

"Care for another dance, Granger?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows in a challenge at Granger, wondering whether she'd accept or reject him in front of her friends. She smirked, meeting his eyes.

"Certainly, Malfoy. Can't have you carting me off against my will again now can I?" She replied, surprising him slightly. He'd expected her to reject him.

"Well then, shall we?" He said, holding out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet, and led her back to the dance floor. He saw Potter's surprised look, Brown's jealous one and Lovegood's… dreamy one?

"Wow, Granger. I'm surprised you actually agreed. I fully expected you to reject my offer in front of your friends."

Hermione shrugged, not wanting to admit to him that he was just a good dancer and she actually enjoyed dancing with him. "I don't care what my friends think, Malfoy. I accepted the offer because I actually felt like dancing."

Malfoy smirked. "Sure it's not because I'm such a marvelous dancer that you couldn't resist?"

"I'm positive," She said, resisting a shiver as he pulled her closer. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is," He replied.

"Well…" Hermione hesitated, biting her lip. "Do you remember that time we were out by the lake? And you… said there was a different reason for you hating me so much. Will you tell me what that was now?"

He seemed surprised by the question but quickly composed himself. "No, I don't believe I will tell you."

"Why not?" She demanded, pulling back slightly.

"Because…" He paused, seemingly thinking. "Because I didn't mean to say that. I didn't want to say that. So I am not going to elaborate on it."

Hermione found herself pouting. Malfoy chuckled, surprising her.

"You can pout all you want; I'm still not going to tell you."

"But you have _no _idea how much it's been driving me mad!" She complained.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea. But you'll just have to suffer." He said.

"Okay, different question." She said grudgingly. "Why are you being semi-nice to me?"

He laughed. "So that you won't run off mid-dance and leave me partner-less. Believe it or not, I actually feel like dancing too."

"Hmm… I wouldn't run off. That's rude." She said and smiled. He smirked.

"Since when do you care about being rude to me?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't. But I care about looking rude to other people." She replied, looking up at him with an innocent smile. He laughed and twirled her away from him.

"I didn't think you cared about that either." He said when she came back into his arms.

"Well, guess you were wrong." Hermione found she was actually enjoying herself – which she didn't think would be possible tonight. But she was especially enjoying their conversation, even though he wouldn't answer her question.

The song ended and Hermione was actually disappointed. Malfoy looked like he was hesitating over whether to say something to her or not, but someone tapped her shoulder and she smiled at Ron. He raised his eyebrows at her, glancing from her to Malfoy.

"Dance with me, Hermione?" He asked and she reluctantly nodded.

"See you later, Malfoy." She muttered, and Malfoy shot her a smirk.

"What was that about? You seemed to be enjoying yourself out there." Ron said immediately as they began to dance.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe I was enjoying myself, Ronald."

"With _Malfoy_?!"

"He's actually a good dancer, Ron. And he was being nice. We were just having a civil conversation for once. It's no big deal, so drop it." Hermione snapped.

"Why were you dancing with him? That wasn't in the dare." Ron mumbled.

"I told you – he's rather good at dancing." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Enough with the twenty questions. I'm a big girl, and I'll dance with who I'd like."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her but shrugged. "Whatever, Hermione." He muttered and pulled out of the dance, walking away from her. She stared after him, her mouth open in shock.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Ronald Weasley!" She hissed through her teeth as she followed him. "I have the right to have a good time at this ball, and I will not let you ruin it!"

"I said whatever! Dance with whoever you like! I don't care, for Merlin's sake." Ron snapped, turning to glare at her.

"But you obviously _do _care or you wouldn't be getting all snappy with me!" Hermione spat back. "Well I won't have it Ron. You can pout all you want for this ball, but I'm going to enjoy myself. With or without you."

She huffed angrily and turned on her heel, walking away from him and back to where Harry, Luna and Lavender still sat.

Terry came up to her just as she sat down. "Hermione it's time for the singing competition."

"Right," She said and sighed following Terry onto the stage.

"So guys, it's time for a singing competition!" Terry said enthusiastically. "Pick whatever song you'd like, and Hermione will make it so that the words to the song appear on the back wall there. The Weird Sister's will play the music. Who's first?"

Students lined up and one by one, or in groups of twos or threes they began to come up. They picked muggle songs and wizarding songs alike. The Weird Sisters had been prepared for the muggle songs and had learned the instrumentals as best they could.

Hermione winced as a particularly awful singer sang a high note on one of the Weird Sister's own songs. She shook her head in dismay.

To her surprise, Ginny had gotten up and sang a song. The redhead had a pretty good voice. Hermione had never heard her sing before.

"Why don't you get up there, Hermione?" Harry asked her, nudging her. Hermione laughed hard.

"Yeah right Harry! I couldn't sing if my life depended on it! I'm practically tone-deaf." Hermione said grinning.

"It's true," Ginny added, coming up to them with Blaise and a reluctant Malfoy. "I've heard her sing! She's awful!"

"Don't be so mean, Ginny!" Harry scolded, but he was smiling. Hermione laughed again.

"Trust me, Harry, she's right. My singing is dreadful." Hermione said. "I'd leave you guys deaf."

The others laughed and the last singer finished their song. Hermione and Terry got back onto the stage.

They read through the list of singers, and went by the audience's applause to see who had won. Surprisingly, it was Ginny who got the loudest cheer. So the redhead came up grinning and accepted her prize – which was a basket full of sweets from Honeydukes.

"All right, coming up we've got a dance competition, a pie eating contest and to finish off the night – you can throw a pie at your choice of teachers. Of course, it's only the teachers who have signed up for it, and those teachers are: Professors Dumbledore, Sprout, Hooch, McGonagall, Sinistra, Flitwick and Vector." Hermione said grinning.

Many students cheered loudly, but some called out for Professor Snape, apparently disappointed that he wouldn't be going up. Hermione laughed.

The rest of the night flew by, and many students enjoyed the dancing competition. A sixth year Hufflepuff won it. Ron, to no one's surprise, won the pie eating contest. Soon, to end off the night, it was time for the pie-in-the-teacher's-face game.

The seven teachers lined up against the wall, Dumbledore grinning broadly. McGonagall stood next to him, looking livid. Clearly she hadn't signed herself up for this. Hermione suspected it was Dumbledore. Professor Sprout looked really excited. How someone could be excited to have a pie thrown in their face, Hermione had no idea.

Hermione watched, and laughed madly as many students came up and smashed pies onto their teacher's face. It was a lot of fun, and she could tell a lot of people, even the teachers were enjoying it.

Finally, Dumbledore went to the front of the room. The students laughed as he still had pie on his face. "Well students, it has been a simply marvelous night! I must admit, that pie was very tasty! But sadly, it is time for the night to come to a close. So I must send you to your rooms and ask you not to dilly-dally. It is late, and you'll be leaving tomorrow to go home. So get your rest, and have a wonderful Christmas and a safe break! Good night students! Oh and thank you to the Heads and prefects for making this an amazing night."

In payment to the prefects and Heads for setting the ball up, the teachers had agreed to clean everything up, allowing Hermione to leave and go to bed immediately. She was exhausted. She couldn't wait to take off her shoes. She was sure her feet would be sore tomorrow.

But overall, it had been a great evening. She knew everyone had enjoyed themselves, and it was a wonderful respite from the ongoing worries of war and Voldemort.


	32. Everything He Wants

**A/N: New chapter! Woo-Hoo! Aha. Okay so this is a big chapter. I think one of the most important in the story. Draco and Hermione's relationship is going to change drastically after this chapter. I'm kinda nervous to be posting this, as I don't know how you guys will react. I hope you like it. Please review. Hehe, I think it was kinda emotional at parts! ;P Uhm, yeah next one will be up tomorrow, because I ended this one in a cliffie and didn't wanna make you guys wait. So I didn't post this one right away and wrote the next chapter first. But it still needs an ending. Lol, see what a nice authoress I am! Ahah. :) Reeeead. Revieeew. And ENJOY. Please. **

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

All's Fair in Love and War

**Chapter 31**

The next day, the students of Hogwarts all woke early, despite their late night dancing. The train taking them back to Kings Cross Station was leaving at nine. Hermione woke up early as well, as she and Harry would be seeing Ron and Ginny off, and some of their other friends who wouldn't be staying for the holidays.

Not many people had decided to stay at Hogwarts during the break, for most of the students wanted to spend as much time as possible with their beloveds and family. Hermione, for the most part, agreed but she didn't care to be on the other side of the ocean in a time like this. Anything could happen over the holidays, and she wanted to be close to everybody in case something did go wrong.

Mrs. Weasley had sent her and Harry long letters, complaining of their decision not to go to the Burrow. Hermione said she had too much homework and studying to do, but that she would send all of her love and gifts on Christmas day. She may even ask Professor Dumbledore for permission for her and Harry to visit the Weasleys over the break. The Weasleys needed to spend their first Christmas without Mr. Weasley together, and while Hermione and Harry were considered family to them, both teens felt it would be intruding for them to stay as well.

"Oof!" Ginny fell backwards off of her trunk as she struggled to close it. "Blasted thing!"

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and pulling her wand out. "Forget you were a witch Gin?" She asked as she waved her wand, murmured a charm and the trunk immediately shut tight. Ginny groaned.

"Oops!" She mumbled, flushing. "I'm really tired!" She said in her defense. Hermione chuckled.

"Why didn't you pack last night? Must you leave everything till the last minute?" She asked, smiling. Ginny pouted.

"I was busy last night. Guess I forgot about packing," She said with a shrug. "C'mon, let's get this bugger downstairs and then see if the boys are ready to head to the entrance hall yet. It's already quarter to nine."

"Right," Hermione murmured, watching as Ginny waved her wand and levitated her trunk down the girls' stairs.

When they reached the common room, they were surprised at how utterly chaotic it was. Students were running all over the place, calling out for their friends to ask them to find their toothpaste or other such items. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did _no one _pack last night?!" She cried in disbelief and received many raised eyebrows. She sighed, and collapsed into a couch.

"RON! The train _leaves _in 15 minutes! We have to be at the entrance hall to get the carriages in FIVE minutes! Get your lazy arse down here!" Ginny yelled, making several students jump in surprise. Hermione smiled.

"I'll go see what's taking so long," She said and made her way up the stairs. There was no charm stopping girls from entering the boy's dormitory, just for the boys going into the girls. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes at that. Teachers obviously trusted the girls more than the boys. She didn't usually go up there though, as she fancied sending a student up there without breaking any rules instead. But, as she seemed to be saying a lot lately, desperate times called for desperate measures.

When she entered the messy seventh year dormitory, she found Dean sitting on his trunk trying to close it while socks and other clothing items stuck out from the sides. Chuckling, Hermione waved her wand and knocked Dean off of it. Then, she waved her wand again and organized all the clothes better so that the trunk closed.

"Brilliant! Thanks Hermione!" Dean cried grinning. She just nodded as her eyes scanned the rest of the dormitory. Neville was scratching his head, looking around the room as though trying to remember where he had put something.

"It's under your bed, Neville," Came the muffled voice of Harry.

"Thanks a lot, Harry," Neville said as he dove under his bed for whatever he was looking for. Hermione spotted Harry in the bathroom, grabbing Ron's tube of toothpaste.

"Oh, hey Hermione. Ron's just about ready," Harry said chucking the toothpaste across the room. Ron caught it from his bed and shoved it in his trunk, closing it with a bang.

"All right, let's go." Ron said, slightly out of breath. Clearly, he'd been running around all morning. Hermione sighed.

"Will you never learn?" She asked Ron, elbowing him as the three of them made their way downstairs.

"There you are! _Come on_ or we'll miss the train!" Ginny snapped before Ron could answer Hermione. The two boys grinned and the three of them followed Ginny from the common room.

The entrance hall was packed with students saying last goodbyes to their friends.

"Oh I wish you two would come with us! It's going to be completely boring without you there! And for two whole weeks!" Ginny complained, sticking her bottom lip out slightly. Hermione smiled and hugged the younger girl.

"It'll go by fast Gin, and before you know it, you'll be back at Hogwarts. Besides, I'm sure Harry and I can get permission to go visit for a day or something." Hermione said reassuringly.

"I sure hope so," Ron said, carefully setting his trunk down. Harry clapped his shoulder and the two boys hugged.

"Have fun, and say hi to your mum for me. Tell her I miss her homemade cooking." Harry said as he pulled away from his best mate.

"Yes, it's even better than Hogwarts. Give her my love too, Ron. I miss her loads. And tell Fred and George that I don't want any of their ridiculous jokes for Christmas. I mean it… If I open another one of those whatever-they-called-its, I'll hex them out of England!" Hermione said, still smiling as she hugged Ron tightly. "I'll miss you so much, Ron."

"Well, they have always wanted to go to Canada," Ron said grinning as he hugged her back. "And I'll miss you loads too, Hermione. Your guy's Christmas presents will be arriving Christmas morning. Happy Christmas, and we'll see you in two weeks!"

Hermione and Ginny hugged again. "Miss you," they murmured to each other.

"Ginny!" Blaise called out, hurrying over to them with Malfoy following behind him. Blaise scooped her up into his arms, twirling her around. "I'll miss you. Owl me. I'll be at my mother's."

"I will Blaise. Have a happy Christmas," Ginny murmured to him as he set her down. Hermione smiled, squeezing Harry's arm happily. Harry was tense, though he didn't say anything. Ron turned away in disgust.

The two redheads headed off, and Hermione saw Malfoy briefly clap his Slytherin friend on the back before Blaise followed after Ron and Ginny. Hermione was slightly surprised to see that Malfoy was staying back at Hogwarts as well. She figured he'd go home to his parents.

Malfoy must have felt her gaze on him because he looked over at her and for a moment their eyes met. His silver orbs held hers in a questioning look before she looked away, flushing from the intensity of his stare.

"Well, Christmas break has officially started. Now what?" Harry asked as the entrance hall slowly emptied of people. Hermione sighed sadly.

"Now, we study." Hermione said and Harry grimaced. "Oh yes, Harry, you're studying too. You _do _want to be an Auror still don't you?"

Harry nodded reluctantly. "I know. So where to? The library or common room?"

"Library," Hermione murmured smiling.

* * *

It had only been an hour. Hermione gave Harry five more minutes before he ditched her. The boy was bored out of his mind. He kept tapping his foot, jiggling his leg, sighing, glancing woefully outside, and not listening to a word she said.

"Harry," she said sighing. His black haired head shot up to look at her, emerald eyes wide. "Would you please stop flicking your quill? It's extremely distracting."

"Right, sorry." He muttered, looking back down at a spot on the table.

5…4…3…2…1…

"Hermione?" Harry asked, and Hermione fought off a smile.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Erm, I'm – uhm, that is, I think I –"

"Go ahead Harry. But you _are _going to study sometime over the break." Hermione said, sending him a sharp look. He nodded.

"I will, I will. I swear. But I'm going to uh, go fly or something." He said quickly and was up out of his seat, kissing her cheek and off before she could even say goodbye. She rolled her eyes, glancing gloomily around the empty library.

She ran a hand through her hair as her eyes fell back to her book. She couldn't believe it was Christmas break. This year was half over. She'd be writing her NEWTs soon. And then graduating. Then what? She supposed if Voldemort was still around, they'd have help Harry defeat him somehow. Then, she might go into healing. Or into the Ministry. That was usually a hard job to get, but she had faith in herself.

Hermione had that creepy feeling that there were eyes on her. It was that feeling people get that sends shivers right down their spine. She frowned and lifted her head from her text to look around the room. But she didn't see anyone.

Biting her lip, she returned her gaze to the potions section she was currently reading.

Draco ducked into an alcove to avoid being seen. He was trying to think of a reason to talk to her. He had two whole weeks to work on his mission, so he needed to start as soon as possible. Should he be nice, flirty and seductive, or his normal self? He needed to decide fast.

Nodding to himself as a plan formed in his mind, he strode casually up behind her and then leaned down so his mouth was by her ear – which was exposed since her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Come with me somewhere Granger," He whispered commandingly in her ear. She jumped about a foot into the air, making him smirk. Her head whipped around and she narrowed those brown eyes at him suspiciously.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" She snapped.

"Oh come now, don't be like that." He scolded with a smirk. "You had fun last night didn't you?" He winked. She flushed.

"Where do you want me to go?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just somewhere," He replied mysteriously, as he walked passed her table to the exit. She stared after him. Why on Earth should she trust him? He could be planning to kill her! Or, worse, take her to Voldemort! He's not a Death Eater yet, she reminded herself. But still, surely he was in league with Voldemort. His dad was for sure.

She found herself curious though. _Curiosity killed the cat…_ Shaking that thought away, she stuffed her books into her bag and stood to follow him. Why am I doing this? Have I gone completely mental? She asked herself harshly. "Why should I trust you?" She asked as soon as she'd caught up to him, now walking alongside him.

"You shouldn't," He replied with a shrug, watching from the corner of his eye as she shrunk her shoulder bag and stuffed it in her jeans pocket.

She frowned, but couldn't stop her feet from following him.

* * *

_Dear Blaise,_

_Hope your journey home was all right. I've just gotten home. Bit weird without dad around, but things are better. So I'm writing to you about our you-know-what. I don't want to say too much in case this letter is somehow intercepted. But, I think we have a problem. Wasn't he supposed to be a Death Eater by now? And while they went to the thing together, they aren't even friends. I reckon we've failed. We'll have to talk Dumbledore ASAP. Should we send him a letter? Oh Blaise, this is all our fault. We should've tried harder!_

_With Love,  
Ginny Weasley_

* * *

Draco grinned. So far, so good. She was following him. That meant she must have somewhat trusted him.

"Where do you want me to go?" She asked again, sounding extremely curious.

"Stop asking questions, will you?" He said rolling his eyes. _Women_…

"Well you won't tell me anything at all," She snapped.

"I thought Gryffindors liked surprises," Draco shot back, sending her a smirk.

"Since when do Slytherins give Gryffindors _good _surprises? I think I have a right to be suspicious," She said frowning.

He sighed. "Just wait," He muttered. She followed him in silence for the next five minutes and they finally arrived. He checked his watch. It was only noon. They had plenty of time. "You'll need your cloak," He said as he accio'd his own from his room.

"You're not going to attempt to kill me, are you?" She asked, ignoring his comment, and he couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Y'know, it hadn't crossed my mind until now," He replied chuckling. Her eyes widened. "Merlin, I was kidding Granger,"

"Oh, right," She whispered. "I didn't know you were capable of such a thing,"

"It's been known to happen," Draco said, finding himself smirking in amusement. He tapped a one-eyed witch statue and whispered _Dissendium_.

"How did you know about this passage?!" She exclaimed in surprise. Draco shot her a sly look.

"I know everything," he replied smugly. She gave him a skeptical, expectant look. "All right then, I saw Potter use it once. _No_, I was not stalking him! I just happened to be walking down this hall, and saw him before he saw me."

"Blast, and I bet Harry thought he was being sneaky," She murmured, smiling. "So you expect me to sneak to Hogsmeade with you?"

"Well…" Draco paused, going for the dramatics. "If you want to know the answer to your question…" He trailed off, twirling his wand between his fingers. She frowned.

"That's not playing fair," She muttered. He smirked but shrugged.

"Sure it is. I'm just using all of my advantages." He replied. "So, are you coming?"

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_My journey home was uneventful, thanks for asking. He didn't go home for the holidays. I can only take that to mean that he isn't getting his Dark Mark. He stayed at the school. Something must have changed. Perhaps the Dark Lord has postponed the ceremony for him for some reason. I've no idea why. But if he were getting the mark over Christmas, then he wouldn't have stayed at Hogwarts. He wouldn't tell me why he wasn't going home, just said he had his reasons. I'll talk to him when we get back. But I reckon it's safe to assume that he isn't getting his mark over the break. We haven't failed yet, red. Have a safe and happy Christmas. _

_Blaise Zabini _

Ginny sighed in relief. They were still good. Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater yet, so they still had time to… get him and Hermione together. Ginny still, even after all this time, couldn't believe they had to do this. She felt sort of traitorous. She was setting her best friend up with their worst enemy who was in league with the Dark Arts. Not to mention, hated muggleborns.

She quickly crumpled up the letter and threw it in her fireplace when she heard someone coming down the stairs and entering the sitting room.

How much time did they have left? How much of an impact would it be if they actually failed? How much would it mean if they succeeded? She had a feeling it would definitely determine the future of the wizarding world. _Why me?! _

* * *

Good question. _Am I going? Am I going to sneak away to Hogsmeade with my worst enemy? The very boy who hates me, and who could be very capable of killing me? What do I look like,_ _a moron? _"Er… well…" But she really wanted to know the answer to his question. This wasn't very fair. "It's against the school rules… I'm Head Girl; I couldn't possibly…"

"Come off it, Granger, how many times have you broken the rules with Potter and the Weasel?" He taunted her. She bit her lip.

"That was _different_. We were usually doing something for the benefit of the school. Like…"

"Attempting to save the wizarding world?" He said raising his eyebrows. She shrugged. "Well, forget that. Just have _fun_ Granger. Surely you know what that means?"

"Why?" She demanded harshly. "Why do you want me to come with you?"

"Well, as I was saying, fun is a concept that happens when a wizard or witch enjoys themselves immensely. They forget everything else, and just have a good time. Maybe I want to do that?" He suggested, smirking at her dumbfounded look. She quickly composed herself.

"With me?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah," He said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I…" She hesitated again, looking around warily. They heard footsteps coming down the hall and he sent her a harsh look.

"It's now or never, Granger. The offer won't stand forever," He snapped. The person was coming closer and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and then nodded once. She pushed passed him and hurried into the passageway. He followed quickly after her, smugness radiating off of him.

Hermione felt her heart pounding madly. How could she be such an idiot? Malfoy could kill her! But, somehow, she didn't think he would. _How come I trust you?_

"Don't ask me. But it is rather idiotic of you," He replied from directly behind her. She jumped - she hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud.

"Are you planning anything?" She whispered, not figuring he'd tell the truth anyway.

He took a moment to answer. But his answer was simple, and also a whisper that seemed to caress the back of her neck. "No,"

For some odd reason, she believed him. They reached the end of the passage, which led to the cellar of Honeydukes, and Hermione stepped back, gesturing for him to go first.

He poked his head through the trapdoor but quickly ducked back down.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed. He smirked.

"Just the owner. We'll have to wait a few minutes." He replied and passed something to her. She realized it was her cloak. He'd accio'd hers as well!

"Thanks," She said slowly. He just nodded. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her frantic heart.

Draco watched her. What was he going to do today? He hadn't thought this out passed going to the passageway. He didn't honestly think she'd go. She was full of surprises. He decided to just play it as they went along. They'd explore Hogsmeade. It would be practically empty, considering it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend.

He stuck his head back through the door and it was empty. "Quick, we'll have to sneak through." He murmured back to her and made his way into the cellar. She followed behind him.

They exited the cellar, glad to find that the candy store was somewhat packed. Not with students, but with some other wizards and witches. They slipped out unnoticed.

Granger's face was flushed when they exited the shop. "We'll have to stop by again after. I want to buy some sweets for Harry. Of course, I mustn't tell him how I got it," She murmured to herself. Draco smirked.

"So where to, Granger?" He asked turning to face her fully. She shrugged.

"This was _your _idea. You decide," She said smugly. He frowned, thinking.

"Well, I'm rather thirsty. Three Broomsticks?" He asked and she smiled.

They walked to the small, cozy shop and entered. It wasn't too packed. There were a few people sitting at some of the tables though. Draco found one that was isolated from the rest.

"So why didn't you go home, Malfoy?" Hermione asked softly as she sat down across from him.

He shrugged. "Didn't feel like it. Mum's got a bunch of social 'gatherings' with all of her annoying prissy friends. I didn't feel like sticking around for that."

"But don't you want to be with your family for Christmas?" Hermione asked curiously. Madame Rosmerta came by and they both ordered a Butterbeer.

He raised a blonde eyebrow. "Do you not know what my family is like?" He asked quietly. She pondered that.

"Well, I guess you don't seem like the loving normal family like… mine or the Weasleys'. But, your mother always sends you sweets and stuff. And your dad gives you anything you want. Surely, Christmas must still be nice for you?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. He shook his head.

"Father just does whatever makes me happy and shuts me up. It's not because he loves me or anything mushy like that, Granger. Merlin," He rolled his eyes. "Christmases are usually boring. I get a lot of presents, but we don't do anything…family-like as you say." He continued, surprised he was talking so much.

Hermione frowned. That was… kind of horrible. She stared at him with wide eyes. Did she pity Malfoy? "That's too bad, Malfoy. Everyone deserves a happy Christmas," She murmured.

He sighed in frustration. "God Granger, you're unbelievable." He muttered with disgust laced in his voice. She winced. Did he have to be so harsh all the time?

"It's the truth. Christmas is a time for family and friends. A time for laughter, and happiness. Of course, with the war I don't reckon too many people will be having a very merry Christmas this year." She said sadly.

He scowled. "Christmas is a load of crap. It just gives a reason for stores to make more money from people buying gifts for other people. Most people don't give a damn about anyone they're buying for or the 'love' you mention. It's just another time of year,"

Hermione shook her head, glancing down at her cup of Butterbeer. "That's an awful thing to say, Malfoy. Really awful,"

Draco stared at her in surprise. "Are you _crying_?!" He demanded in shock. She shook her head again, quickly.

"No. I just can't believe you can be so morbid about a thing like Christmas." She said softly and looked back up at him. Her eyes were moist, but she wasn't crying. "Right now, Christmas is the only thing to be happy about. For many of us, it may be the last one we have."

"Now who's the morbid one?" He muttered rolling his eyes. "Then why aren't you with your family? Or the Weasleys'?" He already knew the answer, having overheard her telling her friends before the ball.

"Mum and dad are going to America. I don't fancy being across the ocean in a time like this. If something happens…"

"You want to be close by," He finished for her, taking a long drink of his Butterbeer.

She nodded. "And the Weasleys' need to spend this Christmas with just their family. After losing their father and all; Harry and I didn't want to intrude on that."

Draco didn't reply to that but changed the subject. "Did you know Logan's been expelled?"

"No, I didn't but that's brilliant. Rotten, slimy, Slytherin." She muttered in distaste.

He smirked. "Now, now… Ease up on the Slytherins." He said and sent her a wink. She chuckled. They finished the rest of their Butterbeers in silence. Finally, he paid for both the drinks, surprising Granger.

"Do you want to go to Zonkos? I should pick up a few extra things for Harry and Ron," She murmured as they stepped back into the wintry air. She tugged her cloak further around herself.

Draco grimaced, but shrugged. "Yeah," he replied simply and followed her down the path towards the small joke shop.

He wandered aimlessly around the store while she searched for something for her two dolts. So far, this was going well. She trusted him. She was practically on a _date _with him! Though she didn't know that…

Finally she bought a couple of bags of Dungbombs for Potter and the Weasel. He rolled his eyes. How juvenile, he thought with a smirk.

As they left the shop, Granger turned to him. "This wasn't so bad, Malfoy. Sure you don't have anything up your sleeve still?"

He smirked. "Who knows? I may think of something yet to come." He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes. They walked up the path, back towards The Three Broomsticks and then Granger turned to the path that led to the Shrieking Shack.

He frowned. Why was she going there? Wasn't it haunted or something? "Granger…" He said warningly. She looked over her shoulder at him with raised eyebrows.

"What's the matter? Scared?" She taunted with a laugh. He pursed his lips angrily. And then ran to catch up to her.

She surprised him by breaking into a run towards the creepy Shack. He followed after her, still frowning uncertainly. "Er Granger, it can't be broken into."

She sent him a smug look, pulled out her wand, murmured a spell he'd never heard of before and then opened the door. He stared after her, and then sighed. He'd forgotten who she was. They entered the small building and Draco couldn't help but breathe a relieved sigh at the warmer air.

"It's not really haunted," Granger said from his side. She had her hands up to her mouth and was trying to blow on them to warm them. Her cheeks were red from the cold.

"Oh really?" He asked skeptically.

"Really," She said with a smug smile. "Professor Lupin, as you know is a werewolf. Back when he was in school, he used to come here. The villagers heard him and assumed the shack was haunted. That was fine by Lupin – it kept them away from here."

"Oh," Draco murmured thoughtfully. "I suppose that makes sense,"

She laughed. "Yes, it does. I rather like it in here though. Even if it is a bit creepy," She said as she sat cross-legged on the dusty floor.

Draco grimaced in disgust. "At least wipe the dust away before you sit." He waved his wand, murmured "_Scourgify_," and then sat down beside her.

Granger smirked. "You are such a girl," She teased. He adopted a look of indignation.

"I most certainly am not!" He protested. He folded his arms across his chest. "I just have slightly more cleanliness than you."

She lost her playful smirk and looked away from him suddenly.

He frowned. What did he say? Oh. "Hey, Granger, I wasn't making any comments about your blood."

She glanced up at him in surprise. "You weren't?" She asked, clearly puzzled.

He shook his head slowly. "No, I meant in the hygienic sense of the word cleanliness… Not that my blood was cleaner than yours."

She shrugged. "It's not like that's not the truth though. You thinking that, I mean,"

He didn't lose his frown. That was true, sort of. He brought his wand out and she jumped away from him.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked. He shook his head.

"Relax," He murmured and whispered a spell, creating a small cut in the tip of her finger that she didn't even notice. Small drops of blood fell from her finger. He took her hand in his and stared at it. Was it all that different from his own? She still bled red.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him like he was mental. He probably was.

"Just as I thought," He muttered finally, pushing her hand away. "Filthy blood,"

She gasped and he saw her eyes flicker in pain, but she quickly stood and walked away from him.

Why did he do that? He asked himself. Cut her, and then call her blood filthy? It wasn't even dirty. It was the same red as his blood. "Granger," He called as he stood and followed her further into the shack. "I don't know why I said that, but…" He couldn't bring himself to go on. He wanted to tell her he didn't believe his own words. He wanted to assure her that her blood was clean. That she was the same as him. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't admit that to his arch nemesis, to the very epitome of what he was supposed to hate.

"Forget it, Malfoy. I don't know what else I could have possibly expected." She whispered absently as he came up behind her. "Or why it hurts so much anyway. Honestly, you'd think I'd be used to it."

Her last admission shocked him. He didn't realize it pained her that much when he called her a mudblood. She always ignored it and shoved the insult away as though it meant nothing. Apparently, it meant a lot more than he thought. He closed his eyes and prepared to say something he never thought he'd say to her. But he had to say it, to save his mission. So he swallowed his dignity. "I'm sorry," he breathed out. As he spoke the words, he realized he actually meant it. It wasn't just for the sake of his mission and getting closer to her. He _meant _the words.

He heard her catch her breath as she turned to face him. "W-what?" She choked out.

"Don't make me say it again, Granger," He said darkly, noticing the tears sparkling in her eyes.

She shook her head, and took a step away from him, clearly realizing how close she was to him. "Why do you do it? Why do you call me that… that word?!" She asked her voice raw with withheld tears. "I don't understand it Malfoy! My blood is the same as yours! My parents just happen to be muggle. But I'm still a witch! I still have magic in my veins."

She was shouting now and Draco flinched at her words. But she didn't give him a chance to say anything, for she kept going. "I know just as much magic as you do! I'm perfectly capable of living in this world. But you and other judgmental purebloods criticize me! There are muggleborns who get attacked because of their blood! It isn't fair Malfoy! It isn't!"

He pushed her backwards and against the wall. "Will you shut up for a minute, Granger?" He snapped and she did. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she seemed to be holding in a sob. She wouldn't look at him. "Listen to me. I know you know just as much magic as me. Hell, you know _more_. You're the brightest witch of our age, all right? But many people can not accept that fact. Several people see you just as someone born of muggle parents, and hate how brilliant you are. _Yes_, I am one of those people."

She met his eyes finally and swallowed hard, trying to compose herself. She was unsuccessful though, after hearing his words and she looked away from him again. He grabbed her chin and brought her face back around, forcing her to meet his intense gaze.

"Except, I don't hate you." He whispered. Her eyes widened and he continued. "Well, not really. I mean, I do, but I don't."

"Y-you're not making any sense," Hermione said, sniffling. "Are you going to answer my question now?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, surprising her by leaning his forehead against hers. "I really, really don't want to." He murmured, his breath mingling with hers.

"You promised," She accused quietly. He smirked but didn't open his eyes.

"Actually, I didn't." He replied.

"Malfoy!" She glared weakly at him, even though his eyes were shut. "Please? I've been dying to know. It's the only reason I came, you know."

He chuckled and opened his silver eyes. "Granger…" He trailed off, and bit his lip seemingly hard. His eyes were confused.

"Just tell me. It can't be that bad," She said, not really sure of that. He smirked and his eyes wandered over her face, stopping on her lips. She held her breath. What's he playing at?

Draco really didn't want to tell her. He knew it would help him in his mission, to admit this to her, but he didn't like the fact that the words were true.

"Malfoy, why do you hate me?" She pressed, trying to get him to answer her. He really regretted saying that to her that night by the lake. He should've known she would never forget it.

His eyes were still on her lips; he couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes. "You're a Gryffindor." He began. She nodded and motioned for him to continue. He closed his eyes. "You're Potter's best friend. I can't stand Potter. You're muggleborn. I'm _supposed _to hate you. You're brilliant. You're a know-it-all."

"These are all reasons you've told me already. You said there was another reason. What is it?"

He sighed. "You're Hermione bloody Granger. You're absolutely amazing." He opened his eyes and hers were wide. "And, I hate you for it. I hate you because…" He groaned and bent his head suddenly, crashing his lips onto hers and pressing his body hard against her small one.

She was frozen as he ran his hands up and down her arms and then gripped her hips. She was surprised by the amount of raw emotion in the kiss. Finally she pushed against his chest but he didn't move. "Malfoy!" She mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away and murmured, "Because I want you Granger. That's why I hate you. You're everything I want, and I bloody can't have you. You just had to be muggleborn."

Needless to say, Hermione was shocked. Malfoy put his hands on either side of her head and pushed off the wall, walking away from her. He was angry, she could tell by his movements.

"What do you expect me to say, Malfoy? I'm sorry you want me? I'm sorry you feel you can't have me? I'm sorry I'm me? I'm sorry I'm mug-" She stopped suddenly as she realized he hadn't said 'mudblood'.

He glanced at her when she broke off and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You didn't call me a – a mudblood," She murmured.

He shrugged, and walked back over to her, picking up her finger that he had cut. He glanced down at the dried blood still on it and then refreshed the cut so that warm blood flowed down her finger again. Then, he did the same to his own finger. He brought his bleeding finger up to hers and pressed their fingers together, his eyes fixed on hers.

Granger gasped and wrenched her hand from his grasp. "What in God's name do you think you're doing?!" She shrieked eyes wide.

"Proving a point," Draco snapped. "I don't care about it Granger. I called you that, because that's what purebloods call muggleborns. I've never actually believed it. Anyone who _does _believe it is a bloody moron." And as Draco spoke, he realized it was the truth. He picked up her hand again and waved his wand at it, clearing the blood and healing the cut. Then he did the same to his own.

"I don't understand. Only twenty minutes ago, you said my blood was filthy." She murmured, shaking her head in confusion. He stepped closer to stand directly in front of her.

"Because I didn't want to admit I was wrong." He said simply. "I don't know why else I said it. I'm a very prideful person Granger, and you… you're one of my least favourite people."

She cast her eyes to the ground and didn't say anything.

"You said… you're sorry I _feel _I can't have you. What d'you mean by that?" Draco asked slowly, as he remembered her words.

"Well if you've felt this way all along, then rather than insulting me, you could have just told me." Granger said, blushing slightly.

"And what would you have done, Granger? If the great Draco Malfoy admitted he wanted _you_, a Gryffindor muggleborn who's friends with Harry Potter?" He said bitterly.

"I…" She paused, and bit her lip. "Well I… I don't know! If this was first year, before you began the insults and we became enemies then… maybe things could've been different."

"No," he said sadly. "No they couldn't have been. There was still my father,"

"Well then, I don't know what you expect me to say now." She murmured, raising her eyes to his.

"Father is out of the picture now. He… doesn't care exactly what I do." Draco said slowly, lying.

"W-what are you suggesting?" She trailed off, mouth slightly open.

"I'm not suggesting anything," He snapped and then hesitated. "But if I were, what would you say?"

She seemed speechless. "I… well, that is… no!" She shook her head frantically. "You're Draco Malfoy! Son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy! _You're _going to be a Death Eater! What are you thinking? Who d'you think I am? Maybe, years ago, before this whole Voldemort business… but now…Malfoy, I couldn't."

"You kissed me," He threw back at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Because of the mistletoe!"

"Not just now. There was no mistletoe. And you enjoyed the mistletoe kiss, don't deny it." Draco continued, enjoying her flush.

"No, Malfoy, just no. We could never…" She trailed off and then walked around him, heading for the exit.

"Granger, wait!" He called grabbing her wrist. "I'm not asking. Just forget this whole conversation happened. Forget what I told you. And for Merlin's sake, do _not _tell Potter and Weasley." He said, realizing that he was pleading with her.

She shook her head wearily. "Don't worry; I won't tell them anything."

"C'mon, let's go back to the school." Draco whispered and walked ahead of her, reluctantly releasing her wrist. She followed silently behind him and he opened the door to the winter air but what he saw outside made his eyes widen in surprise. He quickly shut the door again and then pushed Granger against the wall, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Shh…" Draco warned her, removing his hand from her mouth. He cursed. He hadn't planned for this. Now what?

"What's going on, Malfoy?" She asked in a shaky voice. He ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"Death Eaters." He replied shortly.

**A/N: Please please please tell me what you thought. I even gave you guys a kiss in this chappie between our favourite couple. Preview? Even though you're getting the next chapter tomorrow.**

_"Because! Because you're Malfoy! I'm Granger. You're a Death Eater! I'm supposed to fight you, not snog you!" She whispered, hugging herself tightly.  
__"I'm not a Death Eater yet, Granger." Draco said quietly. "Can't you just forget about everything else? Who cares who we are?"_


	33. Happy Christmas

**A/N: All right guys, here it is. Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm not sure when the next chappie will be up, hopefully soon, but it's not written yet so... Anyway, read, review and enjoy. Thanks so much to those of you who have been reviewing. I appreciate it soo much. You brighten my day with your kind words :) **

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

**_All's Fair in Love and War_**

**Chapter 32**

Hermione gasped softly. Death Eaters? "How many?" She breathed out, watching as Malfoy paced. The thought occurred to her that maybe he'd planned this, but she quickly shoved it away. He was acting too worried for that to be true.

"Three, but more may be coming. What the bloody hell are they doing in Hogsmeade?" Malfoy muttered as he continued to pace.

"Looking for somebody? Or maybe having a meeting…" She trailed off with a shrug. "I don't know and I don't really care. What are we going to do?" She figured he didn't plan on sending her to the Death Eaters, for he had pushed her back as soon as he saw them out there.

"Er…" Malfoy stopped and looked at her. "You stay here, and I'll go out and talk to them. Once they're distracted, try to sneak passed."

Hermione frowned. "It's wide open out there. There's no way I can get passed them without them seeing me."

"Well…you can't very well be seen. They'll kill you," He mumbled, pacing again.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but decided not to comment. It sounded as though he actually cared. "There's the secret passageway in the Shrieking Shack –"

"Brilliant! We'll go through there!"

"But it leads to the Whomping Willow!" Hermione cried. Malfoy shrugged.

"It's either that, or them Granger." He said and opened the door a crack again. "We could wait it out, but I don't think they're going anywhere anytime soon." He whispered and closed the door.

"Did you hear something?" A deep voice said.

"Ah, it's probably the Shrieking Shack. It's haunted, you know." Another voice said casually.

"I dunno; don't you reckon we should check it out?"

"_No_, it's probably nothing, Smith."

"Whomping Willow?" Hermione whispered. "I don't like this, but let's go." She unthinkingly took his hand and pulled him down to the basement.

Draco pulled his hand from her grip and she looked up apologetically at him.

"Sorry, I'm so used to being with Harry and Ron…" She murmured as they carefully descended the stairs.

Draco opened his mouth to say something and then shrugged instead and grabbed her hand. "For Merlin's sake," He muttered. If she needed the support or something then he'd allow her to hold his hand. Besides, he _did _like the feeling of her small hand in his. She sent him a small smile over her shoulder but kept walking.

She led him down the stairs and into a narrow passageway that they both had to duck their heads in to avoid hitting the ceiling.

They arrived at a dead end after loads of walking. Draco frowned. "I thought you said this led to –"

She shushed him and then cried out a spell. The passage opened up into a small hole and Granger climbed out. He followed her and saw the many massive branches of the infamous Whomping Willow. Before it could get angry with them, Granger – still on her hands and knees – crawled over to the side of the hole and poked a knot with her wand. The tree immediately froze and Draco sighed with relief.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Granger murmured in surprise. "Thank you, Malfoy."

"For what?" He asked, frowning.

She flushed. "Well, you could have just sent me to the Death Eaters, you know. They would have killed me or taken me to Voldemort." She shuddered. "So thank you for not doing that."

"Oh uh, yeah to be honest I didn't think of it Granger. I really didn't know they'd be there." Draco said, staring up at the castle.

Hermione frowned. She really was thankful to him. If there had only been three Death Eaters, she may have been able to take them… but he said more may have been on their way and she would've been dead meat. Of course, Malfoy was safe from them since he was Lucius' son, future Death Eater, and pureblood.

She hesitated and then placed a haste kiss on his pale cheek. "And thanks for today, Malfoy. Conversations aside, it was fun." She mumbled, blushing as she turned away from him to head up to the castle. She had just kissed Draco Malfoy's cheek, like he was Harry or Ron! What was she thinking?!

"You do realize it was a date, don't you?" He called after her with a smirk. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He winked at her and then watched her walk away, feeling her lips on his cheek still.

No body had ever kissed his cheek before. Not even his mother. Not any of his ex-girlfriends either. He realized he liked it. Granger kissing his cheek, that is.

Remembering where exactly he was standing, he yelped and hurried away from the still frozen tree, not knowing how long it would remain frozen.

* * *

The next few days passed by slowly for Hermione. Which was natural of course. The last days before Christmas always dragged. She could barely contain her excitement.

It was finally Christmas Eve, and she sat in the Great Hall for dinner. Dumbledore had vanished all of the tables and instead left just one big long one that all the students and professors sat at. Not many students had stayed this year so most of the table was full of the staff.

Of the Gryffindors, there were Harry, her, Seamus Finnegan, and a third and second year. Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass were the only Slytherins. There were a few Ravenclaw sixth years and one or two Hufflepuffs. But that was it.

"So, Hermione, we haven't seen you around much. Been cooped up in the library all along have you?" Seamus said teasingly from his spot across from her. She grinned.

"N.E.W.T.s are this year, Seamus. I've got to be prepared," She replied. Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Blimey Hermione, do you ever rest?" He said exasperatedly. Harry grinned from beside her.

"She wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't study so much," He said, throwing an arm around her affectionately. Hermione smiled up at him.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't be Harry if you actually sat down and studied for about five minutes." Hermione threw back jokingly. "Honestly, Seamus, I tried to get him to study just the other day and he was so restless I had to get rid of him so I could study myself!"

Harry pouted and pulled away from her. "I was bored Hermione!" He complained. Hermione flicked him.

"How can studying be boring?" She asked innocently and received many disbelieving looks.

"You're mental, Hermione. I love you and all, but you're absolutely mental." Seamus said shaking his head.

Hermione laughed happily. "Just because I actually _enjoy _learning doesn't make me mental."

Harry and Seamus exchanged looks and then said at the same time, "Yes it does." All three teens started laughing.

"Will you lot keep it down? Some of us want to eat in peace." Daphne Greengrass complained in disdain.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Happy Christmas to you too, Greengrass."

Greengrass scowled at her. "Don't you dare speak to me, you little mudblood."

Harry angrily threw his napkin on the table, preparing to get up, but Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't Harry. It's Christmas," She said, sending a glare a Greengrass.

Harry ignored Hermione's warning however and snapped, "Don't you have a Death Eater meeting to get to, Greengrass?"

Greengrass' pretty face reddened in anger. "You'll get what's coming to you, Potter, mark my words." She hissed through her teeth.

Harry tensed up under Hermione's hand. She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Go look in a mirror Greengrass, that colour red isn't becoming to you." Hermione said to the Slytherin girl without taking her eyes off of Harry's face.

Daphne Greengrass clicked her teeth together with a snap. "You filthy mudb-"

"Drop it Greengrass," Malfoy snapped from beside her, pushing his food around his plate. "There are teachers around, for Salazar Slytherin's sake. Besides that, Granger's right. It's bloody Christmas. _Lay off._" Malfoy hissed the last words. Greengrass narrowed her eyes but returned to her food.

All the Gryffindors seemed shocked that Malfoy would scold his own housemate and seemed to have stuck for a Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor but Hermione Granger. Hermione, however, just went back to her food as if nothing had happened.

"Did Malfoy really just…?" Seamus asked in confusion. Harry nodded slowly.

"I thought you didn't like Christmas, Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly, finally looking up and over at the now silent Slytherin.

He glanced up and met her eyes. "I don't, but why argue at such a _happy _time?" He said mockingly.

Hermione smiled. "So Harry, what did you get me for Christmas?"

Harry seemed taken aback by the subject change as his eyes went from the mellow Malfoy to the smiling Hermione. Finally, he answered, "I'm not going to tell you! Unless you tell me what you got _me_, that is."

Hermione laughed. "You first!"

"Nuh uh, you'll back out." Harry said swallowing his chicken.

She shrugged. "Guess you're waiting for morning, then."

"Ooh, you evil little wench," Harry said with a playful glare. Hermione grinned innocently.

"Aw, Harry, I thought you loved me. I see how it really is," Hermione joked and stood up, throwing one leg over the bench to leave the Hall. Harry laughed and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her back down. She laughed.

"You're absolutely sure you two aren't dating?" Seamus put in grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely sure, Seamus." Hermione replied.

"She's lying. She's madly in love with me." Harry said trying to pull off false modesty. "Of course, it's all right, considering most girls are. You've got some competition Hermione. I heard Bellatrix Lestrange was after me!"

Seamus snorted, spitting out some pumpkin juice. Unfortunately, the whole table had just gone silent as Harry had said that, and now everyone's eyes were on Harry and Hermione.

Hermione swatted the back of her best friend's head. "Harry! Don't joke about things like that!"

He rubbed his head. "Ouch, Hermione. I can't believe you thought it was a joke. Keep denying it. I know you love me."

"I meant about the Lestrange part, you dolt." Hermione giggled. "You're right though, I _am _desperately in love with you."

"I knew it," Harry said nodding frantically. "I knew it." He repeated. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible," She said, still trying to ignore the other's eyes on her and Harry.

Draco smirked. He knew the two were joking. He said dryly, "Sorry to burst your bubble Potter, but my Aunt Bella is married and the only reason she'd be after you was to murder you or bring you to You-Know-Who."

Potter stared at him in shock. Granger sighed.

"Can we _please _stop talking about that vile woman? No offense meant, Malfoy, but she _is _insane. And rather terrifying," Granger said. Draco chuckled.

"You should see her when she's actually angry," He muttered and then realized the whole table's eyes were now on him. He scowled and looked back at his food.

"Hermione," Potter said quietly, though Draco still heard him. "D'you reckon Malfoy has lost it?"

Granger giggled. "Why would you think that, Harry?"

"Well…" Potter paused and Draco felt his gaze on him. "Dunno, but he's acting strange."

"Maybe he's a Christmas-y person. Honestly Harry, why do you always assume someone's gone mad just because they don't act themselves once in awhile?"

Draco smirked, and lifted his eyes to land on Granger's face. Potter didn't seem to realize he could hear them.

"Guess you're right. Though I didn't think Malfoy liked Christmas," Potter muttered.

"Well sometimes people surprise us." Granger said cheerfully. "Anyway, this is my last day of freedom before I'm forced to stop studying, so I'm off to the –"

"Library," Potter and Finnegan finished for her. She grinned.

"Really, God forbid she should _stop _studying and relax on Christmas!" Finnegan exclaimed sarcastically. Granger grinned.

"Exactly, Seamus! I'm really glad you agree with me. It's just so tragic," She quipped and then kissed Potter's cheek murmured a good-bye and practically skipped from the room.

The two remaining Gryffindor seventh years chuckled. "I love Christmas," Finnegan said stretching.

Draco scowled, finished with his own food and left the Great Hall. He was going to go to his dorm, but decided to go after Granger instead. The more time alone he had with her, the better – for his mission that is.

"You're very entertaining when you're in a good mood like this," He said as he sat down beside her.

"Thanks," She said without looking up at him. "You should try it more often – being in a good mood."

He smirked. "I'm not very… what was the word you used – Christmas-y?"

She looked up with a grin. "Sure you are. Everyone has a little bit of Christmas inside them. You're just a grump, like old Scrooge and you have to find your Christmas spirit."

"Old who?" He asked, frowning.

"A muggle play about an old grump who hates Christmas and is really mean to everyone. But at the end of the play, after being visited by three ghosts, he turns into a rather nice guy." She explained quickly, smiling softly. "I've always loved that Christmas story."

"Sounds weird to me," He muttered. She grinned.

"You're just like Scrooge." She said.

"I refuse to be compared to a muggle who… who is visited by ghosts!" He exclaimed in indignation. She rolled her eyes.

"It's a lovely show, Malfoy. I think you'd rather like it." She murmured.

Draco shrugged and decided to change the subject. "So, as I was saying, you were really cheerful tonight."

She sighed. "I love Christmas. I know you don't want to hear it." She said and looked back at her Transfiguration text.

He traced a circle on her jean-clad thigh and she stiffened. He smirked and trailed his finger up her leg. "Why do you love it so much?" He murmured. She grabbed his hand and took it off her leg.

"I don't know what I love about to be honest. It's just such a wonderful holiday. I used to love all the family gatherings. All my distant cousins and aunts and uncles would come visit. They'd all be people I only see about once a year. Sometimes, my parents and I would travel when I was little. My parents love to travel. I love how nice most people are around Christmas. You can walk through stores and almost everyone will say hi to you and hold doors and smile. Everyone is so happy. I love shopping for people. I love giving gifts. I love _getting _gifts! I love the feasts…"

In her rambling, he had managed to get his hand back on her leg and began trailing small designs along her thigh. He kept inching his finger closer up her leg, waiting to see how far he could get till she noticed.

"I love the snow. And the Christmas traditions. I even love the mistletoes!" She stopped abruptly as she mentioned mistletoes and her eyes shot down to his hand on her leg. "Have you been doing that the entire time?" She asked, seeming curious.

"Yeah," He murmured, waiting for her to swat his hand away.

"That's strange. I didn't even notice," She said softly. She still didn't bat his hand away, and he continued running it up and down her thigh.

"Do you like it?" He whispered into her ear. She shivered and didn't answer. "Do you, Granger?" He repeated.

"Er, well yes." She whispered back finally. He grinned in triumph and nipped her ear and then trailed his lips down her neck. She gasped and unconsciously tilted her neck to the side, giving him better access. He brushed her collarbone and then moved back up to her jaw. His hand continued to caress her leg, while his other one was around her back.

He was about to move to her lips when she seemed to come to her senses and her eyes snapped wide open.

"What are you doing?! No, no, no!" She cried shakily. She pushed away from him, staring at him in shock mingled with horror. "Malfoy! We can't do this!" She moaned quietly, glancing around the empty library warily.

"Why not, Granger? You seemed to be enjoying it," He said with a small smirk.

"Because! Because you're Malfoy! I'm Granger. You're a Death Eater! I'm supposed to fight you, not snog you!" She whispered, hugging herself tightly.

"I'm not a Death Eater yet," Draco corrected her quietly. "Can't you just forget about everything else? Who cares who we are?"

She shook her head frantically. "Why are you doing this?" She breathed out.

"I explained that to you in Hogsmeade," He replied simply.

"I thought you hated me though," She said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I want to hate you Granger." He said and that was the truth. Not only because of his mission, but he wanted to erase his attraction to her completely. "Do you hate me?"

"Yes. Well, no," She whispered. "But I dislike you a lot. Mostly. Sort of," She frowned, and wouldn't open her eyes.

He chuckled. "Then why do you like my touches?" He breathed against her as he lightly brushed her lips with his own and then stood. Her eyes had flashed open.

"Don't _do _that!" She snapped. "And I don't like them."

"You did five minutes ago," He said with a smirk. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" She called and he looked at her over his shoulder. "You said… you weren't a Death Eater yet. I thought you were supposed to, erm, be one in December?"

He shrugged and looked away. "My date got moved," was all he said and he quickly left before she could say anything else.

* * *

"Harry! How did you know?!" Hermione squealed as she ran into the boys' dormitory, still in her pajamas, and hopped on the still sleeping form of Harry Potter.

"Oof, Her_mione_! I was sleeping!" Harry complained sleepily as he reached for his glasses. "And how did I know what?"

"That I really wanted this book!" She exclaimed, as she got off of him and held the book he'd gotten her in front of her. He grinned.

"Ginny told me you were looking at it last Hogsmeade visit," Harry replied. She hugged him tightly and then kissed his cheek.

"Happy Christmas Hermione," Seamus said, sitting up in bed. She gave him a bright smile.

"Happy Christmas to you too!" She told the Irish boy. "Thank you so much!" She cried, turning back to her best friend. Harry sat up and went to his pile of gifts, picking up the first one.

"You're welcome," Harry murmured, unwrapping his gift from Ron and finding a box of Honeyduke's fudge, a pair of Quidditch gloves and a package of stuff from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

"Oh, and Happy Christmas!" Hermione added just as she left the dorm to go get dressed and ready for the day. She had received a few books and jewelry from Ginny. She got chocolates from Ron and a book on elfish warfare. That had surprised her, coming from Ron at least. She'd gotten a traditional red knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley, as well as a box of homemade sweets.

The twins had indeed sent her a package of their new jokes, but she hadn't even opened it. Her parents had sent her a scrapbook filled with muggle pictures of her, them, and also room to put more pictures in. They also sent her a new toothbrush and floss set. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes it sucked having dentists for parents.

Harry had gotten her a book from one of her new favourite authors, E. Edmonston, chocolates and a note that said there was something else coming that was from Ginny, Ron and him altogether.

She'd given Harry a new Quidditch book, and a book called Unique Defense Spells of the Century, as well as a new Wizarding watch. For Ron, she'd gotten him a Chudley Cannons sweater and autographed poster of the Quidditch team for his room, as well as a book called Skills for a Keeper.

She got Ginny this gorgeous necklace set that came with earrings, a couple of funny Charms books that had interesting hexes for the redhead to try out next time someone made her mad, and new gloves.

"Thanks Hermione! This Unique spells book should come in handy!" Harry said, coming into the common room, dressed in a new blue jumper from Mrs. Weasley and holding his box of fudge from Ron.

"I thought so too," Hermione replied and stood up, still carrying her new book from Harry. "Ready to go to breakfast?"

"Not just yet," Harry said and came to stand in front of her. "Me, Ron and Ginny pooled our money together to get you something real special this year."

Hermione frowned. "You guys didn't-"

"Yeah but we wanted to." Harry said and pulled out a wrapped gift from behind his back. "Here,"

She felt her eyes watering at the gesture and Harry laughed. "You haven't even seen it yet and already you're crying!" He exclaimed and she giggled, and then opened the paper. There was a small box and she opened it slowly and then gasped.

"Oh my God, you guys shouldn't have." She whispered. Inside was a gold chain with a heart shaped pendant. The thin, pretty heart had diamonds engraved all around it.

"Look on the back," Harry murmured and she turned the heart over. Carved into the gold were the words, 'To our strongest friend, we love you always.'

Hermione smiled through her tears and threw her arms around Harry tightly. "Thank you so much… I can't believe it. I love it."

"Excellent; we knew you would. Happy Christmas Hermione," Harry said into her hair and hugged her tight. Hermione pulled back and wiped her face.

"This is amazing," She whispered and Harry took the necklace from her and turned her around to pull it over her neck, clasping it. She looked down happily at the heart lying on her chest.

"It has some protection charms on it too. They're not anything big and won't protect you against major curses, but it's good for small hexes. Ron and I got Gin one too, but she didn't know." Harry said with a wink. Hermione smiled and took his hand, leading him from the common room.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, most of the other students were already there. Dumbledore had decided to shrink the table a bit so that there weren't so many empty spots and everyone was forced to sit closer to one another.

Harry and Hermione had arrived a bit late so there weren't many free spots left. There was a spot between the third year Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw near the end of the table and then another spot between Malfoy and the two young Hufflepuffs on the opposite end. Hermione exchanged a glance with Harry and then murmured for him to sit beside the Gryffindor.

He gave her a skeptical look, glaring at the back of Malfoy's head and Hermione rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine, go on now."

He hugged her again and then did as she said, taking his spot beside the Gryffindor. Hermione casually walked over and sat down beside Malfoy. He clearly hadn't seen her come in for he looked at her in surprise and then looked back at his food.

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy," Hermione murmured low enough so that only he heard her. He smirked.

"To you too, Granger," He replied and Hermione grinned. That day in Hogsmeade had cleared things up for the two of them, even though they both wanted to forget their long and emotional conversation in the Shrieking Shack.

She began piling some scrambled eggs onto her plate and when she reached for the toast, her leg accidently brushed his. "Sorry," she whispered, blushing slightly. He smirked again and reached a hand under the table to lay it on her leg, making her jump.

"Malfoy," She hissed, not looking at him as she picked up her fork and scooped her egg up.

"What is it, Granger?" He asked innocently. She sent a glare at him and shook her leg under his hand. "That's a nice necklace you've got there. Must've been expensive," He commented.

Her hand flew up to fiddle with the heart and she nodded. "Harry, Ron and Ginny got it for me." She murmured. "Now get your hand off my leg," She whispered so only he could hear.

"I happen to like it there actually," He said calmly and nearly grinned when she huffed and reached down to grab his hand. "Why Granger, are you trying to hold my hand?" He murmured. She glared at him and took his hand off of her leg, placing it instead on his own leg.

"Hands off, Malfoy." She gritted out. He chuckled. She sighed quietly. She sort of wished he hadn't admitted his confession to her in Hogsmeade. Now, she knew how he felt and, while it gave her shivers of pleasure to know that he wanted her, it also greatly confused and scared her.

He acted like he wanted more from her. But she couldn't give him anything. She wouldn't date him. It just wasn't possible. He was going to be a Death Eater! They were on opposing sides! He was her enemy! He was supposed to hate her, for God's sake! But it was as though now that he'd confessed that to her, he seemed to think it was okay for him to touch her and kiss her. Well it wasn't. She didn't like him like that. In fact, she didn't like him at all! He was Draco freaking Malfoy!

"So what did you get for Christmas, Hermione?" The second year Gryffindor, Hailey Lander, sitting across from her asked. Hermione smiled at the younger girl.

"I got loads of books, some sweets, some jewelry, this gorgeous necklace from Ron, Ginny and Harry, and a scrapbook from my mum and dad." Hermione said, touching her necklace again. "What did you get Hailey?"

"I got a wizarding musical device thingy and some new robes, and a new poster of the Weird sisters, and…" Hailey kept talking and Hermione smiled and nodded along, remembering when she was that age herself.

"Wow, sounds like you had a wonderful Christmas then, sweetheart." Hermione said softly. Hailey nodded enthusiastically. Hermione had helped Hailey when the girl was only in first year. The small girl had been really nervous the first day, and hadn't made any friends at all. Hermione found her crying in the bathroom one day and helped calm her down, show her to her classes and even introduced her to another bunch of first year Gryffindors who were just as scared as Hailey.

"I sure did! Daddy didn't want me to come home this year, he said with You-Know-Who back the safest place I could be was here." The small girl wrinkled her nose, clearly displeased. "I miss my parents, but Christmas at Hogwarts is really great!"

"Your dad is right, Hailey. Hogwarts is the safest place for anyone at this time. I'm glad you had a good Christmas, and I'm sure you'll see your dad soon." Hermione said soothingly, reaching over to squeeze the younger girl's hand.

"Thanks Hermione! I hope this war thingy ends soon." The twelve year old said, making Hermione smile sadly.

"Me too, kiddo." She whispered. "Happy Christmas, by the way."

Hailey grinned. "You too!" She said enthusiastically as she turned to the Hufflepuff beside Hermione.

"You're pretty good with kids, Granger," Malfoy said in her ear, and she had to stop a shiver from going through her as his breath hit her neck.

"Thanks Malfoy. Hailey's a sweet kid," Hermione murmured, smiling softly.

"Yeah, she is," Malfoy agreed, his eyes on the small second year. That surprised Hermione and she looked at him with her mouth slightly open.

"Do you like kids?" Hermione asked quietly. Malfoy turned to her with a half smirk, half smile.

"Sort of," He said, holding her gaze with his. "I like how naïve they can be. Like, Hailey did you say it was? With her opinion of the war and stuff… pretty naïve, but it's nice."

Hermione regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, but she couldn't take them back. "And yet you want to be a Death Eater, and kill innocent children."

His eyes darkened and he looked away from her, straightening his back somewhat. Hermione was going to apologize, but decided not to. Like he had told her so many weeks ago in the broom closet, why bother apologizing if she had meant the words? And she had meant them. She just didn't mean to say it.

But, she didn't want to upset anybody on Christmas either. Not even him. So she took a deep breath, "Sorry that was uncalled for," She murmured biting her lip. She found herself wanting to reach over and take his hand, but she didn't think he'd appreciate that and she had to remind herself who he was. _This isn't Harry or Ron, Hermione! Draco Malfoy. Draco. Malfoy._

Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye. He saw her lift her hand, as if she wanted to reach over to him, but she stopped herself. He smirked. Gryffindors. "That was uncalled for Granger. But it's not like it's not the truth." He said in a low voice and watched her eyes widen.

He knew he shouldn't remind her of who he was, but he couldn't help it. She was so naïve sometimes, just like a child, it was like she thought maybe he'd change and wouldn't become a Death Eater. Keep dreaming Granger. That could never happen.

Granger nodded, as if confirming a thought and then pushed her plate away. "Happy Christmas, Malfoy," she said sadly and stood up, walking from the Great Hall.

Potter got up too and called her name. She turned at the doors and smiled at him, waiting for him to catch up to her. They linked arms and left. Draco found himself regretting his words. He should have just accepted her apology. He pushed his plate away and sighed, getting up too and heading to his common room.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_The Dark Lord is becoming very impatient. You do not keep the Dark Lord waiting. It has been at least a month. Do you have any information on Potter's friends yet or not? This is an important mission son. The more knowledge the Dark Lord has of Potter's friends weaknesses, the sooner Potter's downfall will come. You must hurry. We do not want to disappoint the Dark Lord. The time is coming soon. Potter will fall. Dumbledore will fall. Hogwarts will fall. And the Dark Lord will take over the Wizarding world. We will finally be rid of such filth like that Granger. The muggles will be wiped out. We will be in control. Do _not _fail son. _

_Write soon, _

_L. Malfoy _

Draco groaned. He didn't have that much information. He knew Weasley's weakness was his temper, but that's any Weasleys' disadvantage. Everyone knew that. The typical Weasley temperament. It came from having red hair, he supposed.

Granger. Well, Granger had a lot of weaknesses. Her friends and family, her naivety, her self confidence – she was sure of herself when it came to her knowledge. She had every right to be self assured, she had proved herself many times, but it could be her weakness when facing the Dark Lord. Her major weakness, Draco thought, was her kindness. She was nice to everyone, including her enemies. Draco wouldn't put it past her to offer the Dark Lord himself comfort if the monster were to break down crying and pleading for forgiveness. Hell, the girl would probably forgive him! No, Draco thought that may be too far. He didn't think she was that gullible. Not after everything Tom Riddle had done to the world. But, the Gryffindor continued to surprise him so maybe…

Draco frowned. She was also selfless. She would give herself up to the Dark Lord if he threatened any of her friends. She'd put her own life in danger just to have a chance, however miniscule, at saving one of her friend's.

Draco held the quill over the parchment. He had no problem writing down Weasley's weaknesses. His temper, his quickness to jealousy – even of his best friend, his family, and his lack of money.

But as he tried to write Granger's down, he started thinking of what the Dark Lord had planned. What was he going to do? Kidnap Potter's best friends? That would certainly break the Boy-Who-Lived and cause his downfall.

His father had told him he would have the 'privilege' of killing Granger once it was over though. So what was the Dark Lord planning? Why did he want Potter's friend's weaknesses? Why was that so important?

Draco moaned. He shouldn't care whether Granger lived or died. Whether _any _of them lived or died. But something in him _did _care. And he technically had the power to stop it.

But he wasn't going to. He was too afraid to go against the Dark Lord. But he did decide to buy a little more time. So instead, he just wrote that he wasn't close enough to Granger to know her major weaknesses yet besides her friends and family. He wrote that he needed more time. She was very stubborn, he explained, which was completely true.

He also added Weaselette's weaknesses, for he knew Potter was close to that Weasley as well. He said her temper, and her friends and family. He supposed that was all for now. She probably had more, but Draco didn't know them. He couldn't bring himself to rat Blaise out either. Blaise was his best mate.

With a deep breath, he pinned the letter to his owl and sent it away. Then he collapsed on his bed and shoved his face into his pillow. What was he going to do?! _Some bloody happy Christmas…_


	34. Delusional

**A/N: Sorry this one isn't very long. But I hope you like it. Thank you thank you thank you to all of my reviewers! I can't believe how many wonderful responses I've been getting to the last few chapters. I'm so glad you all like it, and I truly hope you like this one just as much. That's all for now, folks! Hehe. Read; Enjoy; and Review! You know the drill! ;) Oh and Happy Belated Easter! Hehe. **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

**_All's Fair in Love and War_**

**Chapter 33 **

"Deck the halls with bells of holly! Fa la la la la la la la la! Tis the season to be jolly!"

"Ouch, Hermione, Gin was right. You are awful," Harry covered his ears and then winced as Hermione swatted his head.

"It's the feeling that counts Harry! Sing with me!" She cried grinning as she skipped down the halls of Hogwarts. Harry walked less enthusiastically with her.

"I don't think so," He muttered. "I don't even know all the words to that one."

"Fine. This one then – Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jinnnnnnnngle all the way! Oh what fun – C'mon Harry!" Hermione giggled as he unplugged his ears.

"…It is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!" Harry finished dully.

Hermione burst into laughter. "Harry! If you're going to sing, you at least have to have enthusiasm! That was so dull!"

"At least you still have _ears_. Me, on the other hand," He said dryly as he stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said innocently. Harry cupped his ear.

"What?!" He asked loudly, pretending he couldn't hear her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're boring," She muttered. "No Christmas spirit _whatsoever_." She huffed. He chuckled.

"I'll show you Christmas spirit!" He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. She shivered at the onslaught of cold air and then shrieked when he threw her in the snow.

"_Harry_!" She yelled as he ran away laughing. "That was not Christmas spirit!"

She rolled a snowball in her freezing hands, and then chucked it. She laughed when she hit the back of his head perfectly.

"Hey!" He called. "That's it, this is war, Granger." He said picking up a snowball of his own.

Hermione waved her wand and the snowball melted in his hand.

"That's cheating!" He yelled at her. She smirked.

"We never set any rules, sweetheart." She mocked and ran back into the school before he could make another ball of snow. She hurried through the halls, looking over her shoulder to see if she had lost him. She had.

She slowed down, gasping for breath and headed to the common room, where she was sure to meet him. She shivered, still cold from being outside in nothing but her jeans and thin jumper.

The common room was empty and she sighed in relief; she'd been sure Harry would have beaten her there. She plopped down on a sofa, leaning down so that she was partially hidden when someone first entered the common room, and waited for Harry to come back.

But it had been almost an hour and there was still no sign of her raven haired friend. Frowning, and trying to push back her worrisome thoughts, she grabbed a cloak and hurriedly left the common room in search of him.

She checked each floor and the library and then looked outside of every window, but he wasn't to be seen anywhere. Biting her lip, she headed to the Great Hall, but he wasn't there either. She hurried outside and checked at Hagrid's but Harry wasn't at their half-giant friend's house.

She shivered, and went back inside, fully prepared to give up and possibly go and tell Dumbledore that the Boy-Who-Lived was missing, when she saw Malfoy leaning against the entrance hall doors. He was looking at her with a knowing smirk.

"Looking for someone, Granger?" He asked casually, his grey eyes glinting in amusement. Hermione immediately narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What'd you do to him? Where is he? I swear to God Malfoy, if you hurt him…" Hermione trailed off, pulling her wand from her robes threateningly. Malfoy chuckled.

"Relax, sweetheart, _I _didn't touch your precious Potter. But I know where he is," Malfoy said calmly. "If you trust me, I'll bring you to him. Hell, I'll even tell you what's happened."

Hermione tucked her wand back away and nodded. She knew she could trust Malfoy not to hurt _her_, and the most important thing right then was Harry's safety. "All right, Malfoy, lead the way. And tell me what happened. If you didn't hurt him, who did? Is he okay?"

Malfoy smirked and took her arm pulling her down the corridor leading to the dungeons. Hermione tensed slightly when she realized where they were going, but she didn't say anything.

"Last I saw of him, he was fine. A little hexed, and on the verge of consciousness, but he was okay." Draco said nonchalantly with a small shrug. He didn't care about Potter's well-being. But he knew that Granger did, so when he spotted Greengrass hexing Potter in the dungeon, he decided to find the Gryffindor bookworm. He figured he'd score major points with her if he 'saved' Potter from Greengrass' terrible hexes. He inwardly snorted.

"Greengrass caught up to him, I'm assuming after you two must have separated and she disarmed him and brought him to the dungeons. If you ask me, I expect she reckons she'll get a reward if she brings Potter to the Dark Lord," Draco said and snorted outright this time. He could almost feel Granger's anger radiating from her.

"Greengrass, that evil little wench," Granger said darkly. "She's probably mad from last night."

Draco shrugged. "I suppose so,"

"What if she brings him to Voldemort? What if she already has? Oh God," Granger took in a shaky breath. Draco vaguely heard her add under her breath, "All my fault!"

He frowned at that but allowed her to pick up the pace, hurrying along beside him. He rolled his eyes but had no trouble keeping up with her fast walk. He didn't bother to tell her that Greengrass wasn't a Death Eater yet and couldn't bring Potter to the Dark Lord without having the Dark Mark – she didn't know where the Dark Lord was, and wouldn't know till she was officially a Death Eater. She would need to find Snape first. And Draco had his doubts that Snape would help her – Snape's been around Potter for six years, if he was going to bring him to the Dark Lord, wouldn't he have done it before now?

"Hurry up, Malfoy!" Granger snapped and he chuckled. They arrived where Daphne Greengrass was keeping Potter, in an old empty classroom that was never used, and Draco waved his wand to unlock the door.

Hermione immediately pushed it open, pulling her wand out at the same time and entered the small room. She was ready for anything, whether it be from Greengrass or Malfoy. But she saw her worry was going to be Greengrass, when the blonde Slytherin whipped her head around at the sound of the door opening. She had been pacing back and forth with her wand pointed at a form on the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione cried and would've run over to him if Greengrass hadn't pointed her wand at her.

"D-don't move, Granger! Malfoy, did you bring Snape?" Greengrass asked. Hermione frowned. What did Snape have to do with this?

"No you dolt. Snape wouldn't help you. Don't you think he would've taken Potter to the Dark Lord by now if he was going to? Obviously, he's either got orders not to, or he's not really working for the Dark side." Malfoy said mockingly.

"Well grab the mudblood then," Greengrass commanded. "I'll just find a way to get Potter to my house. My mum will bring him to the Dark Lord." She added, not noticing that Malfoy hadn't followed her orders.

"Wait, you can't bring Harry to Voldemort now? Because you're not a Death Eater?" Hermione said scornfully as she pieced it together.

"Shut up mudblood!" Greengrass shrieked. "Don't you dare say his name!"

Hermione laughed. "That's ridiculous. You don't even know where Voldemort is. That shows how much he trusts you little Hogwarts students, doesn't it? He's too much of a coward to let such information go with pathetic teenagers who could blow his cover anytime."

Greengrass hollered a spell but Hermione dodged it. "You're not going to make a very good Death Eater, Greengrass. You didn't even bother to disarm me."

The blonde girl shrieked angrily and waved her wand frantically, screaming spells but Hermione blocked all of them. "You've learned nothing in your time at school, have you? You can't even properly duel me. That's a disgrace."

"Malfoy! Do something, will you?" Greengrass said, and Hermione heard Malfoy immediately stop snickering. She didn't risk taking her eyes off of Greengrass to look at Malfoy, but she heard him come up behind her.

"But Greengrass, this is so fun to watch. Granger has a point. You didn't even disarm her when she first came in. The Dark Lord would not be proud of that." Malfoy said calmly from directly behind Hermione.

Hermione slowly turned her body so that she was in between Greengrass and Malfoy, but could see both of them. She kept her wand trained on Greengrass and finally glanced at Malfoy. He was smirking, and didn't even have his wand out.

"I could say the same to you, Malfoy. You walked with her here, but you didn't disarm her. In fact, you _led _her here." Greengrass said suspiciously.

"I didn't lead her here. She found you here on her own," Malfoy lied without losing his smirk.

"Rubbish – you were right behind her. Why didn't you stop her? Hex her, or at least disarm her?" Greengrass snapped.

"I like the drama," Malfoy said, exchanging a secret glance with Hermione. She smiled slightly – he'd said those words to her before.

"You're a prat, Malfoy," Greengrass whined. "Disarm her, or knock her unconscious or something so that I can deal with Potter. I'll even share half the reward with you."

"Can't handle her on your own, Greengrass? I think I'm going to go back to the common room and study or something. You'll be fine," Malfoy said as he turned to leave.

"No!" Greengrass shouted, and Hermione smirked at the look of panic on her face. Hermione thought Malfoy was going to really leave, but he leaned against the door instead.

"What is it? You'll never make a good Death Eater if you can't even disarm a simple muggleborn," He said mockingly, and Hermione inwardly appreciated the fact that he hadn't called her a mudblood. She shot a glare at him for calling _her _'simple' though.

Greengrass' face reddened and she yelled out a spell sending it flying at Hermione. The Gryffindor hadn't been ready for it, but still managed to block it in time.

"That the best you got?" Granger taunted, and Draco smirked. She was good, he gave her that. "Is it my turn yet?"

The Slytherin wannabe-Death Eater glared at her in response and shot a curse at Granger.

Granger easily blocked the spell and then finally shot a spell of her own. "_Petrificus totalus_!"

Greengrass barely managed to avoid the spell but she quickly fired one back at Granger.

The small Gryffindor waved her wand. Greengrass had been unprepared for the non-verbal spell and went flying backwards. "Maybe you should pay attention in Defense class, Greengrass, rather than fixing your hair. Perhaps then you'd know how to win a duel, and be prepared to handle a non-verbal hex." Granger mocked as she disarmed Greengrass easily. "And next time, think about the consequences of your actions. Fifty points from Slytherin for attacking another student and you now have a meeting with the Headmaster." Granger said with authority.

Granger turned to go to Potter and then pointed her wand back at Greengrass, "Oh and _stupefy_!" The blonde Slytherin girl immediately froze stiff. Granger walked over to her and picked up Potter's wand.

Draco grinned. That was quite the show. He was a tad upset for losing fifty points, but knew it wasn't important.

"_Ennervate_… Harry? Are you all right?" Granger asked softly, kneeling down beside her friend. She shook his shoulder, and the raven haired boy moaned softly.

"…'Ermione?" He muttered, rolling onto his back. She picked up his glasses and passed them to him. He put them on, and tried to sit up but grimaced in pain. "Where's Greengrass? Blasted wench got me as I was coming back into the school to find you."

"She's stunned. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I should've waited for you," Granger cried, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Ow! It wasn't your – ouch – fault Hermione! Could you let go?" Potter groaned and Granger yelped, pulling away from him.

"Sorry! Ooh, I hope she's expelled!" Granger snapped, glaring at Greengrass. She seemed to remember Draco and turned to look at him. He was surprised when she smiled at him. "Malfoy, could you help me get him to the hospital wing?"

"Malfoy? What's he doing here?" Potter asked frowning.

"Actually, Harry, he brought me to you." Granger said slowly and Potter furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Malfoy?" He asked again. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes Potter, the one and only," He said bitterly. If it weren't for his mission, he would've let Greengrass do what she wanted with Potter. But, Granger wouldn't have appreciated that.

"Oh uh - well thanks then… I suppose…" Potter said awkwardly. Draco just nodded, looking away from the boy on the floor.

"So, Malfoy, can you help me?" Hermione asked again and Malfoy grimaced.

"Haven't I helped him enough?" He protested scowling. Hermione smiled.

"Please, Malfoy?" She asked, chewing on her lip. She could probably do it without Malfoy's help, but she wanted to see if she could get him to help her anyway.

He sighed and came over, roughly grabbing Harry's arm. Harry's eyes were wide as he glanced from Malfoy to Hermione. Then he winced. "Ow Malfoy, ease up will you?"

"Oh don't be such a baby Potter. Greengrass isn't a genius; her hexes weren't that bad." Malfoy snapped as he lifted Harry to his feet. Hermione tucked Harry's wand into his own pocket and then quickly grabbed his other arm and put it around her shoulder, hiding her grin.

"Yeah well, if you're so tough then you go in there and let her curse you over and over again." Harry complained bitterly. Malfoy huffed.

"Why in Merlin's name would I want to do that? I'm not a moron like you," He snapped, and Hermione sighed. At least he was helping them; she couldn't honestly have expected him to be nice.

"Oh really? Could've fooled me," Harry said harshly. Malfoy went to retort but Hermione cut him off.

"Honestly, boys, grow up. Just be quiet for the long walk to the hospital wing, okay?" She said and both boys grumbled a bit.

The silence didn't last two minutes, before Harry broke it with a question. "Why'd you help me, Malfoy?"

"Because I'm in love with you," Malfoy said sarcastically and Hermione snorted, making both boys look at her. She flushed.

"Thanks for the mental picture, Malfoy, but really – why did you help me? And why are you helping me now?" Harry persisted, hobbling along between the two of them.

Malfoy sent a somewhat begging look at Hermione and she rolled her eyes. "He saw me looking for you. He just can't resist a damsel in distress," She said albeit a bit tauntingly. Malfoy scowled and shook his head in disbelief. Hermione smirked.

Harry snorted. "He hates you," he reminded her. She shrugged.

"But he's a gentleman," Hermione said, trying not to laugh. Harry did laugh.

"What are you laughing about Potter? I just saved your arse." Malfoy said bitterly. Hermione didn't bother to mention that all he had done was get her, then he'd stood there laughing as she and Greengrass dueled.

"I was doing fine without your help," Harry said defensively.

"Oh yeah, you were really kicking arse lying on the floor. Greengrass didn't stand a chance," Malfoy mocked. Harry huffed.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry mumbled angrily. Hermione smiled.

"If it helps, Harry, he didn't really do anything. It was me who dueled Greengrass," She said softly.

That didn't help, Harry thought depressed. He lost to a girl and was then rescued by a girl, ignoring the fact that she was an absolutely brilliant girl - she still had to rescue him. That was a lot to burst a bloke's ego.

"Don't worry. You're still stronger than anyone I know, Harry. Greengrass caught you off guard. It wasn't because you're weak or anything you're possibly thinking." Hermione said, obviously knowing what he was thinking.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said quietly, attempting to ignore Malfoy snickering at his other side.

They reached the hospital wing in silence. Madame Pomfrey sighed when she saw them. "Now what's happened?" She huffed.

"Er, Harry was hexed by a Slytherin," Hermione murmured as Harry sat on a bed.

Pomfrey checked him over, mumbling to herself. "All right, Mr. Potter, take some of this potion. You'll be free to go in a couple of hours."

Harry groaned, and swallowed the potion, making a face at the taste. Hermione smiled sympathetically.

"Well this wasn't how I expected Christmas to go." She said sadly. "Are you hungry, Harry? I'll go get you some lunch."

Harry nodded and Hermione hopped off of the bed and hurried out of the hospital wing. She was slightly surprised to see Malfoy was still outside.

"Hey," She greeted as he followed her on the way to the kitchens.

"Hey," He replied with a smirk. "Potter going to live?"

"Yep," Hermione said smiling.

"Blast, there go all my hopes and wishes," Malfoy muttered snapping his fingers for emphasis. Hermione laughed.

"But I thought you loved him?" She teased lightly. He grimaced.

"For a brilliant girl, you can't seem to recognize sarcasm when you hear it." Malfoy said dryly.

Hermione grinned and turned her face to hide the blush at his compliment. "Well, I guess that must be because you're so good at using sarcasm. I'm sure it's a Slytherin characteristic," She said.

"It must be," He agreed. "Or it could be a Malfoy trait," He added thoughtfully.

She chuckled. "No, sarcasm can sometimes be a _good _quality to have. Therefore, it can't possibly be a part of the Malfoy line."

Malfoy gaped at her. "Is that so?" He drawled and she tried to smother a grin, in order to remain serious.

"Yes, that's right," She said as she tickled the pear and entered the kitchen ahead of him.

"You'll pay for that Granger. Insulting the Malfoy name," He said disapprovingly. She giggled and asked for some lunch from one of the house-elves.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around her waist when she turned her back to him and she caught her breath.

"What do I get in thanks for saving Potter from the big bad Greengrass?" He whispered. She shivered.

"I'm sure if you ask nicely, Harry'll give you a kiss," Hermione teased lightly, attempting to pull out of his strong embrace. He tightened his arms.

"Now now, Granger, I'm sure you know I didn't mean from Potter," Malfoy murmured in distaste. She laughed.

"Oh, you didn't? He'll be so disappointed," She said smiling.

"Enough with the small innuendos between me and Potter please. That's something that will _never _happen." Malfoy said shuddering against her.

"You started it earlier by saying you were in love with him," Hermione muttered, unable to stop herself from leaning her head back against his chest.

"Again, you failed to notice sarcasm. I'm amazed, Granger, truly." Malfoy said and she had the feeling he rolled his eyes.

"All right," Hermione grumbled. "Then you have to stop using sarcasm."

He seemed to think it over and then finally said, "I'll try," and she knew he was smirking.

"Let go of me now, Malfoy," She murmured, even though she didn't really want him to. She rather liked the feeling of his arms around her, but she knew it was wrong.

"Will you let me kiss you?" He asked softly and she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't," She whispered.

"Well then I can't let you go," He said smugly. She huffed.

"Malfoy! Don't make me get my wand!" She warned.

"What wand?" He asked innocently and Hermione gasped, feeling along her jeans.

"You prat! Give me my wand back!" She hissed. He chuckled.

"Kiss me," He breathed into her ear. She shook her head again. "C'mon Granger, one kiss."

She really wanted to. But she couldn't. One kiss would turn into more kisses, and he would just keep expecting them. No, this had already gone too far. "No, Malfoy," She said. "Please let me go,"

He turned her in his arms so that she was looking up at him. "Forget everything. You know you want to," He said hoarsely.

She couldn't look away from his face, even if she'd wanted to. No, no, no, no! This was wrong. He was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. But he was obviously still good – he helped Harry. No, he just did it for his own selfish reasons. _Like_ _what_? Her mind argued with her. "I..." Hermione trailed off, biting her lip.

No, she didn't like him like that. She was just a little bit attracted to him was all. No big deal. She'd get over it. This was one bloke she couldn't have; no matter how much he wanted her. "No," She whispered, shaking her head frantically.

His piercing eyes were on her mouth and she subconsciously released her lip from between her teeth. His eyes lifted to meet hers again and she felt her heart skip a beat. Why was he making her feel like this? What was he doing to her?

"I'm not Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, and you're not Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. We're just two people with no worries at all in the world." Malfoy said softly, calmly. Hermione desperately wanted to go along with that.

"I –" But she stopped talking, and breathing, when he reached up and brushed a curl away from her face. His hand lingered on her cheek and her heart pounded a frantic beat.

"No Granger. Forget about everything except you and me. You can even forget yourself if you want," He said.

"It's not that simple," She murmured, trying to calm her heart.

"Why can't it be?" He argued, raising his eyebrows. Hermione opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anymore protests. He seemed to realize that and he smiled softly. "Exactly - it _is _that simple."

His head bent, and his lips touched hers lightly. She held her breath. She should stop this. She should push him away. She should… she wanted to kiss him back. Shoving everything else from her mind except for that last thought, she timidly returned the kiss.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist so that she came against his chest. She raised her hands from his chest to rest one hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder.

He moaned against her lips and she shivered when his hand brushed her hip. He nipped at her lip, and she hesitantly allowed her lips to part. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and swirled it with hers.

Hermione swore her heart had never raced so much in her entire lifetime. It was as though she'd just run a marathon, and Hermione wasn't a runner. It was beating so erratically that she thought for a fleeting second that it was going to escape her chest.

When he finally pulled away slowly, keeping his arms around her waist, both of them were breathing heavily. Hermione's whole body was flushed and she glanced at him through heavily lidded eyes. His eyes were still closed and she took the moment to study his pale face. His lips were a bit redder than normal, and his cheeks were coloured with a slight red as well.

She smiled nervously when his silver eyes popped open and stared down at her. He slowly smirked and leaned down to peck her lips again. "That was more than one kiss," She breathed when he pulled away. He chuckled.

"Sorry," He said, not sounding very apologetic. She swatted him but couldn't get rid of her smile.

"Miss? Your lunch?"

Hermione nearly screamed at the sound of the small house-elf's voice, but she did jump and immediately ducked out of Malfoy's arms. "Er, t-thank you, Hammy," She said to the house-elf, accepting the plate of steaming food. "And, um, happy Christmas,"

"To you too miss and sir," the house-elf replied, bowing to both of them. Malfoy just nodded and Hermione left the kitchen, knowing he would follow her.

"You're cute when you get all nervous," Malfoy said calmly, falling into step beside her.

"Stop saying stuff like that! Why can't you just go back to normal?" Hermione cried feeling terribly embarrassed. She knew her face must look like Ginny's hair. She just wanted to hide, like an ostrich and bury her face in the sand.

Malfoy shrugged. "What's the point, now that you know? Like I said, my father doesn't care what I do. He actually encourages this."

Okay, now she was suspicious. Lucius Malfoy encouraging his son to date a muggleborn who was also Harry Potter's best friend? No way. "Come off it, Malfoy. What are you playing at?"

Malfoy gave her a puzzled look. "I've no idea what you're on about, Granger. Father just thinks it's good for our name if I'm seen with a smart, pretty girl." Then he lowered his voice, "But I think really he reckons if I date you then the minister will get off his case about him possibly being a Death Eater. He's bonkers, I know."

Hermione frowned. That sort of made sense. In a weird, twisted, Malfoy kind of way. "He has really weird thinking if that's truly what he believes." And then she realized what Malfoy was implying. "But he won't get his way, because you and I are _not _going to _date_."

"Oh c'mon Granger, that little incident in the kitchens didn't tell me that." Malfoy protested smugly. She rolled her eyes.

"I was just… thanking you… for rescuing my best friend," She muttered awkwardly, flushing even as she remembered it.

"So if I were to kiss you again, you would feel absolutely nothing for me?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. Hermione swallowed hard, sure her face had just lost all colour and then nodded bravely.

"Yep," She said nonchalantly.

"Hmm, let's test that then, shall we?" He said and before she could say anything he had pushed her against the wall, grabbed the plate of food from her and crushed his lips to hers once again. She struggled against both him, and the immediate rush of heat and complete bliss that she felt from his kiss.

He pulled away, smirking, and said, "Well?"

"Nothing," She lied haughtily. He laughed disbelievingly.

"What d'you take me for? A bloody fool? Weasley? You may be able to convince them with your lies, but you're an awful liar Granger." Malfoy said harshly.

She pushed him away from her, grabbed Harry's lunch again and continued down the hall. "You're delusional Malfoy."

"No, that's you, sweetheart." He said sweetly and she heard him turn the opposite way. "Have fun thinking of me tonight!"

Hermione scoffed, unable to believe he had just said that. She couldn't even think of a great comeback, not that it would've mattered since he was already sauntering away. "Stupid prat. Thinks I'm delusional. Yeah right. _He's _the only delusional one around here." She muttered to herself as she continued on her way to the hospital wing to bring Harry his lunch.

**A/N: Lemme know whatcha thought in a review please :) **


	35. Because I Care

**A/N: Whew. Finally finished this chapter. Thought I never would! Lol. I had to keep changing it, because I was so unhappy with it. But I think I'm okay with it now.. and where I took things. But we'll see, right? Lemme know whatcha guys think. I really hope you like it. You have no idea how many times this chapter was edited. Annnnyway, thank you guys so much for reviewing! This story now holds the record for the most reviews outta all my stories! xD Hehe. Thanks again! So, you know the drill. Read, enjoy, annnd review! :) :) Hope you like it. **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

**_All's Fair in Love and War_ **

**Chapter 34 **

It wasn't until after the Christmas feast that Hermione realized something terrible. She was walking to the common room with Harry, who had been released from the Hospital Wing, when it hit her. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it?" Harry asked, immediately looking around the hall for someone possibly attacking them. Hermione clapped her forehead, annoyed with her own stupidity and groaned.

"Malfoy has my wand!" She muttered in explanation before taking off for the dungeons. She vaguely heard Harry yell something after her, probably asking why the hell Malfoy would have her wand in the first place but she was too panicked to stop and answer him. Instead she called over her shoulder, "Tell you later, be back soon!"

She didn't remember until she'd already made it to the dungeons, that she had no clue where the Slytherin common room was, and that she probably should have made Harry come with her. Not only would he show her where it was, but then she wouldn't be alone with Malfoy. And she probably shouldn't be alone with the blonde Slytherin just then. Not after everything that had been happening lately.

She was relieved that it was Christmas break and so there weren't any mental Slytherins lurking around to attack her. She'd had enough of sneaky, ill tempered, mean Slytherins to last her a lifetime.

She stopped a short distance from Professor Snape's chamber and bit her lip. Harry had mentioned that the common room was hidden behind a regular wall, but where? She sighed in aggravation. There was no way she was leaving without her wand. She couldn't. She could need it at any given moment, and may not have time to go searching for Malfoy. Stupid prat. How dare he take her wand?!

She was about to give in and ask Professor Snape where the common room was, and face his terrible wrath and possibly detention when she saw her miracle pass through a wall.

"Sir Baron!" She cried in relief, as the Bloody Baron turned to glare at her. She held in a whimper, but stood bravely. He was a very terrifying ghost, covered in blood, but she knew he was the Slytherin ghost and therefore would know where the common room was. She'd never heard him speak, and knew he wasn't particularly nice to students but hoped he would do her a small favor. "Sir… please, I wonder if you could show me where the Slytherin common room is?"

The transparent ghost just continued to glare at her.

"Please, sir, it would mean a lot. I have to find Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, you see, he has my wand… and I kind of need it back," Hermione rambled nervously. This was one ghost who gave her the creeps. But she noticed that at the mention of Malfoy, the ghost had raised his eyebrows curiously. She took that as a good sign and continued. "I'm not trying to sneak into their common room or anything honest, I just need to – er, _ask _him to kindly give me my wand back."

The Bloody Baron didn't say anything but turned and floated away. She dropped her jaw in disbelief, and then huffed. He could have at _least _told her he didn't want to show her where it was. It was awfully rude of him to just walk away. Why would Dumbledore allow him to be a ghost here, when he was so ru-

The ghost turned and for a moment she panicked, thinking he had heard her thoughts or something, but he gave her a stern look and she gasped lightly. Oh! He wanted her to follow him! He was going to show her where it was! "Oh thank you so much sir!" She cried and he gave her a glare but continued to float down the hallway. She took a deep breath and hurried after him.

* * *

Draco grinned as he stretched out on the couch. The common room was completely empty, and Greengrass had been sent home when Potter and Granger went to Dumbledore and reported what had happened. So now Draco had the entire common room to himself, as no other Slytherins had stayed back. He found that strange. Normally a couple of unlucky first or second years who had no family would remain at the school. But he assumed they must have gone to a friend's home or something.

He twirled his wand casually, staring into the flickering flames of the fireplace. Usually, the fireplace would be nothing but ashes as it was rarely lit. The other Slytherins always put the fire out whenever a young and still naïve student decided to light it for warmth. They seemed to like the common room cold. But as Draco was alone, he decided he wanted to be warm and had lit the fire.

His thoughts travelled to the events of the day. He had gotten presents sent in from home, but none of them were very appealing to him. They were just stuff he'd needed, or didn't even want but his parents felt he'd like it or something. Merlin knows. His mother probably bought it all, and she was utterly insane sometimes.

He had just begun to think about Granger and their moment in the kitchen when a loud banging sounded on the door to the common room. He frowned. Who the hell could that be? It was obviously for him, since he was the only one here. But the only person who would visit him would be Snape, and Snape knew the password.

The pounding got louder and he sighed, swinging his feet off of the couch and standing up. He yawned as he took his time walking to the door, wanting to piss off whomever it was interrupting his peaceful thinking.

He never would have expected it to be her however. As soon as he opened the door, he was tackled. "Bloody hell, Granger! When I told you to think of me, I didn't mean come and attack me in my common room! Couldn't you have waited till tomorrow to ambush me?" He joked and then smirked at their position. She had jumped at him with such force – not to mention he hadn't been expecting it- that he ended up tumbling backwards and landing on his back. She, of course, came with him, so that she was now sprawled on top of him.

Calmly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, even as she hit his chest. "Give me back my wand, you prat! Do you know how completely helpless I am without it? I'm nothing without it! Give it back!"

Oh shit, that was right! He had her wand. He'd forgotten about that. "Calm down, Granger. How'd you find the common room, anyway?"

"Give it back," She huffed, sitting up slightly to glare down at him. He winced as she moved against him and held in a groan of painful pleasure. She remained on top of him, obviously thinking she had him trapped. He could easily flip her over if he wanted to, but he rather liked their position.

"Why? Then you'll get off of me." He said with a smirk. Her eyes widened as she glanced at their position. Her cheeks reddened but she didn't move.

"Hand over the wand, Malfoy." She said firmly.

"No," He said slowly, drawing the word out. She narrowed her eyes at him, smacking his chest hard. Her slap didn't daunt him and he trailed his hand up her arm. She moved to get away from his touch and this time he couldn't hold the groan back. He heard her sharp intake of breath when she realized why he was groaning, and she immediately tried to jump off of him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to his lips instead.

His attention completely focused on her soft lips on his, he let out a loud grunt when something smashed painfully into his pride and glory. She pulled away, smirking triumphantly as he rolled onto his side moaning in agony. "Granger, you- you ruddy wench!" He managed to gasp out.

"Where's my wand?" She asked now standing over him and completely unconcerned to the fact that he was dying.

"I'll never tell you after what you just did," He said dramatically, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Well you deserved it. Now tell me where the wand is or you'll get a lot worse than that. I'll make it so that you _never _have children, Malfoy." She hissed fiercely.

"Merlin, you're terrible," He said weakly. "It's in my pocket," He added with a sigh.

"Well give it here then," She said haughtily. He winced.

"Because of you, I can't bloody move. So you're going to have to get it yourself," He said in annoyance. She huffed and bent down beside him again, shoving her hand into his trousers pocket. Her hand closed around her slender wand and she pulled it out, sighing in relief.

"Have a nice night, Malfoy," She said, now cheerful, as she turned around to leave.

"Y-you can't just leave me here! This is your doing!" He yelled hoarsely. She turned around and stared at him, with absolutely no sympathy in her eyes.

"My doing? You were the one who stole my wand and then kissed me. I didn't want you to kiss me. I only wanted my wand back. You deserved everything I gave you and more." She said harshly.

"Granger…" He said, aware that he was whining. She sighed in frustration and walked back over to him. He heard her complaining under her breath, as she bent down and grabbed both his arms. He groaned when she pulled him to his feet. She led him over to the sofa and he fell back gratefully, sinking into the soft cushions.

He opened his eyes and was slightly surprised – but pleased – to see she was still standing over him. She was chewing on her lip as she glanced around at his common room.

"What is it? Expecting it to be a lot more gloomy? Something a vampire would live in perhaps? Maybe with coffins?" He asked mockingly. She flushed as her eyes swung back to his. He knew he was right.

"It's a bit warmer and cozier than I thought it'd be. I didn't think there was a fireplace down here at all. It's nice," She murmured thoughtfully.

"Usually the fire isn't going. The other Slytherins always put it out. But as they're not here…" Draco shrugged. "I reckon it's not as nice as the Gryffindor common room though," He said matter-of-factly. She nodded absently.

"You're right. This is missing the… friendly, welcoming warmth that you can always find in our common room. This feels… kind of creepy, and lonesome." She said, shivering a bit.

"Well, it _is _lonesome right now," He said with a small chuckle. "I'm the only Slytherin still at school."

"That's right… I'd forgotten." She muttered and shocked him immensely by moving his feet and sitting at the end of the sofa. He huffed indignantly and put his feet back up, resting them in her lap instead. She glanced down at them and then rolled her eyes.

"So, how was your Christmas?" She asked, turning to look at him. He frowned.

"Why are you still here?" He shot back in return. She smiled slightly.

"Well, now that I got my wand back I may as well stay. Since there's no other Slytherins here… and you and I _have _been getting along lately. Besides, you're alone here… and it's Christmas." She added lamely. He groaned, frustrated again.

"Granger, will you get it through your thick skull? I _don't like Christmas_. Being alone, on Christmas, _doesn't bother me_." He said firmly, rolling his eyes. She shrugged.

"Doesn't change anything," She said stubbornly. Her hands came down to land on his legs seemingly without her notice. He smirked but didn't comment on it.

"Whatever," He muttered. It wasn't like he cared. He liked having the company from her anyway. Besides it was one more step in his mission, he thought wryly. "Won't Potter be wondering where you are?"

"Not yet; give it a few more hours and then he'll probably come storming down here to find me." She murmured with an exasperated sigh. He raised his eyebrows.

"How would he know where the common room is? How did _you _find it anyway?" He asked, now frowning. She smirked.

"D'you have some sort of relationship with the Bloody Baron or something? Because I gather he likes you. He actually showed me where the common room was," she said thoughtfully. He chuckled.

"Well, I am the only Slytherin he's ever spoken to. Dunno why; I didn't really do anything. Just told him who I was. I expect he recognizes my last name or some rubbish like that," Draco said shrugging.

"Oh," she said softly and looked away from him and into the fire.

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a moment and Draco took the time to stare at her. He was surprisingly mesmerized by the way the fire flickered in her light brown eyes. He studied her flawless face and remembered how soft it had felt under his hand. His eyes stopped on her lips, unable to believe how nice it was kissing her. He'd wondered for a while how it would feel to kiss her, and now that he knew, it hardly seemed real. Just thinking about it made him want to kiss her again.

He realized he needed to reveal something of himself to her. He didn't want to, but in order to move forward in his mission and where the two of them were going, he needed to tell her something of himself to get her to trust him more. So with a deep breath, he thought of what to tell her.

"I am afraid, you know," he said quietly, looking away from her as soon as she turned her gaze back to him.

"Afraid of what?" She murmured curiously, seeming surprised. He didn't answer for a moment, steeling himself for what he was about to admit, as he stared into the orange and yellow flames of the fire.

"The war," He finally said, shifting uncomfortably. "You asked me a while ago if I was afraid, and I lied. I am afraid. Not only of dying but of losing people I care about. Of losing my mother and father. I couldn't bear…" He couldn't bear to lose them. He swallowed hard.

He chanced at look at her, and she was gazing at him sadly – not pitying, just sympathetically and understandingly. He sighed quietly and continued. "I'm afraid of what's to come, too. If he wins," his voice dropped to a whisper, "and what will happen. Hell, I'm afraid of _him_,"

Hermione gasped inaudibly, unable to believe he was telling her this. She knew this was certainly something he hadn't told many people, and she vaguely wondered why the heck he was telling her it.

Finding she was incapable of stopping her somewhat annoying nurturing side of herself, she lifted his legs off of her lap and gently pushed him into a sitting position. He shot a look at her as she moved to sit next to him but he didn't protest when she took his hand in hers. "It's all right to be afraid," she murmured softly. "Everyone's afraid of Vo- him. Even Harry,"

Malfoy finally met her eyes, and she was again surprised by the sorrowful emotion in his stormy eyes. "You don't get it Granger. I'm not saying that I don't want him to win. I _do_. I don't care about the muggles who will die. I don't care about how ruined their world will be."

She couldn't help her sharp intake of breath at his cold words, but he ignored her and continued, still staring into her eyes.

"What I'm afraid of is… serving a man who will kill me without a second's thought if I fail him." He paused thoughtfully, frowning slightly, "And, I will admit, I am a bit worried as to what will happen to the wizarding world if he does win. He's really very powerful, but I don't reckon he's going to make a good ruler."

Hermione shook her head slowly. She didn't know what to say. His admission of not caring if the muggles and their world were destroyed shocked her, and hurt her. That was her other world. Her parents, her family, some of her friends, her background and heritage. His words reminded her of the true purpose of the war, and his side in it.

"I…I don't understand how you can be so heartless about that. About what Voldemort's – sorry," She whispered when he flinched visibly, "what _he's_ going to do to the world. To the innocent muggles who don't even know what's going on. He'll attack them and they won't even see it coming. They can't even defend themselves. We – I can't let that happen. That's why I don't want him to win. But you, you just care about if he kills you? How can you be so selfish?"

"I'm a Slytherin, Granger, and don't you ever forget it. The muggles mean nothing to me." He said harshly and she dropped his hand, looking away from him. She heard him curse softly. "You're being…"

"What? What am I being? A Gryffindor? A _muggle_born? Maybe you've forgotten, in your somewhat mental interest in me, but my parents are muggle." She looked back at him with a glare.

He didn't say anything to that, but his jaw hardened. She ignored it, and continued. "I grew up in a muggle home, surrounded by muggles until I was eleven. They've done nothing wrong! They don't deserve to be…_slaughtered_ by him!" She took a deep breath, fighting back tears. He always managed to get to her, even when he wasn't trying!

Okay, Draco thought to himself, maybe this wasn't exactly a good conversation to have when he was trying to get her to trust him. "Listen, I don't mean… that is, oh hell Granger I'm a bastard all right? You've always known that so why are you getting so upset over this?" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"That's where you and I differ. I _didn't _grow up around muggles. I don't even _know _any muggles. I've always been told they're filthy, unworthy creatures that don't deserve to even grace my thoughts. The same is with muggleborns." He said, wanting to make himself stop talking, stop admitting so much to the girl who was supposed to be his worse enemy, but he needed to make things better.

He didn't _want _her to think he was a right jerk, even though he was, but he didn't want her to think he was this nice bloke who cared about everyone either. That would just be a lie, and even if it did benefit his mission, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Both of them were silent for a moment, as they ran over each others words and thought of what to say next.

Hermione had looked away from him again and stared thoughtfully into the fire. She didn't understand why it upset her so much that he didn't care what happened to muggles. She didn't know why it hurt her to think that he didn't care if she died either. It was true, she knew. He wouldn't care. He 'wanted' her sure, but that didn't mean he loved her or any rubbish like that. And she'd always known he didn't care at all what happened to her. So why did it hurt so much now?

_Because you care what happens to him_, the voice said softly, accusingly in her mind, answering her question. She almost gasped as she realized it was true. She'd always cared what happened to Malfoy. If he got hurt, she felt sorry for him. If she saw him get hurt, she wanted to help him. If he was upset, she wanted to help him through it. She had hated him, or at the very least disliked him, but still - she cared. She'd always shoved the thoughts away, thinking it was just her normal 'nurturing' side of herself.

So now it hurt that even though she would probably be upset if he died in the war, she knew he wouldn't give her two thoughts in the event of her own death. Was that strange? That all these years she had thought she hated him; she actually cared what happened to him? What did it mean?

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly, interrupting her thoughts and making her jump slightly. She blinked to clear her head and turned to meet his eyes.

"About why I'm so upset that you're a heartless, cruel jerk," She said, without any bitterness, just a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"And? Why are you so upset?" He asked and she saw the weariness in his eyes as he anticipated her answer. She laughed softly at herself, deciding not to tell him her recent revelation.

"Because I don't want to believe it," She whispered. "I want to believe that you're… this good person who just puts the act up that you're a heartless Slytherin to keep others away. But, now I'm forced to admit that it isn't true. That you really are cold, and you don't have the capacity to care for anyone but yourself or those who are close to you."

He grimaced at her words. She was right about it all, of course. But he couldn't seem to find his voice.

"I ought to go," she murmured softly. "I've been here long enough."

He reached out and grabbed her wrist as she stood up. "No, don't go. What're you not telling me?"

Her eyes widened, and she took a deep breath before saying stiffly, "Nothing; I told you everything."

"No, you didn't. I know you better than you think, Granger. And you're hiding something." Draco knew because of how abruptly she had decided to leave. Sure, she was upset, but this seemed more like she had had an epiphany of some sort. As if she suddenly realized something.

"You're more perceptive than I thought," Hermione whispered. His thumb stroked her inner wrist softly, comfortingly. She bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him. It was embarrassing, and he may take it as she _fancied_ him or something. That wasn't it though.

Or he could use it against her, to get her to somehow date him or something. She mentally shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. It wasn't fair to him. He'd opened up and told her more than she would have ever expected him to. It was only right that she admit something to him.

"Very well, but you can't laugh," She said reluctantly as she sat back down beside him, pulling her knees to her chest as she leaned against the sofa.

He frowned, shaking his head, and she cast her eyes to the ground.

"The reason it bothers me so much that you don't care what happens to muggles and muggleborns is that…" She sighed, closing her eyes, and shoving her hands into her hair. "I know that you don't care what happens to me either. I've always known that, but it's hurting more now. It's just that… I just care more now."

His frown deepened. Somehow, he had the feeling that wasn't what she'd planned to say. She thought he didn't care what happened to her? And she was upset by that? "Why would you be upset by that? You've always thought I hated you,"

She shook her head, and raised her eyes to meet his. "Don't you get it? If I were to die in the war, you wouldn't care at all. If I were to be captured by your side, you wouldn't care. But… if it were the other way around… if you were to die in the war, I _would_ care. _That's _why I care so much that you don't care."

"This is confusing," He muttered, heaving a sigh as he leaned back to rest his arm on the armrest, resting his chin on his fist. He closed his eyes. This mission had just become a lot more complicated. He slowly ran over what he was about to say in his mind before finally voicing it. "Listen, Granger, you're wrong. I would care. You… you're different than other muggleborns. You know that already. I told you this in the Shrieking Shack. I've wanted you for years." He didn't know which was scarier – the words coming out of his mouth, or the fact that he meant every single one.

"Just because you want me," she blushed at the words, "doesn't mean you'd care if I died."

"Yes it does," He said quietly. She met his eyes finally. He wanted to scream. Why would she care if he died? Why was she being like this? She was still acting like she hated him. Well, sort of.

He knew that he would care if she died. He just knew. He'd care if any of them died. Potter, Weasley, Weaselette… he didn't _like _them, but he knew them and that meant something. He didn't want them to die. He sounded like a Gryffindor, but it was true. He wouldn't wish death upon people he knew. When it was someone he'd never met before, and didn't know at all, he couldn't care less. People die. It was a part of life. If they've never touched his life, then he didn't care about them.

Murdering them himself however… That thought made a lump appear in his throat. He didn't know if he'd be capable of killing anybody, whether or not he knew them.

But back to the matter at hand, "Granger, I would care if you died. I would care if a number of people died… even people I don't like. But I've known you for years and that puts a face to go with your name." He paused, gauging her expression. She was frowning, her eyebrows drawn in confusion. "If you died, I'd have memories of you. That's what makes all the difference. If anyone at this school died, I'd feel a bit sorry for them. Because I have memories of almost everyone here. I know them; I've talked to them before. I may not like them, but that makes no difference."

A thoughtful look took over her features, as she ran his words over in her mind. "But… how is that any different then watching a muggle be killed? You'd have that memory of them. Of their face right before they died."

"It's just different. I'm not a Gryffindor, Granger. I don't care about people I don't know. Maybe I'm inhumane but…" He shrugged. "That's just who I am, I suppose."

"I reckon you have a heart after all," She whispered, looking at the fire again which was slowly getting smaller. He couldn't help but agree slightly. If he could feel sorry for people dying, and know that he'd have trouble killing someone himself, especially if he knew the person, then that meant he must have a heart.

"Don't let it go to your head," He muttered. "I'm still a cold Slytherin and I still want the Dark Lord to win this war."

"Even though most of the people you just mentioned may quite possibly die or worse?" She murmured, meeting his eyes again. She folded her arms across her raised knees and rested her chin on them as she looked at him.

"Yes, even though," he replied firmly. "I don't want them to die, and I'll feel a bit sorry when/if they do, but it won't take me long to get over it." His last few words were cold and he saw her wince.

"Will you kill anybody?" She asked softly, not looking away from him now. He knew by her eyes that she was slightly afraid of the answer. He swallowed hard.

"I'll have to for my initiation," He replied, casting his eyes away from her.

"Will you be able to?" She pressed and he felt himself grow angry. He was Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater. Of _course _he'd be able to.

"Yes." He said sharply, looking back at her with a glare. She didn't back down.

"I don't believe that." She said, shaking her head. "And nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise,"

"Merlin, you're impossible," He muttered, rolling his eyes, only slightly irritated. He decided to change the subject. "So all along, you've actually _cared _about me?" He asked, somewhat mockingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You said you weren't going to laugh,"

"I never said that at all," he smirked teasingly. "But I'm not laughing," He added. No, he was actually really surprised, and pleased by her admission. It brought him forward a great step in his mission, as complicated as things now seemed. Not to mention, it sent a strange tingle throughout him to know that she cared what happened to him, despite who he was. "But seriously, even when I was being dreadful to you, you still cared?"

She sighed. "I suppose so. You're acting like I fancy you or something. That's not it, Malfoy. I've just always cared what happened to you. If you got hurt, I wanted to be sure you were okay."

"That's because of who you are," Draco argued. "If the Dark Lord was hurt and hell, maybe crying, you'd want to help him."

She made a face at that. "So not true," She muttered.

"Sure Granger, if you say so." He said snickering slightly. She huffed and lifted her head from her knees, folding her arms across her chest. "You do too fancy me," He said, turning his body to face her.

"Do not," She replied haughtily.

"We're not doing this again, Granger," Draco almost growled. "I'm very experienced with girls, and I can tell when they're into me. And when I kiss you, you're definitely into me." He said triumphantly, giving her a smug smile. Her cheeks reddened.

"So maybe I'm attracted you a bit. But that's understandable. It doesn't mean I fancy you." She said, amazing him with how snobby she could sound. He chuckled.

"All right, I'll settle for attraction," He murmured as he leaned toward her. She immediately lowered her legs to the ground and turned to face him.

"Not now, Malfoy, please," She said, moving away from him. He pushed her onto the sofa gently, and hovered over her, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Why not? You admitted you're attracted to me, not that I didn't already know that." He said, searching her face. "And we're alone," he added as an after-thought.

"You _know _why not. For God's sake, we just had a huge discussion about the war and all, and you _just _told me that you'd get over it if I died. I'm not going to let you-"

"I didn't mean you when I said that," Draco interrupted in exasperation. "Merlin Granger. Forget the war right now. I certainly do not want to think about it when I have you in my common room alone."

"I can't just 'forget it'," She said snidely. "Not after you admitted that you basically don't care if Voldemort destroys both the wizarding world and muggle world. Not after you just told me you think you could without a doubt kill someone, even if I don't believe you. Not after –"

"All right, I get the point." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "But I haven't done any of that yet. And to be honest, I'd like this year – my last year of freedom - to be a happy one. You can help me with that."

She shook her head, sighing. "As much as I'd like to," she said this sarcastically but she didn't fool him, "I really need to be getting back."

"For fucks sake, Granger, why won't you just admit it?" Draco exclaimed harshly, not moving to get off of her. Her eyes widened at his sudden anger.

"What are you talking about?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"You want me just as much as I want you." He said through gritted teeth, annoyed with her attempts to dodge him. He was tired of dancing in circles with this. He wasn't bloody stupid. "Don't deny it. You know it's bloody well true. The war doesn't matter, and neither does who we are. Who cares? Worry about it later. For now, just enjoy yourself!"

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Fine, God only knows why, but yes I want you. But the war _does _matter for we're currently in the middle of it Malfoy! And you're going to be a murderer! I'm not going to look back on this knowing that I snogged the very man who could have killed all my friends, or family! I won't live with that for the rest of my life!"

"Oh stop being so bloody self-righteous. I haven't killed anyone yet, and you don't know where this war is going to take us." He said bitterly. She shook her head again, and pushed against his chest.

"Just let me go," She murmured. He raised his hand to brush it along her cheek, inwardly smiling at her sharp intake of breath. Dejectedly, he leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead, before getting off of her and leaving the sofa completely. He turned his back to her, hearing her get up as well.

He had expected her to leave, so he was extremely surprised when she took his arm and forced him to turn around. He did so with a sigh, gazing down at her tiredly.

Hermione sighed, seeing the weary yet still frustrated look in his eyes. "What are you doing to me?" She whispered, frowning. "I'm supposed to hate you. You're supposed to hate me. So why are you making me feel like this?"

That brought a small smirk on his face as he murmured, "It must be my charming good looks. Witches can never resist me,"

She had no doubt about that – about the unable to resist part that is. Plus, he was a brilliant kisser. She shook her head. "I really do need to go. Otherwise, you'll find Harry banging on the door and accusing you of… kidnapping me and bringing me to Vol- You-Know-Who." She always forgot that Malfoy didn't like her to mention Voldemort's name. As ridiculous as it was, she complied with it to avoid his anger.

He nodded, exhaling deeply.

Hermione was mentally scolding herself. After everything they'd just talked about, everything she'd found out about him she still found herself wanting to kiss him! What the heck was wrong with her? How could she feel such a way for a… future Death Eater, Slytherin and her enemy not even a month ago?!

"Happy Christmas," She whispered, entranced by the way his piercing eyes held hers. She'd always thought the silver of his eyes made him cold, but now, as she stared into them she realized they held many different swirling emotions. Unable to stop herself, as much as her mind protested, she sighed and leaned up to place her lips on his.

To say Draco was surprised would have been an understatement. After all of her arguments with him not even five minutes ago, here she was _initiating _the kiss between them?! Had she gone temporarily mad or something?

But all thoughts were pushed from his mind except the feel of her lips on his and her arms around his neck as he finally kissed her back. Her hands entangled in his hair, fingers stroking the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, and pulled her to him with a moan deep in his throat.

Draco had kissed plenty of witches in his short lifetime, but none of them had affected him like Granger's kisses did. He was unable to think coherently, just from one kiss. It was strange. One would think he would be utterly disgusted to be kissing her, after all the years he had taunted her for being a muggleborn. But now he found himself rejoicing in his mission as it gave him an excuse to be with her, and hopefully to one day be able to kiss her whenever he wanted.

She didn't seem to notice when he had pushed her backwards and onto the sofa again, without even breaking the kiss. She let out a small whimper when he left her lips to move to her throat, placing small kisses along her collarbone.

"Malfoy… I really… have to go…" She managed to gasp out, as he gently nipped her throat.

"I know," He murmured between kisses, and moved back to her lips to give her another long kiss before he pulled away. "Till next time," he said with a smirk.

Her face was flushed, and her eyes dark but she pushed herself to her feet, adjusting her jumper self-consciously.

Hermione decided not to comment on his last statement. "Yes, well, see you around."

"Happy Christmas, Granger," He said with a nod, and leaned up to peck her lips. She blushed suddenly, surprised by his action.

"To you too," she murmured as she hurriedly left the common room before she could do something stupid – like kiss him again. God, she was such an idiot. How could she let herself do that?! Had she lost her mind?

She fixed her hair as she walked back to Gryffindor tower, hoping Harry wouldn't notice her flushed look, and tried to think of an excuse as to why she had been gone so long and why Malfoy had had her wand. She made it all the way to the common room without finding a single excuse.

Thankfully, the black haired boy was no where to be seen. So she headed to her dormitory and collapsed in her bed, trying unsuccessfully to shove the blonde haired Draco Malfoy out of her head.

**Sooooo that was chapter 34. Tell me what you thought please! :) Next chapter will come...whenever I get it finished, of course. Next two weeks may be busy, so.. I apologize now if it takes a while. Who knows, though, right? I may find some time! Hopefully! Aha. **


	36. Listen to Your Heart

**A/N: Okay, next chapter. Hopefully, it's long enough. More changes between Draco and Hermione coming up! :) :) Hehe. Next chapter: Harry and Hermione go to the Burrow and Hermione has a lonnnng talk with Ginny. :) Aha. Woo-hoo. Anywayyyy. Lotsa different/important parts in here. Read, enjoy, annd review to tell me whatcha thought! **

**Thanks so much guys. You make my day with your reviews! I'm so glad you like the story. **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

**_All's Fair in Love and War_**

**Chapter 35 **

It seemed Hermione had only just fallen asleep when she was being rudely awakened. "Hermione! Hermione, please wake up!"

"Wha…? What is it?" Hermione murmured sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She squinted at the small figure above her and realized it was second year Hailey Lander. "What's going on, Hailey?"

"It's H-Harry… Seamus Finnegan is in the common room and he woke me up, hollering. When I came down he told me to wake you immediately, saying something about Harry." Hailey explained in a rush. Her words brought Hermione to a state of alertness instantly.

"Harry?" Hermione demanded, eyes wide as she threw back her covers and grabbed a robe on her way out the door. "Thanks Hailey!"

"Hermione!" Seamus cried as soon as he saw her. "Sorry to wake you… but bloody hell… Harry, he woke me up just now. He's yelling in his sleep. I reckon he's dreaming again, and normally Ron can wake him up, but Ron's not here and I can't get the bloody bloke to wake up…" Seamus said following Hermione in her mad rush up the dormitory stairs to the boys' room.

Harry was lying on his bed, the covers on the floor, thrashing madly. He was screaming painfully, and sweat glistened on his forehead. "Oh God… Harry!" Hermione gasped, running to his bed and throwing herself beside him.

She brushed his hair away from his forehead. "Harry wake up. Wake up, it's only a dream," She insisted, yelling a bit to get over his screaming.

"NO! Leave 'em alone! Get away!" Harry cried, not waking from his nightmare. Hermione groaned.

"Seamus can you summon my wand for me?" She asked quietly, not looking away from her sleeping best friend. The Irish boy quickly hollered a summoning spell.

"Harry, c'mon, it's not real. It's just a nightmare. Voldemort can't get you," Hermione said, trying to remain calm. She tapped his cheeks, shook his shoulders but it was all to no avail. Normally, Harry woke easily; just shake his shoulder or even say his name. But when he was having a nightmare, it was awful trying to wake him.

Hermione caught her wand as it flew into her hand and pointed it at Harry. "_Aguamenti,_" She murmured, watching as a small jet of water flew into Harry's face. Her jaw dropped when he just spluttered through it and remained asleep.

"What the…?" She whispered. He was never _this _hard to wake. "_Rictusempra,_" She tried next and a silver light shot out of her wand. But while the boy twitched even more, he didn't wake. "_Finite,_" She huffed and then mentally smacked herself.

"_Finite Incantatem,_" She nearly shouted, and Harry's eyes immediately snapped open.

"Hermione? Why am I all wet?" He slurred sleepily, rubbing a hand along his face. Hermione murmured a hot air charm and dried off his pajamas and face. Harry mumbled thanks and then reached for his glasses.

"What do you remember? Where was he? The slimy git wouldn't let you wake up. He was somehow keeping you asleep," Hermione said, taking a deep breath as she removed the hot air charm.

"Huh? Oh, well I reckon it was wherever he's been hiding… He was showing me things… awful things…" Harry said absently, his green eyes haunted.

"How on Earth did he cast a spell on you in your sleep?" Hermione murmured angrily.

Harry shrugged, and yawned. "God, Hermione, I can't even sleep safely anymore," He muttered in annoyance.

"No, you can," She argued, shaking her head. "You just need to cast proper security spells upon yourself before you sleep, to keep him from reaching you. When you're asleep, you're extremely vulnerable and he knows that. He used his connection like he did in fifth year, but this time he went too far. He placed some sort of curse on you to prevent you from waking up. My God, I even doused you with water, and cast _rictusempra_ on you."

"How'd you finally wake me up?" Harry asked, frowning.

"_Finite Incantatem_," She murmured thoughtfully.

"He obviously used the connection to cast the curse," Harry said, covering another yawn. "I don't really care what curse it was, but I need to know how to prevent it from happening again,"

"Right well, you lot get on with that. I'm going back to bed," Seamus muttered, yawning loudly. "G'night,"

"Thanks for getting me, Seamus," Hermione said absently, mentally thinking up a list of possible curses Voldemort may have used on Harry. "Well, the library is closed for the night, so we're going to have to wait for morning. D'you want to come sleep in the common room? That way, I'll wake up if it happens again…"

Harry seemed reluctant, but seeing the determined look on his best friend's face he nodded.

"All right, c'mon then," Hermione said standing up and leaving the dorm. Harry discarded his sweaty t-shirt and pulled on a fresh one before following her.

Hermione was sitting in the armchair, a book in her hands already. Harry sighed and lay on the sofa. "Hermione, honestly, worry about it tomorrow. I reckon I'll be all right tonight,"

Hermione only mumbled something in agreement, her eyes glued to the text.

Harry shook his head. "Get some sleep," He said, taking his wand and summoning the book straight out of her hands.

"Harry!" She cried in protest, but he shot her a fierce look. With a huff, she rolled her eyes and plopped onto the other sofa.

"Night Hermione," Harry muttered, rolling onto his side. She didn't answer him, and he smiled. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep again.

As soon as Hermione heard his breathing deepen, she summoned her book back from him and opened it. In the light of the dying flames, she skimmed book after book, determined to find out how to help Harry.

Every so often, she'd glance over at him but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She sighed, and finally dropped the last book she had been perusing, her eyelids dreadfully heavy.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to an empty common room. She didn't know where Harry had gone, but assumed he didn't want her dragging him to the library.

She rolled her eyes at that, and after a quick shower, she headed to the Great Hall for a hurried breakfast.

She was surprised at how empty the Great Hall was. Dumbledore had moved the tables back to normal. No Gryffindors sat at the Gryffindor table. And the Slytherin table was also completely empty, with Malfoy not there. A few Ravenclaws sat eating quietly as well as a couple of Hufflepuffs.

Hermione sat down at the end of the table, and grabbed a couple of pieces of toast. Digging in her bag, she grabbed another book out of her bag that she hadn't read the night before.

This book was called _Uncommon Spells_ and Hermione read the chapter on sleeping charms. But all it said was nonsense about using a sleeping charm instead of a sleeping draught. Sleeping charms were more dangerous though, for if improperly casted, they could render the castor asleep permanently.

Hermione sighed impatiently and snapped the book shut. She popped the last piece of toast into her mouth and rose to go to the library. When she slung her shoulder bag over her shoulder and turned, she crashed abruptly into a solid chest.

Harry's hands grabbed her arms before she could fall and she smiled thankfully at him, before she frowned. "Where've you been?" She demanded.

"Flying," He answered with a shrug. "I woke up early and you were still sleeping…"

"Oh, I thought you were trying to dodge going to the library," She murmured with a smile. He grinned innocently.

"Me? Never…" He said and she swatted him.

"Have you eaten already?" She asked and he nodded. "Good, let's go," She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him from the Great Hall.

On the way out, they ran into Malfoy. Hermione was surprised to see dark circles under the blonde's eyes. Clearly, he hadn't slept well. She curiously wondered why?

"Potter, Granger," Malfoy said sleepily, inclining his head to them both.

"Morning Malfoy," Hermione said absently, already walking away from the Slytherin. Harry glanced in surprise back at Malfoy, as he was still being tugged by Hermione, and then muttered "Malfoy."

"What, no insults?" Harry asked under his breath. Hermione didn't answer him.

They arrived at the library and Hermione dropped her bag onto a table and then immediately went into the aisles.

Harry sat at a table, and waited for her to return with a load of books. He didn't have to wait long. She sat down beside him and her levitating pile fell onto the table with a bang – which earned them a glare from Madam Pince.

"All right, let's get started," Hermione murmured, grabbing the first book.

"Right, I'm just going to write to Ron first and let him know what's going on," Harry said, grabbing a piece of parchment from her bag. She nodded.

He could hear her mumbling as she read and he scribbled away. Stuff like "ridiculous" or "such rubbish" would reach his ears. Or she'd just snort loudly, and slam the book shut, moving onto another one.

They were there almost all day before Hermione finally found something. "Harry! Listen to this… '_The _**foremo somnus **_curse is a very powerful form of magic used only by experienced wizards or witches. It can be used to keep someone in an eternal slumber. The victim can only be awoken from the castor himself or an outside person. The curse can be removed with a simple '_finite incantatem'_. However, no other spell will work to awaken the victim. The counter spell to this curse is '_**resurrectios**'_, but this can only be performed by the castor.' _This must be what Voldemort placed on you!"

"Great," Harry said sarcastically, sighing. "And is there any way to protect the mind from such a spell?" He asked and Hermione read further.

"Well, it says that a simple '_protego_' would suffice, but it wouldn't last all night. It would help to shield you temporarily though. You would need to block your mind from Voldemort."

"I know, but it's just…" Harry dragged a hand through his hair in frustration.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm. "It's hard when you're asleep… I know. I'll look for some other way,"

Another few hours went by, and the closing time for the library was approaching. Harry's stomach was growling angrily from hunger and his eyes wouldn't stay open.

"There's **claudonmens**,but I don't know how well it will work. It should work against the curse… it's used as a treatment for schizophrenia in wizards and witches… It has to be performed by someone else other than you though. We could try it along with '_protego_'." Hermione said thoughtfully, chewing on her cheek.

"It's worth a try right?" Harry murmured tiredly.

Hermione nodded absently, reading the text still. Finally, she closed the book with a sigh, put her hands in her hair and said, "All right, we can try it. What time is it?"

Harry checked his wizarding watch, "9:24,"

Hermione's stomach growled. "Darn, missed the meals today. Kitchens?"

Harry gave a lazy grin and nodded as he stood up. He held out a hand and pulled her to her feet. Silently, they gathered the books that Hermione wanted to check out and then left the library.

On the way there, Hermione had a furious inner debate with herself. She wanted to tell Harry about Malfoy. She felt she had betrayed both Harry and Ron by willingly kissing, and allowing herself to be kissed by Malfoy. But she couldn't tell Harry much about Malfoy himself, for she had promised not to tell the boys about Malfoy's feelings.

She decided to reveal as much as she could, one step at a time. She would tell Harry, for he was the mellower of the two – not counting fifth year. "Harry? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," He said, turning his head to look at her as he walked. "You can ask me anything Hermione,"

She smiled, moving closer to loop her arm through his. "I know. Just try not to get angry with me." He frowned but didn't say anything. "What would you do if you found out I had kissed the enemy?"

His brows furrowed in confusion. "I… would probably ask if he had done anything to you."

"And if he hadn't?" She asked nervously, looking at the ground.

"I would ask if you were sane… if you were feeling okay…" Harry said slowly. "Hermione, did you kiss Malfoy?"

Hermione was surprised. She knew Harry was perceptive, at least more so than Ron, but she hadn't expected him to guess correctly right away. "Um, well yes. The first time was because of a mistletoe, so that really wasn't my fault, though I can't say it was revolting at all and –"

"Wait, _first _time? You mean you've kissed him more than once?" Harry asked clearly shocked.

Hermione felt her heartbeat speed up nervously. "Erm, yes. Y'see, I was getting to that. The next time was completely his fault. He was sort of emotional, I guess. And the time after that…"

"How many times have you kissed him?" Harry asked bewildered. "How often have you had the chance to?" He added as an afterthought.

Hermione could hear the underlying tone of anger. She glanced around the empty halls nervously. "A few times. Please don't be angry with me. I don't know what's come over me. He makes me…feel odd. I don't like him, honest. I just… I just don't know!"

"I'm…" Harry stopped talking and took a deep breath. "I'm not angry with you,"

"Malfoy really isn't that bad, despite the fact that he's tormented us for six and a half school years and is going to be a Death Eater… Oh God, what am I doing?!" Hermione stopped walking abruptly, as she listened to herself speak. She had willingly kissed an almost Death Eater. Her enemy, Harry's enemy, Voldemort's future follower!

"Hermione? Are you all right?" Harry asked, stopping beside her and removing her hands from her face. Hermione realized she was shaking.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I can't believe I've kissed him! I don't understand what he's doing to me. I can't even explain it!" Hermione cried, nearly hysterically.

"Listen, don't worry about it. You're sure he hasn't hexed you or anything?" Harry asked in concern. She shook her head firmly. Harry took another deep breath. "All right, how does he make you feel?"

Hermione looked up in surprise. "He… I… like I fancy him or something! How I used to feel around Ron sometimes, except ten times worse!"

Harry slid down the wall, resting his back against it, and gestured for her to do the same. She did and he rubbed her arm. "Well, what's changed? He hates you, doesn't he? Or he did… And you hated him. How did that all change?"

Hermione stared at the wall across from her, not wanting to see Harry's expression when she confessed. "I… went to Hogsmeade with him the day everyone left for the break,"

"What?!" Harry snapped in surprise. "Hermione! Are you mental? Why would you trust him like that? Who knows what could have happened?!"

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest wearily. "I know, Harry. But... I dunno, I just trusted him. Anyway, we spent the day together and –"

"So you basically went on a date with him?" Harry said somewhat harshly. Hermione flinched.

"I guess you could call it that…" She said, chewing her lip worriedly. She glanced at him. His lips were pursed and she knew he was barely holding onto his temper.

"Hermione, he's _Malfoy_!" Harry said, pulling a face of disgust.

Hermione moaned and hid her face in her knees. "I know his name, thanks. I told you, I don't know what's come over me. I… he's different than I thought he was. He's not completely evil, even if he is going to be a Death Eater. I think he's just too afraid to choose any other choice."

"He's not someone to be pitied, Hermione. He's dangerous," Harry warned. Hermione nodded.

"He is, I know. I shouldn't trust him at all. But… I do, Harry and God only knows why!" She muttered, her words muffled from her knees.

"I suppose you want me to keep this from Ron," Harry said quietly. Hermione lifted her head, and bit her lip thoughtfully for a minute.

"He's going to flip," She said nervously. "D-don't tell him in a letter. I'll tell him when he gets back."

"I wish you had of told me you went to Hogsmeade alone with him. Damn it, I wish you would have told me before going at all," Harry said sighing. Hermione held back a wince at that.

"I don't want you to feel betrayed. I know he's our enemy and I made a mistake by kissing him but," she hesitated for a moment and then finished quietly, "I can't promise it won't happen again."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "And why is that?"

"Because it probably _will_ happen again. He's…" Hermione looked away from Harry again, staring down the hall. A young student had just run passed. Hermione realized it was a Hufflepuff.

"Are you going to date him?" Harry asked in a guarded tone. Hermione looked back at him in shock, but his face was carefully neutral.

She swallowed. "Would you hate me if I did?"

His face immediately softened. "I'd never hate you. But I don't approve of it, Hermione. I really don't trust him at all. He may not be a Death Eater yet… but the fact remains that he's going to be. And that's going to kill you. I know you're strong and that you've been through everything. But a broken heart? That might break you,"

Hermione felt her eyes watering. She threw herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Harry returned the hug awkwardly. Hermione's emotional outbursts always surprised and unnerved him. He never knew what to do around crying girls. He rubbed her back comfortingly, wondering why in Hell she was crying.

"I don't know what to do Harry," She babbled, pulling away from him and rubbing her face. "Logically, I know I should never be with him. We aren't meant to be; we're so different from each other. He's Slytherin, I'm Gryffindor. I fight for the Light, against Voldemort. He's going to be a Death Eater. He's callous, sarcastic, mean… He's supposed to hate everything I stand for. I'm muggleborn and he's pureblooded."

"But…?" Harry prodded, knowing the answer.

"But, every time I'm around him, I just want to forget everything else. I want to forget all of it. I _want _to kiss him!" She said wiping fresh tears away. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Harry smiled wearily. "Of course not," He said, getting to his feet. He held his hand out and she grasped it, allowing him to pull her up. Without saying a word, both Gryffindors began walking to their original destination: the kitchens. "Malfoy, on the other hand…"

Hermione laughed. "I don't know what to do," she repeated.

He shrugged. "I'm not an expert in the dating area as you well know, but most people would say go with your heart. In your case, I know you always go with your mind." He hesitated. "Maybe, you should try it out. It doesn't have to be a long relationship with him. Just see where it goes, and if he's going to be a Death Eater, then to Hell with him."

"But what if I fall for him? What if I do get my heart broken?" Her voice was quiet and her words made him smile sadly.

"What if you don't?" Harry said, knowing he was going against what he'd said two minutes ago, but he wanted to give her some kind of good advice. "You _are _strong Hermione. And… you should be able to survive something like a broken heart. I don't want you to do this, but maybe you have to. At least see where it goes."

"I don't believe I can change him, Harry. He's going to be a Death Eater. Can I really go through with that? Can I be okay having a relationship with him, knowing he may murder one of my friends in the future?" She said miserably. "I'll feel so… guilty."

Quietly, thoughtfully, Harry said, "What if you _can _change him? You said so yourself that you just think he's too afraid to take any other choice. _You _can give him that choice." He was unable to believe he was voting for Malfoy.

Hermione frowned. "That's such a wonderful thought. But I don't want to get my hopes up. So you think I should go for it?"

_No_, Harry thought bitterly. He groaned quietly. "I think you should wait till Gin gets back and talk to her about it. This is clearly a conversation for her."

Hermione chuckled, looping her arm through his again. "You know what? You're absolutely right. I should talk to her. Let's ask Dumbledore if we can visit the Burrow soon."

"Brilliant idea," Harry said grinned. She squeezed his arm.

"Thanks for talking to me about it though. And for not getting angry," Hermione said, biting her lip for the hundredth time that night.

"He'll get over it. You'll just have to give him time," Harry said, knowing what she was thinking. She nodded.

"I know," She said as they arrived at the kitchens. Harry released her arm and stepped forward to tickle the pear.

They ordered their food and sat at a table to eat in silence.

* * *

Draco was on his way to the pitch to get some practice and thinking time in. He wasn't watching where he was going, his thoughts on a Gryffindor girl, and had crashed into a smaller student.

The Hufflepuff gave a small shriek and immediately ran off, making Draco shake his head. It was nice to be feared sometimes.

He switched his broom to his other hand and returned to his thoughts. Granger. What to do? He _had _to get her to date him. His life may depend on it. He was coming up to a corner when he heard a voice he was becoming rapidly familiar with.

"…can't promise it won't happen again." Granger said. He recognized the next voice as Potter's.

"And why is that?" Potter's voice was bitter, slightly angry.

"Because it probably _will_ happen again. He's…" Granger said sounding distracted.

"Are you going to date him?" Potter said, sounding wary. Draco realized with a start that they were talking about _him_!

"Would you hate me if I did?" asked Granger, making Draco's eyes widen in surprise. He peeked around the corner, and spotted Potter and Granger sitting side by side against the wall. He could only see the back of Granger's head, as she was looking at Potter. He could see Potter's face though.

"I'd never hate you. But I don't approve of it, Hermione. I really don't trust him at all." Draco smirked. Smart boy, that Potter. "He may not be a Death Eater yet… but the fact remains that he's going to be. And that's going to kill you. I know you're strong and that you've been through everything. But a broken heart? That might break you,"

Draco actually felt something at Potter's last words. It… almost hurt to know that Potter was right. Draco would eventually break her heart, when she found out his mission.

Granger suddenly launched herself into Potter's arms. Draco grimaced as a familiar twinge of jealousy rushed through him. He knew Potter and Granger were only friends, but he almost wished that Granger would treat Draco like that.

Bloody hell! Granger's shoulders were shaking. She was crying! Why? Girls are so emotional, Draco thought rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what to do Harry," Granger said as she pulled away. "Logically, I know I should never be with him. We aren't meant to be; we're so different from each other. He's Slytherin, I'm Gryffindor. I fight for the Light, against Voldemort. He's going to be a Death Eater. He's callous, sarcastic, mean… He's supposed to hate everything I stand for. I'm muggleborn and he's pureblooded."

"But…?" Potter asked, and Draco waited holding his breath.

"But, every time I'm around him, I just want to forget everything else. I want to forget all of it. I _want _to kiss him!" She said her voice breaking slightly. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Draco grinned at her words. Of course she thought that just because she _fancied _him, there was something wrong with her!

Potter smiled slightly. "Of course not," Potter got to his feet and offered a hand to Granger to pull her up. "Malfoy on the other hand…"

The duo began walking away from Draco, and Granger's laughter rang in Draco's ears. He was surprised Granger had admitted it to Potter. His eyes narrowed. Did she tell the Golden Boy about the Shrieking Shack? She had promised she wouldn't.

He desperately wanted to follow them and find out what Granger was going to do about the situation. But, he felt he had done enough eavesdropping and besides – the Quidditch field was calling his name.

* * *

The next day, Harry awoke feeling well rested. He hadn't dreamt at all that night. Hermione had performed the spell on him, and he slept fitfully with no sign of Voldemort in his mind.

He realized it was rather late in the morning and that Hermione was either still sleeping – which he doubted- or already at the Great Hall since she wasn't in the common room. So he walked to the Great Hall alone, and then changed his mind.

Going back to his room, he grabbed his map. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good,_" He said as he tapped his wand to it. He immediately spotted Hermione in the Great Hall, and then searched it for Malfoy. He found him on the way to the Hall.

Closing the map, Harry hurried to the where he expected Malfoy to be. He didn't exactly know what he was going to do, but knew he needed to confront Malfoy alone and without Hermione's knowledge.

He came face to face with the blonde just before the Great Hall, nearly colliding with him.

Malfoy scowled. "What d'you want Potter?"

"I'd like to talk to you," Harry said urgently, grabbing Malfoy's robe and pulling him down the corridor. He searched for an empty classroom and then shoved the protesting Malfoy inside.

"Bloody – Potter! I'm hungry!" Malfoy complained, folding his arms over his chest angrily. Harry ignored it.

"We need to talk," He said firmly.

"Blimey, always knew you were gay. Sorry, not interested," Malfoy said mockingly.

Harry decided to ignore that too. He had more important things to talk about. "It's about Hermione,"

Malfoy only raised his eyebrows. "What about her?"

"What do you want with her?"

"Ah, so she told you. What all did she tell you?" Malfoy suddenly looked wary.

"Just that you guys basically had a date –"

"Aha! So she admits it!"

"- and kissed a lot. Again, I ask, what do you want with her?" Harry snapped, noticing Malfoy give a small breath of relief.

"I don't want anything with her," Malfoy said scowling.

"Bullocks. You've instigated the kisses, don't lie."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Unable to believe it may have been your precious Granger who did it?" Harry went to speak but Malfoy continued, "Because as a matter of fact, _she _kissed _me _the other night."

Harry sighed. "I don't really care about that right now. I just want to know whether you're planning to hurt her because I swear Malfoy, if you are…"

Malfoy stared down at him in amusement. Harry inwardly cursed Malfoy's height on him. "All right Potter, so I've kissed her a few times. If she wants it to be more, then it will be. At the moment, however, it has just been kisses."

"Why? You hate her for God's sake!" Harry exclaimed in exasperation.

"I don't answer to you Potter. Why I do something is none of your business." Malfoy said haughtily. Harry glared at him.

"It is when it concerns my best friend," He said in a low voice.

"Too bad," Malfoy sneered and wrenched open the classroom door and storming away before Harry could say anything.

Harry groaned. That would have gone better if he had of had Ron with him. Next time…

* * *

Hermione was waiting for Harry in the Great Hall. She had already eaten, and knew he'd be down shortly, so she had pulled out a book.

Every time someone came in she looked up. It took her a few times before she realized she wasn't only waiting for Harry. She was anticipating seeing Malfoy. Goodness…

It was quarter after ten when she finally saw the blonde come sauntering in. He seemed irked about something. He paused in the doorway, his grey eyes scanning the Hall. Hermione looked back at her book before his eyes reached her and she felt his gaze stop on her. Even though she wasn't looking at him, the intensity of his stare pierced right through her.

She resisted a shiver, and figured it was safe to look up at him since technically he was staring at her first. So she met his stormy eyes slowly, tilting her head at the angry look in them. He hesitated for a moment and then walked to his table.

Harry walked in slowly right after Malfoy. He kept his head lowered as he walked to where Hermione sat and took his seat beside her. Even once he was seated, he didn't look at her. "Harry? Are you all right?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm.

He nodded and began piling food onto his plate.

"Didn't the spell work? Did you have another nightmare?" She asked frowning.

"No," Harry muttered, finally looking at her. "I talked to Malfoy," He said harshly, his green eyes as angry as Malfoy's had been behind his glasses.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Why? What happened?"

"I wanted to know what his plans with you were. He refused to tell me why he was…doing this." Harry said quietly, the anger evident in his tone.

So now she knew why Malfoy seemed angry. Either because Harry had angered him, or he was angry with her for telling Harry. But she couldn't see him being cross with her over that.

"He's very stubborn," Hermione said calmly, looking at the blonde again. She was surprised to see he was staring at her. Realizing he had caught her eye, he mouthed 'library later?' She hesitated and then nodded. 'After breakfast' she mouthed back.

Harry noticed and raised his eyebrows. "What did he ask?"

Hermione sighed. "He wants me to meet him in the library later."

"Bloody prat," Harry muttered.

"Oh! I talked to Dumbledore this morning. We can go to the Burrow after lunch." Hermione said happily.

"Brilliant!" Harry said, his mood improving drastically.

* * *

Draco scowled at his food. _Bloody Potter; thinks just because he's the Chosen_ _One that I'll bow down and tell him whatever he wants. Hah! Stupid Scarhead._

His mood lifted slightly when Granger agreed to meet him. He hurried through his breakfast, barely tasting what he was putting in his mouth. He glanced around the Hall again. His table was completely empty. It was strange. Draco actually felt… lonely. All the other houses had at least one or two other students. But the Slytherin one… empty.

After finishing his breakfast, he strolled out of the Great Hall and then leisurely made his way to the library. He didn't want to seem eager.

He had to wait a few minutes before Granger arrived. She seemed nervous as she surveyed the library, looking for him. He called her name and she bit her lip and walked over to his secluded table.

"Morning," He greeted as she sat in the chair next to him.

"Good morning," She said slowly.

"So you told Potter," He said, getting right to the point. Of course, he already knew she had told Potter from last night, but she didn't know that.

"Er, yes. I don't like keeping things from my friends, Malfoy." She explained with a shrug.

"What all did you tell him?" He asked and her eyes snapped up from the table to meet his.

"Oh! Of course! That's why you seem angry!" She exclaimed, making him inwardly grin. "No, I didn't tell him about the Shrieking Shack."

"Actually, I'm pissed at Potter. I knew you didn't tell him because if you had then he wouldn't have been asking me what I wanted with you." Draco said with a smirk.

"He's just trying to see if you're going to hurt me," She defended Potter quietly. Draco ignored it.

"How could I hurt you, if what we have is nothing?" Draco asked, sneakily trying to see if she'd confess to wanting more.

She warily glanced around the empty library. "I- I'm going to the Burrow for the day, after lunch." She said, clearly changing the subject.

"Oh?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. And, I'm going to talk to Ginny," She said firmly, meeting his eyes. "And tell Ron,"

"Then what?" Draco asked quietly.

"I… I'm not sure. I have a feeling I know what Gin will say. Ron's going to flip, but he'll come around. What do you want from me?" She asked, jerking her hands into her hair.

"You know what I want," Draco said, as he leaned over to run his hand up her side. He marveled in wonder when she shivered. He smiled slightly.

She took in a shaky breath. "Okay, well… Harry thinks I… should follow my heart."

"Potter said that?" Draco asked in surprise. Granger nodded. Draco snorted. "That's the worse advice I've ever heard. Follow your heart? What kind of rubbish is that?"

Granger smirked. "You're going against your case there,"

"Oh, right." He said, smirking too. "Follow your heart. Yeah, do that."

Granger laughed. "I'm going to talk to Ginny. I… she'll probably say go for it. After all, she _is _dating Blaise Zabini."

"Why are you so against this Granger? Why not give it a chance?" Draco asked curiously, even though he was sure he knew why.

"Malfoy, I really want to. God only knows why… but when you… I just…" She huffed shoving her face into her folded arms on the table. She gave a muffled groan.

"What's the problem then?" He asked, brushing her hair away so that he could see her face as she turned it towards him.

"It's who you are. I know you're going to be a Death Eater, and if we're still dating or if we get close…If I…"

"If you fall in love with me and I still go to the other side." Draco supplied for her. She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

Draco was silent for a moment. He needed to get her to date him. Should he lie? He didn't want to. He'd lie only if he had to. He'd promise to become a Death Eater if it was absolutely necessary. "Well, I say you won't know till you try. Maybe nothing will come of this. And if something does… if you do," He had to force the words out they sounded so odd, "fall in love with me, then we'll work through it. I'm not a complete bastard Granger. If I date you, then it's because I care."

His words made her lift her head, her eyes watery. "Really?"

Rolling his eyes, he nodded. She granted him a small smile and he glanced at her lips with a smirk on his face. She realized what he was asking, and laughed.

She leaned forward and answered his request, lightly brushing his lips with her own. He grinned and reached a hand up to the back of her neck before she could pull away. He left that hand there, and brought the other one to her face.

He kept the kiss light, and pulled away, leaving his hands where they were. He brushed his thumb along her cheek and down to her lips. "I really do want to date you Granger," He murmured, knowing his words were true.

It would be amazing to date her, to kiss her whenever he wanted to, to hold her whenever he wanted to – and he wasn't the cuddling kind of bloke but he found himself wanting to with her. He'd be able to fool around with her, and hold her hand.

Merlin's Beard, he couldn't even remember the last time he had actually had someone he could call a girlfriend. He took Pansy to the Yule Ball, he had fooled around with Pansy, but they hadn't really dated. He had had a thing with Daphne Greengrass, but it was short-lived.

There were a few other sixth year Slytherins and even a couple of Ravenclaws. But so far this year, there had been no one.

"Malfoy? Are you there?" Granger said smiling as she gently pulled out of his grasp.

"Yeah," He replied smirking. His hands dropped to his lap, and he lifted one to grab hers.

"I'll come find you tonight when I get back," Granger said uncertainly. "If you want me to,"

He couldn't hold back a smile. "You know I want you to. Granger, don't hold back. The war isn't till school is over. You have plenty of time to relax and have a good time. And… I won't be a Death Eater until school is out."

His last sentence made her take a deep breath. She nodded and got to her feet. "I'm just scared, Malfoy. I don't know…what's going on."

"Just let it happen," He murmured, kissing her hand and then releasing it. "Have fun with the Weasleys, Granger." She nodded and he watched her leave the library, still feeling her smooth skin under his lips.

**So, the uhm, spell parts? Lol, I just translated Latin words using a website. Ha.. so as we all know online translators suck, I apologize if any Latin is wrong. But my only language is English and while I'd love to learn Latin, sadly I do not know it. So, how was this chapter? Did you like Harry's role in it? All right, next up - welcome back Ginny and Ron! Hehe. **


	37. Nothing Can Ruin Our Friendship

**A/N: Yay, next chapter! :) Thanks so much to those who reviewed, and those who gave wonderful suggestions! I'm glad you're all still enjoying this story. And I hope this chapter meets your expectations. It's not very long, but... it's up and finished! Hee. So, read enjoy and revieeew! :P **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

All's Fair in Love and War

**Chapter 36**

After meeting with Malfoy, Hermione had gone back to the Gryffindor common room, where Harry was waiting for her.

He was sitting on the sofa, stretched out, with a piece of parchment in his hands. When he saw her, he looked up with a grin and said, "Ron's written back already. To both my letters,"

Harry had written to Ron to inform him that they'd be visiting that day. Harry passed the letter over for her to read. Hermione smiled at Ron's messy scrawl.

_Harry, _

_Blimey, that's absolutely great that you can come today! Fred and George are leaving tomorrow, so you're just in time to see them! Bet Hermione'll be glad about that! Ha ha! _

_So You-Know-Who's been getting into your head again? I'm glad the spell thing that Hermione found worked out though. Bloody gits probably using dark magic too. _

_When you get here, you can see my new Quidditch set. It's signed by the Chudley Cannons themselves! I love it. Fred and George want to set up a game when you get here. You, me, Gin, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie (he hasn't left yet either). We'll work on fair teams later. _

_Give Hermione my love, and see you soon! Oh, and Ginny says hi to you both and wants me to tell you that she can't wait to see you!_

_Ron_

Hermione chuckled as she finished reading. "I can't wait to go. I've really missed them,"

"Yeah me too," Harry agreed absently. He was staring out the window thoughtfully.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, sitting next to him. He nodded.

"Sure, just thinking." He replied, meeting her eyes for a moment and then looking at the fire.

"What about?" She asked, frowning. Harry seemed mellow today. Did it have something to do with his nightmares?

"Voldemort mostly," Harry said quietly. Hermione leaned against him, taking his hand.

She hated Voldemort. She really did. Not only because of what he has and is doing to the muggles, but also because of what he's doing to Harry. Harry who had done nothing wrong as a baby but had tragically lost his parents. Then, when he finally found someone to call family Voldemort had indirectly snatched that away as well. No wonder Harry was so reluctant to get close to people.

"Do you want to see if we can go early?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," He said and she stood up, pulling him up beside her. They left the common room and headed to Dumbledore's office to floo to the Burrow.

* * *

"Fred! Where's my jumper? Have you done anything to it?" Ginny shrieked, storming into her older brother's room. The twins sat on the bed, identical looks of innocence on their faces.

"Which jumper, Ginny darling?" George asked.

"My blue one!" Ginny snapped. Fred and George exchanged a look and then slowly shook their heads.

"Nope, haven't seen it," they said simultaneously.

"Ugh! I want to wear it with my white pants today!" She complained, glaring at them both. She stormed back out of their room angrily and back to her now messy room. She had torn apart her whole room, looking for her jumper but she couldn't see it anywhere.

She heard Ron come in and let out a whistle at the sight of her room. "What's the occasion Gin? It's just Harry and Mione,"

"Blaise is coming too, you dolt!" Ginny wailed. "Can you clean this for me?"

Ron rolled his eyes but waved his wand. The clothes immediately flew back into her bureau and her room was once again neatly organized.

"So what jumper are you looking for?"

"My new blue one that Charlie brought me from Romania," Ginny complained.

"Oh, that ones hidden in Fred and George's wardrobe. Right at the back," Ron had to holler the last bit for Ginny was already out the door.

She angrily ran back to the twins room and threw open their wardrobe. "Real mature you idiots. Go pick on Ron and leave me alone!" Ginny snapped, finding her soft cashmere sweater on the floor in their closet like Ron had said.

When she came back, both shrugged. "We may have used it for testing," Fred said.

"We've never tried cashmere from Romania," added George.

Ginny's eyes widened as she lifted the jumper, scanning it for any damage. Right on the front of it was a large black spot. "What did you do?!" She shrieked but tore out of the room before they could answer her.

"RON! I NEED YOUR WAND AGAIN!" She screamed as she ran to his room. He looked up from his magazine when she entered his room noisily. She held up the sweater wordlessly, and he sighed and waved his wand.

"Right as new," He muttered, going back to his magazine. Ginny sighed in relief and then went to shower.

When she was finished and dressed with her hair curled, it was to find Harry and Hermione were already there. "Hermione!" Ginny cried, rushing down the stairs when she heard her closest friend's voice.

"Hullo Ginny! God I've missed you!" Hermione replied as the two girls hugged.

"You're early," Ginny said, hugging Harry as well.

"Yeah, we decided to ask Dumbledore if we could come a bit earlier. I hope you don't mind?" Hermione said smiling. Ginny immediately shook her head.

"Well dears, lunch is already on the table. Help yourselves; I do hope you're hungry." Mrs. Weasley said, entering the sitting room.

"Very," Hermione said as Harry nodded eagerly. The teens all headed to the kitchen and dug in to the very large, but extra delicious meal Ginny's mum had cooked.

The chatter was loud as the two newcomers exchanged Christmas stories with the rest of the Weasley family. Hermione told them all about Daphne Greengrass attacking Harry (Harry had only told Ron and Ginny).

"Whew, that Greengrass was pretty good looking for a Slytherin Death Eater," said George disappointedly. Fred laughed while the four Hogwarts students grimaced in disgust.

After lunch was over, Hermione leaned over to Ginny and whispered, "I have something to tell you. I need to talk to you alone immediately,"

Ginny's eyes widened and then she asked to be excused. Hermione followed shortly after and the two girls went to Ginny's room. Ginny was surprised when Hermione locked and silencio'd the room.

When the brunette didn't say anything for a long moment, Ginny prompted her eagerly. "Well?"

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed, tucked her legs under her and then lifted her hair into a ponytail. "Okay, so this may come as a shock but… I've been kissing Malfoy,"

Ginny gasped. "Rubbish! You're lying!"

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Merlin Hermione! This is brilliant! Well, how is he? Give me details!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, thinking of her mission.

"Right, so you know we kissed because of the mistletoe… Well, we went to Hogsmeade the day after the Ball." Hermione paused, seemingly thinking and then she shook her head slightly. "And he told me why he hated me. Remember back before the Ball?"

Ginny nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"Well, apparently it's because he's wanted me for years. But I promised not to tell Harry and Ron this so don't tell them! He never said anything about you though," Hermione smiled slyly. "Anyway, so when he confessed that to me, he kissed me again. Since then, he's been flirting with me endlessly! And kissing me all the time! And lately, I've been kissing him too! Oh Gin, I really need your advice."

Ginny couldn't stop grinning. This was excellent! She couldn't wait to tell Blaise. "Whatever for? He wants you; you like kissing him. Isn't it obvious? Date him!"

"But he's going to be a Death Eater," Hermione protested miserably. Ginny went over and sat beside her.

"Hermione, you don't know that. Maybe this is meant to be. I mean, really, just think about it. You're nearly perfect, Gryffindor, bookworm, fighter of the light Hermione Granger. You're the nicest person I know, and not to mention absolutely brilliant. Take Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, misunderstood, _possible _future Death Eater, mean. Does it not sound perfect to you?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

The older girl frowned. "Er… no?"

Ginny laughed. "Okay, you two are completely opposite but fit together like… owls and letters! Er… bad analogy but you get the point. You can help him. If he falls for you, he may change over. He may decide fighting for the light and for you is worth more than the power he'll get from Voldemort."

"But do you really see Draco Malfoy falling for me? We may not even be together that long! And I don't think I can change him, Gin." Hermione argued.

"How could he not fall for you? He already fancies you. And I'm not saying that you can change him. He'll always be cold, mean, sarcastic Draco Malfoy. But _you _are the very epitome of what he's going to have to murder. If he falls in love with you, how can he go and kill muggleborns or quite possibly you?" Ginny pointed out.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I guess so," She murmured. "Harry thinks I should go with my heart."

"Harry said that?" Ginny asked, surprised. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Funny, I never would have expected him to give you that advice about _Malfoy _of all people."

"Me neither," Hermione agreed. "I'm going to tell Ron. And I reckon I'm going to take your advice. I'll go for it. Hopefully, he won't be a Death Eater. But, Gin, it's going to hurt like hell if he does decide to go anyway. Even if I don't fall in love with him,"

"Yeah, I know, but try not to think about that," Ginny advised calmly.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of falling for him," Hermione murmured, making Ginny strain to hear her.

"Don't be," Ginny said, reaching over to squeeze her best friend's arm. "Never be afraid of falling in love. Even if it's for the wrong person. I'm sure everything will all work out,"

"Are you ever doubtful of Blaise?" Hermione asked curiously. Ginny smiled, thinking of their mission.

"No, I know Blaise will never be a Death Eater. He hates them as much as we do." She replied. "He's had a bad life, and he doesn't agree with anything Voldemort says. He finds it extremely hypocritical that they're all serving a half-blood to rid the world of impure blood."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I wonder why Malfoy doesn't see it like that," She said thoughtfully. Ginny chuckled.

They were silent for a moment and then Ginny spoke up, suddenly realizing something, "Hey, we can double date!"

Hermione stared at her for a moment and then burst into laughter. "We're both dating Slytherins! Oh God, who would've expected it!"

"Are you going to tell the school? What about Malfoy's dad?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, there's no way I'll have a secret relationship. I've already told Harry and I plan to tell Ron today. The rest of the school will know when they see Malfoy and me together I suppose." Hermione said shrugging. "No, his father apparently thinks that if Malfoy dates me it'll get the ministry off his back about being a Death Eater. Or some rubbish like that anyway," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ginny said. "Ooh, I don't want to be around for Ron's reaction."

Hermione groaned softly. "He's going to flip,"

Ginny nodded solemnly. "He sure is. But he'll get over it."

"GINNY! Your boyfriend is here!" Ron hollered up the stairs. Hermione heard the disgusted tone in the older Weasley's voice.

Ginny suddenly grinned, leaping off the bed and tearing out of the room. Hermione followed slowly.

"Blaise! I've missed you!" Ginny said as she threw herself into the dark skinned Slytherin's arms. "I've so much to tell you," She whispered in his ear.

He grinned, pulling away and kissing her cheek. "Missed you too, love," He murmured.

"Afternoon, Zabini," Harry said, clearly forcing himself to be friendly.

"Hullo Harry, Ron," Blaise greeted politely. Both boys seemed surprise at the use of their first names. "Hermione! Great to see you," Blaise added as he spotted the brunette. Hermione smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Blaise," Hermione said, and then yelped when Blaise gave her a hug. "I thought Slytherins didn't hug or stuff?" She asked as she hugged him back.

"I don't think I'm really a Slytherin," Blaise teased as he pulled away. Hermione chuckled.

"Hey, now you guys have another Quidditch player," Hermione said to the other Gryffindor boys. Harry smiled and nodded while Ron looked resentful.

Blaise smirked. "You're just afraid of losing, Weasley," he joked, winking at Hermione and Ginny.

Ron reddened. "Is that a challenge, Zabini?"

"You bet,"

Ginny giggled as Blaise took her hand and squeezed it. They cast warming spells on themselves, bundled up and headed outside for a game of Quidditch.

Blaise was on a team with the twins and Charlie Weasley (who played seeker), while Ginny played against him with her brother Ron and Bill, and Harry. Hermione cast a warming spell on the bench and sat to watch.

It was an interesting game to say the least. All players were talented. The game was close, but Harry managed to catch the snitch before Charlie and thus, his team won.

Blaise and Ron shook hands in the air, with Blaise actually grinning, while Ron looked triumphant.

Hermione ducked out of the way as two flyers nearly crashed into her. "Ron! Harry! You could've hit me!"

"Nah, you have good reflexes," Ron said with a wink as he dismounted and helped her to her feet. She swatted him.

"You're lucky that I do," She scolded, and then pushed Ron out of the way with a shriek, as two more flying broomsticks flew over their heads – this time the riders being a pair of twins.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Ron shouted in annoyance. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So it's all right for you to nearly take me out, but not for them?" She teased. He smirked.

"Of course, this time they almost got me!" He said and tore off away from her. She shook her head, smiling.

"Prat," She murmured with a sigh.

"But for reasons unknown to us," said George, suddenly appearing at her side.

"You still stick around him," added Fred from her other side.

"Yes, those reasons are unknown to me as well, boys," Hermione said teasingly.

"Say, Hermione, how do you like flying?" Fred said mischievously. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I don't," She replied sharply. Fred and George glanced at each other, and then George grabbed her by her waist, pinning her arms. Hermione shrieked.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Fred pulled out his broom from behind his back where he'd been keeping it, and George lifted her onto it. "No, no, honestly, Fred, George I will _never _forgive you!" Hermione squealed, squirming.

"Now, now Granger, don't be so drastic. Have some fun and relax," George said grinning. "You never fly!"

"That's because I don't like flying!" She screamed as one of the twins got on the broom behind her and kicked off.

"Oi! Fred! You know she's afraid of heights! Let her down!" Shouted Ron from a few feet below her. Hermione's eyes were tightly shut.

"No, no, no, no, no…" She whispered, shaking her head frantically. Fred laughed and lowered the broom a few feet. "This isn't funny at all! Please,"

"Oh all right, you spoiler," Fred said woefully as he lowered them back to the ground. Hermione hesitantly opened her eyes when she felt her feet touch the ground. She immediately threw herself off of the broom and collapsed to the snow.

After a few shaky breaths, she snapped, "I'm not _afraid_!"

The Weasleys plus Harry and Blaise all burst into laughter. "Yeah, sure there, Hermione," said Harry grinning.

"I just don't like flying. It isn't safe, and…" She trailed off, sitting up shakily. Harry held out a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Hey, how come you weren't so panicked with the Giant Squid?" Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Didn't have time to freak. I was trying to figure out how to get down without killing myself," Hermione replied. "Besides, flying is completely different." She shuddered.

"Nah, flying is fun!" Ginny said smiling. Hermione shook her head firmly.

"I hate flying," She said sending a glare at the twins and storming away.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione nervously paced the sitting room for a moment, where the Weasleys plus Harry and Blaise were all gathered.

"Hermione, what's up with you?" Ron asked finally, frowning.

"Er…" She wrung her hands, bit her lip and then blurted out, "Let's go up to your room, all of us." She figured Blaise may as well know too, since Malfoy would probably tell him anyway.

Ron continued to frown but he nodded.

Harry sent her a sympathetic look as they all trudged up to Ron's room. When they entered the small room, Hermione again locked the door and silencio'd the room.

Ginny and Blaise were seated together on the floor, their hands clasped. Harry had one bed while Ron took the other. Hermione paced again.

"What's this about, Hermione?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well…" Hermione hesitated, still pacing. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stopped walking. She kept her back to Ron, not wanting to see the anger. "It's about Malfoy. Y'see… I… uh, reckon I'm going to date him." Ooh, she hadn't meant to say it right out like that! She should've built up to it.

"WHAT?" Came two voices, one shocked and one furious. Hermione spun around to look at the only Slytherin in the room. His face would have been hilarious had the circumstances been different.

"She… you… Draco… how did _that _happen?!" Blaise managed through his spluttering. Hermione smiled.

"Well, we went to Hogsmeade together. And, er," Hermione broke off; looking at Ron's slowly reddening face. "I've kissed him Ron. And I… I'm going to date him. Before you flip, Harry and Ginny are all right with this. Well, Ginny is. Harry's just tolerant of it. And before you ask, _no _I do not know what I am doing and _no _he hasn't hexed me."

The redhead opened his mouth but Hermione cut him off. "And no I am not mental,"

"I wasn't going to say that," Ron snapped, but from his red ears Hermione knew he was lying. "Malfoy… really?!"

She only nodded.

"Why? Have you forgotten who he _is_?! He's a bloody Death Eater? You do remember who they are right? He's going to murder people! Quite possibly you! You can't trust him!" Ron rambled.

Hermione sighed. "I know Ron, and I can't expect you to understand. So please just step back, allow me to be a big girl, and deal with this on my own."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Ron demanded angrily.

"I… I don't know, all right? He's… different. And he's making me feel things. I – I reckon I might… fancy him," Hermione said looking at Harry. Harry swallowed hard and looked away. "I'm sorry Ron." She added wearily. "And Harry,"

"Think of it this way," Ginny began. "What if he _falls_ for her? It's quite possible so don't give me that look. What would happen? He wouldn't be a Death Eater! And despite how much you dislike him, Ron, that's a good thing no matter what."

"Draco bloody Malfoy isn't capable of _love_," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"How d'you know that?" Blaise suddenly said. "Draco's been my best mate since I was little, Ron. And he is too capable of love. He loves a lot of people. His mum and dad; he cares about me, I reckon; He cares about Hermione –"

"How do _you _know _that_?" Ron demanded harshly.

"Because he's my best mate," Blaise repeated quietly.

"I don't really trust _you _so why should I believe that?" Ron muttered. Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't lie about that Weasley," He replied. Ron only rolled his eyes.

"How do you know you can trust Malfoy?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know that I can, I guess. I just have… a feeling," She murmured lamely, flushing.

"Right then, how can you just forget the last six and a half years? The spoiled little brat, who wished death upon you in second year, called you a mudblood and made you cry numerous times, caused Buckbeak's 'execution', tormented Harry, and made fun of me and my family?" Ron snapped. "Oh, and let's not forget this year when you know, he threw you in the lake where you were then attacked by the Giant Squid?"

"He only meant to embarrass her," Blaise said before she could say anything. She nodded weakly in agreement.

"Well he almost killed her!" Ron argued.

"Ron, listen to me. I know what he's done. I… but I believe he's had his reasons for a lot of the things he's done. And while that doesn't excuse him, it allows me to forgive him." Hermione said looking away from Ron again.

"Are you bloody mad?" Ron cried, dragging his hands through his red hair in frustration. He was standing now.

"Yes," Hermione muttered low enough so that he didn't hear her. "No, I am not insane. Just let me do this Ron, and forgive me. Please,"

"How can I let you do this? As your friend, I should lock you up for insanity!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny glared at him.

"Hermione's a brilliant witch, Ron. She can take care of herself. Malfoy can't hurt her. Let her make her own choices and be with whomever she wants to be with. I'm with Blaise, am I not?" Ginny snapped.

"Yeah well I don't like that either! But at least we know _he's _not a Death Eater!"

"Neither is Draco!" Blaise argued.

"He was supposed to get the Dark Mark in December!" Ron spat back.

"But he stayed at Hogwarts! So something changed-"

"His date got moved," Hermione interrupted quietly. "He won't be one till the end of the school year now,"

"Merlin, will you _listen _to yourself?! He's _going to be a ruddy Death Eater_! And you're going to date him!" Ron shouted. "I can't listen to this,"

He stalked to the door and removed the locking spell. "Talk to me when you've come to your senses,"

"Are you going to let this ruin our friendship?" Hermione said quietly, making him stop in his tracks.

He turned to her with a pained expression. "Hermione, I can't let you do this. He's Draco Malfoy. He's hated us – you – for years. You're going to get hurt,"

"I know," Hermione said. "And that's okay. What if I _can _change his views, Ron? I'm not foolish enough to believe I can change _him_. He'll always be Draco Malfoy. But if I can stop him from becoming a Death Eater, then isn't that worth my temporary loss of sense and the risk that I may get hurt?"

"No. I'd rather he becomes a Death Eater then you get hurt," Ron snapped.

Hermione looked down, and said sadly, "If he becomes a Death Eater, he could be the one to kill me." She looked back at him and added, "Or he could kill you, or Ginny, or anyone else we care about. Wouldn't it be better to try and stop that from happening?"

Ron frowned and then shook his head wearily. "I need to go. You lot will probably be gone when I get back, so I'll see you when the break is over."

He opened the door, and Hermione stopped him one more time. "Are you going to let this ruin our friendship?" She repeated.

He said nothing for awhile, and then finally in a low tone, "No, nothing could ruin our friendship," and then he was gone.

Hermione slid to the floor, covering her face with her hands. "What am I _doing_?!" She moaned, shaking her head frantically.

"You're doing what you feel is right," Blaise said quietly. Hermione shook her head harder.

"I'm hurting Ron. I'm betraying him and Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys," She whispered. "I'm going against my mind and logic, all for Draco Malfoy."

"You're not betraying us," Harry said. "You told us. If you hadn't, then maybe you'd be betraying us. But you're not,"

"I think I'm going to go back to Hogwarts now," Hermione said, lifting her head and staring at the other three occupants of the room. Ginny nodded, Blaise gave her a reassuring nod and Harry stood up.

"I'll come too," he said. She shook her head.

"No, I know you want to spend more time here. Please do," She protested. "I'll be fine,"

Harry hesitated and then nodded.

After saying good-bye to Mrs. Weasley and the other Weasleys Hermione gratefully stepped into the floo and headed back to Hogwarts.

"Evening, Miss Granger. Just you?" Professor Dumbledore asked as she came into his office. She nodded.

"Harry will be along later," She murmured. He nodded, and then tilted his head curiously.

"You seem weary, Miss Granger, is everything all right?" He asked.

"Oh yes, of course sir. I'm just overwhelmed, perhaps. Sir, could I ask you something?"

"Anything, dear," He said sitting at his desk.

She hesitated. "If you knew you had feelings for the wrong person, should you act on the feelings or… or let it go?"

"Never let someone walk out of your life if you feel they're important to you," Professor Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling knowingly. She had the feeling he knew just who she was thinking about.

She nodded. "Thank you Professor," She murmured. "Have a good night,"

"You too, Miss Granger," He said and waited till she was at the door before saying, "Oh, and do say hello to Mr. Malfoy for me?"

* * *

Ginny grinned, turning to face Blaise as Harry left them alone finally. The raven haired boy had gone downstairs to find the twins.

"Well, how about that?" Blaise murmured thoughtfully. Ginny's smile broadened.

"Isn't it perfect? Malfoy wants her, he has along and that's why he's hated her! He admitted it to her, and now she's going to date him!" Ginny squealed, hugging him tightly. "We haven't failed after all!"

He nodded, holding her to him. "Yes, it is perfect. But, I'll have to talk to Draco soon. I need to find out his side of the story. Hopefully, his feelings are true. Draco is a brilliant liar, love," He warned.

She swallowed hard. "I'm nervous for Hermione. D'you think he'll actually hurt her?"

"I highly doubt it. I don't think he's lying about wanting her. I've seen him watching her before," Blaise said slowly. "We'll have to talk to Dumbledore,"

Blaise didn't trust Draco. He knew his best mate well, and knew that he wouldn't risk the wrath of his father for a muggleborn – no matter how much he wanted her. Plus, the Dark Lord would be furious with Draco.

No, something didn't add up right, and Blaise was going to find out what it was. But not now. Right now, he was going to spend the time with his redheaded girlfriend. He'd worry about Draco later.

"Way to go Red, you convinced Hermione to date him," He praised her, kissing her cheeks. He felt the warmth spread on the skin under his lips as she blushed.

"You helped," She mumbled, turning her face so he could reach her lips.

"A little," He said smirking as he lowered his mouth to hers, feeling her smile through the kiss. He held her tighter, knowing he was falling deep but not particularly caring.

* * *

"I've been looking for you," He spun around as the door to the Astronomy tower opened and the girl dominating his mind stepped through.

"You're back earlier than I expected. I would have waited for you at the library," He replied, turning away again.

He heard her come to stand close to him. "I… wanted to come back."

"What for?" Draco asked, turning completely around to face her.

She was looking at the ground, biting her lower lip nervously. "I… I told Ron. He didn't take it well, of course. But he will get over it. Our friendship will survive this, I suppose,"

Draco nodded. "So, what does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

He sighed, mentally rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to dance in circles around this. "You _know _what I bloody want Granger," He reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

"O-oh, right," She murmured and cleared her throat. "I… don't want to be hurt Malfoy. But a relationship with you is bound to cause that. Then again, who's to say we'll even last?" She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Shut up and kiss me," He said smirking as he added, "You silly little Gryffindor,"

"Are you really sure you want this wi –" He cut her off with his lips, pulling her flush against him and shoving a hand in her curls.

"What does that tell you?" He whispered as he leaned back, keeping her in his arms.

She smiled slowly. "That I'm going to regret this," She muttered wryly.

He lowered his mouth to hers again, hovering over her lips. "Nah, no one regrets a relationship with Draco Malfoy,"

She laughed even as his mouth landed on hers, and her arms wound around his neck, pulling herself closer. He grinned. Mission almost accomplished.

**Next one will come soon! **

**... Eh, I hope. :) **


	38. Heart to Heart

**A/N: Shit shit shit. I'm so sorry everyone. I know its been like forever.. okay it's been a month. I kept reminding myself that I needed to write this chapter.. But then things would just get so busy and I wouldn't get the time! I'm really, really, very, very sorry. And I would completely understand if you guys punish me by not reviewing. Though I really ask that you don't do that! :( I'll bribe you with cookies if I have to. Anywayyy, again terribly sorry! Life is just so busy. But on the bright side, summer is officially here, and I am no longer a high school student! Woo-hoo! College here I come! Aha. **

**Enough of my rambling. Please forgive me for the long wait. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks to all who are still reading this! :) Read, enjoy and review! (PLEASE!) **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 37**

"So… are we dating?" Her voice was quiet, and he glanced down at her. Her brown eyes were nervous, and confused, which made him smile slightly.

"I do believe that's what they call it," He replied calmly, as he slid his hand down her arm and took her hand in his.

Her eyes flickered down to their hands and then back up to meet his. "What will people say?"

"Do you honestly care?" He murmured, amused.

"Don't you?" She retorted. He squeezed her hand.

"Nope," Of course not, this was his mission! He had to do it, or risk being killed. Besides, it was sort of worth it.

"Hmm, that's funny," She said frowning. "It's not like you. Reputation and all?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes, things are more important than petty things such as reputations, Granger,"

"If we're… dating, then shouldn't we drop the last name calling?" She asked, still frowning.

"Nah, too much of a habit. I'll get over it eventually," Draco replied calmly. She raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"I suppose you're right. I can't imagine myself calling you Draco yet," She said, thinking of how weird this was. What was she doing? Was she completely mad?

"Come on," He murmured, sliding down to the floor and resting his back against the wall of the Astronomy Tower. He tugged on her hand and she sat down beside him.

"I wonder when Harry'll be back from the Weasleys?" She asked herself, glancing at her watch. It was just after 7, so he should be back soon.

"So, what do couples normally talk about?" Draco pondered. Hermione eyed him oddly.

"You're acting very strange. Haven't you ever had a date before?"

He smirked. "Never with a Gryffindor though,"

She rolled her eyes. "What's the difference?"

"Oh there're differences, my dear Granger. Slytherin girls prefer to talk about themselves. Rather annoying, actually. Ravenclaws talk about school and classes. Hufflepuffs gossip about other girls. That's how I heard about you and the Weasel snogging in a broom closet." Draco said smugly, smirking at her dropped jaw.

"I beg your pardon? I did no such thing! People really need to grow up and stop making things up!" She snapped.

Draco chuckled but didn't reply to that. "So what do Gryffindor girls talk about?"

Hermione shrugged. "Tell me more about you. I hardly know you,"

Draco shifted. He didn't really want to talk about himself. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Hmm… what's your favourite colour?" She asked, tilting her head slightly in a curious manner.

"Silver," Draco replied without a beat.

"Who's your favourite person in the world?"

"Uh… Potter?" Draco joked.

She burst out laughing. "Be serious!"

"I was," He said and then laughed too. "All right, Snape and my parents I suppose."

"Ugh, Snape would be my _least _favourite person!" Hermione shuddered.

Draco smirked. "That's only because you're a Gryffindor. He's my Godfather, and I'm a Slytherin so he favours me."

"He's stubborn," Hermione muttered. "… So what's your phobia?"

"Er…" Draco frowned. "I don't have one?"

"Oh come on! Everyone is afraid of _some_thing!"

"Hmm… I really don't like ferrets," Draco mumbled. "Bloody Moody,"

"You deserved it!" Hermione said, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. "And you do know it wasn't really Moody who did that, right?"

"Whatever," Draco said, wrinkling his nose. "It was still Moody's body. And I most certainly did _not _deserve it! Besides, it was none of his business!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but was still smiling.

"I don't like bugs either. They really creep me out." He shuddered.

"They're tiny!" Hermione protested.

"Exactly! Once, I had a nightmare that they were going to take over the world! It could happen!" Draco explained, only slightly joking.

"I can't believe the Great Draco Malfoy is afraid of bugs," Hermione said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ugh, lady bugs especially,"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!"

"They bite, you know!"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head again. "You're unbelievable,"

"Don't laugh at me!" Draco pouted. "I just told you my biggest secret!"

She covered her mouth again and nodded. "I'm sorry. I've never met anyone afraid of lady bugs before."

"They're creepy," He mumbled, still sulking.

"Uh huh, okay. So what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Why do I have to answer everything?" He complained. "When do I get to ask _you _a question?"

"When I'm out of questions," She replied simply.

He sighed. "Worst thing huh? Stole my mum's cake from the kitchen… more than once."

"You're joking!"

"Yep! Hah, okay… I once got grounded for a month for sneaking out with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle and going to a Wizarding Pub. We got completely smashed. Ah, what a night." Draco smiled in remembrance.

"How old were you?" Hermione asked.

"Fourteen," Draco replied and smirked at her gasp.

"How did you get in?!" She exclaimed.

"Glamour charms that were placed on us by Mrs. Zabini. Of course, Blaise was always allowed to do whatever he wanted." Draco said.

"How'd you get caught?"

"The charms wore off though the night and we got kicked out. The manager floo'd out parents." He shrugged. "Dad didn't really care, but mum flipped out."

"Wow… I would have thought both of your parents wouldn't care what you did," She said slowly.

"Well, we did some stupid things when we were drunk. You know, tarnishing the Malfoy/Black name and all that rubbish. Plus, mum gets really overprotective sometimes. Since I'm her only child, I suppose." He said nonchalantly.

"Huh. So, favourite animal?"

"Sharks, thestrals, and centaurs," He replied immediately.

"Thestrals?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah. They've always fascinated me," He said with another shrug.

"You… you can see them?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yep, I watched my Grandmother Malfoy die of some disease when I was ten." Seeing the look on her face, he added, "Don't worry, I never liked her much."

"That's awful," Hermione breathed.

"Can you see them?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No and let me tell you, flying on something that you can't see is _not _fun."

He laughed and she tried to glare at him but she wasn't successful for she ended up smiling.

"That's right, you don't like flying," Draco said with a slow grin.

"I _hate _flying," She said viciously, shuddering.

"Why? It's magnificent! I fly whenever I need to clear my head." Draco exclaimed.

"Clear you head? I'd be panicking too much to be able to think at all!" Hermione cried.

He chuckled. "You're funny,"

She glared at him. "I like my feet on the ground, thank you."

"Uh huh. Okay, is it my turn yet?" He asked impatiently.

"Nope, last question," She said grinning. "What's your… hmm… deepest regret?"

"Isn't that a little personal?" He mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

She shrugged. "You don't have to answer,"

He rolled his eyes. Of course he was going to answer. He just didn't want to. "Well, I accidently killed Rufus, my pet snake…"

"Honestly, can't you be serious?" She said managing to resist rolling her eyes. "And Rufus? What kind of name is that for a snake?"

"It was the first name that popped into my head," Draco said with a chuckle. Then he sighed. "Letting myself believe my father's teachings," Draco finally said, truthfully.

Hermione smiled weakly. "You couldn't help yourself. He's your father. I'd believe anything my father would say too,"

"That's not it, Granger. I believed all the rubbish about muggles and muggleborns. If I would question anything, like why we treated muggles so wrongly, my father would act so disappointed in me." Draco said quietly. "I didn't want to disappoint him, since he was always my idol, so I went along with everything he said. Eventually, I started to believe it."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I don't understand the way the world works sometimes. Everyone acts so prejudiced against people. And it's not just the Wizarding World. Even the muggles do it. With different races, and cultures. It's awful,"

"Yeah well, the world is full of assholes," Draco said simply. "My turn!" He said cheerfully.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, yes it is."

"Okay… have you ever been in love?" He asked eagerly.

She smiled. "Nope, never,"

"Hmm… what a shame," He murmured. "Neither have I! Okay… basics I suppose. Favourite colour, animal, person, book, course… er… yeah,"

"My favourite colour is baby blue. My favourite animals are horses/unicorns, and wolves." Hermione began. "My favourite person is too hard to pick. Dumbledore is one of them; McGonagall is one of them, my parents of course. I have too many favourite books to pick. My favourite course is Arithmancy and Ancient Runes,"

"Nerd," Draco muttered, smirking.

"Shut it," Hermione replied, grinning. "Next?"

"What's your… greatest… er, wish?"

"My wish? Are you serious?" She exclaimed. He shrugged and nodded. "I wish… for Voldemort to disappear of course. So that Harry can have a happy life finally, and both the wizarding and muggle world can live in peace."

"You do know how corny that was, right?" Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow. She flushed.

"It's the truth!" Hermione protested. "I hate Voldemort, for everything he's done."

Draco sighed. "All right, tell me one thing that no one else knows about you,"

"Hmm… I had a rebellious stage in life once." She said, grinning.

"You did? When? What did you do?" Draco said in surprise.

She chuckled. "When I was eight. I was terrible. I talked back to my parents, didn't listen to anything they said, almost got run over by a car because I ran away from them. I got grounded so often, it was awful. I eventually grew up."

"How did you go from a rebellious, evil little child to the perfect, goody-good that you are now?" Draco exclaimed, still in shock.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not perfect. And I'm not a goody-good. I just happen to like rules now that I've had my taste of what happens when you break them,"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well, the final time I ran away from home – I did it quite often – I found myself in a bit of a mess." Hermione said. "I got lost in London somehow, and there were random, creepy strangers talking to me and trying to 'help' me. I was so afraid. If I hadn't of seen a policeman and gotten him to take me home, I have no idea what would have happened."

"…Policeman?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Muggle thing. They're like Aurors," Hermione explained briefly.

"Oh; wow, you were a devil weren't you?" Draco said, smirking.

"I wasn't that bad. I just…" She shook her head. "Okay, I was bad,"

Draco laughed. "Changing the subject, next question. You, Potter and Weasley seem to fight a lot for being such close friends. Why do you even put up with Weasley's temper?"

Hermione frowned. "Ron and I fight a lot, sure, but even during our fights we still care for one another. It's… hard to explain. He gets on my nerves a lot, and vice versa, but we'll always be friends. We've been through a lot together, with Harry, and it would take a lot to break our friendship. Ron's one of my best friends. I wouldn't be able to live without him or Harry.

"Ron's temper is just something you have to get used to. Sometimes it's better to walk away then to keep arguing with him. Harry's really the one who keeps us together. He's like Canada. The peace country between countries at war," Hermione laughed.

"Hmm… I had no idea you three were that close." Draco said thoughtfully.

"We've been through a lot," Hermione repeated sadly, looking at the ground. "Our lives have been in danger so many times. Harry's saved us numerous times, and we've saved him a lot. It's hard not to have such a close friendship after all that."

"I guess it would be," Draco agreed quietly. "Can you tell me about some of your adventures? I was always resentful towards Potter whenever I heard about them, but it'll be different hearing it from you."

"Well, in first year… I was attacked by a troll. Harry and Ron saved me, and thus began our friendship. You know how the third floor was blocked and all? Well, we faced the three-headed dog, and went into the trapdoor it was guarding. Then, we had to get through Devil's Snare. That was entertaining," She laughed without humour.

The next half-hour was spent with Hermione telling Draco everything – from first to sixth year and everything that had happened, leaving out the prophecy. "So, Harry's faced Voldemort numerous times. Last year was the first time I had seen Voldemort myself. When we were attacked in the summer by a bunch of Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"Wow, Potter really has got it bad. I don't envy him," Draco said shaking his head.

"Well yeah, people are always trying to kill him. It's awful," Hermione murmured.

"See, I knew the Dark Lord was after him of course, but I never really grasped… how much danger Potter was constantly in. Does he ever have a normal year?" Draco asked, surprisingly sounding like he pitied Harry.

"You almost sound like you care," Hermione stated.

Draco snorted. "I don't care. I don't like Potter. But, the bloke _has _been through a shit load of stuff,"

Hermione smiled and covered a yawn with her hand.

"You're tired?" Draco asked. She nodded silently. "All right, I'll walk you to your common room,"

"'Kay," Hermione murmured. Draco stood up and then grasped both her hands and pulled her to her feet. She smiled. "Thanks,"

Releasing one of her hands, but keeping the other one, he led her out of the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione thought of their conversation. Of all the years she had spent helping Harry. She thought of Sirius. Of Voldemort. Of Harry's dead parents. "You would have liked Sirius," She said without thinking.

"Sirius Black? He was my cousin or something wasn't he?" Draco asked. "The blood traitor?"

"He wasn't a blood traitor." She snapped.

Draco's eyes widened. "That's just what they call him in my family. I didn't mean anything by it,"

"I know. But I really do think you would have liked him. He was really funny," She said thoughtfully. "I miss him,"

"I would have never gotten to meet him. My parents don't even like for his name to be mentioned in the house. Of course, they know now that he was innocent and that Pettigrew framed him. So, before, they were all right with him since they thought he was on our side and had turned from James Potter." Draco explained. "They don't like for Andromeda Tonks and her daughter to be mentioned in the house either. So I've never met my aunt and cousin,"

"You've met Andromeda's daughter," Hermione said frowning.

"I have?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Of course! Professor Tonks," Hermione said, also bewildered. "How did you not know that she was Andromeda's daughter? She's Nymphadora Tonks."

"Blimey," Draco murmured. "My parents lied to me. They said she was likely just a distant relative of Andromeda's husband or something,"

"Andromeda's husband is a muggleborn," Hermione said. "You believed them?"

"I never really thought about it. Wow, she's my cousin? She's actually kind of funny," Draco said frowning too.

"She really is. Tonks is the greatest," Hermione said, smiling. "I think she's one of my favourite people too,"

Draco was still frowning. "I can't believe I never realized she was my cousin. Why would my parents even bother to lie? They obviously knew it was her."

"Maybe they just didn't want you to get close to her?" Hermione suggested. Draco nodded.

"I guess so," He said, and then shook his head. "Whatever, it doesn't matter,"

They arrived at the Fat Lady portrait in silence. "Thanks," Hermione murmured awkwardly, as they stopped in front of the portrait.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose," He said and before Hermione could reply he kissed her. It was slightly different than the other kisses he'd stolen. Those ones had been… more urgent in a way. They were demanding. But this one was just nice. It was sweet and made Hermione smile.

"Ugh, I really _did not need to see that_! You have no idea how hard it is for me not to attack Malfoy right now! Ew, Hermione!" Harry's voice made Hermione pull back from Draco guiltily.

"Erm, sorry Harry!" Hermione cried. "I didn't expect you…"

"Yeah yeah," Harry muttered, shuddering as he stormed past them and muttered the password so that Draco couldn't hear. "See you in a minute; I need to go throw up."

"You're so dramatic!" Hermione called after him. She heard him mutter a curse and rolled her eyes. Draco had been surprisingly silent through this exchange. She looked up at him and saw he was looking at the closed portrait thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing," He replied, pecking her lips again. "See you tomorrow," he repeated and unwound his arms from around her waist.

Hermione frowned but entered her common room as he walked away. Harry was sitting on the sofa, a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands.

"All done snogging your ferret… oops I mean boyfriend?" Harry sneered mockingly.

Hermione sighed. "Be nice, please,"

Harry huffed. "I said I'd tolerate it, Hermione. I never said I would like it,"

"Well, deal with it," She said wearily. "I'm going to bed. Night Harry,"

"Night," He replied absently, reading the paper.

Hermione collapsed on her bed, grateful for the empty dormitory. The day's events flashed through her mind and she sighed wearily. It had been a long day.

She hoped she was doing the right thing.


	39. Battle of Wits

**_All's Fair in Love and War_**

**Chapter 38**

"_He may not be a Death Eater yet… but the fact remains that he's going to be. And that's going to kill you. I know you're strong and that you've been through everything. But a broken heart? That might break you,"_

Draco supposed that Potter was actually pretty smart when he wanted to be. His words repeatedly rang through Draco's mind, as he thought about his new situation with Granger.

He was dating her. Hermione Granger – bookworm extraordinaire, mudblooded know-it-all. _Muggle-born_, he mentally corrected himself. He definitely couldn't be caught calling her a mudblood, or all of his hard work would go out the window. Of course, it was a hard habit to break. He had the same difficulty trying to force himself to call her Hermione. It just didn't… fit. After so many years of hatred, he couldn't reverse old habits.

As he walked away from his new girlfriend that night, he found himself going over Potter's words. Draco felt… almost guilty at the truth of the words. He would break her heart. He would hurt her. And she may not be strong enough to handle it.

But why did that bother him? This was his mission. It was what he had to do. And despite his feelings of 'lust' for the Gryffindor, he had always hated her. So why did it matter, now of all times, that he was going to break her little heart?

Sighing, Draco arrived at his empty common room and crashed onto the couch. He felt extremely lonely. He almost missed the other Slytherins – especially Blaise. He chuckled to himself as he predicted his best mate's reaction to the news of Draco's… surprising relationship.

He hadn't told Blaise yet, but figured the other Slytherin would figure it out when he returned to Hogwarts. Draco had a feeling the dolt would be happy about it. He'd probably mention the concept of 'double dating'. Draco suppressed a shudder.

_Merlin, wait till the rest of the school finds out. It will surely cause utter chaos. _

* * *

The next couple of days Hermione spent alternating her time between Draco and Harry. Obviously, neither boy wanted to be in the company of the other, so she was forced to divide her time. She was determined not to let her relationship with Draco come between her friendship with Harry… and with Ron, when and if the redhead decided to talk to her again.

Heaving a sigh as she headed to breakfast alone – Harry was still sleeping – she shoved the thought of her other best friend from her mind. She knew he would come around. She hadn't heard from him at all since the night she was at the Burrow, but she was sure that once the holidays were over and he had had adequate time to think about it, he would forgive her.

As she entered the nearly empty Great Hall, her eyes scanned for her boyfriend. She resisted the urge to chuckle. She had never liked the term 'boyfriend'. It seemed too childish, and girly. But what else should she call Draco? They were dating after all, even if it took her a while to get used to the concept.

She frowned when she didn't spot his platinum blonde head. He must have slept in. _Boys_… she thought in annoyance, reflecting on the many similarities between Ron, Harry and Draco. Honestly, they were all the same.

Hermione rarely slept in. She hated to waste the day in bed. Sure, there were some exceptions and sometimes she loathed getting up early, but normally she was a morning person. She was always eager to start the day.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table, nodding at a sleepy Seamus Finnegan. She grabbed a couple pieces of toast and reflected on her last couple of days. She had quickly realized that Draco didn't like to talk about himself, or his past. That had frustrated her, for she still knew little about him, but she didn't push him.

Instead, she talked about her past – which he seemed to be relentlessly curious about. He even asked questions about growing up with muggles. He didn't seem disgusted, merely interested.

Draco was, surprisingly, one of those gentlemen types of boyfriends. He held doors for her, constantly twined his fingers with hers, and paid attention to everything she said. He was very sexual though, which Hermione had noticed with a flush.

The few students who were currently at Hogwarts had been quite curious when Hermione and Draco had walked into the hall together. But the real shocker came when Draco pecked her lips before going to his own table to eat.

There weren't enough students at school yet for there to be too big of a gossip fest, but Hermione could still hear some whispers and gasps as she walked down the halls. She really wasn't looking forward to the end of the holidays.

"Knut for your thoughts," Harry plopped down beside her, immediately reaching for the tray of bacon.

Hermione blinked, swallowing her bite of toast and looking over at her best friend. She smiled. "Good morning, sleepy. I was just thinking about the end of the holidays,"

"God, you're not worrying about classes already, are you?" Harry joked between bites of egg. Hermione shook her head.

"No, not yet," She murmured in reply. She knew that he knew the real reason she was thinking of it, but he was too much of a good friend to mention her worries.

"Good, because you still have loads of time left. Oh, we're having a small… get-together for New Years Eve in the common room, with the few Gryffindors there are." Harry said, glancing at her sideways. "Malfoycancomeifhewants,"

"What?" Harry had said the sentence so fast that Hermione couldn't make sense of what he'd said.

He swallowed his food and sighed. "Malfoy can come to it, if he'd like to," He said begrudgingly. "I talked to the other Gryffindors about it. They said they don't like him, and they don't trust him, but if he's with you then he can't very well do anything."

"Gee, thanks Potter, I feel the same about you lot," Draco said and Hermione nearly jumped. She turned her head to the side to smile at her boyfriend. He smirked back and bent to kiss her cheek, making her flush at the sweet gesture.

Harry pretended to gag. "Hello, eating here?" He snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes, elbowing her best friend in the side. He choked slightly and sent a glare at her. She shrugged.

"Be nice," she mumbled. "So I gather you heard that then, Malfoy?" She may be dating him, and – slightly – used to it, but she still couldn't call him Draco to his face yet. In her thoughts, she could call him it, but she was far too… embarrassed, somewhat, to call him it out loud.

"You're dating, but you still use surnames?" Harry muttered beneath his breath, but Hermione heard him. She chose to ignore it, for now.

"Yeah, I heard. Do you want me to go?" Draco asked, tilting his head curiously. His eyes glinted with amusement that she was rapidly becoming familiar with.

Hermione nearly flushed again, under both Draco's gaze and Harry's. "Yeah, but you don't have to. I understand if you'll be uncomfortable…"

He shrugged. "I don't like them, but I'll deal with it," He said, half-smiling at her. She knew he didn't want to appear too friendly in front of Harry, which she rolled her eyes at. Regardless, she smiled back and leaned up and kissed him, ignoring Harry's protests.

"I'm going to eat, see you later," Draco said as he once more pecked her lips and strode away.

"This is hard to get used to," Harry mumbled in disgust. Hermione flushed again.

"Get over it, Harry," She replied quietly. He made a huffing noise and shoveled more food into his mouth.

"So, I'm going to go to the library to get some needed studying time in, and you're coming with me." Hermione said firmly. Harry immediately opened his mouth but Hermione shook her head. "No buts, mister. You promised,"

With a sigh, Harry gave up on protesting.

* * *

Draco found himself curious. Granger's words from the other day kept reminding him and he had to see for himself.

_ "__Of course! Professor Tonks. How did you not know that she was Andromeda's daughter? She's Nymphadora Tonks." _

He had been around his… cousin, all year and hadn't even known it. Granger had gone to the library with Potter for the afternoon, so Draco wandered around. He eventually found himself in the hallway with the teacher's offices and lodgings. Finding the DADA one, he hesitantly knocked on the door, wondering what in bloody hell he was doing.

A man in shaggy robes answered the door. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" Professor Remus Lupin, who Draco now knew would be his cousin by marriage, said wearily.

"Er, actually I was wondering if I could speak with Professor Tonks," Draco said, slightly nervous.

"Sure, but don't let her hear you call her that," The older professor warned as he stepped back and let the Slytherin in.

"Dora," Remus called out, gesturing for Draco to have a seat on a chair. There was a clattering from the room beside them and then a girl's nervous laughter.

"Uh, Remus, you didn't particularly like this vase did you?" Professor Nymphadora Tonks said warily as she stepped into the room, bright pink hair and purple robes. She was holding a piece of what looked to be a light blue vase.

Remus sighed. "No, that's okay. It wasn't very expensive," He murmured. Under his breath to Draco, he added, "I don't buy any expensive things any more,"

Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Oh, hullo there," Tonks said as she noticed the young student sitting beside her fiancé.

"Hello ma'am," Draco said respectfully.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" She asked and Draco marveled for a moment. She never used surnames with her students. She really wasn't very professional.

"Well… I, er, recently found out something and I wanted to see if it was true," He said, feeling like an idiot.

"Go on, then," Tonks said, smiling encouragingly at him.

"Granger, she told me that you're my cousin. Andromeda's daughter?" Draco said, frowning at the older woman. She really wasn't that old, Draco noticed. He had seen her everyday in class but he had no reason to pay particular attention to her, except to note that she was strange.

"Yes, that's right. You're my Aunt Narcissa's son. Of course, your parents don't like mine so much," Tonks replied with a shrug.

"My… my parents told me you were probably some distant relative," Draco said, still frowning. "Anyway, I just wanted to confirm it, I guess,"

"You're different than your parents, aren't you? After all, you are dating Hermione," Tonks said thoughtfully.

"Erm, right, yeah," Draco said feeling awkward. He was exactly like his parents. Sort of. He knew Andromeda was labeled as a blood-traitor for marrying a mudb – muggle-born. And Tonks, being her daughter, was also labeled as one. But Draco liked Tonks. She was extremely clumsy in class and always made the students, even Draco, laugh.

"Narcissa used to be nice, until she married Lucius," Tonks was saying, interrupting Draco's thoughts. "Now, I've got nothing against your father, but he really changed your mother. At least, that's what my mum always says."

"Uh, yeah?" Draco said eyes wide. He didn't want to listen to this! Why had he even come?! "Well, I'd better be going. I need to meet up with Gr- Hermione," He remembered that the duo in the room were quite fond of Granger, Potter and Weasley.

He stood up, inclined his head slightly to both the professors and headed for the door.

"Draco?" Tonks' voice called after him.

"Yes?" He asked, hiding his annoyance as he turned to face her.

"I know you're different. You don't think you are, but I know it. Hermione will be great for you. Treat her well," The pink haired girl said with a smile. Draco only nodded.

"She's a brilliant girl, that Hermione. Any man will be lucky to have her. Don't do anything to lose her, Draco," Remus Lupin added sternly. Draco swallowed hard.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said roughly, and then quickly swept from the room. Once he was safely away from them, he released a deep breath.

* * *

"You really think he's safe?" Remus asked worriedly. "He seemed to be nervous of something,"

"He's not Lucius," Tonks said, shaking her head. "He has a lot of Narcissa in him. I've only met my aunt and uncle once. But my mum has told me loads of stories about growing up with Narcissa and Bellatrix. And Draco… Draco _is _a good person. I can feel it."

"I don't trust him with Hermione. But Albus seems quite happy about it, doesn't he?" Remus said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure he's got his reasons," Tonks said nodding. "Hermione seems to be happy too. It sure came as a surprise though,"

"Who knows? Maybe the spoiled boy I knew from four years ago has grown up into a respectable young man. Maybe he will be good for Hermione," Remus said with a shrug. "I certainly hope so, at least," He added wearily.

* * *

"So, is it awkward to call him by his first name or something?" Harry asked, interrupting Hermione's studying. She sighed.

"No, not really," She murmured. "It's just… I feel too… I don't _know_. It's just a bad habit. I'll get over it,"

"He still calls you Granger, doesn't he?" Harry asked thoughtfully. Hermione nodded.

"He says it's too much of a habit to break just yet," She replied. "It doesn't bother me,"

"Yeah well," Harry muttered, scowling. "He'd better be good on New Years,"

"He will be, relax," Hermione said absently, reading her potions text.

Both teens were silent for a moment, Harry flicking his quill back and forth and Hermione intensely reading. "D'you think this'll be on the exam?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione briefly glanced over at Harry's text and the passage he was pointing at. "Yeah, Snape's sure to put it on. It's a challenging potion, and you'll need to know all of its properties,"

Harry groaned, and laid his head down on the table. "Can't I go?"

"Harry, you need to study," Hermione protested.

"I will… when it's closer to NEWTs," Harry argued. Hermione rolled her eyes and then looked up as the library doors opened and Draco sauntered in. Harry noticed too and for once he didn't groan. Draco seemed almost frightened when Harry's face grew into a grin at the sight of him.

"Brilliant timing, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, packing his bags.

"_Harry_," Hermione said in exasperation, shaking her head. But she sighed, and let the raven haired boy leave the library. "What am I going to do with him?" She murmured.

Draco smirked. "He's managed to get by so far, I expect he'll be fine,"

"You're probably right," Hermione said quietly. Draco perched on her table, resting one hand on the back of her chair.

"I'm always right," He said smugly. She rolled her eyes and finally lifted her eyes from her text to look at him. He leaned forward and captured her lips.

"No kissing in the library!" Madam Pince shouted in irritation. Hermione pulled back, flushing, whereas Draco rolled his eyes.

"Care to take a break?" He asked her. Hermione looked wearily down at her potions and sighed.

"I've really had enough breaks already," she replied reluctantly.

"Oh c'mon Granger, you know this stuff already anyway," Draco persisted, to no avail though for Hermione only shook her head.

"I'll spend time with you tonight," she promised her boyfriend. To her surprise, he lifted himself off of the table and sat beside her instead. "What're you doing?" She asked with a small laugh.

"You go on and study. I won't distract you, promise," he smirked, as he twirled a curly strand of her hair around his finger.

_Sure, _Hermione thought dryly, _your merely being here distracts me alone. _But she didn't say anything.

She attempted to read her text while he played with her hair and made small comments.

"Snape's a real bastard if he puts that on the exam," he murmured at one point. Hermione sighed, turning her head slightly to glare, weakly, at him.

"You're distracting me," She stated bluntly. He snickered.

"So sorry," he replied, and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "I'll be quiet,"

After another hour, Hermione gave up. She had only read through one chapter of her potions text, and currently she had just read the same sentence over again. Draco was still playing with her hair, only now he had also taken to occasionally kissing her neck. This made it double hard for her to concentrate.

With an annoyed sigh, she turned her head quickly and kissed him. "You make it really difficult to study, you know," She murmured against his lips. He smirked.

"That was exactly my objective," He replied, pecking her lips again. "You ready to take a break now?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded, pulling away from him to pack her books up. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she stood and he quickly followed her from the library.

Something had been on Hermione's mind for the last half hour, but she was too nervous to voice it. She walked in silence, debating on whether or not to ask him. She didn't want him to think she didn't trust him, because that wasn't it. Or maybe that_ was _it. Maybe she didn't exactly trust him yet. She had to be sure. But how?

"You're awfully quiet," Draco stated as he walked beside her, her hand in his.

"Just thinking," She replied quietly. She kept her eyes on the floor, even though she felt his gaze on her, waiting for her to look at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, sensing that something was wrong. She shrugged.

"Nothing, honest," she said, "It's just…"

When she didn't continue, he squeezed her hand. Rather nervously, he urged her to elaborate. "Just what?"

"How do I know… don't take this the wrong way. It's been on my mind for awhile and you can't blame me for wondering. Look at who you are, and who I am and -"

"Stop rambling, and ask me whatever it is you're wondering…" Draco interrupted bluntly. She was silent for a moment, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"How do I know that I can trust you? That… all of this, is all real?" She asked softly.

Draco didn't reply right away, and was silently thankful that her gaze was still on the floor, for had she seen his face she would have immediately grown suspicious. He quickly composed his face into a neutral expression and replied slowly, "You _don't_ know that you can trust me," he began, "you just have to trust in me, I suppose."

He almost hated the lies that he was spouting. She _couldn't_ trust him. It _wasn't _real. Not really, at least. Some of it was. He _did _want her, and he wasn't regretting the relationship. But… the only reason there even was a relationship was because of the Dark Lord and his mission.

"But… I don't think I can just blindly trust you like that. I mean, what if this is just… a joke to you? Or even worse, something Voldemort is planning?" She asked worriedly, still not looking at him.

Draco swallowed hard, fearful of how close to the truth she was. "I – it's not, Granger. The Dark Lord only assigns missions to Death Eaters. And I can assure you that I am not a Death Eater,"

She didn't say anything to that and Draco pulled her to a stop in the empty corridor. He released her hand and then pulled up the left sleeve of his jumper. "See, no Dark Mark," he said casually.

She stared at his bare forearm. "I know you're not a Death Eater," she nearly whispered. "But… Malfoy… this just doesn't seem _real_!" She exclaimed, finally looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You know what your problem is, Granger?" Draco asked with a sigh. "You think way too bloody much. Stop thinking, and let whatever happens, happen."

She took a deep breath, shook her head, and grabbed his hand again. "You're right. I'm thinking too much." She started to walk, pulling him along with her.

He released a small sigh of relief. That was bloody close.

"So, are you sure you want to come to the New Years party Wednesday night with me?" She asked, changing the subject. He stepped ahead of her and opened the door to a classroom, poking his head in to check that it was empty.

"I'm sure, Granger. As long as Potter keeps his distance, everything will be fine." He said, pulling her into the classroom. She opened her mouth to protest his actions but he stopped her with his lips.

"It's not being used," Draco muttered, referring to her worries about the classroom, when he pulled away for a quick breath. She sighed and nodded, not opening her eyes. Draco grinned, and dove in for another kiss. One of her hands was in his hair while the other was on the back of his neck. He had one arm around her back, and the other cupping her face.

This was one thing he definitely enjoyed about his mission. Who knew the bookworm was so fun to kiss?

* * *

Draco huffed as he knocked on the portrait. He really didn't want to do this, to be here. But he didn't have a choice. He knew Granger appreciated it, and that got him points.

Thankfully, his girlfriend answered and let him in. Merlin only knows what would've happened had Potter answered.

"Hullo Malfoy," Hermione greeted him with a hug. She pulled away but Draco stopped her with a kiss.

"Happy New Years, Granger," he said, smirking at her flustered expression.

"Oi, Malfoy," Seamus Finnegan greeted civilly, offering the Slytherin a bottle of Firewhiskey. Draco accepted it with a smirk.

"Evening, Finnegan," he replied, opening his drink. He scanned the common room. It was just as he thought it would be. Decorated in red and gold, numerous squishy couches and a blazing fireplace. _How… cozy,_ he thought to himself. There were a couple young students standing by the fireplace, looking at Draco in interest. The only other Gryffindors were Granger, Finnegan and Potter. The latter was sprawled on the couch, pointedly ignoring Draco. This, of course, was perfectly fine with the blonde Slytherin.

He resisted a sigh and took his girlfriend's hand. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He smirked in return.

Music was playing faintly from a wizarding device and Draco recognized it as the Weird Sisters. He had a feeling this was going to be a _long _night. _Might as well get drunk…_

* * *

"Er, don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Hermione asked timidly as Draco opened his sixth bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Nah… not even… drunk," Draco said slowly in reply, as he leaned against the table.

Hermione sighed but gave up, knowing it would be useless to scold him. If he wanted to get completely smashed, then so be it. But he'd better not come to her the next day for a Hangover Potion.

"Malfoy, how do_ you_ hold your liquor?!" A slightly intoxicated Seamus exclaimed.

"Better than you Finnegan!" Draco slurred back, issuing another challenge. The two boys had been attempting to out drink each other. Hermione had had bets on Seamus to win, as the Irish boy was a known drinker, but Draco had surprised her. They'd both had the same amount of alcohol, and yet Seamus could hardly stand.

"He's a Death Eater, got to be able to drink in order to get over the deaths of those he kills," Harry, also intoxicated, snapped bitterly.

"_Harry!_" Hermione hissed, only to be ignored.

"Puh – _lease _Potter! I'm not a bloody Death Eater!" Draco retorted, snickering.

"Yet," Harry said darkly, taking a large drink of his Firewhiskey.

Hermione huffed, angry at being ignored, and threw herself onto the sofa. She decided to let them go at it. Maybe they'd get a few things off of their chests.

"Just because I'm a Slytherin, doesn't mean I'll be a Death Eater!" Draco said solemnly. "_Potter_," He added as an after-thought.

"Bollucks _Malfoy_. Not only are you a Slytherin but you're Death Eater Daddy's Little Boy," Harry said mockingly.

"Don't you talk about my father!" Draco said, feeling his temper rise. "Just because you haven't got one to worship, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

"_Malfoy!_" Hermione gasped, surprised at the harshness of her boyfriend's statement. She was, of course, ignored again.

"At least my father wasn't a bloody Death Eater!" Harry snapped back.

"Well, at least _mine _isn't a bloody wanker!" Draco snarled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry laughed harshly. "At least my parents _liked _me!"

Hermione winced. _Bit harsh, don't you think?_ She thought to herself, but decided against saying anything this time.

"You don't know what you're talking about Potter! At least my parents hang out with the right people, ensuing their _survival_!"

"Yeah they're serving a damn _half blood_! How's _that_ make you feel?!"

"Rubbish! Better a half blood than a crazy old coot like _Dumbledore_!"

"Don't you insult Dumbledore!"

"Oh that's right; I forgot you were in bloody love with the _fool_!"

"At least I don't worship a bleeding mental old _psycho_!"

"Forgive me for having enough sense to know that the _DARK LORD_ is right!"

Hermione's head snapped up at that, as she turned a wide eyed stare on her boyfriend. Draco didn't look at her. His eyes was glaring at Harry; the boys stood a few feet apart and Hermione was surprised neither had drawn their wands yet.

"Right? _Right_?! He wants to _murder _all muggleborns and take over the world! How is he right?"

"He doesn't want to _murder _them, you bloody dolt! He just wants to make them slaves and prevent them from learning magic!"

"You're impossible!"

"I'm right and you know it!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"You're a bloody git!"

"You're a pathetic wanker!"

"You've made my life hell!"

"You rejected my friendship!"

"You were a jerk!"

"I was _trying _to be friendly!"

"By insulting my friends?!"

"I was just telling you who you should really hang out with. Imagine where you'd be had you chosen to be my friend! Look at where you are now!"

"I'm happy with who I've got as friends! You happen to be _dating _one of them!"

"I was talking about the Weasel!"

"Ron's a better friend than you could have ever been!"

"Rubbish! The bloke's so jealous of you; he'd jump at the chance to off you!"

"_Malfoy!_" Hermione gasped again, eyes wide.

"Ron's helped me more times than you have in the last six years!"

"I _would've _been more help! But you rejected my friendship!"

"You're just as jealous of me as you say Ron is!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! You want all this supposed glory I have! You want the fame! You're a selfish git!"

"You enjoy the fame, don't act like you don't! You're Harry bloody Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and the _Chosen _one! People all over the sodding world know your name!"

"See! You _are _jealous!"

"Argh! I am not!"

"You always have been!"

"You shoved a snitch in my stomach!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"You had me turned into a ferret!"

"You deserved it!"

"Did not!"

"You were going to attack me! You called Hermione a mudblood! You –"

"HEY! She's over that!"

"When did I ever say that?" Hermione asked, but didn't get a response, or even a glance. She pursed her lips angrily.

"You called Ron poor!"

"Because he _is_!"

"You don't need to constantly remind him!"

"Sure I do! It's my duty as a Slytherin!"

"Ugh! You're an _idiot_!"

"No, that's you!"

"You almost killed Hermione!"

"That was an accident!"

"You threw her in the bloody lake!"

"I forgot about the damn squid!"

"So? You wouldn't have cared even if you _had _managed to kill her!"

"Not true!"

"Yes it is! You hated her! Why are you dating her?! What do you want with her?!"

"I'm just DATING her! What's so wrong with that?!"

"She's a MUGGLEBORN and you HATE her!"

"Things change Potter. I wouldn't expect you to understand that," Draco said, finally lowering his voice.

"Bollucks, Malfoy. I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you and I certainly don't trust you with my best friend!"

"I'm not going to do anything to her, you bloody idiot!"

"Agh, Hermione why are you dating him?!" Harry snapped, finally turning to Hermione, who had pulled out a book and was pointedly ignoring them.

"Oh, finally acknowledged me, have you?" She muttered, casting a quick glance at them. "Well don't pull me into this. Work it out," She snapped.

"Yeah! Leave her out of this!" Draco bit out, finishing his Firewhiskey in one swallow and grabbing another one.

"You've had _enough_, Malfoy!" Hermione protested, but he ignored her, popping it open and downing that one just as fast.

"Bloody Potter, stupid wanker." He muttered, turning away from the raven-haired teen.

Harry huffed and plopped onto an armchair, folding his arms across his chest and wearing a bitter expression.

_Well… _Hermione thought, _this was fun. We should do this again sometime! _She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts.

With a nervous giggle, second year Hailey Lander sank into the sofa beside Hermione. "Your boyfriend's cute Hermione, but he's sort of scary,"

Hermione chuckled, turning her head to look at the Slytherin. _Oh God, he's pouting._ She resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "Don't let him scare you Hailey, he's all talk," She murmured in response to Hailey's comment.

"Are you sure? Should you really be with him? What if he hurts you or something? Isn't he a Death Eater?" Hailey rambled.

Hermione smiled softly, and turned to look back at the younger girl. "No, he's not a Death Eater. And don't worry about me; he won't hurt me."

Hailey shivered. "He scares me,"

"Watch," Hermione said. "Malfoy!" She didn't have to look at him to know that he sighed.

She heard him walking up behind her and felt his hands on her shoulders. He bent down and kissed her briefly when Hermione turned her head. "What is it, Granger?"

"Stop pouting, and enjoy the party," She said, smiling at him. He huffed, and sent a glare at Harry.

"I'm not pouting," He denied and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are too, and you're scaring the little kids," She said. At this, his eyes widened and he glanced at Hailey.

He seemed to be debating for a moment and Hermione bet he was trying to decide whether to be nice or to shout 'boo!'

"You're a Gryffindor kid, so don't let a Slytherin scare you. You should learn something from Gr- Hermione," he said finally, surprising Hermione and making little Hailey's eyes widen.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. Draco sighed, and jumped over the back of the couch to land beside Hermione.

"Listen, most Slytherins are all talk. I'm not talking about myself, of course. But other Slytherins. So you don't have to worry about them. They're more concerned with their image than anything else." He smirked and then added grudgingly, "As for me, you don't have to be scared. Granger's here to 'keep me in line'."

"Oh ha ha, Malfoy. You're too funny," Hermione said sarcastically, swatting the Slytherin in the head. He winced and then glared at her.

Hailey giggled. "If you say so, Malfoy. You know, I don't think Harry likes you much,"

"Gee, you think?" Draco muttered, smirking. Harry's scowl deepened but he didn't say anything.

"You should be nicer to him. He has enough to worry about," Hailey continued and Draco gagged.

"You have another fan girl, Potter," He said in false cheerfulness. Harry glared at him.

Before the Boy-Who-Lived could make a snappy retort to Draco, Seamus interrupted. "TEN SECONDS TILL MIDNIGHT!"

The younger students started the countdown. "Ten…"

"Nine…Eight…Seven…"

Hermione smiled and shifted closer to lean against Draco. He smirked and wrapped an arm around her, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Four…Three…Two…One… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Seamus made confetti burst from the tip of his wand and it fell slowly all around the common room.

Hermione sighed and then realized this was the first year she had had a boyfriend for New Years. Grinning, she tilted her head and kissed the blonde Slytherin, who was too busy scowling to have expected it.

He recovered quickly, shifting slightly so he could kiss her better. He lifted a hand to the side of her neck as he returned the kiss.

As she pulled away, she murmured, "Happy New Year,"

He grinned back at her and whispered, "Happy New Year, may it bring the best,"

She smiled happily, vaguely hearing Hailey's 'aw' and then laid her head back on his chest. She felt him run his hand through her hair absently.

"Thanks for coming, Malfoy," She said quietly. "Even if you did get in a row with Harry,"

He grumbled something that she couldn't hear and then said, "Well, you owe me now."

She laughed and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hand in her hair and his arm around her. She'd do as he said. She would let whatever happens, happen. Whether it was good, or bad. She was done thinking about it. She was done worrying about it. For now.

**A/N: Well, chapter 38. Eh, Harry and Draco's argument had to come sometime. Why not when they're drunk? Harry's a bitter drunk. :) Next chapter: Utter Chaos. The holidays come to an end, Ron, Ginny and Blaise return and we see the school's reaction to Hermione and Draco's relationship. Hehe. Coming soon! Review please, and tell me what you thought! **


	40. Utter Chaos?

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I tried to get it up as soon as I could.. but it was still a pretty long wait for you guys. Sorry. I have NO idea when the next one'll be up as I haven't even started it yet. **

**OH! I have to ramble for a minute. Don't mind me. :) Sooo.. I recently realized I made a mistake. I'm surprised no one pointed it out to me. So, I always thought Michael Corner was a Gryffindor, dunno why, must be because Ginny dated him or something? I dunno. Annyway, turns out, he's a Ravenclaw. Aha. Funny story, I was reading someone else's fanfic, and they said that he was a Ravenclaw and I was like, haha this person is silly. Corners a Gryffindor. So I thought they made a mistake. But then, I was reading ANOTHER fanfic, where they put him as a Ravenclaw. And I was like, hmm, maybe I should look this up. Turns out, I'M the silly one. LOL. Okay, so I promise to go back and fix that eventually. But for now, I just wanted to point out my mistake. Sorry! **

**Read, Enjoy, and Review! **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

**_All's Fair in Love and War_**

**Chapter 39 **

"Ugh…" Draco groaned as sunlight shone in his eyes, making his head pound even harder. "Ah, hell, I got drunk,"

He heard a feminine laugh from above him. "It's about time you woke up,"

"Merlin's beard!" Draco yelped. "I slept in the bloody _Gryffindor common room_!" He exclaimed in shock, sitting up so fast he nearly smacked heads with Hermione.

"Eesh, watch it!" Hermione grumbled as she backed away from the Slytherin. "Yes, you slept here. You were too drunk to walk back to yours,"

"Oh fuck," Draco muttered, throwing his head into his hands. "Oh, my head hurts!"

"Tough," Hermione suddenly snapped. "You shouldn't have had so much to drink,"

"What would you have expected?! I was surrounded by Gryffindors," Draco complained, still holding his head. "Potter didn't curse me for sleeping here?"

"Heh… he doesn't know…" Hermione replied nervously.

"How come?" Draco asked his voice still muffled from his hands.

"He went to bed shortly after midnight," Hermione said. "And it's now nine. So you need to go."

He finally lifted his head to look at her. "Why?"

"He'll be down soon," mumbled Hermione. Draco's eyes widened.

"Oh… Okay, I'm gone," He said quickly as he stood up. He didn't need _another _row with Potter. He pulled her to him, kissed her briefly and then hurried from the common room. _Merlin, I slept in the ENEMY'S common room! _

* * *

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. It was only fifteen minutes later when her raven haired best friend sleepily descended the stairs.

"Morning Harry! Happy New Year!" Hermione greeted cheerfully.

Harry's reply wasn't so cheerful. "D'you have a hangover potion? I don't have any. I usually borrow from Ron," he mumbled as he came to stand in front of her.

"Nope. You shouldn't have gotten drunk," Hermione replied sternly.

Harry groaned. "Her_mione_! Please?"

"Go ask Seamus," Hermione said shortly.

"I tried," Harry said huffily. "He gave me a very rude gesture,"

Hermione shrugged. "Deal with it, then,"

"Bet you'll give Malfoy one,"

"I will not," Hermione said haughtily.

Harry just snorted. Hermione ignored him and headed for breakfast.

--

By the end of breakfast, Harry had gotten himself a hangover potion, due to his resentful grumbling and complaining. And the fact that he threatened to keep Hermione away from the library if she continued to deny him one.

* * *

"Yes, you two had quite the argument," Hermione said quietly after breakfast that day. "You brought up every little thing from the past,"

"Did I?" Draco asked absently, attempting to remember everything he'd said. "I didn't accidentally insult you, right?"

Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "No, not really," she said, leaving out his remark about the Dark Lord.

"Hmm," he murmured, still thinking. He stared out the window at the softly falling snow. "Well, Potter had it coming. I expect he started it,"

"Actually, he did," Hermione said with a chuckle. "He called you a Death Eater,"

"See? I don't always instigate everything," Draco said smugly.

"I know, but usually it's you. Why do you like to get under their skin so much?" Hermione asked, standing beside him, but watching him instead of looking out the window.

"Because it's so easy. Weasley's temper is so short; I don't even have to try to get him angry. And, I like to argue." Draco replied. "Mind you, I always tried to argue with you more often then not, since you're the only one who can actually be witty enough to cause speechlessness."

Hermione laughed. "Harry can be pretty witty, too. He's very sarcastic sometimes,"

"Yeah, but Potter also has too much of a temper," Draco shrugged.

"Well, you should try not to bicker so much with them. It's already hard enough listening to them rant about you," Hermione said as she waved to a couple of young students walking passed.

"I'm not making any promises…" Draco sent her a half-smile, as he released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist instead. Hermione grinned back.

* * *

"You study too much,"

"Deal with it,"

"You've already got the highest grades in school since Dumbledore. You don't _need _to study anymore,"

"Yes I do,"

"_Why_?!" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"Because it's not good enough! I need… I need a decent job and I need good grades. I need… I want to be useful," Hermione said quietly, not looking up from her transfiguration text book.

"Oh. You _are _useful. And you're already smart enough," Draco grumbled.

"Thank you,"

"Will you stop studying now?"

"Nope,"

"_Graaaanger_!" Draco whined, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Stop complaining,"

"But –"

"No,"

"Please?"

"Don't look at me like that!" She said warily. "_Ugh! _Fine!" Hermione snapped, sighing.

He only smirked smugly. "So, everyone comes back today. Are you scared of Weasley?"

"A bit; I'm mostly afraid he'll refuse to talk to me," Hermione bit her lip, thinking of her best friend.

"I'm sure he'll come around. He can't hate you forever," Draco said with a shrug.

"That's what you think," Hermione mumbled. She packed up her bags and the two of them headed out of the library.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about today," Ginny said as she stepped out of the floo with Ron.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked, brushing the soot off his clothes.

"I dunno," Ginny lied. She knew today was going to be very dramatic. The school was going to find out about Malfoy and Hermione. It wasn't going to be a good day. "Just… be prepared, Ron,"

"Okay," Ron said slowly. He shook his head at his sister's strangeness and stepped out of McGonagall's office. "I'm going to the common room,"

Ginny immediately went off to find her boyfriend, first. She wanted to be with him when all hell broke loose. As that was bound to happen.

On her way to the Great Hall, where the couple had planned to meet, Ginny ran into the very couple that was going to cause the chaos.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried as she enveloped the younger girl in a hug.

"Oh, Hermione! I've missed you!" Ginny replied, returning the hug. "Oh, hullo Malfoy,"

"Weaselett- Weasley," Draco nodded at her.

"I'm going to find Blaise; do you want to join me?" Ginny asked, and the two seventh years nodded.

The three of them continued on the way to the Great Hall. Several students passed them, and Ginny didn't miss the wide-eyed, double glances they were shooting Hermione and Draco.

Draco had decided to take things slow. The school merely seeing him with the muggleborn Gryffindor he'd been so keen to torment in the past would be bad enough. He didn't want them to completely panic. He sniggered at the thought. So he was just walking with his girlfriend; he hadn't taken her hand – yet.

"Get ready, Granger," he murmured, as they arrived at the Great Hall, where other students were likely to be by now. She swallowed nervously and nodded.

Ginny opened the door and scanned the room for her own boyfriend. The dark skinned Slytherin was sitting at his table, exchanging hellos with Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. There was a terrible grimace on his face as Pansy laughed loudly at something. Ginny grinned and called his name.

Blaise looked up and nearly sighed in relief at the sight of his girlfriend. "Well, I hate to leave, but I must say hello to Ginny,"

"Why? She's just a Gryffindor," Pansy complained angrily. "I can't believe you're dating her. And a Weasley at that,"

_Wait till you see who Draco's dating,_ Blaise thought wryly, smirking. "Well, see you around,"

He jumped up and walked quickly to where his girlfriend was standing with Draco and Hermione. After hugging and kissing Ginny, he enveloped Hermione in a hug as well – surprising the Gryffindor again – and then clapped Draco on the back.

"So, she decided to date you?" Blaise asked Draco with a smirk. Draco frowned.

"Oh, he was there the day I went to the Weasleys'. I forgot to tell you," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Right then, guess I don't have to tell you," Draco said, smirking back at his friend. "Yeah, she decided to date me."

"We've got to talk later, mate. You definitely need to explain where this all came from," Blaise said with a wink.

Draco looked disgruntled. "What are we, gossiping Hufflepuffs?"

Blaise just chuckled.

"_DRACO!_ Why are you with that… that thing?!" Pansy Parkinson screeched, as she spotted Draco standing beside Hermione. The recent couple exchanged glances, Hermione's nervous, and Draco's cautious.

"Well, Parkinson, it just so happens that this 'thing' you so kindly referred to her as, is my new girlfriend," he said calmly, turning to face Pansy as she stormed up to the group.

Theodore's eyes widened as he was right behind Pansy. "Rubbish, you hate her." Theo said in disbelief.

"Well, things have changed," Draco said with a shrug.

"No. No that can't be true. This can't be happening," Pansy said hysterically. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And why can't it be happening?" He asked, holding back laughter at Pansy's dramatic reaction.

"Because _you're supposed to be with ME_!" She shrieked eyes wide. Draco sighed.

"Parkinson, I never would have been with you. _Ever_," he said shaking his head.

Pansy let out a squeal and ran from the Great Hall.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco took her hand. "She had to hear it," he said, shrugging. "She's been after me for years,"

"She doesn't take hints," Blaise added, struggling not to laugh.

"Well… this is certainly interesting," Theo said slowly. "Care to explain, Malfoy?"

"No," Draco said shortly. "Hermione and I are dating. Get over it, Nott,"

"Right, because you expect me to believe that you recently got over your whole hatred of mudbloods and defied your father so much to be with one." Theo said sarcastically.

"Actually, I do expect you to believe that, because it's the truth. And my father has no part in this. I'm not defying him at all," Draco said, narrowing his eyes at the other Slytherin.

"Well then, I suppose he'll be absolutely thrilled to hear about this?" Theo asked, raising his eyebrows. Draco heard the veiled threat and grinned.

"Oh, he will be. In fact, he already knows," Draco said in a low tone, clearly showing that he wasn't pleased with Theo's threat. "And if you know what's best for you Nott, you'll stay out of other people's businesses."

Theo swallowed at the look on Draco's face and nodded sharply. "Right, I'll leave you to it, then," he said hurriedly, as he followed Pansy's example and rushed out of the Great Hall.

"Git," Draco muttered after him. Hermione squeezed his hand lightly. She was surprised to hear that Lucius knew about her. She didn't exactly know how to take that news.

"Well, the Slytherins are taken care of. The lot of them will all know by lunch," Blaise murmured. Draco nodded.

There were a few other students in the Great Hall, some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Unfortunately, one of the Ravenclaws was Padma Patil, who sat shell shocked.

"You can bet the whole of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw will know shortly, too," Hermione said, gesturing to Padma.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Luna Lovegood walked over to them. "It's so lovely to see you both,"

Hermione smiled at the blonde girl. "The same to you, Luna. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Oh yes, simply marvelous. I didn't see any mistletoe all through it, and Daddy's new article about Nargles had success!" Luna said softly, smiling.

"…Nargles?" Draco frowned.

"That's great, Luna," Hermione said, nudging Draco.

"Oh, hullo Draco Malfoy," Luna said, turning to Draco. "Are you two dating then?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"That's great news, Hermione. I'm glad that you're happy," Luna said, though her smile had dimmed a bit and she was staring at Draco with a thoughtful expression.

"Thank you, Luna," Hermione murmured. The doors to the Great Hall opened behind them and Harry and Ron walked in. Hermione almost jumped away from Draco, but he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Hermione!" Ron said cheerfully as he spotted his best friend. "Oh. Malfoy."

"Er," Hermione bit her lip nervously, watching as Ron's gaze swept from her to Draco, to their clasped hands.

"Oh," the redheaded boy said again, quietly. Hermione felt her heart racing.

"Ron… I've decided to… date Ma – Draco," Hermione said cautiously.

"Have you?" Ron said his voice tight. Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips and nodded. Ron stared at her hard for a moment and then turned and walked away, towards the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was left standing with a gaping mouth. "You've got to be kidding me," She muttered under her breath. He just walked away! What did that mean?!

"He'll come around," Draco whispered in her ear. She nodded dumbly, still in shock.

"I was expecting an outburst," murmured Ginny.

"Some yelling at the very least," Blaise added.

Harry shrugged. "He already knew it was possible. Hermione told him at the Burrow, remember? He's not going to be happy about it. But he's had time to think about it."

"Is he ever going to speak to me again?" Hermione said, worrying her lip.

"Of course; he said it wouldn't ruin your friendship," Ginny reminded her.

Hermione nodded, though her eyes still showed her uncertainty. "Well, shall we get something to eat?"

Draco kissed her cheek and headed to his table, Blaise following behind him.

Ginny looked at Hermione and squeezed her friend's arm. "It'll be okay, Hermione,"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, "I hope so,"

* * *

"So, out with it," Blaise said as he and Draco parted with their girlfriends at the Gryffindor common room, and started walking back to the dungeons.

"Out with what?" Draco asked innocently.

"Don't play daft," said Blaise, rolling his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. You and Hermione!"

"Oh, that," Draco said calmly. "Well, I admitted to her that I… thought she was hot. She agreed to date me. There's really nothing to it,"

"Rubbish," Blaise snapped. "Why would you admit that to her? You've always pretended you hated her. In fact, I was absolutely sure you _did _hate her."

"I hated her because of what she did to me, Blaise," Draco rolled his own eyes. "Listen, can we not talk about this?"

"I think there's another reason you're dating her," Blaise said, ignoring Draco's request.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Draco asked mockingly, lifting an eyebrow.

"I dunno; you tell me," Blaise replied.

Draco shrugged, hoping he was coming off as nonchalant. "There's nothing to tell. I'm dating her because she's hot, not to mention a good snog."

Blaise stared at him thoughtfully. "So, there's no ulterior motive?"

"Why do I have the feeling I'm being interrogated?" Draco asked in exasperation. "Merlin, Blaise, I'm just dating her. It's no big deal. I expected you to be _happy _about it."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I am glad. But, Hermione's too nice a girl for you to hurt. I'm just looking out for her," Blaise said casually.

"Well, lay off. It'll all work out, all right? She's okay with that and so am I," Draco snapped.

"Why didn't you get your mark over the break?" Blaise asked, making Draco stiffen.

"It got changed to June," he muttered, casting his eyes to the floor.

"Why?"

"I don't bloody well know, all right?" Draco said harshly, lying. Blaise nodded.

"All right, all right, relax," Blaise rolled his eyes. "Hey!" He said suddenly, his face lighting up.

Draco sighed, having a feeling what was coming next. "What?"

"We can double-date!"


	41. In Too Deep

**A/N: Chapter Forty. Hooooly. I never thought this story would be this long. LOL. Anyway, heres the next chappy. Hope you all like it. I'm afraid I have some bad news. I will be terribly busy over the next... four weeks... In the next 2 weeks, I will be with my family and may find it hard to make time for writing. I promise you all that I will try.. But after that, for the next 2 weeks after, I'll be going away on vacation. So regretfully, this MIGHT be my last update for awhile. I'll be back the first week of August and will surely post then. I'm terribly sorry. Summer plans and all that... Please forgive me! **

**Read, Enjoy and Review! **

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

**_All's Fair in Love and War_**

**Chapter 40**

"_What_?!" Hermione shrieked, feeling her jaw drop. The group of girls surrounding her didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, that's what we've heard. He gave you a love potion to make you fall in love with him so that it makes it easier for him to cart you off to You-Know-Who." One particularly brave girl, Samantha Summers, a sixth year Ravenclaw said rapidly. Her brown eyes were glinting in excitement.

Hermione was fuming. This was the ninth outrageous story she'd heard all day. "No, it is _not _true. I am not under any love potion," she said through gritted teeth.

"But why else would you date him? I mean, besides the fact that he's super gorgeous," another sixth year whose name escaped Hermione, asked.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief and walked away from the girls, who cried out their protests. _Honestly…_

"We heard he's confunded you!"

"Does he really have a six-pack?"

"Six-pack? I heard he had an _eight_-pack!"

"Oh for God's sake," Hermione muttered as she heard the comments as she passed on her way to Arithmancy. Classes had started up again and she had to put up with crazy rumours in every single class.

"Or maybe she's always been in love with him, but knowing that he'd never return her feelings, _she _slipped _him_ a love potion!"

Hermione let out a frustrated groan and entered the Arithmancy classroom. Draco was sitting at the back of the classroom. Judging by the irritated look upon his pale face, Hermione was pretty sure he had heard the rumours as well.

"Did you hear that I slipped you a love potion?" Hermione asked as she dropped her books on the table and sat beside him. He looked up with a scowl already on his face before he realized it was her.

"I always knew Hogwarts was bad for gossip, but Merlin, this is unbelievable. I can't go _anywhere _without hearing it." Draco grumbled. Hermione smiled.

"I know," she said, "and it's only going to get worse."

"I'm taking you to the Dark Lord, did you know that?" He asked mockingly and then scoffed. "And that's not even the worst one!"

"I heard we shagged over the break, and you were so good that I couldn't resist you and that's how we ended up dating," Hermione said, fighting to keep her face straight.

"Well…" Draco smirked, "that's not so far from the truth,"

Hermione swatted him, but couldn't hold back a laugh.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, looking up at her boyfriend as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Well… technically, you just did," he murmured, grinning. She rolled her eyes and he squeezed her hand. "Sure, ask away. It's not like I'd be able to stop you anyway,"

"Ha ha," Hermione said sarcastically. "Are you a Legilimens?"

Draco looked down at her in surprise. "No, I'm not. I'm a fair Occlumens though. Where did that question come from?"

"I was just remembering from the beginning of the year. I had been thinking that you weren't capable of hurting me… and you had said that I wouldn't believe what you were capable of," Hermione said, grimacing at the memory. She was now dating him. Who would've seen _that _coming?

Draco laughed softly. "Oh that. Honestly, Granger, your face is so easy to read. Your every thought shows with your expression. I just took a shot at what you were thinking is all."

"Oh," Hermione said, frowning thoughtfully. Had he changed since then? Was he really a better person? Should she be dating him? Would he hurt her? "Ugh, too much thinking," she muttered under her breath.

"Oi, Malfoy, what's gotten into you? She's a mudblood!" A fifth year Slytherin stopped them just before they reached the doors to the Great Hall.

Draco turned to face the brave – or stupid - little bugger, a glower present on his face. "What did you just say?" He said his voice low.

"You heard me!" The idiot dark haired boy said, though his voice wasn't as strong as it had been the first time. "You're a Malfoy; you know that filth like her isn't worth your time!"

"Listen, Callahan, you'd do well to shut that mouth of yours," Draco snarled menacingly. "What I do is none of your concern, and unless you fancy being hung by your toes in the dungeons, you'd better watch your tongue."

The young Slytherin paled, but glared at Hermione before running away. Draco rolled his eyes. "Stupid kid,"

Hermione shrugged. "It's not very surprising," she said quietly, looking at the ground.

Draco noticed her weary expression and released her hand so that he could twine his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. He was always surprised by the thought of how right she felt in his arms. "Don't let it get to you," he whispered into her ear, shivering as her hands landed on his chest.

"I'm not," she replied bravely. "I never have, and I sure won't start now."

"That's the Granger I'm used to," Draco said with a smirk as he pulled back to look at her. She granted him a small smile and he was surprised to feel his heart jump slightly. He tilted his head to kiss her softly.

Her small hands left a warm trail on his body as they slid up to his shoulders and around his neck. He bit her lip gently and then ran his tongue along it. She took the hint and parted her lips to allow him entrance to her mouth.

He felt her shiver as his hands ran over her body, making his stomach flutter in an unfamiliar way. She let out a small moan and pulled back, "We have to go to dinner."

"Yeah," Draco breathed out, leaning his forehead against hers. Merlin, he wished he could kiss her all day long. He took a moment to compose himself, and then pulled away from her and interlocked his fingers with hers again.

He gave her one last kiss before heading to his own table.

"All right, Draco? You seem… rather flushed, mate," Blaise commented as Draco plopped onto the bench and began piling his plate with food.

"I'm fine," Draco replied, taking a mouthful of potatoes. Blaise smirked, finally guessing why Draco looked flushed when he spotted a red faced Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"So, speaking of Hermione –" Blaise began.

"We weren't," Draco cut in but Blaise ignored him.

"- there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. You want to take Hermione and join Ginny and myself?" Blaise asked, grinning slyly. Draco rolled his eyes and groaned.

"We are _not _going on a double date, Zabini. How old do you think we are, anyway? Thirteen?" Draco said scornfully.

"Oh, c'mon mate, Hermione will enjoy it," Blaise insisted, knowing how to get Draco to agree. "She'll want to spend the day with Ginny, and you. It's not like she can hang out with Potter and Weasley at the same time as being with you. At least Gin's all right with you."

Draco sighed looking at the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat beside Potter and across from Longbottom and the Female Weasley. The other Weasel was sitting halfway down the table with Finnigan and Thomas, pointedly ignoring Potter and Hermione.

"Fine, we'll go to Hogsmeade together," Draco muttered, knowing it would please Hermione. Since when had he been so intent on making her happy? He wondered to himself. Since he got unfamiliar feelings in his stomach every time he glanced at her, heard her laugh, saw her smile? He shook his head. He couldn't afford to get in too deep with her. He knew how this would end.

"Excellent," said Blaise, happy he'd gotten his way. Draco only rolled his eyes.

"Git," he mumbled, finishing his dinner. "But we're not going anywhere _romantic _like Madam Puddifoot's or anything got it?"

Blaise waved his comment off. "Of course not,"

* * *

"So where to first?" Ginny asked throwing her scarf around her neck as the four students walked the streets of Hogsmeade.

Draco grumbled something incoherently, but when the other three asked him to clarify he just scowled at the ground. Hermione chuckled, shaking her head. That earned her a glare from her boyfriend, which she didn't take heed to.

"How about Honeydukes?" Hermione suggested, shivering as she stepped closer to Draco for warmth. He noticed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his side.

The two couples silently walked into the packed sweets shop. Draco made sure to keep Hermione close to him so she didn't get lost in the crowd.

After they had bought their candy they decided some warm Butterbeer was in order, so they headed to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was scolding Draco for how much candy he'd bought, saying he was going to make himself sick. Draco only rolled his eyes, giving her an amused look.

"Honestly, you're as bad as – oomph," Hermione glared at him as he popped a piece of fudge into her mouth. He grinned innocently back at her.

After chewing and swallowing the fudge, Hermione swatted him. "That wasn't very nice,"

"But it tasted delicious, didn't it?" Draco said, leaning down to kiss her lips. "So good that you can't be angry with me,"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but allowed him to kiss her.

"Oi, would you two hurry it up? It's cold out here!" Ginny complained from in front of them with Blaise.

Hermione grinned. "Coming!" She called back as she took Draco's gloved hand to run and catch up with the other two.

They entered the packed, warm and cozy shop and found a table near the back. Draco shed his cloak, hanging it on the back of his chair and then did the same to Hermione's. She smiled gratefully at him as she took her seat.

As they waited for a waitress, the two Gryffindors chatted with Blaise listening on interestedly, while Draco got lost in thought.

Granger certainly wasn't that bad. In fact, Draco actually enjoyed dating her. At first, he thought his mission was going to be a pain in the rear, but as he spent more time with the Gryffindor he began to see her differently. He found he didn't mind touching her, and he especially enjoyed kissing her. He was doing things for her almost automatically, such as pulling out her chair, holding her hand, walking with his arm around her etcetera. And he found he didn't mind at all.

It startled him to realize it. He had thought from the start that dating her was going to be insufferable, but it really wasn't. He couldn't remember ever enjoying himself so much with any other girl. When he'd dated Pansy, or Daphne, the relationship had been purely physical. He'd shagged them. They'd wanted more, but he hadn't wanted to give it to them. He hadn't thought he was even capable of having a normal relationship with a girl.

But here he was. He was taking Granger's cloak for her, holding her hand, holding doors for her, and placing his hand on the small of her back. Draco always thought he'd never be the romantic fool type of bloke. And yet, Granger had turned him into one. At first, he assumed it was only because he was playing the part of a good boyfriend, but now… he wasn't so sure.

_What are you doing to me, Granger?_

"Draco? Are you all right?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on his arm and effectively bringing him back to reality.

"I'm fine, just thinking," he replied, granting her a small smile. She returned the smile, and then ordered a Butterbeer. Draco noticed the waitress standing at their table, and ordered the same as Hermione.

Hermione called him Draco now. It seemed she had finally broken the bad habit of calling him by his surname. He didn't mind. He rather liked the way his name sounded coming from her mouth. It always made his stomach flip in a strange, but not unwelcoming way. The only time she called him Malfoy was if she was joking around, or upset with him. The latter didn't happen often - so far, anyway.

"I'd like to go to Zonko's," Ginny said as the waitress walked away. "Ron's birthday is coming up and I'll need to get him something,"

"That's right," Hermione murmured, nodding. "I have to get him something as well. Oh, I hate shopping for him. I never know what to buy,"

"I know what you mean. I hate shopping for blokes in general," Ginny agreed. Hermione nodded.

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because you're all so hard to shop for!" Hermione replied exasperatedly. "It always takes me ages to buy Harry and Ron gifts. They don't like when I buy them books – though I do it anyway. I've bought watches, books, chocolate, jokes… Oh, and a poster of Ron's favourite Quidditch team… but the list is very narrow on what you can buy for guys."

Draco frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose I know what you mean; when we buy for girls, it's usually easy. We can buy them any kind of jewelry and most girls are happy."

"Exactly," Ginny said nodding.

The waitress set their Butterbeers on their table, pausing their conversation. "Will you need anything else?"

"No, thank you," Hermione replied smiling. The waitress returned the smile and left them.

"But the Weasel –" Ginny glared at Draco and he quickly rearranged his sentence, "Weasley should be happy with anything Quidditch related."

"Yeah, that's true," Hermione said nodding. "But he already has new gloves, a broom cleaning kit, a poster of his team. I suppose he could do with some new Quidditch robes,"

"So there you go," Draco said with a shrug. Then he frowned as he realized he just helped her figure out what to buy for the Weasel. He grimaced. Bloody Weasley.

Hermione grinned, spotting his grimace. "Thanks Draco,"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, scowling at the table. She squeezed his hand, which was resting on her leg under the table. He took a gulp of his Butterbeer, nearly sighing as the sweet, warm beverage ran down his throat.

Blaise and Ginny watched the interaction with small smiles. Ginny squeezed her boyfriend's hand in excitement, as they exchanged glances. "So, I overheard Harry and Ron talking last night," Ginny said to Hermione.

"About what?" Hermione asked curiously, looking away from Draco to her best friend.

"You," Ginny said simply. "Ron was bickering with Harry about it. Harry couldn't understand why Ron was refusing to talk to you. He said he should get over it, and accept it."

"I don't see why he won't," Hermione said with a sigh. She ran her free hand, the one not laying on top of Draco's on her thigh, through her hair in aggravation. "I understand that he… doesn't like the relationship, and I'm not going to force him to be around me whenever I'm with Draco –"

"Thank Merlin for that," Draco muttered but Hermione ignored him.

"- but he could at least talk to me. He won't sit with me in class anymore, choosing instead to sit with Seamus or Dean. He won't sit with us during meals, or study with us in the common room." Hermione finished, taking a drink of Butterbeer, as her eyes scanned the small shop.

"I know; he's being a right git. I've accepted Mal – Draco, and he's been just as mean to me in the past as he has been to Ron." Ginny said bitterly.

Draco huffed. "It was just a few insults," he snapped. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and he grudgingly added, "That I will refrain from using anymore."

Ginny grinned. "_Anyway_," she said in a tone reserved for gossiping, "Ron finally admitted he was being a tad childish about it."

"Ron _admitted _that?" Hermione asked in surprise. "He was actually mature enough?"

Ginny nodded in excitement, "And that's not all. He said he'd make more of an effort to talk to you, since he did promise not to let this ruin your guys' friendship, and be civil to Malfoy!"

"Oh great, someone murder me," Draco complained, frowning.

Blaise snickered but stopped at Ginny's glare.

"If he's nice to me, do I really have to be nice back?" Draco asked, a whine in his tone, as he glanced at his girlfriend.

Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "Of course! That is what most people do when someone is nice to them!" She cried.

Draco groaned. "But… I really do dislike him, you know? I mean, Potter I can tolerate, but the Weasel? Ugh…"

"There's nothing wrong with Ron!" Hermione snapped indignantly. "You've no idea how big this will be if he makes an effort to be nice to you!"

"Yes, yes I know," Draco grumbled. "He's being _mature _and all that rubbish. Honestly, if you ask me –"

"We didn't," Hermione cut in bitterly, scowling.

Draco frowned. "That wasn't very nice. As I was saying, he isn't capable of such maturity. Weasley is, and always will be, a hotheaded, rash, and clearly mental Gryffindor."

Hermione glared at him. "Malfoy, stop insulting him! Ron's my best friend, whether you like it or not. And maybe you've forgotten, but I also happen to be a Gryffindor!" She sighed. "And I would really appreciate it if you could try to get along with Ron, if he decides to talk to me after-all."

Draco sighed in defeat at the look on her face. He knew how hurt she was that the Weasel was ignoring her. And he also knew how happy she'd be if he could… be friendly to her other best mate. He was getting along with Potter somewhat, in which he refrained from insulting the raven haired boy whenever he was in his presence, but with the Weasley's temper… Draco didn't know if it'd be possible to get along with him.

"I'll do my best," he murmured, sliding his hand out from under her hand on her thigh, and moving it to rest on her back instead. He realized suddenly how their argument just sounded, and that he was the one who gave in. It made it seem like she had him wrapped around her finger. Frowning at that he added firmly, "But I'm making no promises."

She smiled softly, taking a deep breath, and then tilted her face to kiss him. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips. Thinking he could get used to giving her what she wanted, if this was what he got in return, he deepened the kiss. She sighed, but pulled away, glancing at the two across from them.

_Oh yeah_, Draco thought with a smirk. He'd almost forgotten them. "I do believe that was our first argument as a couple, Granger," he said teasingly, looking down at her.

She flushed, but nodded. "Figures it was over Ron," she muttered bitterly. He silently agreed.

"So," Blaise said, breaking a short silence. That was certainly interesting. He never thought Draco would be the type to give in to a witch, especially Hermione. But when he saw his best mate's expression soften at the pleading look in Hermione's eyes, he knew Draco was doomed.

Ginny had had a soft smile on her face throughout the exchange between the other couple. She was shocked that Draco had actually given up the argument, and agreed to try to be nice to her brother, but she was happy nonetheless that Hermione had won. "Zonko's?" Ginny suggested with lifted eyebrows.

Hermione nodded and stood up. Ginny watched in amazement as Draco wrapped Hermione's cloak around her. "I never imagined him as the romantic type," she whispered to Blaise, who smirked but shrugged in response.

Blaise went up to pay and Draco followed him. The two boys split the bill.

"So, this wasn't so bad, was it?" Blaise asked as they headed back to their girlfriends. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to grace that with a reply, Zabini," Draco said as he put his own cloak on, and placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back to guide her out of the shop.

The foursome shivered at the onslaught of cold, January air and began walking to the joke shop.

* * *

It was another week before Ron finally approached Hermione. He'd waited for her after her Ancient Runes class, the only class she had without Draco in it.

"Hullo Hermione," Ron said casually as he fell into step beside her.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, surprised he was talking to her.

"Can we talk?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"I…" Ron paused, looking at the ground as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner. "I just wanted to say sorry. I've been a prat. I promised not to let this get in the way of our friendship, and yet that's exactly what I've done."

Hermione shrugged but didn't say anything to that, knowing he still had more to say.

"It's just hard to see you with him, is all. Not that I'm jealous, you know I don't feel like that about you anymore. It's that he's our – my enemy. I'm just so worried that he's going to hurt you, and I don't want that to happen," Ron said finally looking at her.

"Oh, Ron, of course I know that it's because you're worried. But you shouldn't be," she said softly. "Not because I know that he won't hurt me. I _don't _know that. But so far, he's been absolutely perfect. And even if he does… do something to hurt me, Ron, I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Yes, as Harry said, I've never had a 'broken heart' before, but honestly, it has to happen eventually! Everyone gets their heart broken at least once in their lifetime. And they learn from it. If Draco hurts me, then so be it. I'll learn from the mistake, and I'll move on."

Ron had flinched at her calling him 'Draco' but he frowned thoughtfully at her words. "Even if he becomes a Death Eater, you'll move on?"

Hermione hesitated. She had tried to put off thinking about that. "I don't know what I'll do, Ron. I'll be ashamed to have dated him, I'll be sad he didn't… I dunno, change his ways, but that's life. And if I live through the war, I'll wallow in self pity like any other girl for awhile, and then I'll… get over it. It'll hurt, and it'll be hard…" she shrugged again, and repeated in a whisper, "But that's life."

Ron nodded. "All right, if you're sure. It's your life, and I can't pick who you date, as much as I'd like to. But I promise to… lay off him when he's around you, and stop pretending you don't exist."

Hermione smiled warmly. "I'd really appreciate that," she murmured. "You've no idea how much it hurts,"

Ron's face softened as she turned her head to hide her watery eyes and he reached over to hug her tightly. "We'll always be friends, Hermione. Nothing, not even your poor taste in blokes, will change that."

Hermione's tears flowed down her cheeks, but she didn't care as she hugged her other best friend back. "Thanks Ron," she whispered. "I've missed you, you stubborn git!"

He pulled back with a laugh, and threw his arm around her shoulders, as they entered the Great Hall. "Yeah, I missed you too, my brilliant best friend."


	42. Falling for You

**A/N: I'm baaack! Sorry it took me longer than I said.. but I've been sick, and haven't been allowed on the computer :(. Plus I didn't have my internet cause my dad's a tard :) Hehe. Annyway, here's the long awaited Chapter 41. And Chapter 42 will be up hopefully soon, since I've started it. Then, chapter 43 shouldn't be much longer, because I have a rough idea of where it's going to go. :) Sooo.. you know the drill - Read, Enjoy and Review! If you're still with me that is; I'm sorry again that this one took a long time. **

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

**All's Fair in Love and War **

**Chapter 41**

Weeks went by and January passed before their eyes. Hermione vaguely wondered where the time was going. She spent most of her own time in the library, with Harry and Ron, or with Draco. Things were almost back to normal, except that she was dating Draco. That wasn't normal to anyone.

It was now mid February, a few days before Valentine's Day, and Hermione was taking a break from studying to be with Draco. She hadn't seen much of him all week, so they decided a night alone in the Room of Requirement was in order.

Draco had brought food and firewhiskey for himself. Hermione rolled her eyes at that but didn't scold him. She found it useless to try and treat Draco like she did Harry or Ron. He only found it amusing and teased her about it. She realized how different Draco made her feel when she was around him, than when she was around Harry and Ron. She wasn't just Hermione, the bookworm, the genius, and the brain etcetera.

She was Hermione, Draco's girlfriend. As lame and corny as it sounds, that's exactly how everything made a difference. He treated her perfect; she nearly forgot who he'd been before.

Of course, they still had arguments and disagreements, but it was always settled in no time, and usually with a kiss. Draco didn't like to give in, but Hermione was almost always the winner of the argument. Most of their disagreements were over the war, or people. Draco liked to insult people, and Hermione liked to stick up for said people – such as Neville Longbottom.

"I just don't see why you hang out with the fool. He's clumsy, forgetful, and an utter embarrassment," Draco said in exasperation.

"He's also a great friend, brave when he needs to be, and loyal until the end. He's been there for Harry, Ron and I when we needed him. It's not his fault that he's clumsy, and can't remember much. He's had a hard life, Draco, why can't you understand that?" Hermione argued back.

"Yeah, yeah that's right, his parents went insane from the Cruciatus curse placed on them by my crazy Aunt Bella. Yes, I _know_, but honestly, he's such an easy target!" Draco plopped onto the sofa in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione continued to pace in front of him. "Exactly – he's lived with his grandmother his whole life, and she's a right fright. Just cut him some slack,"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I think he's afraid of me," he said with a chuckle.

"Who isn't?" Hermione muttered.

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned. "Just the little kids, mostly."

"Draco, you scare everyone. Even the Slytherins! Harry and Ron would never admit it, but they've always been somewhat wary of you. And who could blame them? We never knew what you going to do!" Hermione exclaimed, finally sitting down beside him.

"Well… all right, fine. But I've mostly gone after you this year. I mean, the whole throwing you in the lake thing was just revenge but…" Draco said, smiling halfheartedly.

"Oh! Remember that payback rubbish you always said you were going to give me? Whatever happened to that?" Hermione asked with a frown, as she remembered it.

Draco chuckled. "I never had anything planned at all. I just made you think I did,"

"Blast, Harry and Ron were right!" Hermione said dejectedly.

"Yep, guess so," Draco said with a smirk. "Now, can we stop talking about those prats, and do something important?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're not prats," she murmured absently, as he turned towards her. "But what do we need to do?"

"You have to ask?" Draco taunted as he pushed her back on the couch and leaned over her. She smiled, lifting her hands to his chest.

"No, I don't suppose I do," she whispered and leaned up to close the distance between their lips. He moaned, resting half his weight on his elbow on the sofa, and running his other hand down her body to her stomach. When he reached the bottom of her jumper, he laid his hand there for a moment while he deepened the kiss.

They hadn't gone very far in their relationship, besides snogging, and Draco intended to see how far she'd let him go. He knew about her 'no sex before marriage' rule so knew that he'd never get that out of her. Slowly, he slid his hand under her sweater to her bare skin. She gasped through the kiss but didn't stop him as he trailed his hand further up her stomach.

He moved his lips to her throat as he finally reached her breast, cupping it gently through her bra. She arched her back in pleasure and brought his face back to hers, kissing him hard. He continued to massage her breast, happy that she was allowing him. This went on for a while longer, when Draco decided he wanted to see how much further he could go.

He took his hand out from under her shirt and pulled back to look at her. He slowly lifted her jumper up. She stiffened, watching him warily. He stopped, looking at her questioningly.

"I…" she trailed off, breathing heavily. He knew she was nervous. He didn't know if it was because she didn't want him to see her, or if she thought he wanted more.

"I want to see you," he whispered reassuringly in her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. Draco hid his surprise and continued lifting her sweater. She helped him pull it off of her completely.

Her eyes were still shut tightly, and Draco realized she was self conscious. Even as his eyes took in her perfect body, he leaned down to kiss her. "You're beautiful Hermione," he murmured hoarsely. She opened her eyes, searching his face for lies. When she found nothing but sincerity, she smiled slowly and kissed him passionately.

He lifted his own shirt off, wanting to feel his skin against hers, and threw it to the floor. She moaned when his bare stomach touched hers, and ran her hands up his chest.

When Draco's hand drifted to the button on her muggle jeans, he expected her to stop him. And he was right. Her hand moved to cover his and she brought it back up to her stomach, without breaking the kiss.

After both teens needed to catch their breaths, Draco pulled up and off of her, taking her with him. She leaned against him as they sat on the sofa in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," she whispered suddenly.

Draco frowned. "For what?" He asked.

"I'm… not ready to go that far with you, Draco," she murmured.

He tilted her face and kissed her. "I know," he said. "Don't apologize,"

She nodded, grateful that he wasn't angry with her. They were silent again, enjoying each other's company. "You know what I think would be really cool?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Draco asked curiously, looking at the girl in his arms.

"If we could control the elements… I know we can start fires, and conjure water… But what if we could ultimately control it? Control the oceans, or a roaring forest fire… Imagine the power," Hermione said excitedly.

Draco chuckled. "It would be fantastic," he breathed in agreement. "We could create tidal waves!"

"Or super strong winds, if we could control the air," Hermione added with a sigh. "I think it would be amazing," she said tiredly.

She didn't say anything more and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Draco stared thoughtfully into the fire, thinking of her words, when he heard her breathing change. She'd fallen asleep, he realized.

They'd been dating for just over two months, and Draco had yet to write to the Dark Lord. His father was getting impatient with Draco, for Draco kept saying he didn't have anything on Granger yet. It was lies, of course. He had _loads _of stuff he could use against Granger – but he hadn't been able to write any of it down. When he tried to, he came up with a blank. Or he thought of days such as today, when he spent the evening with her, and found he couldn't bring himself to write anything down about her.

He was going soft; falling in too deep. It was dangerous. He had to do something. But what? He didn't want to break up with her. But he knew she was changing him. If he was resisting his father and the Dark Lord, then she must be doing something to him. What was it about her, though? Why was he so reluctant to betray her? He had no qualms about betraying the female Weasley, or the Weasel himself.

Could he really be falling for the Gryffindor muggleborn, epitome of everything he was supposed to hate? As he listened to the soft, even whisper of her breathing, and watched the rise and fall of her chest, or felt the warmth of her body on his, he knew it was possible. He was falling for her.

"No," he whispered. He can't fall for her! It would only make it harder in the end. When he would have to kill her. What if she really did cause him to change his mind?

_What if I fall in _love _with her? _

No, it wasn't possible. But, he was feeling something that definitely wasn't hate, and was surely more than fancy.

"Draco?" Hermione murmured sleepily, opening her eyes halfway. "Why am I so cold?" She asked and he couldn't help but chuckle.

He moved her slightly and reached for her jumper, not being able to find it he gave her his shirt instead. When she had it on, he couldn't identify the feeling that swelled in his chest. Was it pride? He shook his head. He was thinking too much.

"Do you want me to take you back to the common room?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Too comfy," she murmured and he laughed again.

They had no classes the next day. They could just stay here. So he purposefully thought of a bed and one appeared instantaneously. Moving Hermione into his arms, he stood and walked over to the bed with her. He carefully laid her in it and pulled the covers to her chin.

Kissing her lips lightly, he walked to the sofa, conjured a blanket and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night for a reason unknown to her. She blinked repeatedly when she realized she didn't know where she was. Sitting up, she glanced around the room and sighed in relief when she saw a shirtless Draco on the sofa.

She frowned. He didn't have to stay with her, and certainly didn't have to sleep on the couch. She walked over to him quietly, and shook his shoulder.

"Wha… what is it?" He muttered sleepily, blinking up at her.

"C'mon," she said. "You can sleep on the bed, silly,"

"Didn't want to," he yawned, "upset you."

"Don't be ridiculous," she said rolling her eyes. She walked back to the bed and he stumbled after her, not fully awake.

She slid under the covers, almost back to sleep already. He got in after her and she snuggled up to him happily. He wrapped an arm around her and she heard him sigh.

"Definitely…falling for her," she heard him whisper, as though to himself.

She was too tired to think on it.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up feeling a warm body pressed against his. He opened his eyes wide, wondering how he'd gotten to the bed with Hermione. He was lying on his back and she was using his chest as a pillow. Her arm was thrown over him, and their legs were tangled together. Her hair was in his face, and he brushed it away with a small smile. This was something he definitely didn't mind waking up to.

"We don't have to get up yet, do we?" He heard her ask, making him jump. He'd thought she was asleep.

"Not if you don't want to," he murmured in reply. She groaned.

"We probably should. Harry and Ron will have a fit if they realize I didn't sleep in the tower," she muttered. He chuckled.

"Then I guess we'd better send you back wearing my shirt," he teased and she gasped.

"Definitely not; I happen to like living, thanks," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"It's me they'd kill, not you," he said grudgingly. She kissed his lips.

"That's true," she murmured with a grin. She quickly took off his shirt and searched the room for her jumper, finding it at the front of the sofa. She threw it on hurriedly. "They're going to be suspicious anyway,"

"When they see you wearing the same thing as yesterday?" He asked innocently. She groaned and nodded.

"Maybe they'll be at breakfast, or still sleeping!" She suggested hopefully.

"It's ten," he said lightly, raising an eyebrow.

She gasped. "We slept that late? Goodness!"

"Correction – _you _slept that late. Merlin, you're always complaining that I enjoy sleeping in," Draco said teasingly.

She ignored him, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "We've got to go; Harry and Ron are going to murder us,"

"Who are they, anyway? Your parents?" He said bitterly.

"They like to think so," Hermione muttered. "I appreciate how they… look out for me; but sometimes they get a little out of hand,"

"I know. Don't worry, I'll avoid them today," Draco said with a small smile.

"Good," she said, kissing him quickly and hurrying out of the Room of Requirement.

Hermione was in a panic as she tried to go as fast as she could without running. She didn't want to make a scene. She prayed fervently to a God she didn't even believe in, that Harry and Ron wouldn't be there.

_Someone up there hates me_, she thought dryly when she opened the door to the portrait.

"Her_mione_," Ron called, spotting her as she tried to duck up to her dorm.

"Er, yes Ron?" She said nervously, turning to face her two best friends. Harry had the marauder's map in his hand and was giving her a stern look. "Nothing happened!" She cried defensively.

"Nothing?" Ron asked disbelievingly. "You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday, your hair is an utter mess no offense, and you were in the Room of Requirement with Malfoy all night!"

"Were you spying on me or something?" Hermione asked accusingly.

"Of course not!" Harry snapped. "You know I always check the map before I go to bed and when I wake up! And you were there when I went to be bed, and when I got up this morning!"

"Well honestly, do you not know me well enough after nearly seven years? You should know I have _morals_, boys," she said sternly, glaring at the both of them. "And those morals plainly state that I will not have sex until I am happily married!"

Ron and Harry immediately looked sheepish. "Er, right, I uh, forgot about those," Ron said awkwardly.

"Yes well, next time trust me more! _And _even if I had of slept with Draco that is _none of your business_! Considering he _is_ my boyfriend!" She added angrily, storming up the stairs.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then simultaneously shuddered at the thought of Hermione shagging Malfoy.

* * *

Draco was angry. He had been on his way to the Great Hall for lunch – he was nearly starving as he'd missed breakfast – when sixth year Steven Kipling stopped him.

The dark skinned Slytherin pushed Draco against the wall hard. He wasn't a small boy, this Kipling fellow.

"What do you want Kipling?" Draco snapped, shoving the angry Slytherin back.

"You're changing, Malfoy," Steven snarled. "I know why you're dating Granger, as my father's up high just like yours, but you've changed since this thing with her began. Make sure you don't lose sight of your mission,"

"You're full of rubbish," Draco bit back. "You have no idea what my mission entails, and it certainly does not concern you as to how I go about it. I will do things the way I want to, got it?"

"I know enough to know that you've yet to give any information to _him_, and yet you seem to spend a lot of time with the mudblood," Steven said accusingly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of your _father's _position, Kipling. I've seen things you wouldn't believe, and your father isn't as tight up as you seem to think," Draco said warningly. "So don't act all high and mighty to me; at least I've been given a mission,"

Before Draco could react, Steven threw his arm back and landed a punch in Draco's face. Draco's eyes narrowed as he swung and hit the other boy back. Both forgetting their wands, it wasn't long before they were rolling around on the floor, swinging punches.

A crowd had gathered around them by now, excitedly watching the fight.

"Don't talk about my father!" Steven groaned as he succeeded in kicking Draco's side, taking pleasure in Draco's moan of pain. His triumph didn't last long, for Draco threw the boy on the ground.

"Don't you ever call her a mudblood again," Draco hissed as he punched Kipling in the stomach hard. The boy grunted in pain and tried to roll Draco over, but Draco pinned the other Slytherin's arms with his legs, and repeatedly punched Steven in the face.

"Draco!" Vaguely he heard Hermione's voice, but he ignored her.

Before he knew it, he was being pulled off of the nearly unconscious Slytherin, breathing heavily. He looked over his shoulder to see Harry Potter holding him by the back of his robe. He rolled his eyes, but noticed Hermione standing off to the side with a hand to her mouth.

McGonagall had come over, the crowd of students parting for her. "Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded sternly.

"Nothing, ma'am, we were just talking," Draco said with a glare at the moaning boy on the floor.

"Fifty points each for fighting, and the two of you will be banned from all Hogsmeade trips for the rest of the year. Get yourself cleaned up, Kipling," McGonagall snapped and walked away before Draco could voice his protests.

He shrugged. "At least I won," he murmured, wrenching his robe away from Harry's hands. "Don't touch me, Potter,"

Without saying a word to Hermione, he stormed off, angry at himself for fighting.

* * *

Hermione hesitated, unsure if she should go after him or not. He seemed angry, and probably didn't want to talk to anyone right then. She was hurt that he had walked away without so much as a glance at her though. Was he angry with her? She didn't see why he would be. She wondered vaguely what the fight was about anyway.

"Coming to lunch, Hermione?" Harry asked her and she nodded absently.

"Of course," she murmured, following her best friend away from where a couple of Slytherins were helping Steven Kipling to his feet.

She didn't see Draco for the rest of the day, so assumed he must be in his common room. They had classes the next day, so she wouldn't see him until Defense Against the Dark Arts period one.

She was disappointed that he'd been banned from Hogsmeade. They were planning to go the next weekend for Valentine's Day. She sighed. It didn't matter really; she wasn't one for the mushy holiday anyway.

She was on her way to the Great Hall the next morning when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into an alcove. Before she could say anything, Draco's lips were on hers.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, pulling away for a breath.

"You should be; you frightened me half to death," Hermione said jokingly, referring to him grabbing her.

"Not about that, you silly girl," he said in exasperation.

She grinned. "I know, but you're already forgiven about yesterday. What was it about anyway?"

"You, of course. The Slytherins still can't accept our relationship," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"That's too bad," Hermione said sadly. "Are you sure you –"

He cut her off with his lips again, pushing her against the wall. "Don't say it. I'm perfectly sure, Hermione. I told you – I don't care what they think,"

She searched his face, but knew he was serious. He only ever called her by her first name when he was serious. "Okay," she murmured, tilting her head to kiss him hard, running her fingers through his hair.

He moaned, but pulled away from her completely. "I'm ravished," he explained at her questioning look.

She laughed and took his hand. "Then off to breakfast for us,"

He squeezed her hand. "Too bad we can't go to Hogsmeade for Valentine's but if you want, you can go with Potter and the – Weasley on Saturday, and we'll spend Friday night together,"

Hermione smiled, surprised he had even mentioned it. Most guys she knew tried to avoid any talk of Valentine's Day. "All right, thanks Draco,"

They stopped inside the Great Hall long enough for him to kiss her once more before they parted for their separate tables.

As Hermione sat down, she looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend and felt her stomach flip pleasantly. _I'm falling for you too_, she thought, referring to his sleepy statement from the other night.

He met her eyes and sent her a wink before engaging in conversation with Blaise.

"Hermione!" Ginny called as she came into the hall, plopping herself across from the brunette. "I have the most amazing, fantastic, wonderful idea in the world!"

Hermione chuckled. "Oh? And what would this amazing, fantastic and wonderful idea be?"

"For the Easter break, instead of going home, we – you, me, Blaise and Draco – will go to muggle London! We'll show the boys muggle stuff, and stay in a muggle hotel! We can go shopping and –"

"Whoa!" Hermione cut her friend off. "There's no way that Draco will go to muggle London. He'll be terrified!"

"Hermione, listen to me," Ginny said urgently. "It's the best thing for him. What better way to change his mind about muggles, than to show him their, and your, world?"

Hermione frowned. "That is a good idea," she said slowly, looking at her boyfriend again. "But I don't think he'll agree to it,"

"He will," Ginny said determinedly. "We have two months to convince him, don't worry."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she finally took a bite of her toast. Ginny was right. They had almost two months. Surely they could manage to convince him it would be fun.


	43. Trust

**A/N: Not long after the last one! Woo-hoo! Aren't you proud? Okay, Warning: FLUFF! Aha. Hope you like this chapterrr. :) Read, enjoy and review please! **

**By the way, the reviewers who have reviewed already, and whoever's stuck with me since the beginning, I'd just like to say thank you so so so much! You all make my day! :) **

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 42**

Hermione decided to wait until after Valentine's to mention Ginny's idea to Draco. She didn't want him angry with her on such a special holiday. She inwardly snorted at her thoughts.

The week passed slowly; the Golden trio and Draco went to class – not together of course. Draco and Ron still couldn't tolerate each other's presences, and Hermione didn't think it would happen anytime soon. So she alternated who she sat with in every class, depending on who was all in that class. If she only had Draco in that class, such as Arithmancy, then she sat with him. In classes where all three of the boys shared her class, such as Potions or DADA, then she alternated sitting with Draco on one day, and the boys on opposite days.

Her evenings were spent in the library studying, in the common room helping Harry and Ron with their homework, or spending time with Draco in the Room of Requirement.

Friday evening finally arrived and she met Draco outside of her Ancient Runes class to go to dinner.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Hermione asked him, not for the first time, as he took her hand and began to walk.

He glanced at her briefly. "You'll see," was his only reply.

Hermione frowned, extremely unhappy but still excited with his answer. She'd never pictured him as the romantic 'I like to surprise my girlfriend' type of guy, but then again, this wasn't the most shocking thing she'd found out about him.

She sighed and gave up, cheerfully swinging their clasped hands between them as they walked. He raised his eyebrows at her but she just grinned.

Draco shook his head, inwardly enjoying her giddiness.

They arrived at the Great Hall, and Hermione was shocked when Draco didn't give her the normal parting kiss. He didn't kiss her, or look at her, at all! Her heart dropped. He wasn't angry with her was he? He _always _kissed her goodbye! Always!

She took a deep breath but took her seat at the Gryffindor table. Ginny gave her a curious look and shuffled down the bench until she was across from the curly haired Gryffindor.

"What's wrong? You look like you found out Nargles were real," Ginny teased with a smile. Hermione shook her head slightly, pulling herself from her thoughts.

"It's Draco," she murmured quietly, in case of eavesdroppers. "He's just… acting strange,"

"How so?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously, not wanting to voice her thoughts out loud. "He's just quieter. And tonight, before dinner, he didn't even kiss me! He _always _kisses me!"

She was aware that she may have been overreacting; maybe he was just feeling sick, or something? But she couldn't drop the thought that he was upset. What if he broke up with her?

"Oh my God, Ginny, what's wrong with me?" Hermione suddenly snapped. "I'm acting like… like… oh no,"

Ginny frowned. "You're making no sense, love. But I imagine he's probably just preoccupied with his plans for tonight and that's why he's behaving strangely. You're just over thinking it, is all."

Hermione nodded vigorously. "Yes, you're right. I'm overreacting. He's not going to…"

No, she refused to believe that he would break up with her. Not after she heard what he'd sleepily whispered the other night. There was no way.

Ginny suddenly clicked into what Hermione was thinking with a gasp. "No! He wouldn't!" She said, trying to reassure her best girl friend.

Hermione nodded again and scooped some food onto her plate wearily.

"Merlin," Ginny whispered, almost to herself. Hermione looked up questioningly. "You really care for him, don't you?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "I think I do," she said, her voice as quiet as Ginny's. "I knew this was going to happen, Gin. I just knew it,"

Ginny reached across and patted her hand. "It'll be all right. I think he's starting to care for you too,"

_Definitely… falling for her. _

"I hope so," Hermione murmured in agreement. Ginny was about to change the subject when a piece of parchment suddenly appeared beside Hermione's plate.

Nervously, Hermione picked it up, recognizing Draco's elegant script.

_H -_

_Come find me. _

_- D_

"Ooh!" Ginny cooed, reading the note upside now.

Hermione's head whirled around, only to notice he was missing from his spot at the table. Blaise sent her a small smile and a wink.

Trying to control the nervous fluttering in her stomach, Hermione pushed her food away and stood up. "Well, wish me luck," she murmured with a shaky smile, wondering why she was so nervous anyway.

"Good luck!" Ginny said with a broad grin.

Hermione nodded once to herself, and took a deep breath as she hurried from the Hall.

* * *

Ginny rose too and walked over to Blaise, taking Draco's empty seat beside him. "She really cares for him," she said softly, smiling happily. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long, long time."

Blaise grinned. "Brilliant. Sadly, I don't know how Draco's feeling, as he'll not tell me,"

Ginny sighed. "Well, I think he cares for her too. I mean, sometimes I notice the way he looks at her, like he's deep in thought but there's a smile on his face that I've never seen before,"

Blaise nodded. "I've noticed that too. And he doesn't insult people nearly as much as he used to. And, he's not always snapping at anyone for anything. He seems… somewhat happier too. Especially when Hermione's around. But I don't think he's even noticed,"

"Well, maybe he'll bring her some good news tonight. Maybe he'll tell her he loves her," Ginny said optimistically. "Although, she's worried sick,"

"Why?" Blaise asked with a frown.

"He's been quiet all week or something, and tonight he didn't give her a kiss goodbye before dinner," Ginny said with a shrug. "I reckon he's just preoccupied or something though,"

Blaise shook his head. "Nah, he's fine. He's been stressing over what to do tonight, is all." Blaise wasn't completely sure of this, despite how confidant and easy going his tone was.

"They'll be fine," Ginny said with a small nod, as she leaned in close and kissed him, linking her hands behind his neck.

He made a noise of approval and pulled back. "Save this for later, love," he murmured hoarsely and she grinned innocently.

* * *

Hermione stopped at the common room first and changed out of her school robes and into something more comfortable – a pair of muggle jeans and a soft light blue cashmere jumper. Grabbing her cloak in case he was outside, she checked her hair and then chided herself for doing so. She tucked her wand in her back pocket and began her search.

She checked the Room of Requirement first, although she had a feeling he wouldn't be there. It would be too obvious, as that's where they always met. As she expected, the room was unoccupied.

Next, she checked the library, only to find it was empty as well. She continued throughout the school, only realizing as she reached the Astronomy tower that she should've borrowed Harry's map.

Finding the dark tower empty as well, she headed down to the dungeons. But he wasn't there either. All of the classrooms were locked, she'd been checking them on her way passed. He wouldn't have gone into a broom closet – the very idea was preposterous.

She sighed and headed outside, the last place she could think of. She went to the lake first, but after walking all around it, she found no sign of the blonde Slytherin. "Mmm…. He's good," she murmured, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

She walked all the way down to the Quidditch pitch and nearly cursed when she found it empty, except for a few fliers who clearly weren't Draco. The only person in the greenhouses was Neville Longbottom, who was skipping dinner to finish a project.

Hermione glanced warily at the Forbidden Forest. He wouldn't… would he? He had been terrified of the forest in their first year! _That was six years ago, _an inner voice reminded her.

She groaned and began to walk towards the eerie forest, wondering what he was up to. The sun was slowly setting, and Hermione felt her breathing hitch nervously.

She stood at the edge, wrapping her arms around herself warily and glanced around for blonde hair. She didn't see him at all. "Where are you?" She muttered in agitation. Sure, it was a large castle, but he couldn't have gone far.

Fang barked from inside Hagrid's hut and Hermione let out a startled shriek. Covering her mouth, she chided herself for being so jumpy. She heard Hagrid hushing the bloodhound, and was just about to knock on the half giant's door to ask if he'd seen Draco, when he spoke.

"Looking for someone?"

Hermione gasped, whirling around and clutching her chest. "Good God, Draco, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He smirked, coming towards her. "Was I hard to find?" The Slytherin murmured as he stood in front of her, but not touching her.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "I looked positively everywhere,"

Draco reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her against him. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and then resumed at a frantic pace. It didn't matter how long they'd been dating, he would always be capable of making her feel like this; of giving her shivers by his mere touch, voice, and kisses.

"What are you planning, anyway?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding breathy even to her own ears.

"Do you trust me?" He said his voice barely audible.

"Of course," Hermione replied without hesitating.

"Then you'll come into the forest with me?" Draco murmured, dropping his mouth to her ear. She shivered at his breath on her neck.

"I…" she sent another wary glance at the slowly darkening sky, and then at the clustered group of trees. "We shouldn't,"

"Don't live by the rules, Granger," Draco whispered. "Do what _you _want to,"

"But… it's dangerous, Draco," Hermione said, rather fearfully.

"Who's the Gryffindor here?" Draco said, somewhat tauntingly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. He was challenging her. "Let's go," she growled. He kissed her neck first and then pulled away from her, taking her hand.

She didn't see his smirk.

Draco was absolutely stunned at how easily he had managed to convince her. Of course, the Gryffindor comment had been perfect. They stayed on the path, and he could feel how cold her hand was.

He knew she trusted easily, but he still couldn't believe he had actually won that trust. It stirred an emotion in his chest that he couldn't identify.

"Are you afraid?" He asked as they walked further into the forest. He saw her glance up at him, and kept his face expressionless.

"A bit," she admitted softly. He squeezed her hand.

"Don't be," he murmured in reassurance. "I only want to show you something," he said. _And see how much you trust me…_

Her hand was still tense in his and he pulled her closer to his side, trying to ease her fears. He wasn't going to let anything hurt her, for Merlin's sake.

They walked for a bit more, never leaving the path, until Draco got to the mark on a tree. He pulled her to a stop, and then began walking in a different direction, off of the path.

"Draco –" Hermione paused, glancing fearfully behind them. Draco didn't say anything, just kept walking.

"Don't worry," he said to her a few minutes later. He knew she was biting her lip worriedly. He followed the small marks on the trees that he had made for another five or ten minutes before he finally stopped.

"Shh," he warned her, pulling her between two trees.

Hermione barely held in her gasp. There, on the ground in a small clearing, was the most magnificent creature she'd ever seen.

She glanced at Draco and he was smiling at her reaction.

The unicorn was pure white, whiter than anything she had ever seen. Its legs were curled beneath it comfortably, and its long silver mane shone in the moonlight.

But what struck Hermione the most was the tiny creature beside the unicorn. It was the purest of gold, and only young she could tell. It was standing beside its mother on wobbly, slender legs. It let out a playful whinny and nudged its mother's side. It had no horn yet, which meant it was less than two years of age. Judging by how it was struggling to remain standing, Hermione guessed it had only recently been born.

She slowly approached the two beings, wanting to see if she could get a closer look. Draco remained back, knowing a unicorn's unusual aversions to males.

The mother looked up as Hermione grew nearer, and nickered a warning at her offspring. The young unicorn gave Hermione a look that could only be defined as curious, and ignored its mother.

Hermione's face broke out into an unbelievable grin as the unicorn slowly came closer to her. She crouched down, and held out a hand to it. The creature sniffed her hand delicately and then snorted through its nose. "You're beautiful," Hermione whispered in amazement.

The unicorn seemed to understand her, as it tossed its gold head proudly and trotted back to the older unicorn, who had gotten to her feet, ready to bolt.

Hermione watched the unicorn stumble around his mother as she backed up. Her back hit Draco's chest, and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head. "Do you like them?"

"Like them? I love them," she murmured softly, gazing at her favourite animals. "They're the most amazing magical beings I have ever seen,"

"I was visiting the thestrals last night while you were with Potter and Weasley, and I heard the baby. I went to investigate, and knew I had to show you. I wasn't sure if they would still be here, but I reckon this is where the mother has made her… home, so I had a hunch that they'd be here," he said in her ear. "This is around the time that I saw them last night,"

Hermione turned in his arms. "This is the most wonderful thing I have ever had the chance to witness. Thank you so much," she punctuated the last four words with a kiss.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

"Is that why you were so…distant?" Hermione asked hesitantly, still unsure even though he seemed to be enjoying himself now.

"Well," he hesitated. "At first, it was because I had absolutely no idea what we were going to do tonight. And then it was because I was worried they wouldn't be here,"

"Thank you," Hermione repeated, feeling her eyes tear at the sweet gesture he'd done for her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest.

She felt him hold her tight and reveled in how safe she found herself in his embrace. She'd never been in love before, but she was almost sure she was pretty darn close to it with him. The thought almost frightened her.

"C'mon, there's more," he said suddenly, gently pulling away from her and taking her hand again.

"How could there possibly be more?" Hermione asked in disbelief. He smiled slightly.

"Just come on," he repeated and took her hand again.

Hermione sent one last happy glance at the two unicorns – the mother was lying down again and her baby was now curled into her side.

With another soft smile, she allowed herself to be pulled away by her boyfriend.

They walked another short distance and then Draco stopped. Hermione looked around in confusion at the empty clearing.

Draco gave her an amused look as he released her hand and walked away from her a bit. She finally clicked in. This was where the thestrals were. She looked at him in confusion again.

He was holding his hand out to something, and clicking his tongue softly. He had a small smile on his face as he petted the creature that Hermione could not see.

"In a way, I almost wish I could see them, just so I could see them in real life. Then again," she shuddered, "I'm grateful that I've yet to see death."

"C'mon," he held out a hand to her and she approached warily. She gave him her hand and he placed it on the beast's neck cautiously. She gasped as she felt the thestral's skeletal body.

Before she could say or do anything, Draco gripped her waist and swung her onto the thing. She closed her eyes tightly and Draco got up in front of her. "Don't worry; he's nice,"

Hermione shook her head as she pressed her face into the back of her boyfriend's robe. "I hate you," she muttered sourly as the thestral took off into the air. She could feel its wings beating beneath her. It was a very odd sensation.

Draco let out a large breath of pure exhilaration. "I love flying," he said, unconcerned of Hermione's death grip on his waist.

"Open your eyes, we're over the lake," Draco called back to her, holding onto her arms with his hand.

Hermione timidly did as he said and gasped. They were rather high, but after she got over the initial fright, she noticed how pretty the lake looked in the moonlight from above. "It's beautiful," she whispered in disbelief.

"I know," Draco replied in the same tone. "Still frightened?"

"Oh yes," Hermione said.

"Am I forgiven?"

"We're not on solid ground yet," she said bitterly. He chuckled.

They flew for a bit more and Hermione finally relaxed, loosening her hold and looking at the magnificent sight. Her stomach still flipped when she looked at how far up they were but the sky looked amazing.

Finally they descended, and the thestral dropped them off in front of the castle.

Hermione stumbled a bit but didn't fall when Draco lifted her off and back onto the ground. "Where's his nose?" She asked Draco.

He took her hand again and guided it to the beast's dragon-like face. She stroked it up and down softly. "Thank you very much. That wasn't as scary as I would have thought," she murmured to it.

Draco chuckled and gave the creature a final pat goodbye. It snorted and took to the skies again to rejoin its friends.

He turned to his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms. "So? Am I forgiven?"

"Oh… I dunno," she said, contemplating it.

He gave her a stern look, to which she giggled. "All right, I forgive you for making me get on an invisible creature and fly through the night. But only because of the unicorns,"

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. "So you had a good time?" He asked against her lips.

"Better than good," she replied, throwing her arms around his neck tightly and pressing her body to his. "Thank you,"

He buried his face in her hair, smiling genuinely.

* * *

"They got Ginny in on it, too, the ruddy prats. They knew I'd trust something given to me by her – which was rather stupid of me. So I ate their bloody chocolate and turned into a _girl_!" Ron whined, coming out of the Three Broomsticks.

Harry nearly doubled over in laughter as he tried to hold the door open for Hermione, who was laughing just as hard.

"It's not funny! I looked like my Aunt Phoebe!" Ron shuddered. "I thought I'd be coming back from the break as a girl! It was terrifying…"

"Did they call you Ronalda?" Harry teased. Ron grimaced.

"Close – Rhonda!" He said wearing a bitter scowl.

Hermione giggled. "So they had an antidote?"|

"No!" Ron exclaimed in horror. "They hadn't figured one out yet. They were using me as a sodding test! Thankfully, it wore off overnight." He said in relief as they headed back to school.

"Well, at least you got to experience what every bloke only wishes…" Harry said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You got to have –"

But Harry was cut off by a loud 'pop'.

"What the…?" Ron said, as the Golden Trio spun towards the sound, which was followed by a great number of 'pops'.

"Death Eaters!" Harry cried, grabbing his best friends' arms to run. It was too late – they were surrounded ten to three.

**A/N: Don't worry! Next one should be up by tomorrow! Ahaha. I'm evil! :) How did you like the fluffiness? Did it make you aw? It made me say aw just writing it. Don't you wish we could all have a Draco? He He. :) **


	44. Scared

**A/N: Hermione's emotional in this chapter, and I felt like I should just post a warning. The canon Hermione was prone to crying a lot, mostly over Ron. This time... you'll see. But I've read a lot of stories where's Hermione is wonder woman. And while I agree she is a really strong character, JK shows her breaking down a lot, over trivial things such as the Yule ball, or many rows with Ron. So.. yeah. Anyway! Next chapter! Read; Enjoy; and Review! It really makes my day when I get a review :) Thank you so much everyone! **

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 43**

"Ah Hell," Ron cursed, scowling.

"Don't touch Potter! And you aren't allowed to kill Weasley or Granger!" A deep voice yelled from one of the cloaked figures. Nine heads nodded, their faces veiled. "Torture everyone you can! Teach Dumbly-dore a lesson!"

"What do we do?" Hermione screamed, drawing her wand. Harry and Ron followed suit.

"FIGHT!" Harry yelled. "_Stupefy_!" A red beam of light shot from his wand and a Death Eater narrowly dodged it.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione shouted, noticing screams around them from other students. One Death Eater went flying, losing their wand, and Hermione was quick to stun them.

"GET DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled to a boy running passed them.

"_Crucio_!" A Death Eater yelled, hitting the running fourth year. Hermione flinched when the boy's screams of agony reached her.

_He's only fourteen, damn it!_ "_Protego_!" She screamed, aiming her wand at the boy and stopping the curse. At the same time that she lost her focus, she was hit in the chest with a spell. It made her vision blurry but she was able to spot the castor. "_Impedimenta_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!_ Stupefy_!" Curse after curse, spell after spell, scream after scream and the Death Eaters went down but more kept coming.

"Harry! You've got to go! Get to the castle and Dumbledore!" Hermione cried to him. Harry shook his head.

"I can't leave – _expelliarmus! – _you two here!" He shouted.

"We'll be fine. They won't hurt you! Go!" Hermione yelled wincing as a student hit a brick wall.

Harry hesitated, shot another spell, and then nodded and ran towards the castle.

Hermione protected him as long as she could, frequently hexing any Death Eater who tried to follow him, but eventually she got hit herself. She screamed as a dark blue light hit her in the side, and she nearly lost her wand as she hit the ground.

Twisting onto her back, she sent a hex back at the Death Eater, ignoring the searing pain in her side.

"Stupid mudblood! _Crucio_!"

Hermione shrieked as the wave of pain hit her. It was worse than she could've ever imagined. Worse than breaking her arm when she was eight. It was… like every fiber of her being was on fire, and in agony. She couldn't stop screaming. _Will it ever end?_

She almost blacked out when it was finally over. She struggled to get up, but ended up collapsing back to her knees, breathing heavily. It hurt too much.

The pain came again, just as she was looking for her wand, and she heard Ron call her name. She wanted to yell back to him, to comfort him, but it was too late. She felt her vision swimming, as she fell back to the ground and finally succumbed to the blackness of the unconscious realm.

* * *

Ginny was sitting with Blaise and Draco since most of the school was gone. They were sitting alone at the Slytherin table. Blaise had wanted to stay back with Draco, and Ginny stayed just to be with Blaise.

"I can't wait for the Easter Break," Ginny said eagerly. She knew Hermione had yet to tell Draco about their plans, and would be upset with Ginny if she were to tell him instead.

"Oh yeah," Draco muttered, lazily leaning his head on his palm and attempting to write his DADA essay. "It's still a while away though,"

"It'll go by fast though; the rest of the year is," Blaise said writing his own Defense essay.

"I'm so tired of all this work," Ginny complained, working on a Potions essay.

"Hey, just be glad you aren't a NEWT student," Blaise grumbled. Before Ginny could reply, the doors slammed open, revealing a panting, red faced Harry Potter.

"Where's…. Dumble…dore?" Harry gasped.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Ginny asked, jumping to her feet and hurrying over to him.

"No. Dumbledore. Need him," Harry said shortly.

"Er… I'm not sure, but he's probably in his –"

"What's going on here?" McGonagall interrupted Ginny, coming over to see them. "Potter?"

"Hogsmeade is under attack. Group of Death Eaters 'teaching Dumbledore a lesson'," Harry said urgently, putting air quotations around the last four words. McGonagall was already out the doors.

Ginny gasped and Draco felt his eyes widen. His first thought was that Granger was in Hogsmeade, and apparently not with Potter. His second was that there was an attack in Hogsmeade and he hadn't been warned about it?

"Where's Granger?" Draco demanded of Harry, who looked at him in slight surprise.

"Fighting," the raven haired boy replied.

"Ron?" Ginny question, wringing her hands nervously. Harry sighed.

"Both of them were fighting when I left. The Death Eaters apparently have orders not to kill them…" Harry explained.

"But they can hurt them," Ginny summed up worriedly. "We've got to help them!"

"You four are not going anywhere," McGonagall said sternly as she suddenly reappeared. "Dumbledore is already there and has sent a Patronus saying that the Death Eaters are gone. The injured are being brought back as we speak…"

She had barely finished talking before all four teenagers were gone. Draco and Ginny were on their way to the Hospital Wing and Harry and Blaise left to try and help in whatever way they could.

Ginny ran ahead of Draco, who was trying to pretend he wasn't anxious. She flew through the doors ahead of him and he heard her gasp. He picked up his pace.

When he entered, he was surprised by the number of third years and above who occupied the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was going mad trying to attend to everyone.

"Never in my wildest dreams… Hogsmeade _attacked_!" She was muttering as she flew all over the large room.

Draco scanned the packed room and spotted Ron sitting up, holding his arm. "It's nothing Gin. It's just broken… Honest, worry about Hermione,"

Draco's eyes moved to the bed next to Ron's, where a figure with curly brown hair lay. Hermione's chest was moving steadily, which put Draco's nerves at ease – why he was so worried, he had no idea. Her arms were on either side of her, and there was a bandage around her torso.

"Bloody hell, Granger, what've you done to yourself?" Draco muttered as he stood beside her. Hesitantly, he took her hand in his, calmly stroking it with his thumb.

"She was crucio'd…" Ron muttered awkwardly. He still wasn't used to Draco.

The Slytherin clenched his free hand, angry for a reason unknown to him. _Bloody hell__, this is bad. _

"Did you know about it?" Ron asked accusingly. "Is that the _real _reason you didn't go?"

"Ron!" Ginny snapped, only to be ignored by her brother.

"_No_, I didn't know about it," Draco through his teeth, unconsciously squeezing Hermione's hand tighter. "And you ought to remember that I was banned from Hogsmeade for fighting." _Idiot_.

"Yeah well, you _are _a Death -"

There was a mumble from Hermione's bed that cut Ron off.

"What was that?" Draco asked, leaning closer.

"Ow!" Hermione moaned, pulling her hand free of Draco's tight hold.

"Oops," Draco said with a halfhearted smile. She didn't return it. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Never better," she mumbled with a grimace. "Where's Harry? Did he make it back all right? And I did hear Ron, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. I'm fine; just a broken arm from being thrown into a wall. Harry's all right too," Ron replied.

"Were there any deaths?" Hermione asked, taking Draco's hand unconsciously in her anxiousness.

"No thank Merlin. We got lucky. Dumbledore showed before anyone could get seriously hurt." Ron said, managing a weak smile.

Hermione swallowed hard and pushed herself into a sitting position, despite Ginny's protests. "I take it no Death Eaters were caught?"

Ron grimaced. "None were killed and the ones who were stupefied were grabbed by others and apparated away seconds before Dumbledore arrived."

"It's as if they knew Dumbledore was coming," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I suppose they knew Harry was going to get him but…"

"Dumbledore was gone already when Harry got here," Ginny said suddenly.

"Hmm…" Hermione frowned.

"Maybe _someone _warned the Death Eaters," Ron said with a pointed look at Draco.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, he was with us the entire time!" Ginny said exasperatedly.

Draco rolled his eyes at the male Weasley but refrained from saying anything only because Hermione was there.

Only Ginny noticed his eye roll and sideways glance at Hermione.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey! May I please go?" Hermione asked when she spotted the nurse. "I feel fine, and I'm just taking up needed space,"

"Very well dear, but take it easy for the next few days. The Cruciatus curse is a large energy deficient." Pomfrey replied. She handed Hermione a potion. "This will restore your energy anytime you're feeling weak. And if your side starts bleeding again, then come here immediately."

Hermione slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped down. She stumbled a bit and Draco caught her before she could fall. "Thanks," she mumbled, not looking at him.

Draco frowned. What was up with her? She pulled away from him and walked out of the wing with a quick goodbye to Ron and Ginny. Draco, still frowning, followed her.

She was silent as they walked down the corridor and Draco wondered what was on her mind. "Er… are you… all right?" He asked, feeling awkward. She glanced at him and shrugged.

"Did you," she paused, clearly hesitant to ask whatever it was she wanted to, "know today was going to happen?"

"Bloody hell," Draco snapped, causing her to jump. "You sound like the Weasel,"

"Weasley," Hermione corrected absently, as her face reddened. "And it's just…"

"I know. I'm _going _to be a Death Eater, so you automatically assume I was involved in this. Well, I wasn't, all right? Sodding hell…" Draco spat angrily. He was angrier that he _hadn't _been told about it than that she thought he knew. He didn't know what he would've done if he'd known about it. Would he have told her? Warned her not to go? He didn't know.

Hermione felt bad at the look on his face. She should trust him more. He had been absolutely perfect to her, and yet she still acted like she couldn't trust him. "I'm sorry Draco," she said, stopping. He stopped too, still scowling. She stepped forward hesitantly and took his hand. "I am, really. It's just… I had this dream, well nightmare really, and it shook me up a bit."

He stared at her expressionlessly.

"And then I heard Ron… and well, I acted like I don't trust you. That's not true. I do trust you. Honest, I just… I'm really sorry," she murmured.

_You shouldn't trust me… I don't know what I would've done if I _had _known it was going to happen. _Draco sighed, and pulled her to him for a soft kiss. "I would've told you not to go if I had known it was going to happen," he said quietly. "But I'm glad you made it out, alive. I wouldn't want to be without my girlfriend, you know."

She smiled, trailing her hands slowly up his chest and around his neck. "I missed you," she said even though she'd seen him just that morning.

He grinned, pleased by her statement. "I missed you too," he murmured truthfully. He'd gotten used to having her around and he began to miss her presence when they separated. And he definitely missed kissing her.

As if reading his mind, she leaned up and met his lips. He readily returned the kiss, backing her against the wall and running his hands down her sides.

She moaned, entangling her fingers in his hair softly. He moved his lips across her jaw to her throat, lightly sucking and nipping.

A throat clearing made the two pull apart, Draco reluctantly and Hermione guiltily.

Ginny was looking at them in amusement. Hermione was relieved that it wasn't Harry or Ron, or worse a teacher. "Well, uh, sorry to interrupt –"

Draco snorted. "Sure you are,"

"but Harry's back and wants to see Hermione," Ginny finished, ignoring Draco's interruption.

"Kay," Hermione said softly, kissing Draco once more before pulling away from him completely and taking his hand.

They walked back to the Hospital wing and found Harry by Ron's bed.

Harry pulled her into a hug immediately. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Harry," Hermione replied, returning the hug tightly.

"Dumbledore's banned all Hogsmeade trips for the rest of the year," Harry said as he pulled away.

"That makes sense," Hermione muttered. "I can't believe the Death Eaters actually attacked Hogsmeade."

"I'm just glad no one died; though a lot are injured horribly. Dumbledore says he's going to be getting a lot of angry letters from parents," Harry said.

"Well yeah, Hogwarts is supposed the safest place for us," said Ron.

"It is; so long as Dumbledore is here, it's very unlikely the Dark Lord will be able to get into the school," Hermione said logically. "But I bet parents will be pulling their kids out of school now,"

Harry and Ron nodded, agreeing with her. "It just goes to show what's going to happen once we graduate. We won't be safe anymore," Harry said grimly.

Hermione felt her eyes tearing at the solemn words and the truth of it. "You're right," she whispered. "It's going to start as soon as we graduate. He'll come after you,"

Draco heard the withheld tears in her voice, and wrapped an arm around her back, rubbing her arm. "Don't think about it," he whispered in her ear.

"Well, s'pose we should let Ron rest," Harry said with a small smile at his best friend. "Get better soon, mate,"

"Merlin, it's just a broken arm!" They heard Ron yell after them as the four of them left the wing.

Harry took off for the Great Hall, saying he was hungry, while Ginny went to find Blaise, and left the two of them alone.

"Oh no," Hermione suddenly said sadly. "I had bought you a bunch of sweets from Honeydukes, but I must've dropped them during the fight."

Draco pulled her to a stop in the empty corridor and then sat down against the wall, tugging her down with him. "It's okay," he said, surprised that she would be upset by such a thing. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him.

He couldn't believe how panicked he'd gotten when he thought she was hurt, or when he saw her lying in the hospital bed. _This is really bad_, he thought as he closed his eyes and rested his head on hers.

"I've something to ask you," she said, sounding wary. "You're not going to like it."

"Er, all right," he said with a frown as she pulled out of his arms to look at him.

"Don't get angry, okay?" She said and didn't wait for an answer. "Ginny had an idea of something… fun that we could do for Easter. Do you have any plans?"

"No, I was planning to stay here," Draco said still frowning.

"Well, she thinks, and I agree, that it might be fun if we go to muggle London. You, Blaise, Ginny and I. I'll show you three muggle stuff, and we'll stay overnight in a muggle hotel," Hermione finished, biting her lip nervously.

Draco didn't know what to say. He didn't want to go, of course. But he knew she wanted him to. "Muggle London?" He managed to choke out. Had she gone mental? Did she forget who he was?!

"Blaise thinks it's a good idea!" Hermione said defensively. "I understand that you… don't like muggles, but I think it could be good for us."

"Hermione," Draco said slowly, biting his cheek. It wasn't that he 'didn't like muggles' – he hated them. "Won't that mean no magic, and stuff?"

"Well, not really. Just as long as there are no muggles watching. You have to be sure that they won't see before performing it," Hermione said. "It's not for a while yet, you can think about it."

Draco nodded tightly. There was no way he'd be going. She could give him her adorable puppy dog look all she wanted. He wouldn't give in.

* * *

"So, I'm afraid that because of recent happenings, all future Hogsmeade trips will be cancelled. Lord Voldemort has managed to attack it, and it will no longer be safe for you students to attend the trips," Dumbledore announced gravely at dinner that night.

The Hall was strangely silent as the students accepted this revelation.

"But be assured that you are still safer than ever here at Hogwarts! There is no possible way for Lord Voldemort to gain entrance to the school," Dumbledore finished, taking his seat. The students clapped unenthusiastically.

Hermione picked at her food; she wasn't very hungry. She was worried about the future. She would have to put her parents into safety. Then she'd go with Harry and Ron. Together, the three of them would bring Voldemort's downfall. She promised Harry that she'd be with him until the end, and she would keep that promise.

"Stop thinking about it," Harry said, noticing her expression and knowing immediately what she was worrying about. "You'll only get upset. Just worry about NEWTs or something."

She gave him a weak smile. "I think, Harry Potter, that you know me a little too well."

He returned the smile. "That's what comes of six and a half years of friendship."

It was true. She knew him and Ron like the back of her hand. They'd been through thick and thin, with many more dangerous adventures to come.

She squeezed his arm. "I'm glad you're my best friend, Harry."

"As am I," Harry said with a chuckle. "Are you ready to go to the common room?"

Hermione nodded, and the two stood up to leave together. Hermione looked around for Draco, so she could blow him a kiss goodbye but he was already gone.

She scolded Harry about his lack of studying as they walked, arm in arm, to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Hi Draco,"

Draco had hurried back towards the Hospital Wing, where he had a feeling he'd dropped his wand, when Pansy managed to corner him.

"I've finally realized why you're dating that mudblood," Pansy said, smiling seductively.

"Muggleborn," Draco corrected absently, before he realized what he'd just done. He shook his head.

"You're just using her, aren't you? To get me jealous," Pansy whispered as she pushed him against the wall.

Draco let out a laugh. "Parkinson, you're completely mental."

"Or, it could be just a mission," Pansy continued, unconcerned that he was making fun of her. "And in that case, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Look, as _tempting _as that sounds, I don't think so," Draco said with sarcasm etched in his voice, as he attempted to shove her away from him. She put her hands on his chest while he scowled at her.

"Draco, you know you've always wanted me," Pansy said huskily. "I've always wanted you."

"Parkinson, I mean it. Get away from me," Draco said threateningly, wishing he had his wand. He grabbed her hands on his chest, preparing to move them away when he heard a male curse loudly.

He glanced up to see Potter and Hermione. Hermione's eyebrows were raised as she took in the sight of Pansy and Draco. It was clearly Potter who had cursed. Hermione looked like she didn't know whether to be angry or upset.

Before Draco could say anything, she took Potter's arm, saying quietly, "C'mon Harry."

Hermione walked away but Potter didn't follow right away, though Draco didn't know this. Draco turned his attention to the slut in front of him. "Listen here you slag," he hissed. "If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from me! You and me never were, and never will be. So go cry on some other bloke's shoulder."

With his last words, he shoved her away from him hard, so that she stumbled and landed on her rear. He didn't spare her another glance as she burst into tears. He followed in the direction Hermione had gone in.

Potter was watching in shock; clearly he had thought Draco was cheating on Hermione. "Malfoy,"

"Save it," Draco snapped, running passed the boy-who-lived.

He caught up to Hermione quickly and grabbed her wrist when she didn't turn at the sound of her name.

"Let go of me, Draco, I want to be alone," she said, her cheeks red in either embarrassment or anger. He hoped it was the former.

"Parkinson was just being her usual slag self. I didn't do anything with her," Draco said. "She was convinced that she belongs with me. You know I can't stand the bint."

Hermione glared at him. "I said leave me alone, Malfoy!"

He winced at the usage of his last name, but then glared back. "Fine! I don't know why you're angry at me though, since I didn't do anything!"

He turned on his heel and stormed away from her, unaware of the tears in her eyes. Potter came passed him and hurried to Hermione.

"He didn't do anything," Draco heard Potter tell him. He stopped in shock. Potter was sticking up for him?

"Honest, Hermione, I watched him shove Parkinson to the ground. She was bawling her eyes out and he didn't even care," Potter said. Draco turned around and looked at the two of them in surprise. Potter was holding Hermione's fore arm tightly, keeping her from running.

"I… I need to be alone, Harry, let me go!" She said her face aflame.

That was it. She was embarrassed. She looked up and met his eyes, and her face reddened more. What was her problem? Was she embarrassed for jumping to conclusions?

"Okay, just… don't do anything rash," Potter warned as he let her go. She nodded and walked away, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. Draco watched her go.

"She'll come around," Potter said, seeming unsure as to why he was reassuring Draco.

Draco hesitated. He wanted to thank Potter for being on his side, but he didn't want to be nice to his enemy. He cleared his throat and nodded curtly.

Potter smiled awkwardly - it looked more like a grimace - clearing understanding that Draco meant to thank him. "Yeah, don't mention it. Seriously,"

Draco chuckled and then turned on his heel to walk away, wondering why she was acting so embarrassed?

* * *

"I need to find Ginny," Hermione muttered to herself. Her friend would be the only one who understood what she was going through.

She was confused. She had no idea how she was feeling. She was embarrassed for jumping to conclusions, for getting upset, and… she was afraid of how she had felt when she saw Pansy with Draco like that. It hurt unbearably.

She went to the sixth year dorm, and was happy to find that her redheaded friend was back from dinner. "Ginny," she said tearfully as she came into the room. "I don't know what to do!"

Ginny looked at her with wide eyes and patted the bed for Hermione to sit down. "What happened?"

Hermione explained what had just happened, as well as how she was feeling. "What do I do? I'm scared, Gin. Why am I feeling this way? I swear to God, it felt like my heart was breaking when I saw him with her!"

Ginny swallowed hard and nodded. "I know. Being cheated on by your boyfriend is one of the worse feelings imaginable. But Draco didn't do anything, so you shouldn't be angry with him."

"I'm not!" Hermione wailed. "I'm angry at myself. I don't know why I'm feeling like this!"

"Oh Hermione, it's because you're falling in love, silly!" Ginny said matter-of-factly. She gave her best friend a hug. "You're upset because of the idea of him with another girl, because you're falling in love with him!"

Hermione sniffled. "Really? But… I don't want to fall in love with him!" She said quietly, desperately.

"You can't help who you love," Ginny said sadly. "And it goes to show you how much he cares by the fact that he came after you."

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked nervously. "Oh I'm such an idiot!"

"No, you're not. You've never been in love before – you're scared," Ginny said reassuringly. "But it's all going to be okay. He'll forgive you."

"Should I write him now?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

Ginny nodded. "Ask him to meet you."

Hermione accio'd a parchment, quill and ink. After three tries, she managed not to spill her ink bottle, and write a complete note without her hand shaking.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" Hermione couldn't believe how fearful she was acting. It was only Draco Malfoy! Why was she behaving like such a… lovesick fool?!

_Oh my God, Ginny's right. I'm falling in love with Draco sodding Malfoy. Oh dear God, _Hermione thought in a panic.

"He will," Ginny said knowingly.

It was a few minutes later when Hermione got a reply.

_Astronomy tower. Ten minutes. _

_-D_

Hermione was shaking, but took a deep breath. Ginny hugged her. "Don't worry so much. It'll be fine,"

Ginny stared thoughtfully after her best friend. _He loves her. He'll forgive her. I hope she explains it to him like she did me. _

* * *

Draco hurried to the dark tower and then began to pace as he waited for Hermione. Was she going to break up with him? He didn't think she would. He had a feeling she was falling for him. She didn't have any grounds to break up with him on. He'd been perfect to her, he knew.

He hadn't done anything wrong, so she had better not break up with him. He continued to pace, unaware that Hermione had arrived but was watching him nervously.

"You're angry," she spoke suddenly, approaching him.

He jumped, startled, and faced her. She was nervous, he could tell. She was biting her lip and wringing her hands. Her eyes were red so he could tell she had been crying. "No," he said, contradicting her statement. "I'm not,"

"I…" she hesitated, chewing her lip.

When she didn't say anything even after he'd waited for a few minutes, he pressed her, "What?"

Her brown eyes snapped to his. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry," she said. "I was just… embarrassed, I suppose."

"Why would you be embarrassed?" Draco asked, standing close enough to touch her, but restraining himself.

She took a deep breath and said bravely, "Because of how I felt when I saw you with her. I was scared, and embarrassed, and so I ran."

He gave a wry smile. "And how did you feel?"

A blush crept up her neck and face. "Just… hurt."

"Is that all?" He asked, knowing she was either lying or leaving something out.

She nodded. "I'm sorry Draco,"

"That's twice today you haven't trusted me," Draco said slowly. She cast her eyes away from him guiltily.

"I know. I'm a horrible girlfriend, aren't I?" She said with a small, nervous laugh.

He sighed. "Of course not," he said. "But you have to trust me Hermione."

She looked up and searched his face. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you when I saw you with Parkinson, Draco. It was just the shock of seeing you like that with her. I wasn't thinking clearly at all through the…"

He raised his eyebrows when she trailed off.

"Pain," she finished in a whisper.

"Ah," he said, finally clicking into her whole thought process. She realized she was falling for him, when she felt how much it hurt to see him with Pansy, so she ran because she was scared. She probably ran to a girl, most likely Ginny, who told her that Hermione was falling for him.

"It's all right to be scared," he murmured, finally giving into the powerful urge to touch her. He ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders.

"No it's not," she said quietly. "I shouldn't be scared of falling in love with you!"

Her arms were suddenly around his neck, and her face pressed into his shoulder. He rolled his eyes when he realized she was crying. _Merlin, girls cry way too easily_. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her back.

"Why are you scared?" He whispered in her ear when her crying subsided. He felt her shiver.

"The future," she replied with the same level of volume.

"Ah," he repeated. The war and their separate sides. "This is what you were afraid of from the beginning,"

She nodded, still not moving out of his arms. "I knew this was going to happen. This is what I didn't want. Because it's going to hurt like hell if… or if…"

"Merlin, stop crying!" He said when he heard her break off with a gasp. "There's no need to cry, Hermione. And there's no reason to be afraid. I'm falling for you too, all right?" He snapped without realizing what was coming out of his mouth.

That made her pull back and they stared at each other, him in horror for what he just admitted and her in shock.

She had suspected as much, since she'd heard him say it. But he'd been half asleep, and she hadn't known whether he had meant to say it, or even if he'd meant the words at all.

He was just trying to get her to stop crying. He didn't know how to deal with girls when they cried. But the words slipped out and he instantly regretted them. He hadn't meant to tell her that. He hadn't even wanted to admit it to himself.

He thought she was going to press him to admit more, to explain more, but to his surprise she leaned up and kissed him.

Draco didn't respond right away but quickly came to his senses, gripping her hip with his left hand and holding her neck with the other. Her hands were on his chest. The kiss was different than most, he noticed. It seemed more desperate, more emotional.

She pulled away, needing air, and then stepped into his arms, pressing her cheek against his chest and linking her hands behind his back. He stroked her hair and the rested his head on hers.

They stood in silence for what felt like forever before Hermione murmured, "We need to go. It's after curfew,"

He nodded and allowed her to step away from him. He took her hand and walked her back to Gryffindor Tower, being careful of teachers.

Outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, he pulled her in for a hug and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight,"

"Night," she replied, kissing him once and entering her common room.

As the portrait slid shut with a resounding click, Draco leaned against the wall with his head in his hands. "Fuck."


	45. Confusing Emotions

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 44**

_Draco,_

_You are disappointing me, my son. Why have you not written with information yet? I know that you are dating the Granger girl, and that you spend an infinite amount of time with her. You should have enough information on her by now. I trust that she is not that stubborn, or are your acting skills not as well as I originally thought? You had better write soon. The Dark Lord is not pleased with our family at the moment, and I do not wish to bring him more bad news. _

_Write me - that is an order,_

_L. Malfoy_

Draco groaned, sitting at the Slytherin table and reading the most recent letter from his father. _The Dark Lord is not pleased with our family…_The words repeated over and over again in his mind, and he closed his eyes tightly, trying not to imagine what the Lord could be doing to his parents.

He would have to write something. But… he didn't think he could! "Blaise," he said quietly to the dark skinned boy beside him. "I may need your help."

* * *

Blaise and Ginny both knew the truth now. Dumbledore had been told by his source of Draco's 'mission'. Blaise had originally been shocked, both at the news and at Dumbledore's strange positivity.

_"The more time Draco spends with her, the more I am certain he will fall for her," Dumbledore mused aloud to the two teens. "Keep a good eye on him, Blaise, just in case… However, I have a rather good feeling about this," _

Blaise had only shaken his head at the wise professor. Dumbledore didn't know Draco. Having known him for almost his entire life, Blaise knew how much of a coward the other Slytherin was. Even if he did fall in love with Hermione, Blaise was certain it wouldn't change anything. Draco would still get his mark, for his family's sake as well as his own.

Despite having known of Draco's mission already, hearing Draco ask him for help still came as a surprise. "So… you've been ordered to date Hermione for information?" Blaise said quietly, feigning ignorance.

Draco nodded; he had his head in both hands and his breakfast pushed away from him. "Blaise, I have a serious problem here. It's been close to three months, and I haven't written a thing. I need… more time. I need more excuses, but…"

"But?" Blaise pressed when Draco didn't finish.

"But my parents might be in danger," he finished bitterly, gripping his hair tightly in his fists. "For Merlin's sake, I hate this!"

Blaise chewed his cheek thoughtfully. Slowly he said, "You can't tell them anything about Hermione?"

"That's the problem," Draco said darkly. "I have loads I could tell them,"

Blaise frowned. "But…?"

"I can't," the blonde's words were mumbled so that Blaise had to strain to hear him.

"Why not?" he asked, secretly pleased.

"I… I just can't," Draco said, still mumbling. "Blaise, c'mon, help me,"

"All right, have you told them how stubborn she is?" Blaise pushed his own plate away from him and rose from the table.

"They don't buy it anymore," Draco replied as he stood too. "They're questioning my acting skills,"

Blaise couldn't help but scoff as the two of them left the Great Hall and headed to the dungeons for Potions. "Then they don't know you very well. Your acting skills are extraordinary."

"Not helping," Draco muttered. Blaise smiled slightly.

"Okay, how about you give them a little information, nothing serious but enough to get them off your back?" Blaise suggested quietly. He knew Draco's parents were important to him, and if it meant sacrificing harmless information about Hermione, then so be it. "That way, hopefully your parents will be safe,"

Draco nodded. "But…"

"It doesn't have to be anything harmful, just the basics about her. That's nothing that the Dark Lord will be able to use against her," Blaise continued. Draco nodded again.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right," he muttered, staring at the ground. "She's doing something to me, Blaise. I don't like this,"

Blaise hid a smile. "It must be the Gryffindor in her, for Gin's doing the same to me, mate."

Draco sighed, exhaustedly and angrily. "I almost wish I hadn't gotten this mission,"

"Almost?" Blaise questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

The light haired Slytherin chuckled. "It's been sort of worth it, in a way,"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. By the way, have you been invited to the Weasel's birthday party in the Room of Requirement tomorrow?" Blaise asked taking his seat in the dreary Potions classroom.

Draco sat beside him and rolled his eyes. "Not really. Hermione asked me to go, but I won't be welcome. The whole of Gryffindor will be there, so I'm not going."

"Yeah, me neither," Blaise agreed. "Gin wants me to; she says it'll be fine, but I highly doubt it. We'd be the only Slytherins there…"

Simultaneously, both boys shuddered.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced his office restlessly. Severus Snape had just left, after bringing the Headmaster more news of the Dark Lord and Draco's mission. It appeared the young Malfoy had yet to write anything to Voldemort, and his mother was currently locked in Voldemort's dungeons. If Draco didn't write anything soon, Narcissa Malfoy would suffer dreadfully.

The old professor petted his phoenix sadly. "I hate that people have to suffer Fawkes… I do not like this horrid game, of playing with people's lives. But it is a war. People will continue to suffer until Tom is gone. I must stop this. It is my responsibility."

He sighed and Fawkes nipped his finger affectionately. "I know, Fawkes. I know that love will conquer in the end. But the process leading to the end is sure to be a painful one…"

Depending on the choices the young Malfoy makes, both Draco and the innocent Hermione Granger will be sure to feel said pain. Albus' futile wish to prevent it would change nothing. He couldn't interfere with fate.

* * *

"So? Is Malfoy coming or not?" Ron asked Hermione rudely from their section of the Potions classroom.

Hermione sighed, trying hard not to lose her temper with Ron. "I don't know, Ronald. He hasn't given me a solid answer, but if I have to guess than I would say he is not coming."

"Why not?" Ron persisted, unable to hide the glee from his voice.

As the Gryffindor brunette continued to stir her potion, carefully adding in the next ingredient, she couldn't help but send the redhead a scathing glance. "Maybe because you've yet to change your attitude towards him?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Hermione waved it off and murmured, "Sorry, it's not your guys' fault. He just won't feel comfortable surrounded by so many Gryffindors, is all…"

There was a brief silence and then Ron cleared his throat. "Well, I can't say too bad, 'cause that would be rubbish,"

Hermione didn't hold back an eye roll. "Ron, it's your eighteenth birthday. Can't you just… I dunno, forget past hatred?"

Ron snorted. "Not likely, sorry,"

"Yeah, I figured as much," Hermione said bitterly. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. It'll be fun, a night to remember, regardless of who attends…"

"That's right," said Ron, now smiling. Hermione inwardly marveled at his mood swings as he added, "I can't wait,"

The rest of the class passed quickly, with Ron blissfully unaware of Hermione's tenseness and remaining anger. Harry, however, frequently raked his hand through his hair and cast nervous glances at Hermione. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"This is absurd, Ron," Hermione murmured absently, reading over Ron's essay. He scowled.

"C'mon, Hermione, it's my birthday tomorrow. Can't you ease up?" he complained, tugging his essay out of her hands.

"N.E.W.T.'s are only two months away!" Hermione argued, snatching it back. "Birthday or not, you're going to completely fail if you hand this in! Snape will tear you apart!"

Ron huffed and then pursed his lips. "All right; all right… Help me fix it?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course," she murmured, already scratching out some of the words he had used improperly.

Harry sighed in relief as the pending argument disintegrated between his two best friends. "So… Ron, you haven't been with Lavender very often,"

Ron grimaced. "You noticed? Blimey, Harry, have you _seen_ her?!"

Hermione chuckled under her breath. "Ronnie? Ronniekins, where are you?" she mocked, sounding scarily similar to her roommate.

The redhead stared at her in shock. "Her_mione_, don't do that! It's… sort of scary,"

Harry laughed at Ron's panicked expression. "So? When are you going to break it off with her?"

"Er… well… I, uh," Ron mumbled, face aflame. "I dunno exactly… how to word it…"

"Just tell her you think you should be friends," Hermione suggested with a shrug.

Ron looked down at his essay warily as Hermione passed it back to him. "But, what if she starts… y'know, crying?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why are boys so afraid of a crying girl?"

"Hysterical girls are… difficult to deal with," Ron said. "And frankly, I'd like to be over and done with Lavender."

"So break up with her in front of Parvati and leave the duty to her," Hermione said casually as she snagged Harry's essay and began to read it over as well. "It's the best friend's job after-all,"

"Have you always been this cold hearted?" Harry asked with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes again, glancing up at him with a wry expression.

"Of course not. Lavender will get over it. Every girl experiences heart break in their life. It isn't going to kill her, for God's sake. Lavender is just a bit of a drama queen," Hermione said recalling many nights where she was kept awake by Lavender and Parvati's conversations and tears.

"Well, s'pose you're right," Ron muttered. "I'd rather tell her before the party, but… I don't wanna ruin it for her. I'll do it after my birthday,"

"That means she'll be clinging to you the entire night. Wouldn't you rather be single for the party?" Harry asked, lifting an eyebrow curiously.

Ron grimaced. "Believe me, I do,"

"Aw, Ron, who knew you were actually sympathetic to a girl's feelings?" Hermione cooed, unable to stop grinning. "You're right though. It'll be easier for her if you do it after your birthday."

"Besides, I'll bet she got me a gift," Ron added with a rogue smile.

Hermione scoffed. "Knew it was too good to be true. You just wanted the present,"

"Yeah right," Harry countered with a laugh, taking his corrected essay back from Hermione. "It's likely to be a hand knit purple sweater with the letter 'L' on it for Lavender…"

Hermione and Harry both burst out laughing at the horror painted on Ron's previously smiling face.

* * *

"So… the Easter Holidays, have you given it any more thought?" Blaise asked Draco as the two Slytherins waited for their girlfriends in the entrance hall. It was the afternoon of Ron's birthday party and as neither Draco nor Blaise had opted to go, the two Gryffindor girls decided to spend the day with their boyfriends until the party.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I already told you, I'm not going to muggle sodding London."

"Oh, c'mon, it may be fun," Blaise said with a grin. Draco's jaw hardened.

"She may be doing something to me, but I guarantee that my views of those… filthy creatures will not change," he hissed firmly.

Blaise lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "Rubbish. Draco, you're changing, whether you like it or not. And, going by the fact that you can willingly kiss and touch Hermione without being disgusted, I would say you're _completely _over your distaste of muggles."

Draco scowled. "Hermione is different. And this was a mission. I haven't a choice, now do I?"

But Blaise only shook his head. "Who are you trying to convince? Me, or you? Because you're doing a foul job at convincing me,"

"Drop it Zabini," Draco snapped quietly. Before Blaise could reply, cold hands slid over Draco's face and covered his eyes. His scowl dropped and he smirked when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Guess who?" she asked, like he wouldn't be able to tell from the feel of her body pressed against his back as she stood on tiptoe to reach his face.

"Oh, don't tell me being shoved to the ground didn't settle things for you Parkinson," he said teasingly, reaching up to grab his girlfriend's hands.

She scoffed. "Oh please, I do _not _sound at all like that whiny, pug-faced slag,"

"Why are your hands so cold?" he asked as he turned to face Hermione, still holding her hands in his.

"Because the castle is freezing," Hermione replied, taking advantage of his warmth as she stepped closer to him and held their clasped hands to his chest.

Draco frowned. "It's not that cold," he murmured but then shrugged and backed away from her so that he could take his robe off and set it around her shoulders.

Hermione smiled, flushing a bit and leaned up to kiss him. "Thanks," she said. Draco returned the kiss, ignoring Blaise's snort from beside him and then pulled away to take her hand in his.

"So? What are we doing today?" Ginny asked, standing in Blaise's embrace.

Draco shrugged, rolling his neck lazily. "Whatever,"

Sighing, Hermione murmured, "We could always go outside. The snow is mostly gone,"

"But its cold," Draco whined, wrinkling his nose. Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"That's why we have magic," she said slowly, blinking innocently at him. He scowled grumpily but followed the other three outside after summoning their cloaks magically.

Hermione dried a spot of grass near the lake and hidden from the school by a group of large maple trees. She sat down and then rolled her eyes when Draco eyed the ground warily before lowering himself down beside her.

Blaise settled down horizontally, laying his head in his girlfriend's lap. Ginny smiled at him and ran her hand over his short hair.

"So, muggle London, have you decided Draco?" Ginny asked staring at the blonde Slytherin deviously.

Draco scowled. "This was your doing, wasn't it?"

"Well, I am the one and only genius of the Weasley family, if I do say so myself," Ginny retorted with a small smirk. "So, yes or no?"

"Don't press him, Gin," Hermione murmured absently, not opening her eyes as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I've told you many times already, I'm _not _going," Draco said firmly, haughtily.

"You'll change your mind," Ginny said, matching his haughtiness perfectly.

"My parents want to meet you," Hermione put in quietly. "They know about magic, so you could still perform it in front of them…"

"Humph," Draco turned his head away from the three traitors. Especially Blaise; the other Slytherin _knew _Draco hated muggles. Why couldn't he take his side for once? "What would we be doing?"

"Well, I've been thinking of going to see a movie," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Since I'm sure none of you have ever seen one before,"

"A moo-vie?" Draco asked, frowning as he looked back at her. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Hermione chuckled and his frown deepened. That was why he didn't want to go. He'd make a fool of himself, being lost in her world. "You'll see if you go. But it's basically the muggle's form of entertainment. It's very interesting."

Draco zoned out as Hermione continued to describe what a 'movie' was. It sounded boring to him. "What else would we be doing?" he said, cutting her off mid sentence.

"Hmm… it's a surprise," Hermione replied with a sudden grin.

The Slytherin frowned again. "I don't like surprises," he stated in a whining tone.

Hermione's grin grew. "Too bad,"

"That's not very nice," Draco said, pinching her side lightly. She shrieked and twisted away from him.

"I don't want to ruin, ah, the surprise!" he tickled her ribs, causing her to break into laughter. "Draco! You'll see if you go!" she shouted, breathing heavily as she collapsed against his chest.

That wasn't fair. She was using his curiosity against him. Now he almost wanted to go, just to see… "Ugh, no fair," he muttered.

Hermione didn't reply and the four of them sat in silence for a while, Draco brooding.

To lighten the mood, Blaise put in cheerfully, "Hey, did anyone punch the Weasel? As it's his birthday…"

"I thought that was only a muggle tradition?" Hermione asked with a frown. "But no, I don't think anyone's hit him…"

"I don't think it's a muggle thing," Blaise said thoughtfully. "We've always done it."

"Well, I've never heard of it," Ginny put in helpfully. "So maybe it's just your family, Blaise?"

"Ha, ha," Blaise said sticking his tongue up at her. "Well, in any case, it'd be fun. Should we punch him when we see him, Draco?"

Draco smirked. "So long as he doesn't hit me back. I don't like pain, you know,"

"Oh, I know," Blaise said returning the smirk. "Remember when we were ten? You ran –"

"That's enough out of you," Draco snapped, cutting his friend off as he looked away from them with a small flush.

"No, no please continue," Hermione said mischievously as she grinned.

"We were practicing flying outside Malfoy Manor and Draco fell… ended up breaking his arm somehow… anyway, he ran wailing like a baby to his mother. Funniest thing I've ever seen him do," Blaise said, his smirk now a full fledge grin.

"I was ten and it bloody well hurt!" Draco spat, glaring at Blaise as the two girls chuckled.

"I broke my arm when I was eight. It does hurt; I couldn't stop crying," Hermione input, trying to help her boyfriend.

"See?" Draco muttered to his best friend.

"There's a difference, mate," Blaise murmured, "She's a girl."

"What's that got to do with it?" Ginny demanded, frowning down at him.

"Nothing, love," Blaise quickly smiled.

"And he says I'm done for," Draco muttered under his breath as he watched the other couple's interaction. "He's more gone than I am. Bloody Gryffindors,"

"What about Gryffindors?" Hermione asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Ah… it's nothing," Draco smiled, holding her to him tightly. "Nothing at all,"

He had a feeling he'd be going to muggle London after all. Bloody Granger…

* * *

"Parkinson, you twit," Theo snapped harshly. "Draco's fallen for Granger. Not that I care, really, but if he's to be our leader than we need him on our side."

"Are you saying she'll turn him to Potter's side?" Pansy asked with a worried frown.

"Yes, moron, that's what I'm saying. We need to stop it. I've heard he's only on a mission, but… he doesn't act like it. He's been acting like… like a lovesick fool," Theo spat in disgust. "Ah well, I've got a plan."

"To break them up, you mean?" Pansy said eagerly.

"Well, to open Draco's eyes at the very least," Theo said as a malicious smirk appeared on his face. Bloody Malfoy…

* * *

The party was a success. It was held in the Room of Requirements so that people from all houses could come. The room had to be expanded frequently to fit the growing number of people that had shown up.

Ron had gotten a very large cake made specifically by Dobby the house-elf. It had tasted great, but when Harry made a playful insult to Ron, the raven haired Chosen one had found himself covered in cake. Thus began a wild cake-fight between Harry and Ron, with other people joining in.

Hermione was currently with Ginny in the girl's bathroom, washing white icing off of her face. "I wasn't even involved! How'd I get cake on me?!"

Ginny chuckled, attempting to remove pieces of cake from her own red hair. "I dunno, I tried to stay back but Ron purposefully hit me so… I had to retaliate, of course."

"Of course," Hermione agreed, rolling her eyes.

The girls were silent as they finished cleaning and then headed back to the party. Hermione gazed at the floor sadly. "March first," she murmured. "Where did February and January and December all go? Time seems to be flying by…"

"I hear you," Ginny muttered. "I can't believe it's already March. The end of the year is coming so quickly,"

Hermione winced. "June is when Draco's supposed to become a Death Eater… we haven't talked about it. We try to avoid the subject…"

Ginny squeezed her friend's arm. "Don't worry about it. It's still a while away. Shouldn't you be concerned about NEWTs?"

"Oh God," Hermione said, her eyes widening. "How did I let myself get so distracted? NEWTs are… are only… oh no!"

"Calm down," Ginny said in amusement. "We all know you'll be fine."

"That's it. No more slacking off," Hermione said determinedly. "Starting tomorrow, all my focus is going to studying. Too bad, Draco,"

Ginny laughed, knowing that the blonde Slytherin would find some way around Hermione's new rule. He was very devious. Hermione wouldn't stand a chance. "Sure, Hermione, if you say so."

Hermione glanced at her, frowning as she wondered why Ginny was laughing but then the brunette smiled, laughing a little herself. She glanced out the window they passed, into the night sky. _Have I ever… been so happy before?_

**A/N: Ahhh... I'm so so so so sorry? I _know _it's been absolutely for_ever_. And I know that this is merely a filler. And I know it's short. And I know it's been forever. What, I said that? Well... I'm sorry! I had writers block. Well, not really writers block, just I'm eager to get them to muggle London, but that's not till April and I don't wanna speed the timeline up too much. So I needed a couple of fillers in between. So, I was stuck there because I didn't know where to go. But, this isn't _really _a filler, I mean, there are some important parts leading up to future chapters. So... it's neccessary? **

**Anyway, I am really sorry for making you all wait so long. You must've thought I was dead or something. To be honest, I also lost interest momentarily with the Harry Potter world. But I'm back! :)**

**However! I don't know when the next chapter will be, or if it will be Muggle London. I know, I know, you too must be awaiting that chapter, since I keep mentioning it but never writing it? Yes, yes, well it'll be soon. I think/hope/pray?! Aha. **

**I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Please review? And no throwing random objects at the writer, either. She is dreadfully sorry. **

**Heh, begging your forgiveness,**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_


	46. Threats, Arguments, Meet the Parents!

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Chapter 45**

Draco moaned, laying his head in his palm and staring at his curly-haired-Gryffindor. She pointedly ignored his moan, her eyes glued to the text in front of her. He moaned again and received a twitch of annoyance from his girlfriend this time. However, still no verbal reaction. "Hermione…" he drawled lazily, dropping his arms onto the table and staring up at her. "It's been hours, you do realize."

"You didn't have to stay with me," she murmured absently, turning a page of her Potions book with a small sigh. "Why don't you go find Blaise or something?" she suggested.

"He's with the redhead," was Draco's bored reply, "and it's_ eight-thirty_. Let's do something,"

Hermione sent a mild glare, "I've told you a thousand times. I _need _to study. If all you're going to do is complain, then you can go elsewhere."

"Wench," Draco muttered half-heartedly but he sent her an innocent smile when she glared again. "Fine, I'll go flying. But if I fall due to boredom, I'm blaming you."

She rolled her eyes, "Why on Earth would you fall? You're an excellent flyer."

"Why thank-you," he smirked as he brushed his lips against hers before throwing his discarded cloak over his shoulder and sauntering from the library. He looked back at her before exiting but she already had her head ducked down again. _Well, s'pose she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she didn't focus on studying. _

When he was gone she let out a small sigh. It wasn't that she didn't want him around, goodness no, but his constant sighs or mutterings were driving her insane. She wasn't going to get any studying done with him near. She'd already promised him her weekends. He could leave her evenings to the books, thank-you-very-much. It was currently the second last week of March, only a week until Easter Break (which Draco had yet to verbally agree to muggle London but Hermione had a feeling he'd be attending). As she had vowed to Ginny a few weeks back, she really did spend most of her time studying now – much to Draco's dismay.

It was quarter-after-nine when the chair in front of her was pulled out and a dark-clothed figure sat down. "Evening Granger," Theodore Nott said fluidly.

* * *

"That boy of yours has finally written something worth reading," he hissed smoothly, his eyes narrowed on the quivering form in front of him. "So I suppose your wife can go home now. But I'll have you stay, Lucius."

"Yes my Lord," the pathetic Malfoy replied faithfully.

"He's an interesting child, isn't he?" the Dark Lord chuckled. "I know he's afraid. He's a coward like you, after-all. And yet, for some reason, he seems reluctant to obey me. Why is that, I wonder?"

Lucius was silent a moment, "I… I do not know, my Lord. I assure you that I have raised him to know better. He knows of your power and excellence. He knows of the mudblood's filth. I assure you,"

Lord Voldemort waved his irrelevant statements away, "I do not care, Lucius. All that matters is that he has finally written. The information he has given is barely substantial but it will do. Write him back and command him to send more immediately. Do remind him of the consequences of failing,"

"Y-Yes sir," Lucius tried to regain his dignity but failed. "May… May I ask why you have given such an honorable task to my son?"

"A test," was all the elegant Malfoy received in response before the Dark Lord's glare made him scurry from the room.

* * *

"So then Snape gave him a detention. Isn't that absurd?"

Hermione blinked, closing her book with a sigh. She couldn't figure it out. He had spent the last half-hour rambling about different things, not concerned in the slightest that Hermione wasn't paying any attention. She had ignored him, due to the knowledge that he was probably up to something, but all he had done was talk. And it wasn't unpleasant, merely comments or gossip. Theodore Nott had always been very quiet, compared to the other Slytherins, but it wasn't unknown of his hatred of Gryffindors and muggles. So why on Earth was he being so friendly? She'd finally had enough.

"Nott, what do you want?"

He placed his head on his palm and stared at her for a moment. "It's about Draco, actually."

"Oh?" she questioned, eyebrows lifted.

"He's been acting strange and I just wanted to see if it had anything to do with the great Hermione Granger. What is it about you that's so special to Draco? Why hasn't he been spending any time in the common room and why he's been so cold to the rest of us? You see, Draco's always hated people like…" he sent her a somewhat scathing glance, "you."

Hermione began to pack up her books, having decided that it was time to return to the tower. "I haven't the faintest idea what would change him," she said impassively but the knowledge pleased her. "If you're wondering then maybe you should speak to him and not me. I'm under the impression that you dislike me as well, Nott."

His smirk didn't lower her suspicions. "You have no idea? You don't know what would change the prejudice, stuck-up and cold Draco Malfoy? Don't leave yet, Granger, I'm not finished," he stood up and blocked her path. "Do you know why Draco's with you? It's surely not because he's 'in love' with you."

"Not interested, Nott," she snapped, knowing that anything that came from his mouth would be nothing but a lie. "I'm tired, I've been studying for hours and I just want to get back to the common room. So save your lies for another time, okay?"

He laughed, "Lies? I'm not lying Granger. _He's _the one who's lying. Listen, I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to warn you. Draco isn't what you think so be a little more careful of what he tells you."

She sighed shaking her head. "Okay, I'll be careful," she said patronizingly. "Get out of my way now before I hex you into next year."

"Think about what I said," Theodore said as he stepped back and out of her path. "My father is a Death Eater too just like Draco's. I know of the Dark Lord's plans, too, little mudblood. Don't brush my words of warning off so easily,"

While his words and tone made her shiver, she knew not to trust them. Theodore obviously wasn't happy with Draco's relationship with her so of course he was going to try and sabotage it. So she walked away, ignoring his warning, and continued on her way to the common room and Harry and Ron.

Theodore Nott watched with narrow, cold eyes. She may not take heed to his words but he hoped it would plant a seed of suspicion somewhere in her mind. He was going to ruin things for Draco, who was obviously forgetting his mission. Draco was getting too close to the filth and he needed to come back to what was right. Hermione Granger was a conceited little wench, thinking she can change Draco Malfoy so easily. The Slytherins wouldn't allow such traitorous behaviour.

* * *

"So, has he answered you yet?" asked Ginny sitting cross-legged on Hermione's bed.

Hermione shrugged, sighing as she finished braiding the redhead's hair. "I don't know, Gin. He's… stubborn. I can tell he's leaning towards going but… he doesn't want to admit it. I keep telling him of things I know he'll like… to make him curious… but…"

"Malfoy, Malfoy," Ginny grinned. "Blaise will figure something out if he still decides not to go."

"I think he'll come," said Hermione with a small smile. "His curiosity will get the better of him, I'm sure."

"It's only a week away. Are you getting excited?" Ginny turned to face Hermione, her braid swinging.

The brunette laughed, "Aren't you more excited? You're practically bouncing,"

Ginny merely grinned.

"Hermione," a fifth year called poking her head in. "Harry and Ron are asking for you."

Grabbing a sweater, Hermione followed the fifth year and Ginny down the stairs where her two male friends were sitting at one of the tables. "What's up?" said Ginny.

Ron smiled sweetly and held up his essay to Hermione, "Read it over?"

"Right," Hermione replied as she took it from him and sat down in the other chair. She skimmed through it as he asked and then glanced up at him with raised eyebrows. He was looking at her proudly. "Good job, Ron. You… didn't cheat, did you?"

He looked offended, "Of course I didn't! Harry might've helped a bit but you ought to have more faith in me!"

"All right," Hermione backed off. "I was just asking," she sighed. "It's good, really. Harry, let me see yours too." And while she looked over her raven-haired-friend's essay, Ron studied her with narrow eyes. She could only take so much of it before she finally snapped and sent an annoyed glare at him. "What is it?"

"Are you really going to take Malfoy to muggle London?"

She blinked, "That's the plan. What's it to you?"

"Just… Gin said you'd be staying in a hotel with him. That's… wrong, it is." Ron was firm, his arms folded across his chest and blue eyes condescending.

"Are you questioning my morals? Obviously I won't be sharing a room with Draco. Ginny and I will be together while Draco and Blaise will share a room," she said matter-of-factly, showing only a hint of irritation. "Besides, that's not even concrete yet. We may stay with my parents."

Ron nodded, "That's a brilliant idea. I'm sure your parents have missed you, after-all."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she grit out, "What I do with Draco is none of your concern, Ron. And I already told you, _I have morals_. How many times must we have this conversation?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Ron exclaimed immediately, innocently. "Right Harry? I just don't trust the – Malfoy. What if he's really planning to hurt you? June is coming fast, Hermione. He'll be a - ow!"

Ginny looked away while her brother glared at her.

"I'm well aware of how far away June is," said Hermione solemnly. "But Draco won't hurt me, thank you for your concern though. It's only going to be a weekend in London. We'll show him some muggle stuff, like movies or computers." Ron blinked in confusion but Hermione went on, "We're hoping that if he sees more of the muggle world, he'll overcome his prejudice."

"I reckon he has already though," Ginny put in thoughtfully. "I mean, he can't really claim disgust of them when he so easily kisses you, Hermione."

The brunette nodded. "He does seem interested whenever I mention some of the muggle technology, whereas before he would have scowled or made a rude comment."

Ron and Harry gave brief grimaces before Harry spoke, "He has been… different lately. He doesn't insult us, even if Hermione isn't around. He doesn't speak to us but he doesn't start any rows either."

Ginny beamed while Hermione smiled wanly. "I don't want to get my hopes up," she said slowly, "but I can't help but think things will turn out, after-all. That I didn't walk into a doomed relationship from the start."

"If that's what you thought in the beginning then why did you agree to date him?" grumbled Ron glaring at the table.

Hermione ignored him, absently passing Harry his essay back. "Oh yeah, what are you two doing for the break?" she asked, blatantly changing the subject. The boys allowed it.

"Going to the Burrow, of course," Ron replied with a grin and sudden mood lift. "Mum's promised a feast."

"That sounds wonderful. You'll have to give her my love," Hermione murmured before yawning and covering it. "Well, I'm going to bed. G'night," she received mumbled replies from Harry and Ron who were now discussing what to do for Easter weekend while Ginny followed her to the stairs.

"You're spending this weekend with Draco, right?" asked the redhead as they separated at the sixth year dorm.

Hermione nodded with a smile, "As promised."

"Then," Ginny smirked, "convince him to confirm to going. I want to know for sure!" The younger girl gave a wink before saying good night and entering her own dorm. Hermione smiled and continued to hers, yawning again.

"_Draco isn't what you think so be a little more careful of what he tells you."_

* * *

Blaise sighed, exiting Professor Dumbledore's office silently and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had just given the Headmaster an update on Draco's situation. Narcissa Malfoy had been released from the Dark Lord's clutches for now but Lucius was still awaiting punishment. The Dark Lord was satisfied with the information given to him by Draco for now but he was expecting more and something more helpful this time. Draco had been a mess when he received the letter. He was glad his mother was safe but he wasn't out of danger yet. Dumbledore advised Blaise to keep supporting Draco by offering advice or any harmless information. The elderly headmaster confessed that a few sacrifices might need to be made in order to ensure the safety of Draco's family. Hermione was well-protected at Hogwarts so the intelligence released to the Dark Lord shouldn't do much damage.

He was almost to the Great Hall when he heard raised, familiar voices.

"You're still saying that?" it was Hermione and, feeling guilty but knowing it was necessary, Blaise quickly hid so he could listen.

"Of course I am! You can't expect my views to just change!" Draco sounded annoyed.

Hermione scoffed, "No but after months of us dating I would have thought you'd have gotten over your hatred of muggles! Honestly, Draco, what's wrong with them? Why can't you just give them a chance? I can assure you they're not going to _harm _you."

"That's not really the issue," Draco stressed. "It's just… I'll feel out of place. I don't _know_ anything about their world and I don't like that."

"So if you come with me to muggle London, you'll learn!" she argued, frustration evident in her tone. "I'm not going to make you feel like an idiot Draco. I just want you to enjoy yourself,"

"I can do that perfectly well here at Hogwarts," he sniffed and Blaise had a feeling he was pouting.

Hermione huffed, "You know what? Fine! Stay here! I'll go to muggle London with Ginny and Blaise and have fun with_out_ you! I don't care anymore!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped indignantly.

"Figure it out!" the doors opened and Hermione stormed into the Great Hall on her own. Blaise waited a few seconds and then approached Draco, who was standing alone with a furious expression.

"It won't hurt to go, will it?" Blaise asked softly, startling the blond.

"Eavesdropping, Zabini?" drawled Draco bitterly. But then he sighed, "I don't want to be surrounded by muggles all weekend."

"You'll have a good time," the other Slytherin said reassuringly. "I won't have any idea what anything is either, mate. But I'm still looking forward to going, to learning about what I don't know. You can't tell me you've never been curious? Yes, we're superior to them," Blaise said when Draco opened his mouth to speak, "but they still have a lot of stuff we don't. I want to see what it's like to live without magic. Only then can we truly claim superiority over the muggles."

Draco adopted an annoyed expression but Blaise knew he had gotten through to him. He clapped his friend on the back, "I'm going for breakfast. You ought to think about telling Hermione you'll be coming."

"O-oi!" the blond protested but Blaise entered the hall, keeping his back turned purposefully to hide his smirk. _I won this one, Draco. Hermione, you can thank me later._

* * *

Draco scowled, sitting against the wall outside of Hermione's Ancient Runes class. He didn't want to go to London. He didn't want to be surrounded by muggles and muggle things, ignorant of what it would all mean or what their weird contraptions do. He didn't want to admit - to himself or others - that he had no _hatred per se_ of the lower race, merely that he knew wizards and witches were better. He didn't want to admit that he was curious to find out what made muggles different and how it felt to live their lives without magic.

Unfortunately, when it came to his stubborn girlfriend and annoying best friend he was going to have to lower his pride and throw away his preconceived judgment of the muggles. Thus, he was waiting for said girlfriend to finish her class so he could make her day by telling her that she had won the argument. _Merlin… it's for the mission_, he told himself but he knew that was a lie. He refused to ponder on it however.

When he spotted the curly-haired-Gryffindor coming out with the small throng of students, he snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. Pulling her away from the crowd, he whispered, "All right. I'll go but if I feel uncomfortable even once then I'm leaving. Understand?"

He almost felt her mood lift as she spun, pushing his hands off her eyes, and threw her arms around him. "I understand. Thank you, Draco!" she cried before kissing him, smiling while doing so.

"Yeah yeah," he muttered once his lips were free. But he smiled, "I suppose it won't be so bad. You mentioned something about a hotel right? That's like the Leaky Cauldron?"

She nodded and then gained a wary expression when he smirked suggestively. "So how about rooming together?" he barely got the words out before he had to wince as she hit him. Herm

He took her hand and led her towards her common room so she could drop off her books. Ancient Runes was her last class of the day and his classes had already finished. They were planning to spend the evening out by the lake. "Easter is next weekend, isn't it? It's late March this year,"

Hermione gave a small nod, allowing him to swing their joined hands, "I thought it would be in April but it's actually the last weekend of March. Are you excited?" she teased looking up at him with a smile.

He snorted, "Hardly." But when she squeezed his hand slightly he amended, "A bit."

She laughed, leaning into him. "_I'm _excited. I know you'll enjoy it. And I'm looking forward to a weekend away from Hogwarts with you."

Draco couldn't hold in his own smile at her last words. The idea did sound appealing - an entire weekend with her, without teachers or classes or other students to bother them. "Me too," he murmured squeezing her hand lightly.

* * *

They were all going to floo to Hermione's parent's house but they had to go by separate fireplaces due to house rules. Draco and Blaise were flooing by Snape's fireplace while Hermione and Ginny had to take McGonagall's. Thankfully, the two girls arrived first. Hermione was enveloped in a hug by her mother immediately and she took the chance to once again go over the ground rules with her parents before Draco and Blaise got there. "So, please, don't embarrass me. Don't examine his teeth for I assure you they're taken care of well. Yes, by magic probably but he _is _a pureblooded wizard. So don't mention anything about that. He's sensitive about his lack of knowledge of the muggle world so be careful when you're showing him how to use something, like the television, okay?"

"Hermione, you've told us this already. My, you really like this boy don't you?" Jane Granger smiled at her only daughter, brushing the curls in Hermione's face away. "Don't worry, we'll behave," she added as Hermione flushed.

"Oh, don't talk about his parents either. That's another sensitive topic," Hermione spoke as though Jane had never said anything. "His dad works in the ministry and his family's really rich. That's all you need to know so don't –"

"We know," said Ted Granger with a sigh. "Relax, princess. We'll be good,"

Ginny giggled and then both girls stepped away from the fireplace as first Draco came in followed by Blaise. Hermione momentarily envied how graceful both boys seemed to floo. They stepped from the fireplace smoothly, brushing the soot from their clothes as if it were an everyday occurrence. _Which it probably is_, she scolded herself with an inward smile. She greeted her boyfriend and best friend's boyfriend with a soft smile before starting the introductions.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Draco said charmingly. "You've raised a wonderful girl."

Ted beamed, "Well. Call me Ted, son. Any friend of our daughter doesn't need to be so formal."

"Oh, you've certainly picked a handsome one, Hermione." Jane hugged Draco, surprising the blond, before also hugging Blaise.

"_Mom_," Hermione flushed and Draco hid a smirk. "Anyway, let's go. I'll show you around. We're going to have supper here tonight and then head out for a movie at six. Is that all right, mom?"

"Of course," Jane smiled. "Everyone likes fish?"

They gave polite nods before following Hermione to the doorway leading to a set of stairs. "Your parents are entertaining," Draco teased from behind Hermione.

She blushed but Draco couldn't see it. "T-they've heard a lot about you. I've told them not to embarrass me though," she grumbled.

Blaise laughed, Ginny's hand in his as they followed Hermione into an average sized bedroom. "They seem friendly, Hermione," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Hermione murmured. She swept her arm out, "My bedroom. Small, simple but cozy."

The walls were a faint green, the carpet a dark blue. Her bed covered one wall, a large queen-size with a cat-printed quilt. A bookshelf covered another wall, typically, and it was loaded with books of all different sizes. Her bureau was located across from the bookshelf, beside a door with led to a bathroom. Draco absently noted that while it was small – half the size of his – it really did emit an aura of comfort. He could almost imagine Hermione living here. It seemed to suit her.

"So, what's a movie again?" asked Draco and Hermione turned to him with a smile.

"It's a surprise," she grinned. "I wonder what we should see though? A chick-flick, action or even a thriller? Do you still get scared easily, Draco?" she teased and he glared.

"What's that to mean?" he muttered but she gave an innocent shrug and continued the tour. Draco felt a sense of dread. _Why did I agree to this? Merlin… _But it was too late to back out now and he had a feeling that having a smiling and beaming girlfriend was better than having her angry with him. Even if he did have to suffer through his ignorance of the muggle world. _It won't be that bad_.

* * *

**A/N: *Cough* I'm alive? There's no point in apologizing, though I do feel guilty. Hopefully, you're all just happy that I finally updated? Yeeah. Anyway. You've no idea how much I _struggled _writing this. Ohmygosh. BUT. It's muggle london time! Ahahahaa. Any suggestions for what I should have them do? **

**Hope you enjoyed the super-duper late update. Eheh.**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_


End file.
